Recueils de OS Dany&Jon
by Lyly Ford
Summary: OS Jonerys qui comptera des scènes inédites, des pièces manquantes à la saison 7 et aussi des idées sur la saison 8 à venir (on a le temps oui lol)
1. Ice and Fire

Salut tout le monde Long time not seeing you ^^ J'avoue que j'ai été busy dans mes projets de livres, mais mon amour des fanfics est toujours là !

Et je ne pouvais pas résister à écrire sur ce couple que je shippe depuis six ans qui petit à petit se confirme à mes yeux chaque semaine !

Ceci sera un recueil d'OS sur Dany&Jon j'espère que vous aimerez :)

J'en ferai dès que j'ai quelques minutes de mon temps entre deux livres (oui je suis busy +++ lol)

Zoubi

Lyly

Cette scène est basée sur le trailer du 7x05 ! (vivement lundi *-*)

Ps : je regarde en VO donc je risque de garder des termes car je ne connais pas la vf !

Résumé : Après la bataille à Highgarden, Dany rentre à Dragonstone avec un Drogon blessé.

* * *

Jon ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là à regarder l'océan. Winterfell était si loin, et pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être ici. Prisonnier ? Il l'avait cru au départ, mais la reine avait su lui montrer qu'il était un invité, au point de l'autoriser à récupérer tout le verre dragon nécessaire dans sa quête contre les marcheurs blancs.

La reine… Daenerys Targaryen… Si Jeune et si téméraire. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'elle était partie avec ses Dothrakis… Il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Une reine n'avait jamais pris place dans une bataille. Mais elle était différente. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était attiré par elle, qui ne le serait pas ? Il avait été étonné par sa beauté, on lui avait évoqué les traits fins et délicats de la reine, mais quand son regard s'était posé sur elle, il en avait oublié un bref instant son devoir. Bien évidemment, elle avait eu bon de lui rappeler ses objectifs, se conduisant comme une vraie souveraine, présomptueuse et agressive. Il resta donc incrédule lorsqu'elle l'autorisa à prendre le verre dragon. Un bref instant, elle lui avait semblé humaine. Et ce sentiment n'avait fait que s'accroître en la côtoyant jour après jour, en la voyant avec son peuple, se préoccupant de leur bien-être, s'inquiétant pour ceux partis au front comme une mère pour ses enfants. Il n'avait pas menti à Davos, elle avait un grand cœur et le sien commençait à battre pour la jeune Targaryenne…

Soupirant, il chassa de son esprit la mère des dragons. Il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper d'elle, il devait penser à son peuple dans le Nord, attendant son retour.

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre à l'horizon, Jon pivota et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la créature majestueuse : le dragon. Il resta là sans bouger, attendant que l'animal se pose non loin de lui. Sans surprise, Drogon rugit et Daenerys descendit de son dos, sa main posée sur sa tête, lui chuchotant des paroles d'une voix douce. Jon fit un pas dans sa direction, le dragon se redressa et elle remarqua enfin la présence du Lord. Le vent balaya sa chevelure dorée sur son visage et elle l'écarta d'un geste vif, son regard croisant celui de Jon Snow. Drogon s'affaissa et cela brisa leur connexion. Sans un regard pour le Roi du Nord, elle se dirigea vers la blessure de son enfant, inquiète comme jamais. Bien que la créature soit imposante, Jon s'approcha à son tour et bientôt, il se trouva aux côtés de la reine, l'observant à inspecter l'aile de l'animal.

—Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Stupéfaite, elle se tourna vers lui, jetant un regard à Drogon dont les yeux étincelants couvaient du regard le jeune homme.

—Il a été touché pendant la bataille, expliqua-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête puis la laissa analyser les dégâts, silencieux. Ses iris dévièrent sur le dragon qui le fixer intensément. Jon sembla fasciné par la créature, nullement effrayé.

La reine fut soulagée de voir que la blessure commençait à cicatriser, elle se tourna vers son invité et son regard passa de lui à Drogon, impressionnée. Jamais personne n'avait pu l'approcher de si près…

Réalisant qu'il était observé, Jon reporta son attention sur la reine et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

—Qu'avez-vous au bras ?

Daenerys jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue et remarqua que son bras était couvert de sang séché, le tissu à moitié déchiré sur son habit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, les mains de Jon se posèrent délicatement sur elle. Il examina la blessure, soufflant par moment si bien qu'elle l'interrogea :

—Qu'avez-vous Jon Snow ? La vue du sang vous dégoute à ce point ?

Il la libéra un peu brusquement puis ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur elle.

—Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer.

—C'est une guerre, je croyais que vous en meniez une vous-même, Mon Lord, pépia-t-elle.

—Vous êtes une reine, je suis un bâtard, majesté.

La réponse du jeune Roi la laissa sans voix un instant, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

—Vous êtes un Roi, Jon Snow. Bâtard ou non, vous avez ce titre maintenant. Portez-le avec honneur, vous l'avez mérité, assura-t-elle, avec douceur.

Il sembla troublé par ses paroles, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Daenerys était à nouveau en train de cajoler son dragon, et il osa enfin la questionner sur sa relation avec les créatures.

—Depuis quand les avez-vous ?

—Depuis toujours, répondit-elle, alors que Drogon inclinait la tête vers la sienne comme pour recevoir un câlin. Ils sont mes enfants, et je suis leur mère.

Jon esquissa un sourire en coin puis lui avoua :

—J'ai moi-même un animal à Winterfell, un loup géant, il s'appelle Ghost. Je l'ai adopté alors qu'il n'était qu'un louveteau.

Daenerys l'observa, intriguée, ses yeux pétillants à la remarque du jeune Lord.

—Je n'ai pas adopté mes dragons, Jon Snow, je les ai fait naître.

Il écarquilla les yeux et un mince sourire glissa sur les lèvres de la reine alors qu'elle lui expliquait la naissance de ses dragons, partageant ce lointain souvenir avec un homme qui était pourtant un étranger.

—Vous ne craignez pas le feu.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, Daenerys hocha la tête. Jon se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis fit un pas dans la direction de la reine.

—Votre pouvoir… Vos dragons, ils pourraient sauver le Nord. Le feu contre la glace.

La jeune femme resta pensive, le vent glissant dans ses cheveux d'or.

—Vous savez ma condition pour vous aider, mon Lord.

Jon soupira et baissa la tête.

—Je ne peux pas vous donner cela, Majesté. Mon peuple ne l'accepterait pas, argumenta-t-il, tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

—Et vous Jon Snow, le bâtard de Winterfell, l'accepteriez-vous ?

Il resta sans voix, elle ne s'adressait plus au Roi du Nord, mais à lui, à l'homme sans titre, sans famille. Un sourire amer glissa sur ses lèvres. S'il avait été Jon Snow, il aurait sans doute pu accéder à sa requête, elle méritait son titre de Reine des sept royaumes, bien plus que Cersei. Mais il n'était pas seul dans sa décision. Il préféra se taire et elle inclina la tête, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

—Soit, Jon Snow, Roi du Nord, nous devrons donc trouver un autre moyen de créer une alliance.

—Vous viendrez au Nord ? S'étonna-t-il.

—Si vous me donnez quelque chose en retour, oui.

—Je ne suis rien, votre grâce, je n'ai rien à offrir, argua-t-il. Mais vous êtes une reine juste et bien plus digne d'être sur le trône de fer qu'aucun Lannister.

Daenerys frissonna aux paroles du jeune Roi. Etait-ce le vent qui la faisait réagir ainsi ? Secouant la tête, elle fit un pas vers lui, ses yeux toujours braqués sur le jeune homme.

—J'ai une guerre à mener ici, Jon Snow.

—La plus importante n'est pas avec Cersei. Vous savez que je n'ai pas menti, et sans vous, le Nord est perdu.

Il s'empara de ses mains, la mère des dragons cligna des yeux, mais ne s'écarta pas.

—Vous avez fait bien des miracles durant vos années d'exil, je vois comme vos gens vous regardent, vous êtes aimée de votre peuple, ce sont vos enfants, votre famille… Je ressens la même chose pour les gens du Nord, ma famille, ma patrie… Les abandonner à une mort cruelle n'est pas mon but, je veux me battre pour voir un nouveau monde, un monde où vous serez la reine de la justice. Vous serez à votre place sur le trône, mais une guerre plus terrible nous attend tous… Mettons de côté nos différends, majesté.

Elle ne trouva rien à ajouter face à la plaidoirie de Jon Snow, il croyait en sa cause et c'était honorable. Il ne venait pas vers elle pour lui demander quelque chose pour son profit personnel, mais bien pour aider un royaume en danger. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était digne d'être appelé Roi.

—Vous êtes le seul qui ne m'ait jamais tenu tête, Jon Snow. J'admire votre volonté.

—Je ne le fais que pour le Nord, uniquement pour mes gens, votre grâce.

—Je sais. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me demander de partir avec mon peuple pour nous faire massacrer alors que la victoire m'est si proche. J'ai attendu ce combat toute ma vie, vous devez le comprendre, mon Lord.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Jon libéra les mains de la reine, réalisant brusquement qu'il avait osé la toucher si intimement. Elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, et ajouta alors que ses gardes et Missandei approchaient :

—Donnez-moi quelque chose, Jon Snow, et je partirai pour le Nord avec vous. Vous avez ma parole.

Il suivit sa silhouette qui s'éloignait vers ses gens, puis reporta son attention sur Drogon qui ne l'avait jamais lâché du regard. Pensif, il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de plus pour faire changer d'avis la mère des dragons.


	2. The Gift

_**Me revoilà pour un tour :)**_

 _ **Une scène que j'espère voir se réaliser dans la saison 7 (pourquoi pas bientôt même !)**_

 _ **Jon qui rencontre les dragons *-***_

 _ **Alors, je ne suis pas trop sûre sur la véracité de mes dires, mais je crois qu'un dragon choisit son conducteur (Dany = Drogon) et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne monte pas les autres. Bref, on part de cette idée.**_

 _ **L'histoire pourra être la suite de la première (même si j'ai dit que c'était un recueil de OS ) donc elles peuvent être aussi indépendantes les unes des autres.**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

 _ **PS : j'ai écris cette OS la semaine dernière ainsi qu'une autre donc je n'avais pas encore vu le 705 (d'ailleurs j'ai déjà vu le 706 et je suis inspirée pour zillions de OS *-*)**_

* * *

Jon errait sur les plaines de Dragonstone, pensif. Il se demandait bien comment se portait Sansa, ses amis, son peuple. La situation était toujours la même pour lui, la Reine avait accepté de se battre pour lui, s'il mettait genou à terre… Elle ne céderait pas, et lui non plus…. Une situation sans fin. La mine commençait à se vider de la précieuse roche lui permettant la construction d'armes, mais aussi la possibilité de quitter les lieux, sans aide de la Reine et ses soldats… Déterminé, il continuait à espérer un revirement de situation lui octroyant le soutien de Daenerys.

Soudain, la personne qui hantait ses pensées se trouva devant lui. Il s'arrêta net, fixant les deux dragons à ses côtés. Jon ne les avait jamais vu de si près et il en fut fasciné, de si majestueuses créatures, puissantes, et oh combien terrifiantes. Le jeune Roi resta à les observer, l'une d'elle avait même sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme, dont le sourire rendait son visage moins dur, plus juvénile aussi. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge et chacun avait tant vécu en si peu d'années. L'un des dragons se redressa soudain, puis le second et ils fixèrent Jon. Daenerys remarqua finalement sa présence et se releva du rocher où elle était assise, quelque peu inquiète de la réaction de ses enfants. Contre toute attente, Viserion s'avança vers le jeune Lord qui ne bougea pas, ne sachant comment réagir. A sa grande surprise, la créature gémit puis resta face à l'homme. Daenerys écarquilla les yeux un bref instant avant de rejoindre les deux compagnons. Rhaegal resta en arrière près du rocher, couvant du regard sa mère et son frère. S'approchant de son fils, la Reine lui parla d'une voix douce, il lui répondit en poussant un cri. Jon ne comprit pas un mot de cet échange. Pourtant, il vit qu'elle se détendit à son tour, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

—Vous êtes bien téméraire, Jon Snow, affirma-t-elle, la main posée sur la tête de Viserion. N'avez-vous pas peur de finir brûlé ?

Il esquissa un sourire amer, se rappelant un autre moment de sa vie où on l'avait poignardé dans le dos, au sens littéral du terme. Chassant cette sombre image de son esprit, il releva la tête sur la Reine.

—Personne ne les approche de si près, ajouta-t-elle, caressant son dragon tendrement.

Brusquement, l'animal se dégagea de l'emprise de sa mère et fit de nouveaux pas en direction de Jon. Le Lord en fut étonné, et chercha à reculer d'un pas, mais il n'eut pas le temps car Viserion frotta son museau sur son manteau duveteux. Daenerys les regarda, incrédule puis couvrit la distance qui les séparait. Jon était incertain, ne sachant que faire dans cette situation.

—ll veut que vous le caressiez, Mon Roi, expliqua-t-elle, les mains jointes.

D'abord hésitant, Jon s'exécuta, sa main s'apposant sur la créature qui poussa un râle et Daenerys se pinça les lèvres discrètement, réalisant l'affection grandissante de Viserion pour le jeune homme. Maladroitement, il tapota la tête du dragon puis petit à petit se détendit, ses lèvres arborant un franc sourire qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de la Reine. L'instant sembla durer une éternité, puis Viserion s'écarta en sentant sa mère s'approcher, libérant le Roi.

—Il vous apprécie, Jon Snow.

Hochant la tête, le Roi du Nord porta son attention sur la jeune femme, son expression semblait songeuse et il osa s'enquérir de son état. Secouant la tête, Daenerys posa sa paume sur Viserion puis plongea son regard dans celui du Lord.

—Les Dragons n'ont qu'un conducteur dans toute leur existence. Drogon m'a choisie, me protégeant d'une menace en m'autorisant à monter sur son dos…

Elle se tut, ayant un vague souvenir de cette aventure si lointaine maintenant. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le massacre à Meereen ? Se reprenant, elle souffla un bon coup, ses yeux braqués sur l'homme face à elle.

—Viserion vous a choisi, Jon Snow, Roi du Nord.

Incrédule, il resta sans voix et elle ajouta, comblant la faible distance qui les séparait, une main protectrice sur son enfant.

—Je ne peux pas l'empêcher, mes enfants sont libres de choisir leur destin et il semblerait qu'il veuille vous accompagner dans le Nord.

Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'un de ses fils parte loin d'elle, un léger trémolo se perçut dans sa voix et les larmes perlèrent dans ses prunelles. Expirant un bon coup, Daenerys se reprit puis déclara, sincère, prenant la main du Roi pour la poser sur l'animal.

—Je vous le confie.

—Majesté… Je ne peux pas accepter cela, il est votre dragon et…

—Il ne m'appartient pas. C'est mon enfant et il a pris sa décision, argumenta-t-elle le cœur lourd.

Jon resta silencieux un bref instant puis Viserion se frotta à sa paume comme pour lui confirmer les paroles de la Reine.

—Vous avez tellement fait pour moi, Majesté, mais je ne peux pas mettre genou à terre.

Hochant la tête, Daenerys avoua :

—Je sais, mais je ne veux pas rendre Viserion malheureux. Et, je sais que vous êtes sincère dans cette histoire, Jon Snow… Je n'ai juste pas la possibilité de vous suivre, vous comprenez ?

Il inclina la tête. La jeune femme assura, esquissant un faible sourire :

—Vous êtes un homme bon et honorable, votre quête est juste et je vous souhaite de réussir.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et il se perdit dans l'intensité des prunelles de la jeune Reine. Il pouvait y lire une myriade de sentiments dont la peine immense à l'idée d'être séparée d'un de ses dragons. Bien qu'il ne puisse lui porter allégeance, Jon lui assura :

—Votre bonté ne sera pas sans contrepartie, Ma Reine. Je plaiderai en votre faveur auprès des gens du Nord et à ma façon, je vous soutiendrai dans votre quête du trône de fer. Ils vous accepteront en découvrant votre bonté et tout ce que vous avez sacrifié pour moi, pour eux. Le Nord restera libre, mais vous serez la digne souveraine des sept royaumes à nos yeux.

Troublée, Daenerys resta muette. Elle fit un pas de plus vers lui et posa soudain sa paume sur la joue du jeune homme, un geste qui le surpris d'autant plus en réalisant que sa peau était chaude, effaçant toute trace du froid environnant

—Je vous accompagnerai au Nord, Jon Snow, Seigneur de Winterfell.

Abasourdi, Jon cligna des yeux.

—Vous m'avez convaincue.

Et elle disait vrai. Danerys se sentait la force de laisser sa quête du pouvoir pour se battre aux côtés du Roi. Pourquoi ce changement ? Peut-être car il lui avait montré que malgré tout, il la soutiendrait. Il n'était pas un ennemi comme elle avait pu le croire au départ, mais bien un soutien. De plus, Viserion ne l'aurait pas choisi sans raison valable.

—Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous, Jon Snow, murmura-t-elle, avec douceur.

Elle écarta sa main, éloignant la chaleur naissante sur le corps du Roi puis pivota pour partir, se préparant mentalement à affronter son conseil. Il faudrait les convaincre de la cause du Roi, mais elle était leur Reine et ils l'écouteraient. Tout à coup, la main de Jon s'empara de la sienne et elle fut abruptement tirée en arrière. Son corps heurta le torse du Lord et elle leva les yeux sur lui. Ouvrant la bouche pour le questionner, il la couvrit de la sienne, l'attirant davantage à lui. Le baiser fut fugace, Jon la libéra de son emprise, ses iris accrochèrent les siens et avant qu'il puisse se justifier, elle fondit sur ses lèvres. Avec fougue, Daenerys colla sa poitrine contre celle du jeune homme, ses lèvres se mouvant avec les siennes d'abord lentement puis plus passionnément. Elle se sentait animée d'un feu qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années, plus depuis son Khal et elle frissonna lorsqu'il l'enserra de ses bras. Jon quant à lui fut envahi de sensations à la fois nouvelles et familières, se rappelant l'époque où il avait connu ce sentiment, aux côtés d'Ygritte sauf qu'à cet instant précis, il était décuplé, son corps était comme un brasier, prêt à se consumer pour la belle souveraine. L'échange se poursuivit de longues minutes, chacun réanimant à leur façon leur cœur si vide. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle qu'ils se libérèrent, leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre, la respiration saccadée par cette communion de leurs âmes. Levant les yeux sur lui, Daenerys perdit toute parole, réalisant l'impact que ce moment aurait pour eux. Il l'attirait, pas juste parce qu'il avait du charme, mais car il était comme aucun homme qu'elle avait connu. Il était un grand Roi, peu importe qu'il ne soit qu'un bâtard aux yeux du monde, au sien, il était un digne héritier du Nord. Elle se trouvait là à cet instant précis, à une place où elle se sentait vivante et sereine. Jamais aucun homme depuis son Drogo ne lui avait fait ressentir cela.

—Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous, Daenerys Tagaryen, Mère des Dragons, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Et cela suffit pour la faire sourire, un de ceux qui fut contagieux car Jon le lui rendit, ses yeux toujours intensément plongés dans les siens. Aucun des deux ne savaient où ménerait leur histoire, peut-être périraient-ils tout simplement dans le Nord, mais ils se sentaient animés d'un feu, d'une passion naissante qui leur faisait oublier un bref instant qui ils étaient. Lui, le Roi du Nord, elle, la Reine héritière du trône. Ils n'étaient plus que deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson.


	3. The Return of the Jorah

_**Coucou :)**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec une troisième OS ! Sir Jorah est de retour dans celle-ci. J'ai toujours aimé son personnage et mon cœur s'est serré quand Dany l'a banni mais aussi quand on a appris qu'il était « malade ». Merci Sam ! Vivement qu'il re auprès de sa Khaleesi**_

 _ **PS : encore une fois, OS écrite AVANT d'avoir vu le 705 :p donc je ne savais même pas à quoi m'attendre lol**_

* * *

Il connaissait la Reine et ses habitudes. Il avait eu le loisir de le remarquer depuis son mois à Dragonstone, elle était toujours cordiale envers ses gens, mais rarement expressive ou du moins pas en public. Il ne l'avait vue que de rare fois rire avec sa conseillère Missandei ou plaisanter avec Tyrion. Elle était focalisée sur sa mission : conquérir le trône de fer. Il pouvait le comprendre, lui-même passait son temps dans la grotte, préparant son départ pour Winterfell. Ce jour-là aurait dû être comme tous les autres, lui à extraire du verre dragon, elle à planifier ses actions face à Cersei. Pourtant, en rejoignant le palais, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui. A sa grande surprise, la reine dévalait le long corridor, ses jupons voletant derrière elle, sa chevelure dorée cascadant dans son dos, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres. Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle reprit contenance et le salua brièvement avant de reprendre son chemin en direction de la salle principale. Il échangea un regard avec Davos puis tous deux intrigués se dirigèrent à la suite de la jeune femme.

Arrivant dans la pièce, ils la virent face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années en armure.

—Sir Jorah… Alors les nouvelles étaient donc vraies, vous êtes de retour, s'exclama Daenerys, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

—Je le suis, Ma Reine.

Il s'inclina devant elle et elle s'approcha de lui, tout le monde dans la salle restait à les observer. Bientôt, elle l'atteint, sa main se posant sur son épaule.

—Relevez-vous mon vieil ami, il est si bon de vous savoir guéri.

L'homme s'exécuta et fit face à la jeune Reine dont les yeux pétillaient. Jon ne l'avait jamais vue si heureuse. Il le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la joue de l'homme, la caressant avec douceur.

—Ma Khaleesi, je mets ma vie entre vos mains si vous me permettez de rester à vos côtés.

—Je l'accepte, Sir Jorah.

Il lui sourit puis s'empara de sa main libre et la lui baisa tendrement, ses prunelles braquées sur la mère des dragons.

—Apparemment, il y en a un autre qui aime bien regarder le cœur de la Reine.

Haussant un sourcil, Jon se tourna vers Davos qui continuait de sourire. Le Roi se détourna de son conseiller pour regarder l'étrange réunion qui avait lieu. Soudain, contre toute attente, ledit Sir Jorah mit genou à Terre, baissa la tête et déclara tout en gardant la main de la Reine dans la sienne :

—Ma Khaleesi, je vous servirai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Mon seul désir sera de vous voir gouverner avec la sagesse dont vous avez toujours fait preuve.

Il embrassa chacun de ses doigts et la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, bien au contraire, elle continuait de lui sourire avec bienveillance. Un sentiment étrange habita Jon à ce moment précis, comme témoin d'une histoire dont il ne connaissait aucunement le récit….

—Vous avez fait un long voyage, Sir Jorah. Allez vous reposer et nous reparlerons ce soir au dîner.

—Si tel est le désir de ma Reine, s'inclina-t-il, la libérant finalement.

Daenerys esquissa un sourire puis se tourna vers un Dothraki et échangea des paroles avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, le soldat s'éloigna en compagnie du garde. Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse la Reine le couva du regard, son visage exprimant sans honte son bonheur.

Installé sur le balcon, Jon fixait l'horizon, comptant les jours qui s'accumulaient depuis son départ. Est-ce que son peuple allait bien ? Il avait reçu une missive de Sansa, mais elle datait d'il y a deux semaines… Les corbeaux n'étaient pas le moyen le plus facile pour communiquer d'un bout à l'autre du pays, mais il n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Il lui écrirait qu'il allait bientôt rentrer avec du verre dragon en quantité suffisante, mais ne ferait pas mention d'une quelconque alliance avec la Reine. Sansa l'avait pourtant questionné et il ne savait quoi lui dire… Sa lettre n'était pas encore achevée…

Soupirant, il décida de rentrer dans la salle, mais s'arrêta net en apercevant la Reine devant lui. Muet, il resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe à ses côtés, ses mains se posant sur la pierre.

—L'extraction de verre dragon se passe bien m'a-t-on dit.

—En effet, majesté.

Elle opina du chef.

—J'ai ouïe dire que vous avez aussi eu des nouvelles de Winterfell. Sont-elles bonnes ?

Il ne fut pas surpris qu'elle soit au courant, chaque message était intercepté par ses conseillers et décryptés.

—Pour le moment.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux et Daenerys s'enquit :

—Allez-vous lui répondre bientôt ?

—J'ai bientôt terminé ma missive.

—Et allez-vous répondre à sa question, Jon Snow ?

—Vous connaissez déjà ma réponse, votre grâce.

Il soupira, un brin irrité qu'elle sache tout, mais hélas, il était chez elle et il ne pouvait qu'accepter cette forme de « soumission ». Toutefois, à son grand étonnement, elle affichait un sourire espiègle.

—Vous ne cherchez plus à me convaincre ?

L'ignorant il fixa l'horizon.

—Vous pouvez essayer, je suis d'humeur à vous écouter, Jon Snow, proposa-t-elle.

Hésitant, il osa la regarder et remarqua son air enthousiaste, le même qu'elle avait eu ce matin dans la salle du trône.

—Cet homme, Sir Jorah… Il a dévoué sa vie à la vôtre.

Stupéfaite, Daenerys perdit son large sourire, mais en garda un plus discret sur les lèvres.

—Il est le premier à m'avoir soutenue quand mon frère m'a mariée de force, il a toujours été à mes côtés pendant de nombreuses années et c'est une personne que j'aime profondément pour de multiples raisons, avoua la jeune femme se remémorant les dures épreuves aux côtés de son vieil ami.

Jon resta silencieux.

—Il est plus qu'un simple ami, il est le parent que je n'ai jamais eu et il est bon de le savoir à nouveau à mes côtés. Je n'ai pas toujours eu un si grand peuple, Mon Lord. Mais Sir Jorah lui, ne m'a jamais quittée, termina-t-elle en posant un regard sur le jeune homme.

Inclinant la tête, il expira un bon coup, fixant l'horizon, pensif.

—Je pense rentrer d'ici quelques semaines. Nous avons suffisamment de Verre Dragon pour nous défendre.

Un bref instant, le cœur de la jeune Reine se serra à la mention du départ prochain de Jon Snow. Elle ne laissa rien paraître et demanda :

—Et vos hommes sont-ils prêts ?

—Nous n'avons pas le choix, majesté, affirma-t-il en tournant son visage vers le sien.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques instants, chacun essayant de sonder l'esprit de l'autre. Elle fut la première à briser cet échange, quelque peu perturbée par le regard si intense du jeune Lord.

—Combien d'hommes avez-vous pour ce combat ?

—Dix mille, plus ou moins…

Daenerys le contempla alors qu'il avait toujours ses yeux braqués sur l'océan. Soudain, elle entendit le cri de ses enfants au lointain, un étrange sentiment l'habitant.

—Prêts à tout pour défendre le Nord, ajouta-t-elle.

—En effet.

—J'espère que le Verre Dragon vous aidera dans votre quête, Jon Snow.

—Je l'espère aussi. Mais vous savez comme moi que cela ne suffira pas, votre grâce, affirma-t-il en pivotant vers elle, ses yeux la suppliant à nouveau.

La jeune femme soutint son regard puis déclara :

—Montrez-moi votre allégeance et je vous aiderai, laissez de côté votre fierté ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, cela ne suffira pas. Etes-vous prêt à mourir plutôt que de céder à une simple requête ?

Amer, Jon se rappela son assassinat. Le temps semblait si proche et si lointain depuis cet événement.

—Ma vie appartient aux gens du Nord et je me battrai pour eux, s'obstina-t-il.

Troublée, Daenerys resta sans voix. Sa main se posa alors sur celle de Jon comme pour le soutenir.

—Je ressens la même chose pour mon peuple. Nous ne sommes pas ennemis, et je veux sincèrement vous aider.

—Le Nord restera libre, majesté.

Irritée, elle fronça les sourcils.

—Vous êtes un homme étrange, Jon Snow. Vous me suppliez de vous aider, mais vous êtes fier… Je ne demande pas grand-chose.

—Seulement d'avoir le Nord et mes hommes pour votre guerre. Une guerre dont nous ne voulons pas nous mêler, votre grâce.

Soupirant, Daenerys baissa les yeux, songeuse.

—Comment puis-je savoir que vous ne me trahirez pas ? Que vous ne ferez jamais partir d'hommes pour récupérer mon trône ?

—Parce que je vous en fais la promesse, chuchota-t-il, en s'emparant de ses doigts. Parce que je suis un homme d'honneur et que je veux juste que mes gens, ma famille puissent vivre en paix. Nous avons tant souffert, ne méritons-nous pas cette sérénité ?

Daenerys plongea ses prunelles dans celle du Roi du Nord. Elle n'y décela aucune trace de viles perfidies, de mensonge. Il était voué à sa cause et cela eut pour effet de la questionner sur sa demande.

—C'est ce que je désire le plus dans mon royaume.

—Alors, acceptez de m'aider, ma Reine. Des innocents vont périr si personne ne les protège dans le Nord.

Daenerys resta songeuse, se rappelant ses promesses, ses désirs. Pourrait-elle vraiment mettre de côté tout cela pour des gens qui ne voulaient pas d'elle comme souveraine ? Elle avait été tant de fois trahie par le passé… Elle était la Reine de la Justice, des opprimés, et une part d'elle considérait l'hypothèse de les soutenir. Mais sa quête du trône, les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là étaient comme un poids sur son cœur, elle voulait l'apaiser et représenter les Targaryens avec honneur sur les sept royaumes.

—On m'a dit que vous aviez protégé bon nombre de vos sujets.

—C'est vrai, mais votre peuple n'en fait pas partie, Jon Snow. Vous reniez ma légitimité sur vous.

—Vous n'avez pas l'habitude qu'on vous dise, non. Je me trompe ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il soupira. Jon ne pouvait pas faire cet affront aux gens du Nord, leur enlever leur liberté si durement acquise…

Un silence un peu maladroit s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Sir Jorah s'approche des deux souverains. Pivotant vers son conseiller et ami, Daenerys esquissa un sourire en le voyant s'incliner.

—Ma Khaleesi.

—Sir Jorah, avez-vous pu vous installer confortablement ?

—Oui, Ma Reine.

Se relevant, il fit face à Jon et Daenerys réalisa qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

—Sir Jorah Mormont, voici, Jon Snow, le Roi du Nord. Il est un invité à Dragonstone.

—Mon Roi.

Le soldat s'agenouilla ce qui perturba quelque peu le jeune homme. Daenerys le remarqua et s'approcha de son vieil ami, tendant sa main qu'il baisa avant de se redresser.

—Mon Lord, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. Vous avez une missive à terminer et j'ai une guerre à mener. Nous nous verrons au dîner, acheva-t-elle en se tournant brièvement vers lui.

Jon opina du chef, et les deux hommes suivirent la silhouette de la Reine qui s'éloignait. Chacun poussa un bref soupir puis ils se dévisagèrent avec sérieux.

—Vous êtes parent avec Lady Lyanna Mormont ?

Surpris, Sir Jorah répondit d'un signe de tête.

—C'est ma cousine, en effet, majesté.

Jon esquissa un sourire en coin. Cette enfant qui l'a soutenu envers et contre tous dans sa mission.

—Excusez ma curiosité, mon Roi, mais que faites-vous auprès de ma Reine ? J'avais entendu dire que le Nord était indépendant.

—Nous le sommes en effet. Je suis venu quémander l'aide de la Reine, contre une menace qui vient du Nord…

Hésitant, Jon se tut, ne sachant si cet étranger pourrait le croire. Il aperçut un sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme.

—Je suis certain que vous en avez trouvé auprès de ma Khaleesi. C'est une jeune femme exceptionnelle.

Il ne pouvait nier que Sir Jorah disait vrai, hélas, il était loin d'avoir les faveurs de la Reine. Soufflant, Jon ajouta :

—Elle l'est. Mais nos objectifs divergent…

Jorah ricana et Jon haussa un sourcil.

—Je ne suis pas étonné, mon Roi. Daenerys Targaryen est une femme déterminée et pour la connaître depuis quelques années, je peux vous dire qu'il n'est pas évident d'avoir grâce à ses yeux.

Curieux, Jon fixa l'homme face à lui qui ajouta :

—Sa vie a été bien mouvementée, Majesté. Mais c'est la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, elle donnerait sa vie pour son peuple. Si vos objectifs divergent… Il vous faudra beaucoup de patience pour trouver un compromis.

Jon ne dit mot. Il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais ne savait pas comment la convaincre davantage. Voyant le trouble dans le regard du jeune Roi, Jorah ajouta :

—Dîtes-moi ce qui se passe au Nord, Mon Roi. Ma vie est en effet auprès de ma Reine, mais je viens de là-bas, racontez-moi ce qui vous tourmente tant.

Alors Jon se confia à Sir Jorah, mettant tout son cœur dans son récit. Peut-être était-ce plus simple face à un Nordiste plutôt qu'à une Sudiste. Sir Jorah l'écouta avec attention et lorsque Jon eut achevé son récit sur la requête de la Reine, il déclara sincère :

—Ne doutez pas des intentions de la Reine. Elle finira par vous aider, je le sais.

—Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

—Parce que vous êtes encore ici. Si Ma Reine ne voulait pas vous aider, vous seriez soit enfermé, soit déjà rentré pour le Nord. Je vous l'ai dit, Mon Roi. La patience est votre atout. Je ne peux pas plaider votre cause auprès d'elle, je la connais mieux que quiconque, et elle n'accepterait pas que je m'en mêle, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas ma place.

Jon approuva. Oui, le problème devait se régler entre eux.

—Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre qu'elle se décide, argumenta-t-il. Ni d'attendre qu'elle fasse sa guerre avant de m'accorder son soutien.

Sir Jorah opina du chef, mais ajouta avant de s'éloigner :

—Elle vous écoutera, croyez-en mes paroles. Ma Reine ne laissera pas des innocents mourir. Elle ne serait plus ma Khaleesi si elle agissait ainsi.

Le roi du Nord haussa un sourcil, réalisant toute l'affection de l'homme pour la Reine et se questionna lui-même sur ses paroles. Non, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas agir ainsi. Depuis son arrivée ici, elle avait su lui démontrer son grand cœur et Jon l'admirait. Si jeune, si téméraire mais oh combien juste !

—Merci, Sir Jorah.

—Je vous en prie, mon Roi.

Le soldat se courba puis s'éloigna, laissant Jon à ses pensées.

Seul dans sa chambre, Jon resta la plume en suspend sur sa lettre à Sansa. Se rappelant ses échanges avec la Reine et Sir Jorah. Décidé, il finit par écrire à sa sœur…

Le repas du soir fut comme toujours des plus chaleureux. Tyrion plaisantant tout en buvant son verre, la Reine esquissant quelques sourires aux remarques de sa Main, discutant avec Missandei puis Sir Jorah. Jon les observa du coin de l'œil, la vie à Dragonstone n'avait rien à voir avec celle à Winterfell, il ressentait toujours la chaleur dans le foyer. Au Nord, les préoccupations étaient essentiellement les marcheurs blancs.

Après le repas, il sortit au dehors, s'installant à son point d'observation favori, là où il pouvait apercevoir le large, son bateau, sa lointaine patrie. Le vent souffla doucement, rien à voir avec le froid glacial dans le Nord. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas et pivota pour apercevoir la Reine. Elle s'installa à ses côtés, fixant à son tour l'horizon.

—Vous avez répondu à votre sœur ?

—Oui, votre grâce.

Il lui répondit tout en sachant qu'elle était déjà informée.

Un ange passa avant que Daenerys ne reprenne, son regard toujours rivé devant elle.

—J'ai entendu dire que les hivers dans le Nord sont bien froids, je me trompe ?

—Ils le sont.

—Je ne suis habituée qu'aux climats tropicaux.

Intrigué, Jon la dévisagea et elle se tourna complétement vers lui, leurs yeux s'accrochant avec intensité.

—Qu'avez-vous voulu dire à votre sœur, Jon Snow ? Quand vous avez écrit : La Reine a un bon cœur, Sansa et le Nord s'en souviendra.

Il savait qu'elle faisait mention du courrier récemment envoyé. Profitant de cette opportunité, il avoua :

—Eh bien vous nous avez aidés dans notre guerre contre les marcheurs blancs et que ceux qui survivront à celle-ci se souviendront de votre bonté.

La jeune femme resta songeuse, puis il ajouta :

—Vous m'avez permis de protéger mon peuple, majesté. Si je dois mourir, je veux que mes gens se souviennent de votre soutien.

Troublée, elle murmura :

—Vous n'allez pas mourir, Jon Snow.

—Personne ne le sait. Et ma mort servira peut-être à…

Elle le fit taire, posant sa main sur ses lèvres un bref instant puis l'écarta et affirma :

—Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir dans une mission suicide… J'ai effectivement une guerre à mener, mais je ne serais pas digne d'être sur le trône si je vous envoyais à une mort certaine, ni vous, ni vos gens. Je vous aiderai.

Incrédule, Jon écarquilla les yeux et elle lui sourit sincèrement, il lui sourit en retour.

—Merci, votre grâce.

Elle inclina la tête puis se saisit des mains du Lord, son regard toujours sur lui.

—Ne me remerciez pas, Jon Snow, Roi du Nord. C'est moi qui vous remercie de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Ma guerre attendra… Nous parlerons demain à mes conseillers. Il serait bon de prévenir votre sœur de notre futur départ pour le Nord, mon Lord.

—J'y vais de ce pas, s'empressa-t-il.

Elle le libéra et il commença à s'éloigner, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin et ajouta :

—Le Nord s'en souviendra, majesté.

Elle sourit puis le regarda partir, sa main se posant sur son cœur. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie si inquiète pour un homme et son affection pour le Roi du Nord ne faisait que s'accroître…

Soupirant, elle eut une brève pensée pour Drogo et fixa le ciel étoilé, acceptant enfin de laisser son cœur battre pour un autre homme.


	4. Saving the day

**_Salut à tous :) j'enchaine les OS cette semaine lol_**

 ** _Voici une autre basée sur la suite du 7x05. Jon est parti pour le mur et Dany est inquiète pour lui à Dragonstone._**

 ** _PS : j'ai vu le 706, mais j'ai écrit cette fic AVANT de le voir ! :O_**

* * *

Voilà des semaines qu'ils étaient partis pour le Nord et toujours aucun corbeau à l'horizon. Fixant le ciel, la jeune Reine soupira. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter qu'il parte pour cette mission suicide. Bien sûr, elle avait été inquiète pour Sir Jorah, il échappait à la mort pour sans doute en affronter une nouvelle, mais son angoisse avait été d'autant plus grande lorsque le Roi du Nord avait annoncé son départ…

Elle se rappelait sa réaction, usant de son titre, lui rappelant qu'il était un peu son prisonnier à Dragonstone, chose qui n'avait jamais été le cas et comme toujours, il s'était rebellé contre son autorité… Il était un des seuls hommes à lui tenir tête… Elle l'admirait, il l'intriguait et davantage depuis que son propre fils, Drogon avait accepté qu'il le touche…

—Ils reviendront ma Reine. Ce sont des soldats et ils connaissent le Nord mieux que personne.

Elle remarqua finalement la présence de sa Main, Tyrion Lannister et inclina brièvement la tête, pensive. Les mains jointes, elle essayait de canaliser sa frustration.

—Je n'aurai jamais dû les laisser partir…

—Ils seraient partis quand même, ma Reine.

Elle esquissa un sourire amer. Tyrion disait vrai. Pourtant, cela ne calma en rien son inquiétude.

—Sir Jorah ne m'aurait jamais désobéi, argua-t-elle.

—Je ne parlais pas de Sir Jorah, Altesse…

S'approchant d'elle, il se plaça à ses côtés, ses yeux à son tour braqués sur l'horizon.

—Il reviendra.

Tyrion faisait mention d'une seule personne, il savait sur qui ses pensées étaient focalisées. Toutefois, elle ne laissa rien paraître.

—J'ai vu comment vous le regardiez, Ma Reine… Vous l'aimez, je me trompe ?

Le cœur de la Mère des Dragons fit une embardée, elle darda un regard sur son conseiller et ami.

—Je suis votre Main, il est de mon devoir de tout savoir sur ma souveraine, expliqua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

—J'ai une Main bien curieuse, je dirais plutôt.

—Peut-être bien, mais…

—C'est un trait de caractère que j'apprécie chez vous, mon ami, n'en doutez jamais, assura-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

Tyrion éclata de rire puis brandit sa coupe devant sa Reine.

—Et je pense qu'il éprouve la même chose, ajouta-t-il, buvant une gorgée de son vin.

La jeune femme sonda Tyrion.

—Peut-être serait-il bon d'envisager une forme d'alliance entre vous, non ?

—Et quel genre d'alliance me préconisez-vous ?

Echangeant un regard avec sa souveraine, la Main arbora un sourire.

—Le genre qui scellerait définitivement le Nord et le Sud ensemble, Majesté.

Daenerys approuva d'un signe de tête et Tyrion déclara :

—Bâtard ou non, Jon Snow est un bon Roi et vous ne pouviez trouver meilleure partie, Altesse.

Daenerys ne dit mot, mais son cœur s'accélérait à tout rompre à la perspective de cette future alliance. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait aborder le sujet avec lui, ni la façon dont elle exprimerait ses sentiments, mais savoir que son propre conseiller était favorable à cette union la réconforta dans son choix. Elle pouvait enfin laisser libre court à ses émotions.

Soudain, au lointain, ils aperçurent un corbeau. L'engouement naissant de la jeune Reine s'arrêta et c'est fébrile qu'elle s'empara du message du volatile qui se posa à ses côtés. Voyant sa réaction, Tyrion lui prit des mains et le déroula pour lire à voix haute :

—Invasion au Mur. Nous avons besoin de renforts, le Roi est blessé… Davos

L'angoisse de la Reine ressurgit subitement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi . Jon Snow était en danger, il était parti là-bas pour prouver à Cersei mais aussi à elle-même la vérité sur les marcheurs blancs ! Elle avait été stupide et égoïste, elle aurait dû accepter de lui donner des hommes… Pensant à la vie du jeune Roi, elle prit une décision. Elle commença à s'éloigner vers la sortie, affolée. Tyrion la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras.

—Où comptez-vous aller ?

—Au Nord, avec Drogon, Viserion et Raeghal. C'est ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis le début ! s'écria-t-elle.

—Vous ne pouvez pas, c'est trop dangereux, vous êtes notre Reine et…

—Je pars, Mon Lord. Vous ne m'arrêterez pas.

—S'il arrive quelque chose, nous sommes perdus….

Dany se tourna complètement vers Tyrion et assura :

—Je serai prudente.

Tyrion opina du chef, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis.

—Faîtes préparer les bateaux, vous prendrez la mer dans deux heures. Nous nous retrouverons là-bas, ordonna-t-elle.

—Faîtes attention à vous, Ma Reine.

—Mes fils me protégeront.

Il l'observa brièvement avant qu'elle ne parte en courant, en direction d'un de ses gardes pour l'avertir du départ imminent pour le Nord. Soupirant, il termina sa boisson puis s'en alla vers la garnison de la Reine pour donner les ordres.

Arrivant vers ses enfants, elle caressa leurs museaux à tour de rôle, y déposant un baiser. Drogon la fixa avec intensité et elle hocha la tête avant qu'il ne l'autorise à monter sur son dos.

—Vol, Drogon. Vol aussi vite que tu le peux, je t'en supplie.

L'animal s'exécuta suivi de ses frères et Tyrion, Varys, Missandei et quelques soldats la regardèrent s'éloigner, le cœur plus inquiet que jamais pour leur jeune Reine.

Elle remarqua rapidement la différence de température. Le froid glacial, les bourrasques de vent qui la frappaient à chaque avancée, ses cheveux d'or revêtus d'un manteau blanc et cristallin. Les dragons peinaient, ils avaient déployés leurs ailes au maximum, mais la tempête faisait rage. Daenerys les rassura par des paroles et ils continuèrent d'avancer péniblement. Depuis son départ de Dragonstone, elle n'avait cessé de penser à Jon Snow. Ses sentiments étaient grandissants pour le Roi et sa peur augmentait de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils approchaient du mur…

Bientôt, elle vit des ombres se profiler plus en aval. Téméraire, elle commanda à ses enfants de descendre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face aux créatures semblables à celles dessinées dans la grotte… Drogon sembla sentir la détresse de sa maîtresse et battit des ailes, repoussant les monstres en arrière, ses frères l'imitèrent à leur tour.

—Dracarys, hurla-t-elle.

Les dragons s'exécutèrent, brûlant les morts vivants sur leur passage. Aux aguets, elle chercha du regard une troupe d'hommes et finit par les apercevoir rapidement entourés d'une centaine de créatures de glace. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit le jeune Roi du Nord, l'épée à la main face à face avec un monstre. S'il était blessé, il ne laissait rien paraître… Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être effrayée pour lui. Il tourna soudain la tête vers elle et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ses prunelles se firent plus intenses et Daenerys en oublia un bref instant la menace.

Analysant la situation, elle réfléchit à la meilleure offensive pour ne pas blesser les hommes. Fixant Viserion, elle lui donna un ordre et la créature de feu fondit en piquet en direction du sol, ses griffes acérées détruisirent la bête puis il se posa au pied de Jon, rugissant. Rapidement ses deux frères fondirent sur les monstres, les déchiquetant, les brûlants vifs, créant un cercle de glace fondue tout autour des valeureux guerriers.

Drogon se posa à terre et Daenerys descendit. Jon et les hommes s'avancèrent vers elle.

—Que faîtes-vous ici, Khaleesi ? s'enquit Sir Jorah.

—Nous avons reçu la missive de Sir Davos et… elle disait que vous étiez blessé, Jon Snow, déclara-t-elle, faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Il se perdit dans ses prunelles si intenses et hocha la tête.

—C'est une blessure sans conséquence, ma Reine, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Sir Davos n'aurait pas dû vous en parler... Où est votre armée ?

La jeune femme se tut et il combla le vide les séparant.

—Ils sont en chemin. Je suis partie seule.

—Khaleesi ! C'était une folie de…

D'un geste elle fit taire son ami.

—Mes fils m'ont protégée, Sir Jorah.

Le soldat se tut et baissa les yeux, réalisant qu'il avait dépassé le stade accordé par la Reine à son égard. Jon la fixa de longues minutes puis avoua :

—Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer, Majesté.

Elle resta muette, continuant de l'observer tendrement.

—Nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer un des leurs et…

Elle le fit taire en prenant sa main dans la sienne. La chaleur se répandit en Jon et il réalisa qu'elle en était la responsable. Comment son corps pouvait-il être aussi chaud ?

—Ca n'a plus d'importance, Mon Lord. Mes dothrakis nous rejoindront bientôt et nous les combattrons ensemble.

Il esquissa un bref sourire, serrant un peu plus les mains de la jeune femme. Troublée par son regard, elle fixa l'horizon : D'autres créatures arrivaient. Réalisant le danger imminent, elle scanda :

—Viserion, Raeghal !

Les deux Dragons se redressèrent et elle échangea des paroles avec eux puis les deux fils se positionnèrent face à la menace, tous crocs sortis. Drogon fit un pas vers sa maîtresse et la protégea de son aile. Libérant les mains du Roi, elle caressa son dragon, plus inquiète que jamais pour ses fils.

—Pas le temps de parler, on va se faire tuer si on reste ici, marmonna Tormund. Toi, la Reine des dragons, fais cramer les hommes morts et on y va !

Surprise d'une telle familiarité, Daenerys écarquilla les yeux. Jon posa une main sur son épaule et assura :

—Il faut s'habituer, votre grâce.

—Vous avez vraiment de curieux amis, mon cher Lord…

Jon ne put qu'approuver d'un signe de tête. Daenerys se colla à Drogon et lui parla dans une langue inconnue. L'animal s'envola subitement au-dessus d'eux et elle s'exclama :

—Dracarys !

Les trois créatures créèrent un mur de feu, permettant au petit groupe de s'éloigner. Jetant un regard en arrière, la Reine avança parmi les hommes.

Rapidement, ses dragons s'envolèrent au-dessus d'elle comme pour les protéger d'une attaque.

Ils finirent par rejoindre le Mur assez rapidement et Daenerys leva les yeux en haussant un sourcil.

—Je connais cet endroit…

Jon l'observa intrigué et elle répondit avant qu'il ne l'interroge.

—Il y a quelques années, j'ai eu des visions et je me suis vu franchir un mur semblable à celui-ci. Faisant un pas en avant, elle posa la main sur la surface, nostalgique. Tournant brièvement la tête dans l'espoir de voir apparaître à nouveau son Khal et leur fils.

—Rentrons, Khaleesi, proposa Jorah en la rejoignant.

Elle lui sourit tristement et elle posa sa main sur son épaule, le remerciant.

Le froid environnant surpris la jeune Reine qui réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements adéquats pour le Nord. Elle s'éloigna en direction d'une fenêtre pouvant apercevoir ses enfants voler tranquillement derrière le mur, à l'abri des marcheurs blancs. Un frisson l'envahit en revoyant le visage de ses créatures… Jon Snow disait vrai et la menace était beaucoup plus grande que sa guerre contre Cersei…

S'éloignant de l'endroit, elle quitta la pièce pour arpenter les lieux, sa curiosité prenant le dessus. L'endroit semblait étrangement vide, mais à la fois paisible, comme si aucun monstre n'était présent derrière le Mur…

Elle sentit soudain se poser sur elle un manteau de fourrure et leva les yeux vers Jon Snow.

—Vous devez mourir de froid, votre grâce.

Daenerys le remercia d'un faible sourire puis ils marchèrent côte à côte dans le long corridor.

—Vous avez risqué votre vie pour nous sauver.

Elle se tut, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu alors Jon s'arrêta face à elle et plongea ses iris dans les siens.

—Je ne l'oublierai jamais, Majesté.

Son cœur s'accéléra et elle s'approcha de lui, ses mains se saisissant des siennes.

—Appelez-moi, Daenerys, Jon Snow, chuchota-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil étonné et voulut argumenter qu'il n'était pas digne de le faire, mais elle ajouta :

—Vous êtes un homme courageux. Je vous y autorise, Mon Roi.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'elle le nommait ainsi, comme une marque de respect à son égard. Il opina du chef.

—Cette guerre que vous menez contre ces monstres….Je veux vous aider à les combattre.

—Et votre trône ?

—Cela attendra. Vous aviez raison depuis le début, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses, Jon Snow.

Son regard fut comme hypnotisé par celui de la Reine et sans s'en rendre compte, il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. L'instant fut bref, mais il réalisa soudain son geste et tenta de s'excuser, elle le coupa d'un autre baiser, l'attirant à elle avec plus de fougue. Un ballet s'engagea entre leur bouche, réveillant un désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre depuis le jour où ils se sont rencontrés. Il l'enserra de ses bras, elle glissa ses mains dans sa chevelure, gémissant entre ses lèvres, ne désirant qu'approfondir davantage cet échange. Elle pourrait se donner à lui contre ce mur, oubliant qui elle était, qui ils étaient et surtout chassant la perspective qu'ils pourraient se faire surprendre à tout moment… Ce fut pourtant Jon qui brisa l'instant, ils s'observèrent en silence, complétement perturbés par les émotions qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

—Est-ce votre façon de me remercier ? murmura-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux et Daenerys posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant délicatement ses yeux toujours braqués sur lui.

Brusquement, Davos et Tormund apparurent dans le couloir et elle recula, les joues en feu. L'homme les observa à tour de rôle puis s'inclina devant les deux souverains.

—Un corbeau vient d'arriver de la part de votre Main, Ma Reine.

Il lui tendit et elle le déplia, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

—Ils sont en chemin.

—Il faut prévenir le Nord, nous avons besoin de tous les hommes possibles pour affronter la menace qui nous attend, ajouta Jon.

—Moi je pars à Winterfell, retrouvez ma Brienne, j'ai un bébé à lui faire ! Tu peux rester à baiser la mère des dragons.

Davos ricana alors que les deux jeunes gens restèrent sans voix. Tormund s'éloigna et le conseiller du Roi s'inclina avant de partir à sa suite. Un ange passa puis Daenerys expira un bon coup et déclara en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

—Si vous désirez me montrer à nouveau ma reconnaissance, Mon Lord… N'hésitez pas…

Elle s'en alla et il la suivit du regard, esquissant un sourire.


	5. My Queen

_**OS SPOILER DU 706 que j'ai déjà vu, Dany est venue sauver Jon et sa suicide team (oui j'aime le nom lol) et Viserion a été tué par le Night King (je sais pas comment on l'appelle en français)**_

 _ **Pensée de Dany lorsqu'elle arrive au mur et qu'elle est en deuil pour son dragon mais aussi morte d'inquiétude pour Jon.**_

* * *

Elle ressentait à nouveau cette douleur, celle de perdre un enfant, une part d'elle-même. La peine était incisive comme un poignard en plein cœur. Elle se rappelait sa détresse lorsqu'elle avait vu son fils tomber au combat…

Elle les avait vu grandir, se développer, elle avait passé des années à leur côté, comblant le vide immense que son cœur de mère avait ressentie en perdant son unique enfant. Ses dragons étaient majestueux, et elle les pensait invulnérables... Elle se trompait lourdement. Aujourd'hui, Viserion était mort par sa bêtise…

—Ma Khaleesi, il nous faut partir.

Secouant la tête, elle garda son regard braqué sur la montagne, espérant le retour du jeune Roi…

Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour qu'ils s'enfuient, l'abandonnant à une mort certaine et elle aurait tout donné pour remonter le temps, accepter sa requête, l'aider dans sa quête… Il était un homme fascinant et oh combien têtu! Le seul à la défier, à lui tenir tête… Et elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Elle le savait maintenant alors qu'il n'était plus là, elle savait qu'elle ressentait quelque de fort pour Jon Snow. Il avait réussi là où tant d'autres avaient échoué : il avait ravivé la flamme en elle. Elle se promit qu'elle vengerait sa mort ainsi que celle de son fils, peu importe la bataille, peu importe si Cersei ne la croyait pas, elle avait vu de ses yeux. Et si elle ne la croyait pas, elle se battrait seule, vengeant les innocents qui ont péri de la main du Night King.

—Faites envoyer un corbeau, Sir Jorah, que mon armée parte pour le Nord !

—Et votre rencontre à King Landing ?

—J'irai. Mes plus vaillants guerriers prennent la route de Winterfell. J'ai des marcheurs blancs à détruire, déclara-t-elle, la rage au ventre.

Il s'inclina et la laissa seule. Daenerys posa ses mains sur la rambarde, serrant fortement le bois, la neige glissant entre ses doigts. Elle n'avait jamais vu la neige, ni ressenti le froid intense. Cela aurait pu la fasciner à une autre occasion, mais pas en cet instant précis, son coeur lui était vide. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, inexorablement, laissant son chagrin se déverser. Elle était venue ici pour conquérir un royaume, pour rétablir l'ordre naturel de la succession d'un Targaryen sur le trône et pourtant, elle était épuisée. Sa soif de pouvoir avait disparue….Cette bataille à venir serait sans doute sa dernière, elle mourrait en emportant le Night King avec elle…

 _Vous règnerez sur un tas de cadavres…._

Soupirant, elle chassa cette lointaine conversation de son esprit, regrettant amèrement cette époque… Essuyant ses joues, elle se focalisa sur le chemin en aval… Priant tous les dieux de la terre pour voir ressurgir Jon Snow. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, s'excuser de son entêtement, lui promettre son soutien, son armée. Si les miracles existés, elle fit le serment de tout abandonner pour le suivre dans sa guerre.

 _Ensemble._

—Ensemble, chuchota-t-elle, le vent emportant cette promesse.

Elle sentit à nouveau la présence de Sir Jorah, l'avertissant du départ, du message envoyé et elle résista à se détacher de son point d'observation… Pourtant, elle devait se faire une raison et affronter la menace grandissante de ces monstres. Pour Viserion, Pour Jon, et pour tous les innocents qui risquaient leur vie.

Soudain, un cheval se fit entendre au lointain, Daenerys se retourna vivement et son cœur manqua un battement. Il était vivant, Jon Snow avait survécu ! Sans crier gare, elle partit en courant, dévalant les escaliers, une myriade de sentiments l'envahissant. Elle n'aurait jamais dû douter qu'il survivrait, pas lui. Il avait déjà survécu face à eux, lui contant sa bataille avec l'armée des marcheurs, pour essayer de la convaincre. Et surtout, il avait été le seul capable de dompter Drogon. Il était l'homme qu'elle avait toujours recherché, celui qui serait digne d'elle. Peu importe son sang, peu importe qu'il soit un bâtard ou non, Jon Snow était un Roi à ses yeux, courageux et altruiste. Un seul homme avait déjà eu grâce à ses yeux : Son Drogo. Aucun autre après lui. Jusqu'à ce que Jon se 'il se présente à elle, quémande son aide, s'obstine à contrarier ses projets et petit à petit, il l'avait séduite. Elle ne pouvait le nier, et même Tyrion l'avait remarqué. Leur conversation de ce matin n'était pas anodine.

A bout de souffle, elle arriva aux portes du Mur, Tormund et Davos se chargeant déjà de le descendre de sa monture.

—Il est gelé, s'exclama Davos.

Réalisant l'état du Roi, elle mit de côté ses émotions et ordonna qu'on le conduise sur le bateau, afin qu'il puisse se reposer et récupérer.

Rapidement, ils montèrent dans la barque, installant le plus confortablement possible Jon, Tormund ayant abandonné son manteau de fourrure pour couvrir son ami.

—Meurs pas Jon, tu dois être là pour mon mariage avec ma belle Brienne !

Daenerys observa le grand guerrier, son expression montrait parfaitement toute son affection pour le jeune homme. D'un geste tendre, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et il se tourna vers elle.

—Il vivra, le rassura-t-elle.

—Ouais, il a pas le choix, il doit être là pour s'occuper des bébés quand j'irai à la guerre avec ma Brienne !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et l'atmosphère quelque peu pesante se détendit. Daenerys eut même la force d'arborer un faible sourire, mais son regard resta braqué sur le Lord. Oui, il vivrait, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives possibles.

Elle ne quitta pas la chambre lorsqu'ils déposèrent Jon sur le lit, le découvrant de son manteau gelé par le froid, ôtant chaque vêtement pour le glisser sous une couverture duveteuse. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle distingua les profondes entailles sur son torse…

Il a pris un couteau dans le cœur pour…

Elle comprit que ce n'était plus une figure de style, mais bien la réalité. Il avait tant souffert par le passé et malgré tout cela, il cherchait encore et toujours à protéger son peuple. Tout comme elle.

Davos s'éloigna pour faire un feu puis assura, satisfait :

—Il va se réchauffer maintenant.

Un à un les hommes sortirent de la pièce et Jorah se posta devant sa Reine.

—Prévenez-moi si vous avez un retour de Tyrion, je vais rester ici.

Il inclina la tête puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Daenerys s'avança vers le lit et s'installa sur le rebord, ses prunelles posées sur Jon Snow.

Il mit plusieurs heures à se réveiller et cette attente fut interminable pour la jeune femme, revivant inlassablement cette bataille, la mort de son Dragon, le Roi qui combattait seul face à toutes les créatures. C'était un cauchemar éveillé pour elle. Son âme tourmentée s'apaisa lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle ne put cacher son émotion, ses yeux brillèrent en rencontrant les siens.

—Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé…

Stupéfaite, elle cligna des yeux avant de secouer la tête. Comment pouvait-il s'en vouloir pour la mort de Viserion alors qu'il avait failli mourir ? C'était elle la fautive de ne pas l'avoir cru et son fils en avait payé le lourd tribut. Soudain, il s'empara de sa main, le cœur de la Reine s'accéléra et elle posa les yeux sur leurs doigts réunis, appréciant cette sensation, lui faisant oublier sa douleur.

—Je souhaiterais que l'on puisse tout effacer, qu'on ne soit jamais parti…

—Pas moi. Si nous n'y étions pas allés, nous n'aurions pas vu et tu as besoin de voir pour savoir…Maintenant, je sais…Les dragons sont mes enfants, les seuls que je n'aurai jamais, vous le comprenez ?

Elle lui confiait un de ses plus lourds secrets, celui de son impossibilité à fonder un foyer, à donner un héritier… Il approuva d'un faible signe de tête et Daenerys reprit confiance dans son nouvel objectif, rien ne l'arrêterait maintenant.

—Nous détruirons le Night King et son armée, nous le ferons ensemble. Vous avez ma parole, murmura-t-elle, déterminée.

—Merci, Dany.

A ces mots, elle frissonna. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi, mais dans la bouche de Jon Snow, cela était agréable, mélodieux. Elle lui confia que son frère la nommait ainsi et que leur relation n'était pas des plus fraternelle…

—Ok, pas Dany et…Que pensez-vous de Ma Reine ?

Ecarquillant les yeux, elle se trouva sans voix un bref instant, ses yeux scintillés sondant le jeune homme face à elle.

—J'aurai aimé poser le genou à terre, mais…

—Et vos gens, que vont-ils dire ?

—Ils vous verront pour ce que vous êtes vraiment, avoua-t-il avec sincérité.

Touchée, elle glissa à nouveau sa main dans la sienne, réalisant ce que ces simples mots signifiaient. Après toutes les épreuves, tous les sacrifices, elle venait encore d'obtenir un soutien, un appui. Pourtant, elle doutait. Une Reine aurait écouté avec plus d'attention la requête de ses sujets, et elle ne l'avait pas fait, se focalisant sur sa quête du trône...

—Je ne suis pas sûre de le mériter…

—Vous le méritez.

Emue, elle continua de l'observer, cherchant comment lui montrer sa reconnaissance, mais les mots lui manquèrent comme prisonniers entre ses lèvres. Perturbée, elle décida de se relever, mais il la retint et elle comprit qu'il voulait sa présence à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas lui accorder cela pour le moment, elle devait se préparer pour ce qui arrivait, pour cette guerre à mener contre les marcheurs blancs.

—Reposez-vous.

Il obéit, la libérant à regret et elle aussi regretta de partir. Elle aurait aimé oublier un temps le monde cruel qui les attendait. Malheureusement, elle était Reine et elle devait se montrer digne de lui, de son peuple.

Quittant la chambre, elle ne fut pas étonnée de trouver Davos face à elle. Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes puis elle commença à s'éloigner.

—Je sais que vous pensez que plus rien ne compte sauf détruire ces monstres… Mais parfois, il est bon de profiter de la vie et de ce qu'elle nous offre.

Incrédule, elle pivota vers Sir Davos en approuvant d'un signe de tête. Il la salua puis pénétra dans la chambre du Roi, la laissant se questionner sur ces paroles.


	6. Be Mine

_**Me revoilà ENCORE !**_

 _ **Je savais ce spoiler depuis le 703 environ, mais j'ai attendu toute la saison pour voir le développement de ce couple que j'adore tant depuis six ans…**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas déçue, bien au contraire, Kit et Emilia ont une alchimie sensationnelle et j'ai plus que hâte de voir cette scène *-***_

 _ **ATTENTION SPOILERS SUR LE 707 appelez HOT BOAT SEX… Dois-je ajouter quelque chose ? :p**_

 _ **Ma version à moi, je n'ai rien lu sur ce zod, rien de rien et je ne lirais rien ^^**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

 _ **Je repars ensuite dans l'écriture de mon dernier roman car j'ai une deadline lol**_

* * *

Daenerys venait de discuter avec Sir Jorah, Sandor, Gendry et Tormund. Bien que ce dernier soit assez virulent dans ses propos :

—Ils ont failli me bouffer, le prochain que je vois, je le fracasse contre un mur !

Attentive, elle écouta leur suggestion pour se préparer à leur future guerre, listant les faiblesses au Nord comme les atouts. Cependant, elle était épuisée, elle n'avait pas dormie depuis des heures et dès l'instant qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait Viserion tomber dans la glace. Elle voulait oublier un temps sa perte, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Son devoir était de protéger des innocents.

—Nous pourrions vider le Nord et conduire la plupart des peuples sur mes terres.

—Pas certains qu'ils vous suivent, Altesse, rétorqua Gendry.

Elle soupira.

—Nous essaierons et si besoin, je ferai partir des bateaux pour Meereen.

Les hommes approuvèrent. Jorah remarqua la fatigue de sa Reine et lui proposa de la raccompagner à sa cabine. Elle le remercia et accepta. Peut-être trouverait-elle enfin le sommeil nécessaire sans cauchemar. Elle salua son ami puis referma la porte, sentant la chaleur environnante dans l'âtre. Hélas, son cœur était gelé, comme éteint depuis hier. S'installant sur son lit, Daenerys fixa le plafond, pensive. Rapidement, les larmes se mirent à perler au coin de ses yeux et rageuse, elle les essuya. Elle aurait aimé sortir et s'envoler sur Drogon, ressentir sa chaleur pour lui faire oublier sa peine. Mais la perspective de voir un de ses fils lui rappellerait qu'elle en avait perdu un autre…

N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, elle décida de quitter sa chambre. Sans surprise, ses pas la menèrent face à la porte de Jon Snow. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien leur bref échange quelques heures auparavant. Il mettait sa vie et celle de son peuple entre ses mains, elle espérait tellement ne pas les décevoir. Cette expédition l'avait fait douter de ses capacités en tant que Reine… Regrettant toujours amèrement de ne pas avoir cru dans les paroles du Roi du Nord. Si cela avait été le cas, Viserion ne serait pas mort et il serait toujours à voler dans le ciel avec ses frères… Chassant une larme naissante, elle frappa à la porte, Davos vint lui ouvrir. Il la laissa rentrer puis prit congés des deux souverains. Jon était installé contre le mur, son dos appuyé sur le bois, il avait repris des couleurs. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent presque aussitôt que la porte fut refermée. Elle s'avança et resta debout face à lui.

—Vous vous sentez mieux ?

—Comme quelqu'un qui a échappé de peu à la mort, oui.

Malgré sa désinvolture, elle savait qu'il avait vraiment eu peur d'y rester cette fois… Son regard s'attarda sur les cicatrices sur son torse, mais elle se reprit et déclara :

—J'ai parlé avec vos hommes. Nous ne tarderons pas à arriver à Dragonstone et je préviendrai mon armée qu'elle doit se préparer à partir en guerre vers le Nord.

Il hocha la tête, mais resta silencieux, ses yeux toujours braqués sur elle.

—Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous, ma Reine ?

A l'entente de ce mot, elle frissonna, peu habituée à ce qu'il l'appelle ainsi.

—Ça va…J'essaye de focaliser mon esprit sur cette bataille qui nous attend et…

—Vous n'êtes pas obligé de mentir avec moi, je sais que vous souffrez, assura-t-il.

Troublée, elle opina du chef, sa bouche se mit à trembler tandis que ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Devant sa détresse, il tenta de se lever, mais elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'immobilisant.

—Restez au lit, vous êtes encore faible !

Il obéit, incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Cependant lorsqu'elle chercha à se dégager, il lui saisit les deux mains, les serrant doucement. Daenerys s'installa donc sur le rebord du lit, face à lui.

—Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois Viserion qui…

Elle se tut et se pinça les lèvres puis expira un bon coup.

—Mais je dois rester forte pour mes deux autres enfants, pour mon peuple. Tant de sacrifices, tant de douleurs, cela ne doit pas rester vain…

Il serra doucement ses mains et elle les fixa, comme hypnotisée.

—Nous les détruirons, Dany.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis reporta son regard sur lui, les marques encore plus visibles que ce matin.

—Alors Davos disait vrai … Vous avez vraiment pris un couteau dans le cœur. Pourquoi ?

—Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

—Ok.

—Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir, précisa-t-il.

Il plongea ses iris dans les siens et elle inclina la tête doucement, acceptant sa requête.

—Je pense faire partir vos gens du Nord pour les emmener à…

—Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment, Dany.

Surprise, elle haussa un sourcil, Jon se redressa, et bientôt ils furent presque face à face. Sentant son souffle chaud, elle voulut le questionner, mais il glissa soudain une main dans ses cheveux, libérant ses boucles blondes de sa pince. Les mèches cascadant sur ses épaules, Jon y glissa ses doigts, elle resta immobile, ne sachant comment réagir.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? murmura-t-elle.

Réalisant qu'elle lui parlait, il la regarda avec intensité.

—J'admire, ma Reine.

Déconcertée, elle tenta de se relever, mais il s'empara de son bras, puis se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

—Reste, Dany.

Sentant qu'elle ne partirait pas, il la libéra, puis se redressa, leur nez se touchant, leurs prunelles s'accrochant intensément. Il apposa sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement.

—Reste.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle ferma les yeux et il captura ses lèvres des siennes, sa main toujours posée sur son visage. Rapidement, elle répondit à son baiser, comme réveillée d'un lointain sommeil et il l'enserra de ses bras, la collant à lui, empêchant toute fuite éventuelle. Mais Daenerys ne fuyait pas, elle l'embrassait avec passion, retrouvant cette fougue qui semblait éteinte depuis des années, depuis son Drogo. L'échange devint plus passionnel, sans surprise, elle l'attira davantage à elle, sa main glissant dans ses cheveux sombre et il répondit avec plus d'avidité à son baiser. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, leur front l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres s'effleurant. Sans la quitter du regard, il commença à la libérer de sa robe, détachant un à un les boutons. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sur ses épaules et lentement, il lui ôta le vêtement. Il l'observa langoureusement. Jamais il n'avait vu plus belle femme, sa peau était douce comme celle d'un enfant, son corps si pâle mais oh combien magnifique. Elle ne sembla pas intimidée de se retrouver ainsi devant lui. Posant une main sur son torse, elle parcourut de ses phalanges les cicatrices sur son torse, son toucher le fit frémir et il résista à son envie de la posséder, il la désirait tellement, il l'aimait tellement. Oui, Jon ne pouvait le nier, il était éperdument amoureux de la jeune Reine. Sa main arrêta son inspection jusqu'à la marque sous son cœur. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il s'empara de sa bouche. Leurs poitrines se rencontrèrent, appréciant cette sensation nouvelle. Approfondissant le baiser, il la fit s'allonger sur le lit puis s'écarta, l'admirant. Ses boucles dorées cascadées sur la fourrure qui recouvrait le matelas et ses prunelles si envoutantes ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Il fit glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine, son ventre, ses hanches puis esquissa un bref sourire avant de se pencher entre ses jambes. Bientôt, la chambre ne fut plus que gémissement. Daenerys se perdit dans des sensations nouvelles, grisantes. Jamais aucun homme ne l'avait embrassé à cet endroit. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé tout ce qu'on pouvait éprouver à ce simple contact. Elle s'abandonna complétement dans les bras de Jon, savourant cette félicité. Son ventre se noua et elle sentit une vague monter en elle, puissante et incontrôlable, libérant un flot de son qui se perdit dans un soupir d'aise. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il se redressa, collant son corps nu au sien. La main de Jon glissa dans ses cheveux puis il se pencha sur elle, sa bouche rencontrant la sienne brièvement. Empressée d'être sienne, Daenerys passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'emprisonna de ses bras, mais il les écarta et les posa au-dessus sa tête. Telle une marionnette, elle le laissa agir à sa guise, acceptant son emprise sur elle, sa poitrine se souleva alors qu'il se saisissait de ses hanches. D'un bref regard, il s'insinua en elle et tous deux gémirent en même temps, satisfaits. Il se pencha sur elle, ses doigts se glissant dans les siens toujours immobile au-dessus de sa tête et commença à prendre possession de son corps. A chaque poussée, elle l'accompagnait, frémissante, sienne. Il lui murmurait des paroles, sa bouche effleurant son oreille, l'appelant à tour de rôle : Dany, ma Reine, comme une douce litanie qui la berçait, la rendait encore plus fébrile entre ses bras. Rapidement, il glissa ses mains sur son corps, la caressant, l'embrassant et elle répondit à chaque attention qu'il lui donnait. Leur corps étaient unis, mais leurs âmes aussi, acceptant l'inévitable, éprouvant à nouveau de l'amour. Un sentiment pourtant évanoui pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Dans un dernier gémissant, il retomba la tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant le cœur de la jeune Reine qui reprenait à peine sa respiration. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux puis ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Daenerys s'éveilla, ayant pu profiter d'une nuit sereine sans aucun cauchemar à l'horizon. Ouvrant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Jon qui était allongé face à elle, sa main possessive posée sur ses hanches. Ils se sourirent tendrement et elle se cala plus confortablement contre lui, sa tête trouvant sa place sur son épaule. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, oubliant un temps la menace extérieure, écoutant les battements du cœur du jeune homme. Il lui embrassa le front et ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau. Demain ils penseraient à leur devoir, à la mission pour sauver le royaume, mais ce soir, il n'était plus que Jon et Dany, deux âmes unies, deux cœurs battant à l'unisson. Il la sentit se rendormir, alors il baissa les yeux sur elle, l'observant avec un amour sans faille puis chuchota avant de fermer les paupières :

—Je t'aime.


	7. Equal

**_Coucou me revoilà :)_**

 ** _Alors remis du 706 ? Moi oui, même si je l'ai revu ce matin ! Du grand GOT du AMAZING GOT même_**

 ** _Bref, je suis en manque de notre petit couple chouhou (que GG R MARTINS a confirmé lui-même :p)Donc je vous fais une OS qui se passe après le 706 et qui serait ce que j'imagine du 707 (non je suis juste spoilée sur UN truc, mais j'ai déjà fait une OS là-dessus)_**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 ** _PS : je crois que Tormund n'est pas sur le bateau, mais comme je l'aime bien, bah il y sera :p_**

* * *

Daenerys fixait le ciel étoilé, veillant sur ses deux fils d'un regard perçant, de peur qu'il ne leur arrive malheur. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la bataille derrière le Mur, plusieurs jours depuis que son cœur de mère ne pouvait trouver un moment de répit. Chaque jour, ils discutaient stratégies, alliances et elle était épuisée. La seule raison qui la faisait tenir c'était vengé Viserion. Bien sûr, elle voulait protéger son peuple, mais le Night King avait touché à quelque chose de précieux, bien plus que sa propre vie. Elle le détruirait, prête à mourir pour cela. Ses dragons, ses enfants, elle les protégerait au péril de sa vie quoiqu'il en advienne. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle ferma les paupières essayant d'apaiser son cœur brisé. Elle savait qu'il y avait plus important que de pleurer la mort de Viserion, qu'elle pourrait perdre d'autres personnes chères à son cœur… Soudain, ses pensées revinrent vers une personne en particulier : Jon Snow.

Elle n'était pas retournée le voir depuis leur dernière conversation, redoutant sans doute de croiser son regard. Elle savait qu'il mettait sa vie et celle de son peuple entre ses mains, qu'il lui donnait son soutien et cela la terrifiait. Elle n'avait jamais été effrayée par quoique ce soit, elle, la mère des dragons, la ressuscitée des flammes, la briseuse de chaînes. Tant de titres si glorieux qu'elle les avait acceptés avec honneur…. Mais depuis sa bataille au Nord, elle n'était plus cette femme courageuse, elle n'avait plus ce feu en elle, se demandant si elle méritait ses titres. Jon Snow n'était Roi que depuis peu et il méritait mille fois plus son titre, il était brave et ne voulait rien de plus que protéger tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas la même vision que lui, son esprit était centré sur le trône de fer, son précieux trône… Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait le porter que pour aider les sept royaumes, pas pour sa destinée toute tracée. Tout avait changé en quelques heures…

Raeghal apparut dans son champ de vision puis il descendit plus bas, ses ailes toujours déployés, il lui faisait face. Elle ressentait sa peine. Viserion et lui étaient si proches. Bouleversée, elle posa une main sur le museau de son enfant comme pour apaiser son chagrin.

—Je vous protégerai, Raeghal, je te le promets.

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le dragon fut aux aguets un bref instant et elle se prépara à calmer son enfant face à l'arrivant, mais il se détendit brusquement et elle sut, sans se retourner qui était arrivé. La créature reprit sa place initiale, se laissant à nouveau cajoler par sa mère. Jon s'installa à ses côtés, l'observant et elle osa enfin tourner la tête vers lui.

—Comment vous sentez-vous ?

—Mieux.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et il ajouta :

—J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans cette chambre.

Elle ne pouvait que le comprendre, elle-même ne supportait pas de rester trop longtemps enfermée, ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemar.

—Nous arriverons dans deux jours à Dragonstone. J'ai déjà prévenu ma Main pour…pour ce qui s'est passé…

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure et elle baissa les yeux, les larmes menaçant de revenir. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle pivota vers lui. Leurs prunelles s'accrochèrent et ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes. Raeghal rugit doucement, marquant sa présence et les deux souverains lui prêtèrent attention. Daenerys esquissa un sourire, son fils n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore, un peu comme Drogon. Elle le caressa pour se faire pardonner et il se détendit, ses yeux braqués sur Jon. Hésitante, elle finit par prendre la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et la conduisit sur le museau de Raeghal. Comme pour Drogon, son fils ne sembla pas dérangé et elle écarta sa propre main, fixant les deux êtres, attentive. Jon sembla d'abord surpris par le geste de la jeune Reine, mais il n'avait pas peur du Dragon alors il se laissa guider et apprivoisa le second fils.

—Je veux que vous montiez Raeghal, Jon.

Il pivota vers elle, réalisant deux choses : elle voulait qu'il soit le conducteur de Raeghal et elle l'avait appelait Jon, et non Jon Snow… C'était la toute première fois…Un étrange sentiment monta en lui alors qu'il regardait intensément Daenerys.

—Je ne peux pas protéger Raeghal si je monte Drogon…

Il opina du chef, comprenant ses craintes.

—Mes enfants vous respectent et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour aider mon fils en cas de besoin. Vous comprenez ?

—Je ne sais pas si je pourrai monter un dra…

—Je vous apprendrai, assura-t-elle, calmement. Mais vous devez me faire une promesse en retour.

Il haussa un sourcil, mais ne pouvait rien lui refuser, et elle le savait.

—Si à un moment donné la situation est incontrôlable, si vous avez la possibilité de fuir avec Raeghal, vous le ferez. Promettez-le-moi, Jon.

Il resta sans voix, abasourdi. Le Dragon s'envola à nouveau dans le ciel, préférant les laisser seul à seul. Daenerys fit un pas et prit les mains du Roi du Nord dans les siennes.

—Je ne veux pas encore perdre quelqu'un. Promettez-moi, Jon, quémanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Il comprit que sa peur n'était pas juste dirigée pour son dragon, mais aussi pour sa propre vie et il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas lui promettre de fuir un combat. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses hommes, ses amis, ni elle. Peu importe s'il en avait la possibilité, il ne le ferait pas.

—Je ne peux pas vous promettre cela, Ma Reine, avoua-t-il.

Au doux terme employé, elle frissonna. Ce n'était pas le vent qui balayait ses cheveux qui la faisait réagir ainsi, mais bien Jon Snow.

—Vous me tiendrez toujours tête, peu importe les raisons, argua-t-elle, un petit sourire en coin des lèvres.

Il lui rendit son sourire et approuva d'un signe de tête.

—Mais je peux vous promettre une chose.

Elle cligna des yeux, intriguée. Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse.

—Nous vaincrons le Night King ensemble, Dany.

Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur de sa paume un bref instant puis rouvrit ses prunelles sur lui. Il éloigna sa main de son visage, mais elle s'en empara et glissa ses doigts dans les siens. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à fixer le ciel et l'océan, main dans la main, sans ajouter une parole de plus, se réconfortant à leur façon.

Se réveillant au petit matin, Daenerys se prépara pour aller prendre une collation en compagnie des hommes. Elle n'était Reine que de titre sur ce bateau, partageant bien plus de moments avec ses compagnons de voyage qu'elle ne l'aurait fait par le passé. Sans grande surprise, elle les trouva à rire d'une blague de Tormund. Ils se turent tous à son arrivée, elle arbora un sourire en coin. Jorah se leva pour l'inviter à s'asseoir, elle le remercia et il poussa sa chaise avant de reprendre sa place. La conversation reprit comme si de rien n'était et elle les écouta discrètement, son œil toujours sur l'extérieur à veiller sur ses deux fils. Elle avait rêvé de Viserion cette nuit, à l'époque où il n'était qu'un bébé. Elle se souvenait clairement son songe car il lui rappelait la réalité, une nuit de tempête dans le désert où son enfant hurlait, empêchant ses frères de se reposer. Elle l'avait prise contre elle et il s'était calmé, s'endormant contre son sein. Elle n'avait pas pleuré en s'éveillant. Son esprit était focalisé sur ce souvenir heureux, espérant en partager d'autres avec ses deux enfants, les survivants, les derniers de la lignée. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et Jon pénétra à l'intérieur. Rapidement, le silence s'installa et cette étrange atmosphère la sortit de sa contemplation. Elle croisa instantanément le regard du Roi du Nord.

—Jon, venez vous restaurer, Tormund nous parlait justement d'un combat très intéressant, rétorqua Davos en faisant de grand signe.

—Mes combats sont toujours intéressants et ça finit toujours par une bonne baise !

Gendry pouffa bêtement pendant que les autres grimaçaient. Jon fit mine de sourire maladroitement. La situation était assez particulière, Tormund avait son franc parlé, mais ils se trouvaient en présence de la Reine… Et tout le monde s'en rendait compte, à part lui. Pour couper court à une nouvelle remarque, Jon s'approcha et s'installa face à la jeune femme, au côté de Davos. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis l'intervention de Tormund comme perdue dans ses pensées et il n'osa pas la déranger. Son ami et conseiller posa une main sur son épaule et ils échangèrent un bref sourire avant de commencer à déjeuner. Toutefois, durant tout le repas, il ne put s'empêcher de suivre Daenerys du regard, la voyant picorer quelques fruits dans son assiette sans grand appétit.

Après s'être restaurés, chacun vaqua à ses occupations et elle quitta la pièce. Jon soupira. Il savait qu'elle était toujours bouleversée pour Viserion et il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir, même si elle lui avait affirmé le contraire.

—Vous savez Jon, je pense qu'il serait bon pour vous d'aller prendre un peu d'air frais, lui suggéra Davos.

Il sonda son compagnon et Sandor ajouta :

—Quand la mort frappe à ta porte, un bon coup de vent et elle déguerpit !

—Ou un bon combat et une bonne baise, renchérit Tormund, son verre en main.

Le Limier le frappa sur la tête et le grand guerrier aux cheveux roux se gaussa. Jorah esquissa un sourire puis hocha la tête, alors il se décida à sortir à la suite de la jeune femme. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la retrouver à son point d'observation de la veille, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Le vent soufflait un peu plus fort, ses cheveux d'or dansaient dans son dos et il fut captivé par le mouvement. Secouant la tête, il la rejoignit.

—Vous avez de drôles d'amis, Jon, dit-elle, un mince sourire au coin des lèvres.

—Je m'excuse pour son comportement, il n'est pas méchant, juste…

—Il ne m'a pas dérangé et puis, je commence à m'y habituer, avoua-t-elle, en tournant son visage vers le sien. C'est agréable de voir quelqu'un capable de profiter de la vie dans de tels moments.

Il hocha la tête. Il n'était pas comme Tormund et n'avait que sa guerre en tête, du moins avant ELLE. Daenerys Targaryen avait ce pouvoir sur les hommes qu'elle rencontrait, ils finissaient tous par être captivés par elle, et en tomber amoureux. Il en faisait maintenant partie et bien qu'il ait lutté contre ses sentiments au départ, il les avait acceptés au point de lui confier sa vie et celle des gens du Nord. Il avait foi en elle. Malheureusement, elle venait de connaître une perte horrible et sa fougue s'était estompée en même temps que la mort de son dragon. Pourtant, Jon savait qu'elle était toujours là, comme un feu prêt à ressurgir, une flamme vive et puissante.

—Je l'envierai presque, chuchota-t-elle, amère.

Depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas vraiment fait plaisir ? Depuis son aventure avec Daario. Il était un homme exceptionnel et bien qu'il soit charmant, elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de lui, mais il comblait un vide en elle à sa manière.

Soupirant, elle demanda en reprenant son sérieux :

—Votre peuple serait prêt à quitter le Nord pour rejoindre une Terre plus sûre ?

Surpris, Jon haussa un sourcil et elle ajouta, songeuse :

—Meereen est sous ma protection. Il nous faudrait de nombreux bateaux et bien sûr, seules les femmes et les enfants pourraient partir. Nous avons besoin du plus grand nombre d'hommes pour se battre, mais je peux assurer leur sécurité là-bas. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

—Je ne sais pas si les gens du Nord accepteraient de partir pour le Sud. Mais, vous pensez essayer de les convaincre.

Elle grimaça et il chercha les mots pour rattraper sa réponse, mais elle secoua la tête.

–Nous verrons cela après avoir discuté avec Cersei Lannister.

Elle resta songeuse et il combla la distance les séparant, lui faisant face, elle cligna des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

—Est-ce que votre existence a toujours été ainsi ?

Etonné, il voulut la questionner, mais elle se reprit :

—Je veux dire… N'avez-vous jamais été heureux, Jon ?

Il se mit à réfléchir puis déclara, un petit sourire en coin :

—Il y a bien longtemps, votre grâce.

—Parlez-moi d'un souvenir heureux.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle avoua, dans un murmure :

—Pour quelques instants, je voudrais oublier cette guerre.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, réalisant tout l'impact de ses mots sur lui. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la façon de chasser les tourments, les angoisses de la jeune Reine.

—Eh bien je dirais que c'est le jour où j'ai trouvé un compagnon, quelqu'un qui ne me considérait pas comme le bâtard de Ned Stark.

—Et qui était ce compagnon ?

—Un jeune loup, blanc comme la neige et aux yeux rouge sang. On m'a autorisé à le garder, disant que lui et moi étions similaires et il ne m'a jamais quitté depuis ce jour.

—Vous avez donc un loup… Pourtant, vous venez de me dire qu'il ne vous a jamais quitté… Or, je ne l'ai pas vu lors de votre arrivée, aviez-vous peur que mes dragons ne le dévorent ?

Il éclata de rire, un rire franc et elle sourit.

—Ghost est un grand loup, Ma Reine. Il n'aurait pas eu peur d'eux, j'en suis persuadé.

—Comme vous n'avez pas eu peur de moi, ni de mes dragons, confirma-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

—J'ai rapidement songé que vous pourriez m'offrir en pâture à vos créatures.

Elle pouffa puis secoua la tête.

—Je ne donne pas d'humains à mes fils, Jon et encore moins les Rois.

Il expira un bon coup puis remarqua qu'elle souriait toujours alors il ne résista pas à lui retourner sa propre question. Daenerys perdit brièvement son sourire avant de lui répondre à son tour :

—Lors de mon mariage avec Khal Drogo, j'étais une jeune fille terrifiée… Les Dothrakis sont des hommes imposants, violents et cette alliance ne servait que les besoins de mon frère… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un tel mariage, j'étais là à regarder impuissante des hommes s'entretués, se battre, forniquer… Un mariage pour le moins non-conventionnel.

Elle esquissa un sourire amer en se rappelant cette époque, puis ses yeux se mirent à scintiller. Jon resta silencieux, intrigué par son récit. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle se confiait à lui sur une partie de son passé.

—Sir Jorah est apparu et il m'a remis des livres racontant l'histoire des sept royaumes, j'ai apprécié dès les premiers instants cet homme. Et puis, on m'a offert un coffre. A l'intérieur se trouvait trois œufs de dragons devenus de pierre. Ils étaient si beaux, si uniques. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose qu'ils puissent apparaître et me délivrer de ce cauchemar. Depuis ce jour, j'ai attendu patiemment de les voir revenir à la vie et un jour… Eh bien, vous le voyez par vous-même, les miracles existent.

—Ils n'étaient pas de pierre ?

—Ils l'étaient.

Il voulut la questionner davantage, mais elle l'arrêta et lui assura, arborant un petit sourire :

—Il vous faudra partager une autre histoire pour que vous sachiez la suite.

—Quand vous le désirez, Ma Reine.

Elle le remercia en inclinant la tête puis reporta son attention sur ses fils. Jon comprit qu'elle voulait à nouveau être seule, et commença à s'éloigner.

—Vous pouvez rester si vous le désirez, chuchota-t-elle, sans détourner son regard du ciel.

Il reprit sa place à ses côtés, observant à son tour les deux dragons.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Dragonstone, il s'attendit à la voir reprendre son rôle de Reine, laissant de côté ses émotions et pourtant, lorsque Tyrion les retrouva sur la plage, il vit à nouveau ses yeux brillés.

—Ma Reine, je suis tellement désolé pour la perte de Viserion, la consola sa Main.

—Je suis en vie, n'est-ce pas le plus important ?

Ils échangèrent un long regard et Tyrion hocha la tête, se rappelant leur discussion sur son importance, sur un successeur.

—En effet, Altesse.

Jon et Davos se regardèrent, quelques peu surpris, mais la Reine se tourna vers eux et ordonna qu'on conduise le marcheur vers la plaine. Sandor décida de s'en occuper accompagné de Gendry et Tormund. Elle les suivit du regard puis déclara à l'attention de Tyrion :

—Nous avons à parler au peuple, Mon Lord.

Sans une parole de plus, elle commença à s'engager plus en amont, dans la direction où étaient partis les hommes. Chacun la suivit à distance et petit à petit, Dothrakis, soldats, serviteurs, tous se trouvèrent face à elle. Jon, Davos, Tyrion, Varys, et Jorah étaient à ses côtés, un peu en retrait et dos à elle.

—Missandei, j'ai besoin de toi.

La jeune femme s'avança vers sa Reine et elles échangèrent quelques paroles puis la métisse approuva, se positionnant face au peuple.

A la grande surprise de Jon, Daenerys commença à s'adresser dans une langue inconnue et il se mit à écouter Missandei comme la plupart d'entre eux :

—Mon peuple, j'ai connu une perte immense il y a quelques jours, mais cette vie n'est pas la seule qui pourrait disparaître si nous restons à attendre sagement que la situation ne se propage. Vous m'avez acceptée comme Reine, comme mère, comme Khaleesi, je vous demande de me suivre à nouveau dans ce qui sera sans doute le combat de votre vie. Une vie pour une vie, du sang pour du sang !

Les Dothrakis se mirent à hurler, brandissant leurs armes puis elle reprit à nouveau son discours avec plus d'intensité. Montrant le marcheur blanc, expliquant qu'ils étaient nombreux, dangereux, mais qu'ils avaient les armes nécessaires pour les détruire. Jon fut captivé par sa détermination, retrouvant la femme, la guerrière qu'il avait côtoyée depuis son arrivée sur cette île. Soudain, il réalisa qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui et que son peuple le fixait intensément. Avant qu'il puisse se questionner, il entendit Missandei traduire le discours de la Reine :

—Après la rencontre avec Cersei Lannister, nous partirons pour le Nord, nous battre jusqu'à notre dernier souffle, pour vaincre ses monstres qui veulent détruire le monde que je veux vous construire. Je vous demande encore de partir dans une terre inconnue, je ne le ferai pas si je ne croyais pas en cette cause, c'est mon devoir de protéger mon peuple. Mais tout ceci n'aurait pas été possible sans l'intervention du Roi du Nord, Jon Snow.

Entendant son nom, le jeune homme réagit aussitôt. La Reine se tourna vers lui et continua à parler, il se pencha vers Tyrion pour obtenir une explication.

—Moi, Daenerys Targaryen, votre Khaleesi, votre Reine, je vous demande de servir le Nord, d'obéir aux ordres du Roi, comme vous obéissez aux miens. Ayez foi en Jon Snow, comme j'ai foi en lui.

Incrédule, il resta sans voix lorsque tout le peuple s'inclina devant lui. Daenerys combla la distance les séparant et Tyrion lâcha, un brin amusé :

—Eh bien, mon cher Jon, je crois que je vous dois mon respect, vous venez de conquérir un peuple et le cœur de ma Reine !

Jon n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose car elle se présenta face à lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

—Je mets ma vie, celle de mon peuple et celle de mes dragons entre vos mains, Mon Roi.

Il ne trouva rien à redire et tous se mirent à l'acclamer. Daenerys esquissa un franc sourire devant sa mine perturbée.

Après l'étrange cérémonie, le petit groupe rentra dans le palais et la Reine s'éloigna avec Missandei. Le Roi se retrouva à nouveau en compagnie de Tyrion, Davos préférant les laisser seul à seul. La Main arbora un rictus puis secoua la tête, portant un verre de vin à ses lèvres.

—Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas qu'un bâtard comme vous puisse arriver là où beaucoup ont échoué, Jon.

—Que voulez-vous dire ?

—Daenerys est une Reine, une femme de pouvoir, d'influence, mais aussi l'espoir pour nous tous. Elle a de grandes qualités pour être une souveraine, bien plus que ma propre sœur. Je ne serais pas à son service si je ne pensais pas qu'elle en vaille la peine. Mais c'est aussi une femme, une mère qui a enfin réalisé ce que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre depuis très longtemps : Elle n'est pas seule.

Jon opina du chef, il comprenait ce que Tyrion laissait sous-entendre. Lui aussi avait connu des heures bien solitaires.

—Alors, il semblerait qu'il me faille vous féliciter, Mon Roi.

Il brandit son verre à son attention puis quitta la pièce.

Jon retourna à ses quartiers, se préparant à écrire à sa sœur, lui annonçant leur retour pour le Nord en compagnie de la Reine.

Il venait à peine de commencer sa missive lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il arrêta et vint ouvrir. Stupéfait, il vit Daenerys face à lui. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis sa proclamation et il ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment aborder le sujet. Elle ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et fit un pas alors il la laissa entrer, refermant la porte derrière elle.

—Nous partirons demain pour Port Réal. Je voudrais que vous soyez mon ambassadeur auprès de Cersei Lannister.

—Vous ne venez pas ?

—Je serai là, Jon. Je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour exposer le problème qui nous attend. Puis-je compter sur vous ?

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et elle sembla satisfaite. Commençant à s'éloigner à nouveau, il l'interpella :

—Pourquoi avoir fait cette annonce tout à l'heure ?

Se retournant vers lui, elle avoua, sincère :

—Parce que je crois en vous, parce que je ne veux pas vous gouverner et que le Nord ne m'appartiendra jamais.

Incrédule, il l'approcha, ses mains se saisissant des siennes.

—Je vous ai porté allégeance, Ma Reine. Je ne reviens jamais sur mes paroles.

—Je n'en doute pas, ni de votre sincérité, mais je veux que nous soyons égaux, Jon. Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux et je ne veux pas diriger les sept royaumes en contraignant un peuple à me servir. Je vous aiderai, je vous donne mon soutien, mes soldats, mes dragons et ensemble, nous vaincrons cette menace. Ensemble, nous construirons un avenir meilleur, vous avez ma parole.

S'il n'éprouvait pas déjà des sentiments forts pour la jeune femme, il serait sans doute en train d'en tomber amoureux à cet instant précis. Délicatement, il glissa sa main sur sa joue, ses prunelles si brillantes toujours braquées sur lui et ils se sourirent tendrement.

—Merci, Dany.

Sa paume se posa sur la main de Jon et elle la serra doucement. Il n'osa pas l'embrasser, ni la serrer contre lui, il resta simplement à la contempler, l'aimant un peu plus à chaque seconde, réalisant qu'il pourrait mourir pour la sauver, pour la protéger comme il pourrait le faire pour sa propre famille. S'il avait porté le titre de bâtard du Nord pendant plus de vingt-ans maintenant, il n'en n'était plus rien. A ce jour, à cet instant, il n'était plus que Jon et elle n'était plus que Dany, une femme qui lui donné toute sa confiance et peut-être un peu de son amour ? Il n'osait pas s'enquérir des sentiments de la jeune Reine. Il semblait déjà vivre un rêve éveillé, lui qui n'était rien il y a encore quelques années, il avait été choisi comme Roi du Nord puis comme protecteur de la Mère des Dragons. Deux titres aussi importants l'un comme l'autre à ses yeux. Après quelques instants, elle écarta sa main et il se détacha à regret, résistant difficilement à l'étreindre, à oublier quelques secondes tout ce qui les attendaient : morts, douleurs, tristesse. Soudain, elle fit quelques pas, sa poitrine heurtant la sienne et elle leva ses yeux sur lui. Il fut happé par ce regard si intense, si troublant et sans s'en rendre compte, il se pencha vers elle, leurs lèvres se frôlant presque. Sentant son souffle, il combla la distance les séparant, sa bouche entrant au contact de la sienne. Rapidement, le baiser d'abord chaste devint plus passionnel. Il l'attira à lui, ne se gênant pas pour l'enserrer avec force et elle glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque, ses doigts s'infiltrant dans quelques mèches sombres. Leurs langues s'animèrent à leur tour partageant avec fougue une danse folle, se caressant, se frôlant et ce fut sans surprise qu'il la souleva de terre, prêt à approfondir leur échange. Tout à coup, des coups furent donner à la porte et leurs lèvres se détachèrent. Essoufflés et le cœur battant la chamade, ils mirent quelques secondes à reprendre leur esprit. Il la déposa sur le sol, quelque peu déçu et s'éloigna pour aller ouvrir. Tyrion se trouvait devant lui, un sourire en coin.

—Est-ce que ma Reine se trouve ici ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle s'avança vers les deux hommes.

—Ma Reine, nous avons besoin de votre assistance, puis-je compter sur votre présence ?

—Bien entendu.

Tyrion sembla ravi, il attendit, observant à tour de rôle les deux souverains, enthousiaste.

—Mais si ma Reine est occupée à…parler « alliance » avec notre bon Roi, je comprendrai que…

—Nous pouvons y aller, Mon Lord, l'interrompit prestement la jeune femme.

La Main éclata de rire puis commença à s'éloigner, elle marcha à sa suite, mais se retourna une dernière fois vers le Roi du Nord, son cœur toujours quelque peu affolé par leur étreinte.

—Je vous verrai plus tard, Jon, dit-elle, dans un murmure.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et suivit sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un couloir.

Marchant aux côtés de Tyrion, l'homme argua, amusé :

—Quand dois-je prévoir la cérémonie ?

S'arrêtant, Daenerys lui fit face.

—Plaît-il ?

—Oh je vous en prie, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous avez fait ce discours à votre peuple si ce n'est pas pour épouser le Roi du Nord. J'avais peut-être un peu bu, mais pas à ce point, se moqua-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse un bref instant puis secoua la tête.

—Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure, Ma Main.

—Avant le départ de demain ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il pouffa.

—De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

—De ça, Majesté et vous félicitez. S'allier le Nord sera d'une grande aide pour la suite et…

—Je ne fais pas d'alliance politique, mon ami. Et le Nord est en danger, il est de mon devoir de les aider, expliqua-t-elle, calmement.

—C'est tout à votre honneur. Mais si ce n'est pas une alliance politique, qu'est-ce donc, ma Reine ?

Elle ne répondit pas et l'ignora. Tyrion arbora un sourire en coin puis la laissa subitement alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Regrettant d'être partie avec sa Main, hésitante à retourner le rejoindre, à s'abandonner dans ses bras à nouveau…

Secouant la tête, elle se focalisa sur sa rencontre avec Cersei, chassant pour un temps Jon Snow de sa tête, mais pas de son cœur.

—Il est mon successeur, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, rejoignant son conseil.


	8. Curiosity ain't a bad thing

_**Coucou tout le monde :)**_

 _ **Eh bien, que de jolies reviews ! Votre engouement me galvanise et me donne encore plus envie de vous offrir des OS ! Je pourrais en écrire des zillions sur Dany &Jon *-***_

 _ **Mais j'ai aussi des livres à faire lol Alors j'ai décidé de faire de mon mieux pour vous écrire aussi souvent que je peux, tout en continuant à réécrire le tome 2 de ma saga dark fantasy :)**_

 _ **Vivement lundi ! Il me tarde ! Vous avez vu le titre du 7x07 ? :O**_

 _ **Bref, on pourrait dire que ça se passe après le 7x06.**_

 _ **Une petite OS sur Tyrion qui voit la relation Jon &Dany évoluée**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

Tyrion ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé lors du sauvetage du Roi du Nord et ses compagnons, mais les choses avaient changé entre les deux jeunes gens depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

La première chose fut de voir Jon Snow, Roi du Nord, se mettre à genoux devant tout le monde, acceptant son allégeance envers sa Reine.

La deuxième fut la réaction de sa souveraine, qui proclama qu'elle partirait pour le Nord avec Jon Snow une fois sa rencontre achevée avec la sœur de Tyrion, sa Main :Cersei Lannister.

Songeur, Tyrion buvait son verre de vin, son regard posé sur la jeune femme qui quittait la pièce en compagnie du bâtard de Winterfell. Ils venaient de passer la journée à discuter stratégie, prévoyant le départ vers le Nord prochainement et pourtant, durant toute cette « réunion », ils ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux… S'il ne doutait pas des sentiments du jeune homme pour Daenerys, il venait d'avoir confirmation de ceux de la jeune femme à son tour…

—Est-ce que je peux vous tenir compagnie, Mon Lord ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Tyrion accepta la proposition de Sir Davos et lui servit un verre qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

—La guerre est inévitable maintenant.

—En effet, mais pas celle que nous avions imaginée, argua la Main.

Davos approuva puis Tyrion soupira et s'enquit, un brin curieux :

—Racontez-moi un peu cette excursion à Eastwatch, Sir.

—Eh bien, vous savez le principal qui…

—Vous savez de quoi je veux discuter, renchérit l'homme.

Davos se tut puis hocha la tête.

—Jon a failli mourir, Mon Lord. La Reine l'a veillé des heures, refusant de quitter son chevet.

Tyrion esquissa un sourire, le vin coulant dans sa gorge.

—Et maintenant, ma Reine, non NOTRE Reine a obtenu le soutien du Nord.

—Un soutien fort souhaitable pour l'avenir. Peut-être qu'il serait bon de rendre les choses plus officielles avant ce voyage au Nord, non ?

Davos déposa son verre vide sur la table.

—Je pense, Mon Lord que ce genre de choses ne concerne que les intéressés.

Il considérait Jon comme un fils, partageant les bons comme les mauvais moments. Le voyant mort pour ensuite le faire ressuscité par la prêtresse Mélisandre. Bien sûr, Jon pourrait mourir au combat, mais il ne l'avait pas vu vivant depuis bien longtemps et il savait que Daenerys Targaryen en était la raison. Un brin amusé, il avait tenté de le faire avouer à Jon, mais le jeune homme était obnubilé par sa quête, préférant fermer son cœur à tout sentiment qui l'éloignerait de sa mission première. Pourtant, cette excursion derrière le Mur avait vraiment changé Jon, lui faisant accepter ses sentiments pour la jeune Reine.

—Je ne pense qu'au bien être de ma souveraine, rétorqua Tyrion.

—Je n'en doute pas.

Davos se retira ensuite, laissant Tyrion réfléchir, tout en se servant un autre verre de vin.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la Reine, en compagnie de ses deux dragons et de Jon Snow. Arborant un sourire en coin, la Main s'approcha d'eux, l'alcool dans son organisme aidant à être proches des créatures. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec eux. Peut-être parce qu'ils savaient qu'il servait avec sincérité leur mère. A distance, il remarqua la façon dont elle tenait la main du jeune homme, qui caressait Raeghal. Leurs sourires en disaient aussi longs sur leur proximité.

Il décida de marquer sa présence en se raclant la gorge. La Reine fit quelques pas vers son conseiller et il combla la distance les séparant.

—Ma Reine, je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous d'une affaire, expliqua-t-il.

—Vous pouvez parler, mon ami.

Il fixa un bref instant Jon Snow et Daenerys suivit son regard puis esquissa un sourire en coin.

—Vous pouvez parler en présence de Jon, Ma Main.

Il tiqua au prénom employée par sa souveraine et non, le terme « Lord », mais fit mine de l'ignorer et opina du chef. Attentive, Daenerys observa Tyrion. Il regretta de ne pas avoir repris plus de vin pour être capable d'affronter la mère des dragons.

—Je voulais parler de notre entrevue avec ma sœur, Cersei. Nous avons encore des choses à planifier pour que tout se passe « bien ».

Il insista bien sur le dernier mot, mais contrairement aux jours précédents où sa Reine se serait offusquée, elle resta silencieuse puis échangea un long regard avec le Lord. Tyrion les sonda attentivement, mais avant qu'il puisse la questionner, elle reporta son attention sur lui.

—J'ai pris la décision de faire de Jon Snow mon ambassadeur auprès de Cersei Lannister, mon ami.

La Main écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas vers elle.

—Et vous n'avez pas pensé à m'en parler ?

—Je le fais en ce moment.

Son ton était sans appel. Tyrion posa ses yeux sur le bâtard de Winterfell qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début, fixant la jeune femme, les yeux pétillants.

—Il est le plus à même à présenter la situation. Mais je serai présente. Vous m'avez dit de me méfier de votre sœur, Ma Main et je compte moi aussi la surprendre, déclara-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

L'homme en arbora un à son tour et approuva d'un signe de tête.

—Aurais-je l'honneur d'être dans la confidence de votre projet, votre grâce ?

—Bien entendu. Nous en parlerons au dîner de ce soir. Autre chose ?

Il aurait aimé s'entretenir avec elle sur sa relation avec le Nordiste, mais il se tut, préférant le garder pour lui, du moins, pour le moment. Il prit congé et laissa la Reine s'éloigner avec le jeune homme vers les deux dragons. Il entendit juste quelques bribes de paroles, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Comme la Reine le lui avait dit l'après-midi-même , elle confia son plan à ses conseillers ainsi qu'à Jon Snow et Davos, les deux hommes appartenant désormais à son cercle fermé. Tyrion réalisa à quel point elle était déterminée dans son action, mais pas de façon offensive, son feu brûlait toujours mais il était contenu, chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire complétement. Elle était un dragon, une puissance sans fin et pouvait parfois agir sous le coup de l'impulsion. Mais contrairement à son père, le Roi fou, Daenerys était une souveraine juste et malgré leurs quelques désaccords, il l'admirait, il l'aimait et il voulait la voir régner sur Westeros, comme sur Meereen, dont elle avait fait un endroit paisible et libéré. A la fin du repas, elle les quitta en compagnie de Missandei. Tyrion s'approcha de Jon Snow, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

—Il semblerait que nous allons passer encore un peu de temps ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps !

Jon esquissa un bref sourire, se rappelant de leur voyage pour aller au Mur. Tyrion Lannister était un homme intelligent et s'il avait été surpris de le trouver au côté de Daenerys, il avait rapidement compris la raison : Elle aussi, elle était une femme exceptionnelle. Soupirant, Jon repensa à la journée d'aujourd'hui, à l'approche de Raeghal. La Reine voulait absolument qu'il le monte lors de leur prochaine bataille, mais contrairement à Drogon, la créature était plus chétive. Il n'avait pas tenté de le blesser, il avait pu être près de lui sans problème. Pourtant, il ne pourrait pas le monter tout de suite et elle avait essayé de les faire se connaître, s'apprivoiser. Le moment semblait irréel, hors du temps, ensemble avec des créatures aussi majestueuses. Il ne pouvait plus nier les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle et c'est avec joie qu'il avait accepté de la suivre pour aller voir ses fils, pour partager un moment en sa compagnie, espérant peut-être brisé cette glace qu'elle semblait porter comme un bouclier face à lui. Il se souvint encore de sa main sur la sienne. Ils n'avaient pas eu de contact physique depuis leur conversation dans le bateau, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec elle… Alors il s'était laissé guider, la laissant prendre les devants. Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'il serait son ambassadeur auprès de Cersei, il n'avait rien dit, de peur de briser cette étrange communion qu'ils avaient récréée, appréciant simplement la confiance qu'elle mettait en lui.

—Mais je m'interroge sur vos intentions, Jon Snow.

Surpris, il haussa un sourcil.

—Envers Ma Reine, ajouta Tyrion, un brin amusé.

Il remarqua Davos sourire alors que Jon se trouvait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Cependant, il se reprit et déclara platement :

—Son soutien dans la guerre contre la Night King montre son grand cœur et son intérêt pour son peuple. Le Nord s'en souviendra.

—Nous ne pouvons nier le grand cœur de Daenerys Targaryen, Jon. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question, argua Tyrion, taquin.

—Elles sont honorables, Mon Lord, s'exclama Jon prestement.

—Je n'en doutais pas moins de vous.

Tyrion l'abandonna, enthousiaste.

Marchant dans le couloir, la Main aperçu Missandei qui quittait la chambre de la Reine.

—Est-elle déjà couchée ?

—Pas encore, Mon Lord. Je peux la prévenir de votre arrivée.

Il la remercia puis attendit.

Sans surprise, il trouva la jeune femme vêtue d'une tenue plus légère, plus proche de celle qu'elle portait parfois à Meereen. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et au bord sur le balcon, il pouvait apercevoir les deux dragons volés. Il la rejoint alors qu'elle était installée dans un fauteuil tourné vers l'extérieur, veillant sur ses enfants, il prit place face à elle, sentant le vent frais dans son dos, mais ne lui demanda pas de fermer, il savait qu'elle aimait regarder ses fils.

—Vous savez que si ce n'était pas vous, je n'aurai pas accepté qu'on me dérange aussi tardivement, le taquina-t-elle.

Il ricana et se pencha pour leur servir une coupe de vin qu'elle accepta en la portant à ses lèvres.

—Je doute que vous ayez refusé l'accès à votre porte si c'était un certain… Jon Snow…

Daenerys reposa le verre sur ses genoux.

—Avez-vous trop bu, mon ami ?

—Pas encore assez, Ma Reine, mais je me conforte dans l'idée d'y arriver ce soir, ajouta-t-il, en finissant sa coupe.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il reprit en se resservant un verre :

—Je ne suis pas dupe, Daenerys. Quelque chose a changé depuis votre excursion au Nord et ne me parlez pas de Viserion. Je sais que vous aimez votre fils, que votre cœur est brisé, et je suis peiné de vous voir ainsi. Mais… il y a autre chose. Vous avez veillé Jon Snow des heures, ne quittant pas son chevet. Est-ce que le bateau était trop PETIT pour vous, Ma Reine ?

Elle comprit le sous-entendu et opina du chef, son regard se posant sur l'extérieur.

—Je me suis trompée sur ses intentions, sur ce qui nous attend au-delà du Mur. Viserion en a payé le prix et je ne veux plus qu'un autre innocent le fasse à cause de ma bêtise.

—C'est compréhensible, votre grâce. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question…

Elle soupira puis reporta son attention sur sa Main, ses yeux lilas brillants intensément.

—Je m'inquiète pour mon peuple, Mon Lord.

—Il n'est qu'un de vos sujets, Majesté, encore moins un Roi depuis qu'il a porté son allégeance et que…

—Jon Snow a tout d'un Roi à mes yeux. Il est brave, parfois stupide et irresponsable, mais on ne peut pas lui enlever sa témérité, déclara-t-elle, d'un ton sans appel.

—Il reste un bâtard aux yeux du monde… Il est un peu PETIT pour vous.

—Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas au but de vos sous-entendus, Ma Main, s'impatienta-t-elle.

—Soit. Etes-vous amoureuse de Jon Snow, Daenerys ?

La question sembla la troublée un bref instant, elle haussa un sourcil et resta silencieuse alors Tyrion ajouta :

—Car nous savons tous deux qu'il l'est de vous et même s'il est trop PETIT pour votre Majesté. Il est aussi un atout important pour le Nord car allégeance ou non pour vous… Le Nord ne pliera pas le genou facilement.

—Le Nord ne m'intéresse pas.

—Je sais, vous voulez les aider, mais le trône Ma Reine ? Nous avons des projets pour l'avenir de Westeros, non ?

—Bien sûr… Et je compte bien détruire le Night King et poursuivre cette idéologie.

—Ma sœur ne se laissera pas convaincre facilement, je la connais. Elle n'a plus rien à perdre maintenant, mis à part Jaime, mon frère… Peut-être ouvrira-t-il enfin les yeux, marmonna-t-il, pensif.

Posant son gobelet, Daenerys se pencha vers Tyrion et prit sa main libre dans la sienne.

—Je veux continuer tout ce que nous avons prévu, mon ami. Vous avez ma parole que je ne me détournerai pas de mes objectifs, mais cette menace au Nord… J'ai vu de mes yeux ces créatures, j'ai vu mon fils tombant dans l'eau glacé et j'ai… J'ai vu que la mort n'était pas loin, peu importe que je sois Reine ou une simple femme. Il est de mon devoir de sauver mon peuple et ensuite, nous construirons un meilleur avenir, promit-elle, avec sincérité.

—Je vous crois, Altesse. Je crois en vous et vous le savez.

Elle lui sourit puis s'écarta et reprit une place plus confortable dans le fauteuil, buvant à son tour une gorgée du liquide.

—Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, mais nous arriverons à notre but, assura-t-elle.

—Avez-vous repensé à l'idée d'un successeur ?

Elle inclina la tête.

—Je vous en parlerai après notre entrevue avec Cersei.

Tyrion fut satisfait et se servit un troisième verre, mais il sentit soudain une tension, Daenerys expira un bon coup et déclara :

—Et concernant, Jon Snow, je…

—Vous m'en parlerez quand vous le voudrez, Majesté. Mais n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, une alliance entre le Nord et le Sud pourraient nous aider pour l'avenir.

Daenerys resta silencieuse et il termina sa boisson avant de la laisser se reposer.

Le bateau s'éloignant de Dragonstone, Tyrion observa la Reine près du bastingage en compagnie du Nordiste, ils n'échangeaient pas un mot, mais il remarqua leurs mains posées l'une sur l'autre, leurs regards tournés vers l'horizon. Se tournant vers Davos, il ne put s'empêcher de déclarer :

—Mon cher ami, je crois que nous n'allons pas que sceller une alliance avec ma sœur ce jour !

L'homme afficha un sourire en coin.


	9. Teach Me

**_Bon demain enfin lundi, on aura enfin le 7x07 et ensuite… Un an voire plus à attendre :'(_**

 ** _Mais ne comptez pas vous débarrasser de moi :p, j'ai promis que je jonglerai entre mes romans et mes OS ^^ (comme dirait dany : you've my word)_**

 ** _Ceci est une OS qui pourrait se passer avant ET après le HOT BOAT SEX (même si je ne sais rien en détail lol)_**

 ** _On va imaginer qu'un bateau ça met du temps à aller à Winterfell (normalement Oui lol, mais GOT a des supers powahhh now :p Jon il fait la moitié du pays en un épisode et Gendry nous courre un marathon en 10 minutes LOL, mais perso m'en fous :p On sait qu'on est à la fin de la série, on va pas nous passer 6 épisodes à traverser la mer… ou à les voir dans la neige à la recherche d'un marcheur blanc, bref, faut voir THE GRAND PICTURE ) )_**

 ** _Allez enjoy !_**

 ** _Vous en aurez d'autres début septembre car je repars sur mon tome 2 et ma correctrice est en vacs :p Donc… j'en écrirai, mais faudra patienter lol_**

 ** _Zoubi_**

 ** _Bon GOT à tous !_**

 ** _Et Bonne lecture_**

 ** _PS : l'entrevue avec Cersei n'est que mon idée, je n'ai rien lu sur le 707 )_**

* * *

L'armistice avec Cersei Lannister ne s'était pas passée comme ils l'avaient espéré, mais elle avait fini par capituler lorsque son frère, son amant Jaime Lannister avait décidé de partir avec eux. A regret, elle avait pris la décision d'aider dans cette guerre, mais son regard en disait long sur la suite : elle ne capitulerait pas complètement. Daenerys devrait rester sur ses gardes constamment, mais elle avait été claire envers Cersei, au moindre doute sur leur alliance, elle la ferait tuée. Elle n'avait pas le temps de gérer une Reine folle en plus de leur combat contre le Night King. Cersei semblait impressionnée par cette jeune femme et avait accepté ses termes, lui retournant la faveur, ce qui sembla attiser la haine de ses Dotrhakis, ses immaculés, mais aussi celle de Jon Snow qui fut le premier à s'approcher des deux Reines, rappelant à la souveraine des sept royaumes que le Nord aussi soutenait la Mère des dragons et que les Lords ne seraient pas cléments à son arrivée sur ses terres, ajoutant bien :« Le Nord se souvient, Majesté ». Cersei s'était calmée, la main posée sur son ventre un bref instant ce qui avait attiré le regard de Daenerys, mais elle ne dit mot.

Ils étaient ensuite repartis en direction du Nord, ses deux armés déjà prêtes au combat, certains hommes de Jon étaient restés à Dragonstone afin de continuer l'extraction du Verre Dragon pour forger de nouvelles armes, mais le reste était en route pour Winterfell. Brienne de Torth et Jaime Lannister s'étaient joints au voyage, ainsi que quelques hommes de la garde du Lannister. Daenerys se souvenait de cet homme qui avait tenté de la tuer il y a encore quelques semaines, elle avait discuté avec Tyrion à ce sujet et il lui avait promis que son frère ne tenterait rien de stupide et qu'il était vraiment déterminé à les aider. Elle avait confiance en sa Main.

Le bateau avait continué de voguer, ses fils volant dans le ciel à proximité, son cœur toujours douloureux en ne voyant plus Viserion jouer par moment avec Raeghal… Bouleversée, elle s'était retirée assez tôt le soir dans sa cabine, incapable de trouver le sommeil, mais aussi incapable de passer plus de temps à être une Reine. Parfois, elle regrettait l'époque où elle n'était que Dany, la jeune fille innocente qui découvrait le monde aux côtés de son Khal, découvrant les joies de l'amour pour la première fois, apprenant à devenir celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, chérissant l'enfant qui était dans son ventre. Soudain, ses pensées revinrent à Cersei Lannister. Etait-elle enceinte ? Un bref moment, elle posa elle-même ses mains sur son ventre, regrettant le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait plus donner vie… Ses dragons avaient comblé ce vide immense et elle les aimait comme ses enfants, comme une mère. Hélas, l'un d'eux s'en était allé… Elle avait maintenant perdu deux fils.

Une larme quitta sa joue et elle l'essuya prestement avant de se relever pour se servir un verre de vin, essayant de chasser de son esprit ce douloureux souvenir. Une guerre terrible les attendait, mais elle se promit de protéger ses fils ainsi que son peuple. Soudain, on frappa à sa porte, la sortant de ses sombres pensées. Posant son verre sur la table, elle vint ouvrir. A sa grande surprise, il s'agissait de Jon Snow. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis leur départ de Dragonstone, échangeant quelques mots pendant le conseil, ou peu avant leur entrevue avec Cersei, mais rien d'intime comme sur le bateau après son sauvetage à Eastwatch. Hésitante, elle finit tout de même par l'inviter à l'intérieur. Un léger malaise s'installa entre eux, mais elle se reprit et lui proposa de porter un toast pour célébrer leur « victoire » sur Cersei Lannister. Acceptant volontiers, Jon porta la coupe à ses lèvres et un silence plus confortable prit place.

—Avez-vous prévenu votre sœur de notre arrivée ?

Il hocha la tête et ajouta :

—Je l'ai aussi informé de « l'alliance » avec Cersei, mais Sansa n'est pas idiote, ni le Nord.

—Elle est une femme étrange… Je n'arrive pas bien à la cerner, mais je sais qu'elle n'aura jamais ma confiance, assura Daenerys en posant son verre vide sur la table.

—Ni la mienne.

Pivotant vers lui, elle croisa son regard si intense, elle frissonna un bref instant en acquiesçant.

—Elle a tué une partie de votre famille, cela est compréhensible, Jon.

Grimaçant il reposa à son tour sa coupe et fit un pas vers la Reine, ses mains agrippant subitement les siennes.

—Je parle de votre sécurité, votre grâce. Ma famille sait se défendre contre Cersei Lannister, mais vous…

—Je peux prendre soin de moi, et elle sait que je la tuerai si elle tente quelque chose, le rassura-t-elle, sa main serrant la sienne.

Jon baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes un bref instant puis en libéra une qu'il posa sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il était terrifié pour sa vie depuis les menaces de Cersei, réalisant à quel point elle lui était précieuse. Il avait failli mourir il y a quelques jours, son existence semblait dérisoire et pourtant, elle l'avait veillée des heures, restant à son chevet, inquiète. Depuis ce jour, depuis qu'il avait porté son allégeance envers elle, il s'était promis qu'il la protégerait comme il le ferait pour ses proches. Mais il ne savait pas à ce moment-là qu'il devrait aussi faire face à Cersei, à cette Reine folle qui pourrait la tuer sans la moindre hésitation. Bien évidemment, Daenerys Targaryen était habituée à être menacée, traquée, mais il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner, incapable de cacher davantage ses angoisses.

—Je vous protégerai, Dany.

—Jon, mes Dothrakis, mes immaculés, mes enfants ne la laisseront jamais m'approcher, elle est sous surveillance et son frère est avec nous, le rassura-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Il esquissa un bref sourire, mais resta obstiné dans sa décision.

—C'est une femme fourbe qui peut employer d'autres moyens pour arriver à ses fins.

—J'ai déjà été trompée, manipulée et je suis encore là. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas peur de mes ennemis.

Il fut une fois encore envoûtée par la jeune femme, elle était téméraire, sûre d'elle et déterminée. Il ne pouvait que l'aimer davantage. Il lui était désormais impossible de lutter contre ses sentiments. Expirant un bon coup, il avoua sincère :

—Les ennemis peuvent avoir différents visages et même les gens de confiance peuvent vous décevoir…

Il repensa à son assassinat, à ses propres hommes qui l'avait trahi. Depuis ce jour, il ne faisait plus confiance comme avant, étant sur ses gardes, ne donnant sa loyauté qu'à certaines personnes. Et, pourtant, il avait foi en elle et cela depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, car même si les premiers instants avaient été compliqués, elle s'était montrée généreuse, acceptant qu'il récupère toutes les ressources nécessaires pour sa guerre. Daenerys Targaryen était vraiment la personne en qui il aurait pu confier sa propre vie, sans hésitation. Haussant un sourcil, elle posa sa paume sur son armure, près de son cœur. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le questionner, sachant parfaitement à quoi il faisait référence, ces marques sur son torse parlaient pour elles-mêmes. Elle avait été bouleversée en les découvrant, réalisant le sens caché des paroles de Sir Davos et toutes les souffrances qu'il avait dû endurer par le passé. Mais sa blessure semblait refermée et elle ne voulait pas la ré-ouvrir en l'interrogeant, il lui en parlerait un jour s'il le désirerait.

—Et parfois les étrangers venant d'un autre continent peuvent vous surprendre, même s'ils sont têtus, déclara-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Jon en arbora un à son tour et hocha la tête. Il écarta sa main de son visage, et la posa sur celle qu'elle avait toujours sur son torse, son regard sondant le sien. Expirant un bon coup, il lâcha subitement :

—Et un peu téméraire…

L'atmosphère changea subitement, elle chercha à retirer sa main, mais il la garda prisonnière dans la sienne. Faisant un pas vers elle, il combla l'espace les séparant, ses prunelles brillant intensément, l'hypnotisant. La jeune femme en fut troublée, et entrouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il s'en empara vivement. L'instant fut fugace, et il resta son front collé contre le sien, les yeux fermés, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle resta à l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à rouvrir les paupières ses iris sombre ne la quittant pas du regard. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur sa barbe, puis posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser s'intensifia et rapidement, il la colla à lui, leurs langues dansant ensemble, se mouvant, se cajolant... Essoufflés, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs bouches se frôlant, le désir vibrant dans leur chair. Sans la quitter des yeux, il écarta ses cheveux de son épaule puis entreprit de lui retirer sa tunique, détachant un à un les boutons, faisant tomber sa cape dans son dos, libérant l'épingle représentant sa maison, la faisant rejoindre le reste des habits au sol. Délicatement, ses doigts écartèrent le vêtement, le tissu glissant sur ses épaules qu'il embrassa avec douceur, découvrant pour la première fois sa peau. Il la sentit s'activer sur lui, le délivrant à son tour de son armure, jetant morceau par morceau l'attirail pour enfin toucher son torse à travers sa chemise de lin. Il s'écarta soudain pour l'observer, vêtue d'un simple pantalon noir, ses boucles d'or cascadant sur sa peau nue. Il parcourut de ses doigts la courbe de sa poitrine, puis descendit sur son ventre avant de s'agenouiller pour lui retirer son dernier vêtement, elle le laissa faire appréciant ses attouchements, gémissant lorsque sa bouche se posa entre ses cuisses, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux alors qu'il la tenait fermement, ses paumes sur ses fesses. Elle gémit, sans honte, sans retenu, découvrant des sensations nouvelles. Après quelques minutes, il se redressa pour lui faire face et elle rencontra ses lèvres, partageant un long baiser avec lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle ôta vivement la ceinture à son pantalon alors qu'il faisait courir ses phalanges sur elle, la faisant frissonner. Il l'aida en levant les bras pour se débarrasser de sa chemise et elle parcourut de ses lèvres chaque cicatrice, essayant d'effacer un souvenir douloureux pour le remplacer par un plus beau. Il la souleva soudain du sol et ses jambes s'enserrèrent autour de sa taille, ses phalanges glissant sur ses hanches. Leurs bouches se trouvant à nouveau et elle le laissa les guider sur le matelas, son corps tombant mollement sur les fourrures qui le recouvrait. Il déposa des baisers sur ses épaules, sa poitrine et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle laissa un homme prendre possession de son corps, se dévoilant complétement à lui, n'objectant à aucun de ses gestes, les accueillant avec allégresse. Elle n'était pas le genre de femmes à ne pas avoir le contrôle avec son amant, pourtant, ce soir, elle laissa Jon la combler de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de ses coups de reins puissants qui la firent gémir si bien qu'elle dû cacher sa tête dans le creux de son cou de peur d'alerter tout le bateau. Il était tendre, pas empressé comme certains de ses amants avaient pu l'être, il voulait qu'elle soit comblée autant que lui, prolongeant parfois l'instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse succomber, ne lui laissant aucun répit, ses yeux l'observant, chérissant la vision qu'il avait de la voir sienne, enivré de la sentir se tordre de plaisir entre ses bras.

Le bateau tanguait légèrement, et les deux amants étaient enlacés, recouverts par les fourrures qui servaient de couvre-lit. Délicatement, il glissait ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, appréciant ce moment paisible à ses côtés. Sa tête posée sur son torse, Daenerys, caressait les cicatrices sur sa peau si douce, voulant les voir disparaître sous ses doigts même si cela était impossible. Elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles près de son cœur avant de se recoucher confortablement dans sa position initiale. Rapidement, le sommeil les emporta, bercés par le bruit des vagues.

Au petit matin, Daenerys s'éveilla en sentant les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, elle se redressa pour faire face à Jon qui était déjà réveillé, ses prunelles ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement et rapidement le baiser devint plus passionnel, ses doigts glissant dans son dos, sa bouche dans con cou, elle frémit, murmura son prénom et elle s'installa brusquement sur ses hanches, son corps ondulant sous le sien. Prenant enfin les devants, elle l'obligea à se rallonger complètement et posa ses mains sur son torse, son bassin bougeant contre son bas ventre, les faisant gémir tous les deux, il positionna ses mains sur ses fesses et la laissa continuer, acceptant cette soumission, la regardant au-dessus de lui, sa poitrine se soulevant, ses cheveux cascadant jusqu'au bas de ses reins, elle était si belle, si désirable et il ne réalisait pas encore qu'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble pour la deuxième fois. Il ne se lasserait jamais de voir son visage se tordre de plaisir, il ne pourrait plus jamais imaginer passer une nuit sans elle, c'était impensable. Lorsqu'il la vit pencher la tête en arrière tremblante et essoufflée, il se releva et l'attira à lui, leur poitrine se retrouvant, sa bouche capturant la sienne, ses phalanges caressant ses boucles dorées. Lentement, il reprit leur mouvement, son front collé au sien, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes et elle murmura son prénom telle une douce mélopée. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les satisfaire tous les deux, gémissant doucement, leur souffle se mélangeant. Reprenant leur respiration, elle s'écarta légèrement et il glissa une main sur sa joue avant d'embrasser son front.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, mais elle fut la première à s'éloigner, brisant leur connexion intime, il hésita à prendre à nouveau possession de son corps, il était insatiable d'elle, mais il savait qu'ils devaient parler de ce qui s'était produit. Peu importe qu'il soit amoureux d'elle, elle était une Reine, pas une simple paysanne et il ne pourra jamais lui offrir tout ce qu'elle méritait. Cependant, lorsqu'elle plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes, il en oublia ses doutes. Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère qu'il lui rendit. Assise face à lui, elle fit courir ses doigts sur son torse avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne, ses doigts caressant les siens.

—Que de témérité, Jon Snow ! Un loup face à un dragon…

Il esquissa un sourire puis posa sa main sur la sienne, l'obligeant à arrêter son geste et plongea son regard dans le sien, son cœur battant à tout rompre, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et il comprit qu'elle aussi, elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation. Il hocha la tête et la laissa continuer à caresser sa main, l'observant silencieusement.

Avant de quitter sa cabine, il lui jeta un dernier regard et elle le rassura d'un sourire. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se heurta à quelqu'un et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Sir Davos. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que l'homme plus âgé ne l'invite à prendre une collation. Il le suivit, se demandant s'il pourrait se confier sur l'étrange relation qu'il entretenait avec la Reine. Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce principale, il remarqua plusieurs personnes présentes dont la Main de la Reine et Sir Jorah. Il repoussa son idée de parler à Davos, du moins, pas en public.

Ayant peu d'appétit, il picora dans son assiette, son esprit hanté par le souvenir de ce moment si délicieux avec Daenerys. Il aurait aimé parler avec elle, lui confier ses sentiments, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter de quoique ce soit et il réalisa qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas éprouvé la même chose que lui…

—Vous êtes bien silencieux, Jon. Avez-vous mal dormi ?

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, se rendant compte que son vieil ami ne se doutait absolument de rien et le rassura en secouant la tête.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et Daenerys apparut dans son champ de vision, ses yeux si vides furent soudain plus vivants, et leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant avant qu'elle ne se détourne pour se diriger vers sa Main. Son enthousiasme se ternit à nouveau, et il recommença à manger sans grand intérêt. Elle s'éloigna peu après avec Lord Tyrion ainsi que Varys et il résista à la héler, mais se reprit à la dernière minute. Elle était une Reine et lui, un simple bâtard.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il passa le reste de sa journée, errant sur le pont, ses yeux suivants les dragons qui volaient au-dessus du bateau. Il prit part à quelques discussions, tenta de croiser le fer pour s'occuper, mais son cœur n'y était pas. Il retourna finalement à sa cabine, n'ayant même pas l'envie de partager un repas avec ses camarades. Il décida d'écrire une lettre à Sansa, mettant son énergie dans sa missive, l'interrogeant sur la situation à Winterfell, sur le retour d'Arya et Bran. Pourtant, il s'arrêta lorsque l'image de Daenerys face à la Reine folle se présenta sous ses yeux. Soupirant, il reposa sa plume. C'était bien la première fois depuis des mois qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit à la guerre. Chaque jour il n'avait eu que le Night King à l'esprit, et voilà qu'il suffisait d'une nuit avec sa souveraine pour lui faire oublier le plus important. Il aurait dû s'en vouloir et pourtant, il appréciait ce laps de temps où il avait enfin pu penser à lui, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait. Soudain, on frappa à sa porte, il se releva pour aller ouvrir et fut surpris de voir celle qui hantait ses pensées. Avant qu'elle puisse poser la question, il l'invita à entrer et elle le remercia d'un simple sourire. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et elle combla l'espace les séparant, sa main s'emparant de la sienne.

—Je suis désolée pour mon comportement de ce matin, Jon.

Incrédule, il resta sans voix et elle ajouta, ses yeux toujours braqués sur lui :

—J'ai pris peur.

Délicatement, il glissa sa main sur sa joue, pour la rassurer et elle continua :

—Depuis des années, je m'efforce de ne pas m'attacher aux gens, j'ai trop souffert en les voyant disparaître, mon Drogo, mon enfant, Viserion et je me sentais comme morte à chaque fois qu'on m'arrachait quelqu'un…Mais toi tu…Toi, tu me rends vivante et ça me terrifie. Car il y a cette menace au Nord, car je suis censée garder mon esprit clair et je n'y arrive pas, j'ai peur que la prochaine fois, tu ne reviennes pas, que tu sombres dans ce lac glacé, comme mon fils et que…

Ses paroles se perdirent entre ses lèvres et il vit ses yeux si beaux, si envoûtant se mettre à briller. Doucement, il caressa sa pommette.

—Ca me terrifie, moi aussi. Et je ne veux pas te perdre pendant cette guerre, Dany, lui confia-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle cligna des yeux et il l'attira à lui, sa bouche trouvant la sienne pour un chaste baiser et elle sut que peu importe leur angoisse, ils ne pouvaient plus lutter contre leurs sentiments. Lorsqu'elle reposa ses yeux sur les siens, il la souleva de terre, ses jambes enserrant ses hanches et il les conduisit sur le lit, voulant chasser ses angoisses…

Elle ne quitta pas sa chambre cette nuit-là, même après avoir savourer un moment de félicité ensemble, elle se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormit, ses mains l'enserrant.

Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, mais il fut bercer par les battements du cœur de la jeune femme et ses paupières se fermèrent à son tour.

Comme le matin précédent, il s'éveilla le premier et la regarda dormir, ses phalanges glissant entre ses mèches de cheveux. Il sourit, heureux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle remua, il ne réussit pas à cacher son appréhension et elle le sentit aussitôt, sa main caressant sa barbe avec tendresse puis elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Face à face, il fit coulisser ses doigts sur la peau nue de ses bras jusqu'à la descente de ses reins, ses gestes étaient affectueux, une douce caresse qui réchauffait le cœur de la jeune Reine. Le sourire accroché aux lèvres, elle chuchota :

—Parle-moi de Winterfell, Jon.

Stupéfait par sa demande, il hocha simplement la tête. Il se rappela sa maison, la beauté de l'endroit malgré l'hiver glacial et il lui fit découvrir les lieux, passant du grand château imposant, à sa cour large où les soldats s'entrainent en ce moment chaque jour, puis il termina par lui parler de l'arbre sacré aux feuilles rouges, le lieu le plus saint de son royaume. Intriguée, elle s'enquit davantage sur cet endroit.

—L'arbre de cœur ou le Barral est un endroit où nous nous recueillons pour prier, pour penser, il est très important pour nous. Nous pouvons communier avec les anciens dieux et ils veillent sur nous, expliqua-t-il.

—Je ne suis pas familière de ce genre de croyance… Ni de connaissance dans aucun dieu, mais j'aimerais voir cet arbre.

Il sourit, ravi qu'elle pense déjà à son arrivée sur ses terres. Elle l'interrogea ensuite sur sa famille et Jon commença par Sansa, sa sœur n'avait pas toujours été bonne envers lui, se conduisant comme une princesse, le rabaissant à son rang de bâtard et Daenerys fronça les sourcils, alors il se reprit :

—Mais, elle a changé et nous sommes une famille maintenant.

Elle se redressa légèrement, pensive, plongée dans de lointains souvenirs puis lui avoua :

—Mon frère ne m'a jamais aimée Il m'a toujours vu comme un trophée. Il m'a vendue à Khal Drogo pour obtenir une armée et il a même sous-entendu qu'il aurait pu laisser quarante mille Dothraki me violer, leurs chevaux y compris si cela pouvait lui rendre son trône.

Elle esquissa un sourire amer et secoua la tête remarquant la mine choquée de Jon.

—Je doute qu'il aurait pu changer, mais cela m'a permis d'être celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

Il approuva et elle se réinstalla plus confortablement, sa main prenant la sienne, l'incitant à continuer à lui parler des Stark, voulant connaître chaque membre de sa famille.

—Bran était le plus curieux, il adorait grimper sur les tours, les arbres et il a eu un accident en raison de son intérêt maladif… Il ne pourra plus jamais marcher.

—Mais il a retrouvé le chemin de votre foyer.

—Oui. Et puis il y a Arya… Nous étions très proches tous les deux, elle n'avait rien d'une princesse, voulant toujours se battre, apprendre le maniement de l'épée. Mon père s'en amusait, sa femme… beaucoup moins… Arya était un peu l'enfant terrible, la petite rebelle et elle m'a toujours considéré comme son frère, pas comme un bâtard.

—Tu as hâte de la revoir, non ?

—Oui, même si j'ai peur qu'elle veuille se joindre à nous pour la bataille… Elle est têtue…

—Comme son frère, argua-t-elle.

Il ricana un bref moment puis la jeune femme déclara :

—J'aimerais que tu montes Raeghal, Jon.

Etonné, il s'assit dans le lit et elle se releva à son tour pour lui faire face.

—Drogon a confiance en toi et je suis certaine que Raeghal réagira pareil. J'ai besoin qu'on protège mon dernier fils et je voudrai que tu le fasses.

Il fut touché par sa sincérité et glissa une main sur sa joue, ses yeux braqués sur les siens.

—Je t'apprendrai à le monter.

Il opina du chef, peu certain d'y arriver, mais il essaierait, pour elle.

—En contrepartie, je voudrais te demander quelque chose…

Haussant un sourcil, il attendit quelque peu curieux.

—Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à me battre à l'épée.

Avant qu'il puisse objecter, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui expliqua :

—Je pensais mes fils immortels, intouchables… Drogon a été blessé pendant la bataille à Highgarden et Viserion a…Viserion a été le premier à me quitter… Si Drogon est attaqué, si je tombe de son dos… Je ne saurais pas me défendre face à ces créatures.

—Il y aura ton armée, la mienne, et je serais là pour…

—Tu ne sais pas, Jon. Ni, moi d'ailleurs… J'ai vu ces monstres ils… J'ai affronté des fous, des hommes violents, sans scrupules, mais je n'ai jamais eu peur, pas avant que le Night King ne me prenne Viserion, pas avant que je te vois tomber dans ce lac glacé…

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il la serra contre lui, promettant qu'il ne leur arriverait rien, mais elle se détacha de ses bras et secoua la tête.

—Si tu ne m'aides pas Jon Snow, je demanderai à cette femme, Brienne de Torth. Elle acceptera, j'en suis certaine.

Il soupira, même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques mois, il savait qu'elle était comme on l'avait décrit : Un Dragon. Il ne pourrait pas la dompter, alors il accepta à contrecœur, se promettant qu'il la protégerait quoiqu'il advienne.

Ils passèrent la matinée dans sa cabine, ignorant un temps le reste du monde, leurs devoirs, étant simplement Jon et Dany, deux amants, deux âmes sœurs. Hélas, leur idyllique moment dû prendre fin. Ils hésitèrent au comportement à adopter l'un envers l'autre, mais dans l'immédiat, ils préfèrent ne rien montrer. Leur affection mutuelle pourrait aussi bien être un atout qu'une faiblesse surtout face à Cersei. Daenerys repensa à sa conversation avec sa Main la veille, parlant d'une alliance avec le Nord, car peu importe que le Roi ait plié le genou, le Nord ne se soumettrait pas à elle. Elle ne voulait pas gouverner ce peuple, simplement les aider comme elle avait pu le faire avec les esclaves de _Meereen_. Mais son Lord et ami avait raison sur un point : elle devait s'allier au Nord pour se protéger d'une attaque éventuelle de Cersei Lannister.

Marchant côte à côte dans le couloir, elle finit par le laisser, échangeant un bref regard qui en disait long sur ses sentiments et il esquissa un sourire en inclinant la tête. Retournant dans ses quartiers, elle fut surprise d'y trouver sa Main, installé confortablement dans son fauteuil, avec un verre de vin. Refermant la porte, elle s'approcha de lui et il l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés.

—Votre nuit a été bonne, Ma Reine ?

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le questionner davantage, il savait. N'avait-il pas dit un jour alors qu'ils discutaient lors du voyage pour Westeros : Je bois, et je sais des choses.

—Fort agréable, mon ami.

Il sourit puis lui tendit une coupe qu'elle prit.

—Je suppose qu'elle le fut aussi pour Jon Snow.

Ignorant sa remarque, elle porta la coupe à ses lèvres et Tyrion renchérit :

—Avez-vous réfléchi à notre conversation d'hier ?

Elle opina du chef.

—Votre idée me semble fortement plausible, Ma Main. Et puis, vous m'avez toujours dit que je devrais former des alliances, non ?

—En effet, mais j'avais omis que Ma Reine pourrait tomber amoureuse d'un bâtard.

—Je doute que vous puissiez vous méprendre à ce point, Mon Lord.

Il éclata de rire puis brandit son verre.

—Votre Majesté est perspicace. Mon esprit parfois s'égare, mais il revient toujours à la bonne place.

—Sur votre tête, je présume ?

Il lui sourit puis ajouta en se servant un nouveau verre :

—Nous avons encore des formalités à prévoir avant notre arrivée pour le Nord… Il serait bon de les régler rapidement, vous ne pensez pas ?

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

—Désirez-vous que je m'en charge ?

Elle secoua la tête. Bien que cette alliance fût importante pour elle en tant que Reine et héritière des sept royaumes, elle ne la considérait pas simplement comme un mariage politique. Elle ne savait pas si Jon accepterait, mais une part d'elle l'espérait. La situation serait tellement plus simple pour eux s'ils étaient légalement mariés. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit un amant, il n'était pas Daario. Il était un guerrier, mais aussi un homme humble et choisi par son peuple pour gouverner le Nord et l'admirait pour cela.

—Non, je peux le faire moi-même.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et déclara sincèrement :

—Daenerys, ma sœur verra cette alliance à la fois comme une menace et un moyen de faire pression. Ne l'oubliez jamais.

—Je le sais parfaitement, mon ami. Mais je compte sur vous pour faire de votre frère un véritable allié.

—Je ferai mon possible. Jaime n'est pas un imbécile et puis, il a pris sa décision seul en quittant King Landing. Il est sincère, Ma Reine.

—Je l'espère. Vous savez que membre de votre famille ou non, un ennemi reste un ennemi !

Tyrion soupira mais comprit clairement le message.

—Je serai le premier à le punir si tel est le cas, Altesse, assura-t-il, amèrement.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et il leva ses yeux sur elle.

—Je n'ai pas le temps de gérer un nouveau conflit, et je vous fais confiance.

—La confiance est une chose merveilleuse si elle est offerte à la bonne personne.

Elle esquissa un sourire puis le questionna, amusée :

—Qui a dit cela ?

—Une bonne personne en qui on a offert sa confiance.

—Vous, je suppose ?

—Je ne permettrais pas de m'estimer être une bonne personne, Ma Reine.

—Mais si Moi, je vous dis que vous en êtes une ?

—Eh bien sans doute pourrais-je m'attribuer ces mots !

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice puis trinquèrent ensemble avant que le silence ne retombe.

Après son entrevue avec Tyrion, Daenerys prit du temps pour se préparer, changeant de tenue, choisissant un coloris plus clair que les précédentes tenues de couleur sombre, ses cheveux étaient relevés, quelques mèches cascadant de ça et là sur ses épaules. Quittant sa cabine, elle retrouva rapidement le reste des hommes sur le pont à s'entraîner. Jon en faisait partie, maniant l'épée avec habileté face à Sir Jorah tandis que Jaime et Brienne en faisaient de même. Fascinée, elle resta aux côtés de Sir Davos à les voir pratiquer.

—Je me demande qui gagnera ce combat, dit l'homme, enthousiaste.

Elle suivit les gestes des deux guerriers, connaissant déjà l'adresse de son vieil ami Mormont, mais pas celle de Jon et elle fut impressionnée par son agilité, sa dextérité. Le combat fut rude, mais les premiers à s'arrêter furent Jaime et Brienne, le Lannister ayant courbé le genou face à la guerrière. Essoufflés, ils s'approchèrent d'elle, Jaime la salua respectueusement avant de s'installer à leurs côtés, Brienne prit place derrière la Reine. Détournant son regard du duel, elle porta son attention sur la femme en armure.

—Vous m'avez impressionnée, Brienne de Torth.

—Sa grâce me fait trop d'honneur.

Elle lui sourit, et s'enquit :

—Est-ce difficile ?

Brienne haussa un sourcil.

—De tenir une épée, de se défendre face à un attaquant ?

La question interpella les deux autres hommes qui fixèrent leur regard sur les deux femmes. Brienne resta songeuse avant d'arguer :

—Tout dépend la volonté que l'on a, Majesté.

La réponse sembla convenir à Daenerys qui hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Jon et Sir Jorah. D'autres hommes s'avancèrent sur le pont, dont Théon GreyJoy qui souriait, se rappelant l'époque où Jon et Robb se battaient à l'épée, tiraient à l'arc en compagnie de leur jeune frère et Arya la plus chétive qui ridiculisait toujours ce dernier. Il regarda Jaime Lannister, impatient à l'idée que sa sœur soit libérée. La Reine Cersei avait donné son accord pour la faire rejoindre Winterfell et cela grâce à Daenerys Targaryen. Il ne savait pas si l'accueil qu'on lui ferait dans le Nord serait bon, mais il voulait prouver son allégeance au Stark, regrettant amèrement ses choix passés…

Soudain, le combat prit fin, Sir Jorah ayant pris l'avantage. Certains furent surpris, d'autres moins, mais ils furent tous deux acclamer par les spectateurs. Rangeant son épée dans son fourreau, le Nordiste aperçut Daenerys et il se perdit brièvement dans ses yeux violets avant de se reprendre pour s'avancer vers le petit groupe.

—Quel duel intéressant vous nous avez offert, s'exclama la mère des Dragons.

Il arbora un sourire en coin qu'elle lui rendit avant de reporter son attention sur Sir Jorah.

—Votre agilité semble toujours aussi parfaite, mon vieil ami.

—Vous me faîtes trop d'honneur, Khaleesi, s'inclina-t-il, s'emparant de sa main pour la baiser.

Jon suivit l'échange, ne pouvant détourner son regard, regrettant de ne pouvoir être aussi affectueux envers elle en public. Sentant le regard du Lord sur elle, Daenerys libéra sa main et fit un pas vers lui.

—J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, Jon.

Il acquiesça et ils s'éloignèrent du petit groupe, se dirigeant vers le bastingage, distançant le reste du groupe qui reprit conversations et nouveaux combats.

—Je ne suis pas surprise que Sir Jorah t'ait battu, affirma-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Offusqué, il demanda :

—Parce qu'il a plus d'années de pratique ? Parce qu'il voulait impressionner sa Reine ?

—Parce qu'il n'était pas distrait par elle plutôt, dit-elle de façon mutine.

Ils échangèrent un regard et il ricana, réalisant qu'elle s'était moquée de lui. Reprenant rapidement son sérieux, elle fixa l'horizon, le vent froid soufflant fortement, l'hiver était vraiment là et les chaudes températures de Essos bien lointaines. Nostalgique de ces paysages si magnifiques, elle assura en posant ses mains sur le bois du bateau :

—Un jour, nous irons à _Meereen_ et tu découvriras un royaume paisible, où tes manteaux de fourrure resteront bien sagement dans une malle et où le soleil si haut dans le ciel te donnera l'impression qu'il ne descendra jamais et qu'il brillera pour toujours. Les étoiles si vives dans la nuit noire seront comme un chemin qui te guidera au travers d'un désert sans fin, vers un havre de paix.

Il sourit puis fit un pas vers elle, ses doigts frôlant les siens brièvement.

—J'aimerais beaucoup, Dany.

Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère, repensant à sa conversation avec Tyrion réalisant qu'elle devrait bientôt en faire part à Jon, mais pas pour le moment, pas dans ces conditions. Peut-être ce soir quand elle serait dans ses bras, peut-être pourrait-elle lui dire simplement qu'elle voudrait être sa femme et non sa Reine. C'était la première fois qu'elle désirait avoir quelque chose pour elle, pour son propre bien et non celui de son peuple. Etait-elle égoïste ? Sans doute, mais le côté politique aiderait à faire illusion sur ses vrais sentiments pour Jon Snow. Confiante, elle colla son épaule à la sienne et lui parla de la vie là-bas, s'imaginant un futur où ils seraient dans ce même bateau, mariés et heureux sans aucune menace pour empêcher leur bonheur. Son rêve idyllique ne se réaliserait peut-être jamais, mais elle aimait à penser que quelque part, quelqu'un veillait sur eux, les protégeant d'une mort certaine.


	10. Im hers, she's mine part 1

Coucou tout le monde

Qui s'est remis du final ? Pas moi, aussi bien pour mon shipper crush (qui est le nôtre ^^) que pour tout cet épisode, tellement de choses se passent que wow ! Et dire qu'on va attendre 550 jours :'(

Bref, nous avons le temps de spéculer, j'ai le temps de finir au moins deux tomes de ma saga lol et d'écrire un zillion de OS lol

Donc ça reprend des passages du 707, des missing pièces et le lendemain de la nuit de Jon et Dany !

Certaines OS seront surement liées à mes spéculations de la s8 et d'autres sur des missing pièces de la s7 :p

Bref

Enjoy !

* * *

Elle se rappelle encore ses paroles depuis leur départ de DragonPit, là où ils ont enfin pu créer un armistice, une forme d'alliance avec Cersei Lannister, à l'endroit même où il a porté son allégeance envers elle, mettant presque en péril leur expédition. Mais même si elle lui en a voulu un bref instant, elle l'a trouvé honorable, respectant une promesse qu'il lui avait faite en privée. Il aurait très bien pu changer d'avis, elle l'aurait accepté quand même, ayant déjà pris sa décision de partir au Nord, et de détruire le Night King pour venger son fils. Elle se souvenait de leur conversation alors qu'ils attendaient le retour de Tyrion, ces mots si touchants où il tentait de lui donner un peu d'espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour elle puisse être mère. Mais la jeune Reine savait que c'était impossible, que la sorcière Mirri Maz Duur l'avait maudite, l'empêchant de donner la vie. Elle avait été des mois avec Daario, et jamais elle n'avait pu tomber enceinte. Avait-elle espérée un enfant de lui ? Non, pas à cette époque, elle voulait protéger son peuple, aider Meereen et puis, elle n'aimait pas Daario alors qu'elle commençait à développer des sentiments forts pour Jon Snow… Elle savait que lui en éprouvait, elle le ressentait dans chaque regard, chaque geste, chaque mot et elle était totalement perdue. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait quitté son chevet l'autre jour, c'est pour cela qu'elle évitait d'être trop souvent en sa présence, et pourtant, ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre comme poussé par un vent invisible…

Soudain, sans surprise, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés, elle tourna la tête vers lui et rencontra son regard si intense.

—Finalement nous ne sommes pas foutus !

Elle esquissa un mince sourire qu'il lui rendit et approuva d'un signe de tête.

—Finalement, non.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux et il résista à lui prendre les mains, mais se reprit à la dernière minute, l'observant alors qu'elle fixait l'océan à nouveau.

—Mais je ne lui fais pas totalement confiance. C'est une chose que j'ai appris avec le temps, ne jamais baisser sa garde même face à son ennemi, affirma-t-elle.

—Elle n'aura rien à gagner à faire cela, à part s'autodétruire.

—Sans doute, mais elle est avide de pouvoir, Tyrion me l'a souvent rappelé et je ne vais pas l'oublier.

Il inclina la tête, puis fit un pas vers elle, Daenerys pivota vers lui et remarqua son anxiété naissante, elle resta les mains jointes à l'observer, intriguée.

—Je vous protégerai, Ma Reine.

Le mot la fit frissonner, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et le remercia en posant sa main sur la sienne, calmant un peu son anxiété.

—Je peux me protéger moi-même, vous savez. Ce n'est pas la première personne qui menacerait ma vie.

Elle disait vrai. Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'affronter des menaces, mais arrivant toujours à les maîtriser. Hélas, une plus grande les attendait au-delà du mur, et elle ne savait vraiment pas s'ils survivraient tous… Elle se devait d'y croire, d'espérer car sa vie était liée à Westeros, à ce monde qu'elle voulait changer, mais son cœur de mère voulait aussi venger la mort de Viserion et protéger tous les innocents au Nord.

—Je sais. Je ne doute pas de cela, votre grâce, mais nous vaincrons le Night King, ensemble.

Elle serra doucement sa paume sur sa main, lui souriant chaleureusement puis elle le libéra, reprenant son activité première, à savoir fixer l'horizon. Il prit congé et elle suivit discrètement sa silhouette…

L'arrivée à Dragonstone se fit assez rapidement, la traversée s'étant passée dans le calme, Raeghal et Drogon étaient déjà rentrés et elle les couva brièvement du regard, son cœur se serrant toujours de ne plus voir un majestueux dragon couleur crème aux écailles dorées voler aux côtés de ses frères.

—Altesse ?

Elle croisa le regard de Missandey et inclina la tête avant de la rejoindre. En silence, elles montèrent le long escalier, mais elle sentit soudain la main de la jeune femme prendre la sienne et elle la serra avec reconnaissance. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler à son amie, elle comprenait parfaitement ses tourments.

Ereintée du voyage, elle abandonna ses hôtes pour se rendre dans ses quartiers. Personne n'objecta à repousser la réunion au lendemain matin. Jon resta le regard sur la porte qui se refermait, il savait que la perte du dragon était récente pour elle et hélas, il ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser les tourments de la jeune femme. Il avait essayé d'apaiser ses craintes à Dragonpit et avait réussi à lui arracher un mince sourire. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pour habitude de côtoyer des femmes, encore moins une Reine alors sans les conseils de sa sœur, Sansa, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter vis-à-vis d'elle. Ses sentiments étaient clairs, mais elle ne semblait pas le voir ainsi, après tout, il restait un bâtard, titre de Roi du Nord ou non.

—Jon, venez vous restaurer, proposa Davos posant une main sur son épaule.

Il se détourna et suivit son compagnon tandis que Tyrion était déjà installé se servant du vin. C'était la première fois depuis leur arrivée à Dragonstone que la Reine ne dînait pas en leur compagnie…

Seule dans sa chambre, Daenerys avait revêtue une tenue plus légère, laissant de côté ses habits sombres pour prendre une robe plus colorée, lui rappelant Essos, le soleil chaleureux, ses trois dragons volant dans le ciel bleu. Un bref instant, elle s'imagina dans le désert, sur son cheval, entourée de ses enfants, cherchant encore sa route vers sa maison. Mais était-elle vraiment chez elle ? Dragonstone lui appartenait, elle y avait vu le jour, mais depuis sa mésaventure au-delà du mur, elle regrettait le temps où sa vie ne se résumait qu'à suivre son Khal, espérant qu'un jour ses œufs de pierre reprennent vie… Soupirant, elle s'approcha du balcon, laissant le vent glisser dans ses cheveux. Le froid l'envahi, mais elle ne le ressentait pas, trop perdue dans ses pensées, dans cette autre vie qui n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir…

On frappa soudain à sa porte et elle pivota pour voir son amie Missandei pénétrer à l'intérieur. La jeune métisse s'approcha de sa reine et lui couvrit les épaules avec bienveillance. Elle la remercia d'un simple sourire puis quitta son point d'observation pour aller s'installer sur des fauteuils, acceptant volontiers la collation qu'elle lui avait apportée. Elle mangea silencieusement, se forçant à prendre des forces pour la bataille à venir.

—Il me tarde de découvrir le Nord, avoua la jeune femme.

Daenerys leva les yeux sur elle et elle reprit avec un faible sourire :

—Sir Davos m'a parlé de la neige et je suis intriguée par elle. Et puis, il dit que Winterfell est une belle région.

—Tu parles souvent avec lui ?

—Assez. Il est de nature curieuse, assura-t-elle, amusée.

La reine esquissa un sourire, mais approuva son amie. Davos était un homme très gentil, toujours à l'écoute d'une histoire sur ses aventures passées et Tyrion disait qu'il était un bon compagnon autour d'un verre. Elle n'osait imaginer leurs soirées…

—Le Roi Du Nord semblait préoccuper ce soir.

Surprise, elle haussa un sourcil.

—En sais-tu la raison, Missandei ?

L'ex esclave esquissa un sourire en coin.

—Je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour savoir, Ma Reine.

Elles échangèrent un regard assez explicite, et la jeune Targaryen porta un verre de vin à ses lèvres.

Un ange passa avant qu'elle ne repose sa coupe sur la table.

—Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Grey Worm ? Je sais qu'il te manquait et tu devrais profiter de sa présence, déclara-t-elle.

Missandei rougit, mais secoua la tête.

—Vous avez besoin de moi, Majesté.

Sa main se posa sur celle de sa souveraine qui la remercia d'un sourire.

—Je profiterai de lui demain, mais ce soir, nous pourrions parler de ce voyage vers le Nord et tout ce que vous désirez découvrir ?

Pensive, elle se rappela les histoires de Jorah sur cet endroit et commença à énumérer quelques bribes de souvenirs. Missandei fut ravie et enthousiaste des paysages que lui contait sa Reine.

Elles s'endormirent ensemble dans le lit, les mains jointes, partageant un instant comme ceux qu'elles avaient déjà pu avoir par le passé, rêvant d'endroits enneigés, de loups, de forêt mystique où aucune menace ne viendrait jamais les atteindre.

Au petit matin, Daenerys quitta le lit, laissant Missandei dormir paisiblement. Ses pas la menèrent à nouveau sur le balcon, ses mains se posèrent sur la pierre sombre et elle ferma les yeux, laissant l'air frais s'abattre sur son visage. Au lointain, elle perçu les voix de ses deux fils et elle sourit, confiante. Elle était la mère des dragons et la flamme brillait toujours en elle, prête à rendre justice. Rouvrant les paupières, elle porta ses yeux plus en aval et reconnu le long manteau de fourrure de Jon Snow. Il semblait fixer l'horizon à son tour. Soudain, Raeghal vola vers elle et elle tendit le bras pour le caresser un bref instant, appréciant sa présence à ses côtés. Il reprit son envol et elle réalisa que son fils avait attiré l'attention, Jon Snow l'observait à distance. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques secondes et malgré l'éloignement, elle sentit son intense regard, la fraicheur environnante disparut pour être remplacée par un feu brûlant. Elle reprit contenance et décida de retourner dans sa chambre, brisant leur connexion visuelle, son cœur s'affolant dans sa poitrine.

Missandei l'aida avec ses cheveux, les tressant, les nouant, mais elle garda la plupart libres sur ses épaules. Observant son reflet dans le miroir, elle esquissa un bref sourire, toujours stupéfaite des talents de son amie. Elles quittèrent ensuite la chambre main dans la main, appréciant ce moment qu'elles partageaient ensemble. Arrivant près des portes menant à la salle à manger, Missandei recula et inclina la tête puis poussa le bois qui grinça légèrement et la laissa passer devant elle. Sans surprise, elle trouva ses conseillers déjà installés pour se restaurer ainsi que Sandor qui semblait impatient pour on ne sait quelle raison, Sir Davos qui discutait vivement avec Tyrion et Jon qui se redressa subitement sur sa chaise, son regard se posant sur elle. L'arrivée de la jeune femme coupa court à toute discussion et sa Main fut la première à aller à sa rencontre.

—Bien le bonjour, votre grâce ! Il est de nature que je porte un toast à votre retour parmi nous. Vous nous avez manqué hier soir ! L'atmosphère Nordiste était quelque peu taciturne…

Elle arbora un sourire en coin et rétorqua :

—Sans doute dû au vent, mon ami.

—Un vent venant du Sud, je suppose.

Daenerys ne répondit rien, l'ignorant presque alors qu'elle prenait place autour de la table, s'installant face à tout le monde. Le Lord Lannister ricana avant de se mettre à sa droite, Missandei de l'autre et il se servit un verre de vin pendant que tout le monde reprenait le cours de leur discussion. Commençant à se sustenter, elle sentit toutefois le regard perçant de Jon Snow sur elle et leva brièvement les yeux, croisant son regard avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux sur son plat.

Peu après le repas frugal, Tyrion proposa qu'ils se réunissent tous pour organiser leur arrivée au Nord. Sandor préférant les laisser à leur discussion, ne se sentant pas à sa place dans ce genre de lieu. Gendry l'accompagna, retournant vers la grotte pour continuer l'extraction du Verre Dragon.

Jon fut le premier à proposer un plan d'action, ses doigts suivant un chemin sur la table représentant tout Westeros, expliquant la solution à adopter pour que les armées de la Reine arrivent rapidement au Nord. Chacun l'écouta attentivement. Le point de convergence étant Winterfell, à cheval ou en bateau. Jorah conseilla à la Reine de se rendre là-bas en volant sur Drogon, mais Jon s'interposa, affirmant que s'ils étaient alliés, ils devaient le prouver au Nord, leur donner une bonne image de cette alliance, en voyageant à bateau pour se rendre à White Harbour, une des régions les plus au Sud de Winterfell.

—Je ne viens pas pour conquérir le Nord, je viens pour sauver le Nord, adressa-t-elle ce message à Sir Jorah.

Le soldat inclina la tête platement et elle reporta son attention sur Jon Snow.

—Nous naviguerons ensemble.

Le Lord approuva d'un signe de tête ne pouvant détacher son regard du sien. Jorah soupira et elle afficha un petit sourire en coin, très bref, mais qui ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par Tyrion… Ces derniers mots levèrent la réunion et elle se dirigea vers la sortie afin de retrouver ses Dothraki, laissant le soin à Grey Worm de gérer les immaculés.

Après sa discussion avec Theon, Jon quitta le château pour se rendre en direction des bateaux afin de préparer au mieux leur départ imminent. Arrivant sur la plage, il vit l'armée complète des Dothraki envahissant la côte et remarqua soudain Daenerys face à eux. Elle s'exprimait dans leur langue maternelle, ponctuant ses paroles d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Soudain, les hommes se mirent à pousser des cris victorieux ponctués ensuite par des « Khaleesi ».

—Si jeune et pourtant, elle est capable de diriger un si grand peuple, rétorqua Jorah en le rejoignant.

Jon approuva d'un signe de tête, son regard toujours posé sur elle.

—Espérons que le Nord l'acceptera comme leur souveraine…

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Davos et asura confiant :

—Ils l'accepteront, même si je suppose que nous devrons les convaincre.

—Comme elle a dû vous convaincre vous-même, mon cher Jon, le taquina Davos.

Il arbora un bref sourire avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent tous deux vers les bateaux.

Satisfait du travail effectué sur les bateaux, Jon se dirigea vers la grotte afin de récupérer d'autres caisses remplies de Verre Dragon. Les mois à extraire le lieu avaient été propices et chaque homme devrait être en mesure d'avoir une arme sur lui. Sandor, Gendry l'accompagnèrent, s'emparant de minéraux fraichement taillés en couteaux.

—Hâte de l'enfoncer dans ces emmerdeurs de marcheurs, s'exclama le Limier en se saisissant d'un poignard.

Gendry se gaussa et Jon opina du chef, soupirant un bref instant en réalisant que la bataille se déroulerait surement dans quelques semaines.

Ses compagnons commencèrent à s'éloigner. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la grotte et s'aventura plus en profondeur, comme poussé par une force inconnue. S'avançant plus à l'intérieur, il remarqua soudain de la lumière dans le fond du lieu. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit la reine, torche en main, observant les peintures comme ils l'avaient fait quelques semaines auparavant. Il fit quelques pas et elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus seule, pivotant vers lui.

—Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que cette menace était réelle, même avec ces dessins.

Il combla le vide les séparant et elle retourna à sa contemplation.

—Je suppose que c'est la dernière fois que je les verrais.

Il haussa un sourcil, étonné.

—Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

Détachant son regard du mur en pierre, elle se tourna vers lui, la flamme les enveloppant de sa lumière.

—Parce que je doute que nous survivions à cette bataille, Jon.

Il resta sans voix et elle reprit, un sourire en coin.

—Je ne m'imaginais pas en venant ici, à Westeros qu'une telle situation se présenterait à moi. Tout était tracé avec mes conseillers, mon avenir était écrit… Du moins, je le croyais. Je me battrais pour sauver mon peuple, pour venger Viserion, mais la menace est grande, dangereuse… Nous ne survivrons pas tous. Et je ne suis pas une guerrière, juste une Reine sur des Dragons qui peuvent mourir d'une lance…

Sa sincérité le perturba et il se rapprocha d'elle. Hésitant, il expira un bon coup puis avoua :

—J'ai toujours pensé que je mourrai en affrontant le Night King et je le pense encore, mais… Il y a cette part de moi qui espère m'en sortir…Parce que…j'aimerais vous voir régner. J'aimerai découvrir ce nouveau monde que vous voulez tant nous offrir.

Troublée, elle plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes et il fit un pas vers elle, sa main se levant pour la poser sur sa joue, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Tout à coup, ils entendirent la voix forte de Sandor et des pas se rapprochèrent. A regret, ils se séparèrent tandis que les deux hommes les rejoignaient.

—Il est temps de prendre la mer, s'exclama le soldat au visage brûlé.

Gendry sourit et elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

—Oui, il est temps de partir, répéta-t-elle.

La jeune femme s'éloigna alors que Jon la suivait du regard, regrettant amèrement l'interruption de ce moment avec elle.

Le petit bateau n'attendait plus que les derniers passagers pour quitter Dragonstone. Soudain, Drogon et Raeghal volèrent au-dessus d'eux. Si à son arrivée ici, Jon avait pris peur de ces créatures, il n'en n'était plus rien, il les admirait et les respectait. Les observant un bref instant, il reporta son attention sur la plage et vit la Reine s'avancer vers eux en compagnie de ses conseillers. Elle réajusta ses gants sur ses mains, le vent était glacial aujourd'hui, bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Daenerys s'approcha de l'embarcation et il ne résista pas à la tentation de l'aider à monter, se rappelant cet instant privilégié qu'ils avaient partagé sur le bateau qui les éloignait de Eastwatch. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un bref instant, avant qu'elle ne s'installe au côté de Missandei. Les dragons se mirent à suivre la barque et elle leva les yeux vers eux, se rappelant son arrivée ici, sur ses terres. Hélas, une chose avait changé : Viserion n'était plus là. Repoussant son chagrin, elle reporta son attention sur l'océan, ses pensées s'éloignant de cette journée au Nord.

Le bateau s'éloignait de la cité ancestrale des Targaryens et chacun commença à s'occuper sur l'embarcation. Le voyage durerait plusieurs semaines avant qu'ils n'arrivent à White Harbour. Jon prit ses quartiers et rédigea une missive pour Sansa, pour la prévenir qu'ils arriveraient bientôt et qu'elle prépare le Nord à l'arrivée de la Reine, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas approuvé qu'il plie le genou. Il connaissait sa sœur. Une fois le message écrit, il quitta sa cabine pour se rendre près des volatiles. Ils en avaient pris certains avec eux afin de communiquer plus facilement. S'emparant de l'un d'eux, il accrocha le parchemin et monta sur le pont. Jon libéra l'oiseau qui s'envola dans le ciel. Soupirant, il resta à fixer l'horizon, la nuit commençant à tomber. Tyrion le rejoignit peu après, un verre de vin à la main.

—J'ai toujours pensé que je ne reverrais jamais le Nord. Trop froid pour moi, même si j'ai bien aimé les bordels par chez toi, Jon.

Il éclata de rire et la Main de la Reine ajouta d'un ton plus sérieux :

—Un Nain et un bâtard voguant ensemble. Un peu plus confortable qu'à dos de cheval et puis, j'ai un breuvage pour me tenir chaud !

—Une éternité depuis ce moment oui…

—Joffrey était encore un gamin prétentieux et peureux à qui je pouvais donner des claques sans risquer de perdre ma tête, déclara le Lannister nostalgique.

—Mes frères et moi apprenions à devenir des hommes aux côtés de mon père.

—Et de l'autre côté de l'océan, une Reine s'éveillait… Une longue histoire que je ne peux hélas pas raconter car nous manquerions de vin avant de l'avoir entamée !

Jon esquissa un bref sourire puis Tyrion lui proposa de rentrer pour manger un morceau et il accepta.

Le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur, tous appréciant cette simplicité, loin de leur obligation, loin de la guerre qui menaçait. Certains se mirent à conter des aventures parfois grotesques, parfois chevaleresques, mais chaque moment était ponctué par des éclats de rire.

La nuit étant enfin tombée, la jeune Reine était sortie prendre l'air, veillant sur ses deux fils qui voltaient dans le ciel. Une pointe serrait toujours son cœur de ne plus en voir que deux.

—Vous devriez rentrer au chaud, Majesté.

Se tournant vers la personne, elle secoua la tête, et il la rejoint, fixant à son tour les deux créatures.

—Etes-vous effrayé de retourner dans le Nord, Sir Jorah ?

—Pas autant que je ne l'aurai imaginé.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un bref sourire puis elle avoua dans un murmure :

—Moi, je le suis. Vous m'avez toujours parlé de la fierté des gens du Nord et j'ai eu quelques aperçus avec leur Roi.

—Mais au final, il a plaidé son allégeance, Khaleesi.

Elle inclina la tête.

—Cela ne change pas que je sois effrayée, mon ami.

L'homme posa sa main sur son épaule et elle posa sa main sur la sienne, appréciant sa présence à ses côtés.

—Vous m'avez manqué.

La révélation troubla le soldat un bref instant et il posa son autre main, couvrant celle de la jeune Reine.

—J'aurai aimé vous voir arriver sur vos terres, Khaleesi.

Elle sourit.

—J'ai eu l'impression de retrouver une partie manquante, mais il m'en manque toujours un morceau.

—Le trône.

Elle secoua la tête.

—Je ne sais plus trop, ce qui s'est passé dans le Nord a changé ma vision des choses.

Il opina du chef, comprenant les sentiments de sa Reine, lui-même avait eu peur pour leurs vies pendant cette longue nuit d'attente.

—Je vous souhaite de la trouver, Majesté.

Sa main s'éloigna de la sienne et elle fixa le ciel.

—Vous n'étiez pas ravi que je parte en bateau.

Il sembla piqué au vif, mais hocha la tête.

—Votre vie est précieuse, bien plus qu'aucune autre, Khaleesi.

—Une lance peut frapper un dragon, Sir Jorah, je ne l'ai que trop bien vu et vous aussi. Je ne suis à l'abri nulle part.

—Peu importe ce que nous affronterons là-bas, je resterai toujours à vos côtés.

Elle pivota vers lui et le remercia d'un sourire sincère. Sa paume se posa sur sa joue et Jorah se perdit dans son regard. Il l'aimait tellement, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne le verrait jamais comme un amant, un partenaire et il avait fini par l'accepter. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui témoignait ce genre de tendresse, il se mettait à espérer que peut-être, un jour, elle lui ouvrirait son cœur.

—Merci d'être là, mon ami. Nous avons tellement vécu ensemble, je ne me serais pas vu vivre cette nouvelle aventure sans vous.

Elle écarta ensuite sa main puis s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle vit Jon Snow face à eux. Elle lui adressa un mince sourire, lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de poursuivre son chemin. Le jeune homme se détourna pour suivre sa silhouette. Il était sorti prendre l'air, songeur et c'est incrédule qu'il l'avait trouvé en compagnie de Jorah, leur proximité pouvait faire douter de leur relation. Soupirant, il finit par affronter l'homme du regard puis le rejoignit finalement vers le bastingage. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes avant que Jorah n'avoue :

—Je sais que vos intentions sont bonnes envers Ma Reine, Jon, mais elle ne devrait pas être ici.

Le Roi du Nord arbora un sourire en coin.

—Elle a pris sa décision seule, Jorah.

L'homme souffla et Jon osa enfin demander :

—Vous l'aimez, non ?

Jorah se tut un bref instant avant d'opiner du chef.

—Je l'aime depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontrée. Elle n'était qu'une innocente jeune fille « vendue » à Khal Drogo en échange d'une armée et malgré sa peur, malgré la vie de Nomade qu'elle a menée à cette époque, elle était respectée par le Khalasar, par son mari. Elle était une reine à leurs yeux tout comme au mien. Son frère n'était pas digne de porter la couronne un jour et j'ai détesté sa manière de la traiter, mais elle s'est affirmée avec le temps, et a pris sa place. Je l'ai vue conquérir des royaumes, réconforter les innocents, faire payer les monstres. Je l'ai vue devenir celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui, mais cela ne change pas qu'elle peut se montrer obstinée et qu'elle peut écouter son cœur.

Jon resta silencieux, s'imaginant la vie de Daenerys Targaryen dans le désert aride, dans les cités majestueuses et il regretta de ne pas l'avoir connue à cette époque-là. Il ne connaissait que le Nord, les longues nuits d'hiver et pourtant, il avait eu de bons moments avec ses amis.

—Vous l'aimez vous aussi.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Jorah qui esquissa un sourire un peu amer.

—Qui peut ne pas l'aimer ?

Jon approuva d'un signe de tête. Il posa une main sur son épaule puis sans une parole de plus, Jorah se retira, le laissant à ses pensées.

Expirant un bon coup, Jon regarda la porte devant laquelle il se tenait. Il avait longtemps réfléchi en fixant les étoiles ainsi que les deux dragons dans la nuit noire. Son état d'esprit lui rappela un peu celui qu'il avait eu au Nord il y a bien longtemps quand une femme à la chevelure flamboyante avait pu le faire douter de ses vœux, au point qu'il cède à la tentation ultime, oubliant un instant qu'il pourrait donner la vie à un bâtard. Pourtant, la situation était bien différente ici, il n'était plus un Garde de la Nuit, mais un Roi, bien qu'il ne se considère que comme un Stark maintenant. Il n'avait accepté le titre que pour les Nordistes, pour unifier leur famille face à la guerre qui arrivait au-delà du mur… Et ce n'était en aucun cas le bâtard, le Roi ou l'ancien Garde de la Nuit qui se tenait devant cette porte aux armoiries Targaryennes, ce n'était qu'un homme. Levant la main pour frapper sur le bois, il retint son souffle, hésitant. Cela dura un bref instant, avant qu'il ne balaye son angoisse. Il savait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, il l'avait compris ce jour-là sur le bateau et ce matin dans la grotte, il aurait pu l'embrasser, la faire sienne comme il le désirait depuis plusieurs semaines… Reprenant confiance, il toqua à la porte, trois coups qui représentaient les battements effrénés de son cœur. Les secondes lui parurent une éternité, puis il entendit un grincement et décolla son regard du sol, rencontrant celui de la jeune femme, de sa Reine… Il était incapable de lui parler, presque intimidé de se trouver là devant elle. Il lut l'étonnement dans ses yeux lilas, et il redevint soudain un bâtard. Comment pouvait-il espérer conquérir son cœur, elle avait un sang noble, alors que lui, non. Cependant, il fut incapable de rebrousser chemin et lorsqu'elle écarta sa main du chambranle, il sut qu'elle l'acceptait. Ses doutes disparurent et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il la rejoignit, fermant la porte, scellant entre eux quelque chose dont ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière. La jeune femme resta à l'observer en silence et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche si tentatrice. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de goûter à ses lèvres si délicieuses ? Il ne comptait même plus. Il combla en une enjambée l'espace les séparant et d'un geste rapide, il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque, sa bouche rencontrant enfin la sienne. Sans surprise, elle répondit à son baiser, leur langue se découvrant alors que les mains de Daenerys glissaient sur son armure, désirant tellement plus. Leur baiser s'intensifia et elle sentit la main du jeune homme l'attirer à lui, la collant contre son torse. Elle se laissa faire, docile, consentante, oubliant qui elle était, qui il était. Elle n'était plus qu'une femme à cet instant précis. A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs fronts collés ensemble leur souffle se mélangeant. Délicatement, Jon entreprit de la dévêtir, ôtant un à un les boutons sur sa robe. Frémissante, elle s'activa sur son armure, voulant le libérer de ce poids afin de pouvoir enfin le toucher. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, continuant leurs gestes, elle avec empressement et lui avec lenteur, l'effleurant alors qu'il découvrait sa poitrine. Il s'écarta soudain et leurs prunelles se croisèrent. Jon se mit soudain à genoux devant elle et repoussa les pans du vêtement puis fit descendre son jupon. Ses mains se posèrent sur le bas de son dos et il la rapprocha de lui. Lui jetant un bref regard, il s'humecta les lèvres avant de plonger la tête entre ses jambes. Elle gémit à la sensation et les doigts de Daenerys glissèrent dans ses boucles brunes, l'incitant à continuer alors qu'elle perdait le contrôle sur son corps comme son esprit. Jamais elle n'avait connu un tel sentiment. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur monter en elle, puissante, incontrôlable et elle bascula la tête en arrière. Il la maintint en place, la soutenant de ses mains et continua sa torture, appréciant le spectacle. Sans se détacher d'elle, il leva les yeux, le faible éclairage dans la cabine la rendait plus belle que jamais, plus désirable encore. Cela l'incita à poursuivre sa tâche, à guetter chaque réaction, chaque gémissement et lorsqu'il la sentit tremblotante, il sût qu'il avait libéré le dragon en elle. Satisfait, il se redressa, elle en fit autant, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effréné. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien avant de l'attirer à elle, l'embrassant avec fougue alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de lui ôter son armure. Il l'aida du mieux qu'il put, ne pouvant détacher sa bouche de la sienne et bientôt elle tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, mais aucun des deux n'y prêta attention, trop occupés à échanger des baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres. Les phalanges de la jeune femme trouvèrent leur chemin sous la tunique et il frissonna en sentant ses doigts si chauds se poser sur son ventre. Il finit par libérer ses lèvres si tentatrices et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Elle remonta le haut et il leva les bras, la chemise rejoint l'armure au sol. Glissant ses doigts sur son torse, il eut un bref mouvement de recul, réalisant qu'elle voyait complétement son corps mutilé, mais Daenerys ne s'en soucia pas et lui sourit, sa bouche se posant sur chacune d'elle, effaçant de son esprit les violents coups reçus pour être remplacés par ce doux moment. Elle remonta ensuite à son cou, sa gorge, plantant des baisers jusqu'à rencontrer ses lèvres à nouveau. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser puis elle recula d'un pas et fit glisser sa robe au sol, se dévoilant complément à lui. Jon se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas intimidée, comme familière de se trouver ainsi devant lui. Il se rapprocha et fit courir ses doigts sur son corps, et elle gémit lorsqu'il effleura son intimité. D'un geste rapide, elle captura sa bouche de la sienne et il continua ses caresses, réveillant à nouveau ce feu en elle. Haletante, elle l'arrêta d'un geste et il prit peur, réalisant qu'il avait sans doute était trop loin. Elle n'était pas qu'une femme, c'était une reine. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, elle descendit d'un geste brusque son pantalon qui tomba sur ses chevilles. Ses doigts se posèrent sur son postérieur et elle colla leur corps l'un à l'autre tandis que sa bouche s'attaquait à la sienne. A reculons, elle marcha vers le lit, le tenant toujours contre elle. Rapidement, son pied heurta le bois du sommier et elle se détacha de lui, ses yeux enfiévrés par le désir. Elle s'assit sur le matelas et l'observa alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures, puis en fit autant des siennes, ses lèvres se posant sur ses pieds, ses mollets pour remonter entre ses jambes qu'il effleura brièvement de sa langue. Il remonta sur elle et elle s'allongea complètement sur lit. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau et elle le fit basculer à son tour sur le matelas, se calant entre ses jambes, leurs lèvres s'épousant à merveille. Ses doigts serpentèrent sur sa peau alors qu'il posait l'une de ses mains dans son dos et l'autre sur ses cheveux. Leurs lèvres se murent ensemble, avides l'une de l'autre. Son désir pour elle monta en flèche et il devint plus fougueux dans leurs baisers. Rapidement, il l'allongea sur le lit, le loup en lui s'éveillant, il lui lécha brièvement les lèvres pour remonter sur son nez, sa main descendant sur ses cuisses et il souleva son bassin, prenant enfin possession de son corps, leurs nez se collant l'un à l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeant. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse, sa main caressant délicatement ses cheveux puis se redressa et ils s'observèrent en silence. Un doute s'installa en lui, réalisant qu'il avait franchi la case du non-retour, mais il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Il la regardait, sa poitrine se soulevant, sa respiration sporadique tout comme la sienne et il se perdit dans ses prunelles si intenses. Elles effacèrent tout ressentiment et il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres avec passion, son bassin ondulant, la faisant sienne, percevant des sons irréguliers s'élever alors qu'il la pénétrait avec plus de fougue. Leurs corps étaient en feu et rien ne pourrait apaiser leur soif de l'autre. Il commença à embrasser son cou, la mordilla sur sa peau si sensible, espérant y laisser une marque, sa marque. Elle lui appartenait et tel un prédateur, il voulait en faire sa proie. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides et elle suivit sans problème la cadence, murmurant son prénom à son oreille, gémissant à chaque poussée plus brusque, appréciant ce côté bestial chez lui.

—Dany, chanta-t-il à son oreille, alors qu'il maintenait ses hanches avec force pour lui faire ressentir le plus de sensation possible.

Elle l'enserra et pencha la tête en arrière, l'enfonçant dans les coussins alors que Jon tel un conquérant venait prendre possession de son corps. Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle n'était pas discrète, oubliant un instant qu'ils étaient dans un bateau avec des cabines proches les unes des autres… Comme le bateau qui voguait, elle dérivait dans un monde charnel où le plaisir n'avait plus de fin, où elle se sentait à la fois de feu et de glace.

D'un dernier coup de rein, il la mena à l'extase, un soupire d'aise s'échappa de leurs lèvres. Se redressant, il la regarda et elle sourit avant de glisser sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

En sueur et épuisés, ils restèrent allongés l'un en face de l'autre, Jon caressant inlassablement ses mèches blondes alors qu'elle avait les siennes posées sur son torse dont les doigts circulaient sur les cicatrices. Encore une fois, il n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase alors il continua sa tâche et bientôt, elle cligna des yeux. Lorsque ses paupières se fermèrent, il sourit puis déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'endormir à son tour, sa main serrant la sienne.

S'éveillant grâce à la lueur, Daenerys se redressa dans le lit ou du moins, tenta de le faire car elle sentit soudain des bras autour de sa taille. Pivotant la tête sur la gauche, elle vit le visage encore ensommeillé de Jon Snow. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se rappelait la nuit précédente, leurs chairs collaient l'une à l'autre, sa bouche sur elle lui prodiguant un plaisir sans fin… Elle soupira, son corps se réveillant à ces souvenirs. Il remua et bientôt, ses paupières s'ouvrirent, croisant le regard de la jeune femme. Se penchant vers lui, elle frôla des lèvres les siennes avant de s'en emparer avec tendresse. Il répondit aussitôt à son baiser et glissa ses mains dans son dos, rapprochant leurs poitrines l'une de l'autre. Soudain, la bouche de la jeune femme devint plus active, elle le planqua contre le matelas et se souleva pour s'installer sur lui. Si hier soir, elle avait acceptée de se soumettre à lui, ce matin, elle voulait qu'il rencontre le dragon, celui qu'il avait maitrisé en une nuit. Les mains sur ses hanches, Jon l'observa alors qu'elle ondulait du bassin sur lui, réveillant le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Il se redressa et lui fit face, continuant, répondant à ses poussées alors que leurs lèvres s'unissaient à nouveau. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes, serrant son corps près du sien, sa bouche descendant sur son cou alors qu'elle continuait ce qu'elle avait appris à faire il y a des années : Monter un homme, le soumettre à son plaisir. Il murmura son prénom alors qu'elle continuait sa chevauchée, leurs lèvres se frôlant, leurs souffles se rencontrant. Elle avait soif de son corps, de sa bouche sur la sienne, de l'entendre gémir, chantonner son surnom qu'elle avait toujours arboré entre les lèvres de Viserys alors que dans celles de Jon il était comme une litanie douce et envoutante. Accélérant le mouvement, les mains de Jon remontèrent dans son dos et elle se mit à pousser des gémissements à son tour, il l'accompagna dans un dernier râle puis elle tomba la tête sur son torse. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne, un sourire aux lèvres. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle expérience.

Allongé sur le torse de Jon, Daenerys ne disait rien, savourant ce silence salvateur après l'amour. Drogo était un peu comme Jon après ces moments, il glissait toujours ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle se reposait sur son corps, appréciant d'entendre les battements de son cœur. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils reproduisaient la même scène. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé revivre de tels instants avec un homme, un homme qu'elle aimait. Se rendant compte de l'inévitable, elle se redressa et plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes. Son cœur fit une embardée devant l'intense regard du Nordiste, mais elle se reprit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Malheureusement, sa voix se perdit lorsqu'ils entendirent toquer la porte. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris. On frappa à nouveau alors elle s'écarta de lui. Quittant le lit, la jeune femme partit jusqu'à son armoire pour en sortir une robe de chambre légère, celle qu'elle portait autrefois à _Meereen_. Doucement, elle poussa le bois légèrement, afin de cacher au mieux son lit. Incrédule, elle vit Tyrion, sa Main.

—Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous, Altesse ?

—Il est tôt, mon ami. Je me réveille à peine et…

—Je pense que je n'ai pas été assez clair dans ma requête.

Elle haussa un sourcil et Tyrion ricana puis se reprit et demanda :

—Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous et Jon Snow ?

Elle resta sans voix puis pivota son visage vers son amant qui inclina la tête avant de récupérer ses vêtements au sol, s'empressant d'enfiler sa chemise et son pantalon. Elle détourna le regard et le posa à nouveau sur sa Main qui attendait. D'un mouvement, elle écarta la porte et il entra. Tyrion vit Jon debout près du lit, ses lèvres s'incurvèrent puis il se dirigea vers la table où trônait un pichet de vin. Sans gêne, il s'installa dans le fauteuil et se servit un verre. Refermant la porte, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui, l'analysant en silence. Le Lord arrêta sa dégustation et déclara :

—Vous souvenez-vous de notre dernière conversation avant le départ pour Westeros ?

Elle hocha la tête et il brandit sa coupe.

—Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Ma Reine choisirait un Nordiste et encore moins un bâtard pour nouvel amant.

Jon resta silencieux. Daenerys se tourna brièvement vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur Tyrion, le foudroyant presque du regard.

—Un Nordiste qui plaide votre cause, qui a porté son allégeance alors que le Nord exècre les Targaryens…

Elle porta une main à son front et s'impatienta :

—Où voulez-vous en venir ?

—J'en viens que cette « alliance » entre vous deux ne va pas faciliter l'acceptation des Nordistes.

—Je sais déjà tout ça, mais…

—Mais le Roi a plié le genou ?

Il se gaussa puis but une gorgée avant de reprendre :

—Daenerys, à leurs yeux vous savez ce qu'ils penseront ? Que leur roi s'est fait manipulé, séduit par cette reine venant du désert, réclamant un trône, les obligeant à combattre avec elle… La fille du Roi Fou…

—Je ne suis pas…

—Non, bien sûr. Mais ils le penseront. L'amour est un jeu dangereux, Ma Reine. Je ne le sais que trop bien.

Pensif, Tyrion se revit avec Shae, il l'avait tant aimée, mais cela avait failli lui coûter la vie. Depuis ce jour, il pouvait s'amuser avec les femmes, mais jamais ne les aimer, c'était sa règle.

–Et ne cherchez pas à masquer votre attirance l'un envers l'autre, tout le monde avait remarqué votre petit manège... Moi, le premier, avec Sir Davos en second !

Elle échangea un regard avec Jon qui sourit mal à l'aise.

—Nous savons tous deux que vous êtes plus qu'une reine ou la mère des dragons. Nous avons aussi des projets pour Westeros, ceux qui font que je suis à vos côtés et que je vous suis fidèle, Majesté. Hélas… Eh bien, pour le moment nous avons décidé de les mettre de côté, pour le bien du peuple car une menace encore plus grande que ma sœur nous attend. Cette dévotion aurait pu être acceptée si… Vous aviez réfléchi un instant aux conséquences de vos pulsions. Le Roi passera pour un faible, et vous… pour une femme ambitieuse et manipulatrice…

Tyrion termina son verre puis tenta d'en reprendre un autre, mais elle s'approcha et lui prit son gobelet des mains, ses yeux le scannant avec intensité, comme un feu prêt à le consommer. Il déglutit, réalisant qu'il avait sans doute trop parlé ou pas assez ? Peu importe, il n'avait pas passé sa nuit à réfléchir pour rien.

—Cessez ce petit jeu avec moi, Tyrion et venez-en au fait.

La Main opina du chef puis porta son attention sur Jon qui s'était avancé en entendant ses dernières paroles, prêt à défendre son honneur ainsi que celui de la Reine.

—J'en viens à me dire que si nous ne voulons pas tout perdre, il n'y a qu'une façon d'apaiser le Nord.

Ils haussèrent un sourcil de concert et Tyrion éclata de rire.

—Quelle est-elle, l'interrogea soudain Jon.

—Pour apaiser le Nord, il faut faire perdurer cette alliance de façon plus officielle.

Daenerys comprit immédiatement et posa son regard sur Jon qui réalisait à son tour le sens des paroles de Tyrion.

—Se rendre à Winterfell en tant qu'épouse du Roi du Nord et futur consort du trône serait une position plus acceptable pour les Nordistes, peut-être même une fierté que de voir un Stark devenir une personne si importante. Ils oublieraient que vous êtes la fille du Roi fou et vous gagneriez leur sympathie en prêtant main forte durant cette bataille. Et quelle plus grande victoire que de voir un jour un héritier Nordiste sur le trône ! Bien entendu, nous omettrons de préciser que vous ne pouvez pas enfanter… D'ici là, vous pourrez toujours choisir un autre pour la succession. Un Stark peut-être ?

Silencieuse un bref instant, elle finit par approuver d'un signe de tête. Satisfait, Tyrion se releva et assura aux deux amants :

—A la prochaine escale, nous procéderons à cette union. Aux yeux du peuple, elle sera politique, mais oh combien plus acceptable que cette relation. Je vais de ce pas m'entretenir avec Varys et Sir Davos pour finaliser les détails. Nous en parlerons tout à l'heure.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta à nouveau la pièce. Ils restèrent tous deux songeurs, chacun se questionnant sur ce futur mariage. Daenerys fut la première à briser le silence en s'approchant de lui.

—Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec tout ça ?

Jon esquissa un sourire amer et demanda sarcastique :

—Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

La réponse sembla plus froide que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés depuis hier, mais elle se reprit et avoua, sincère, une main se posant sur sa joue :

—Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de construire ta vie, d'espérer un jour avoir un héritier qui…

Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

—Cela m'importe peu et ma vie je l'ai déjà donnée aux gens du Nord.

Elle fut troublée par ses paroles et n'osa pas l'interroger sur sa place à elle dans son existence.

—Alors faisons-le pour le Nord, dit-il, amère.

Il secoua la tête et l'attira à lui, son front se collant aux siens puis chuchota sincère :

—Faisons-le pour nous, avant tout, Dany.

Le poids dans sa poitrine s'évapora et elle sourit tendrement avant qu'il ne l'embrasse tendrement. Ses mains glissèrent sur le vêtement léger qu'il fit tomber de ses épaules. Elle brisa leur baiser pour observer Jon, le désir se lisant à nouveau dans son regard. Ils se sourirent puis elle captura sa bouche alors qu'il la soulevait de terre pour la déposer sur le lit. Ils firent l'amour lentement, savourant cet instant, réalisant que leur vie qui était déjà changée depuis hier soir le serait encore plus dans quelques jours. Alliance politique ou non, pour eux, ce mariage était le symbole d'un renouveau, d'un espoir que peut-être, ils survivraient ensemble à cette guerre et qu'ils pourraient construire un avenir plus beau et paisible dans Westeros.


	11. Im hers, she's mine part 2

_**Coucou tout le monde**_

 _ **Vous avez aimé ma dernière OS ? Eh bien, j'ai décidé de faire une suite à celle-ci :p qui racontera comme on s'en doute… Le mariage !**_

 _ **En voyant Tyrion dans cette scène, je me dis qu'il ne pourrait en ressortir q'une future discussion d'alliance/Mariage car il est vrai que deux êtres qui s'aiment ne peuvent pas le cacher et cela compliquerait effectivement les choses…**_

 _ **Bref, sans doute cela ne sera pas ainsi dans la série, mais on a 550 jours à attendre alors je fais cette OS pour nous :p**_

 _ **Voici donc la partie 2 de I'm hers, she's mine !**_

 _ **PS : j'ai décidé que le mariage prendrait place à Gulltown, je ne connais pas tout de GOT, mais j'ai suivi leur chemin jusqu'à White Harbor et c'est un port où il pourrait faire escale, par contre… Je ne sais pas qui dirige l'endroit vu que les chevaliers de Val sont à Winterfell… Donc, excusez-moi si je fais des erreurs !**_

 _ **PS 2 : J'ai fait un mixte de deux régions pour la cérémonie de mariage car je fais ce que je veux c'est ma fic :p lol non c'était plus car j'adore la symbolique du Nord et du Sud :) Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez !**_

 _ **PS 3 : j'ai lu sur internet que les shippers Jonerys appelait ce mariage le Silver Wedding :) j'aime beaucoup l'idée^^**_

* * *

Après le départ de Tyrion, ils en avaient profité pour s'aimer à nouveau, laissant de côté un temps leurs obligations mutuelles, se focalisant sur eux pour une fois dans leur existence. Ils savaient que cela ne durerait pas, qu'ils devraient bientôt discuter avec leurs conseillers de cette union. Tyrion n'avait pas été des plus diplomates, mais la vérité était bien là : ils risquaient de perdre le Nord. Les conséquences seraient terribles pour chacun d'entre eux. La guerre au-delà du Mur passait avant tout, même avant leur propre désir. Alors, soit, ils se marieraient pour le bien de leur peuple et même si en apparence, ce mariage serait politique, tous deux partageraient un lien bien plus fort : lls s'aimaient. Hélas, aimer était dangereux à cette époque. Cersei pourrait se servir de cela contre eux. Une alliance renforcerait vraiment le Nord à la cause de Daenerys et permettrait d'apaiser ceux qui ne verraient en elle que la fille du Roi fou.

Ils avaient préféré laisser leur corps s'exprimer, chassant l'espace d'un moment tout ceci, mais la réalité refaisait surface maintenant que ce moment de félicité s'était estompé. A Regret, ils se redressèrent dans le lit et échangèrent un long regard.

— Que penses-tu que ta famille va dire ce mariage ?

—Sansa va probablement m'en vouloir un temps…

Il esquissa un sourire se rappelant des nombreux désaccords qu'il avait pu avoir avec sa sœur par le passé, mais ils tenaient l'un à l'autre et se respectaient.

—Parce que je suis une Targaryenne.

—Entre autre. Mais elle verra que tu n'as rien de semblable avec ton père, je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus.

Elle lui sourit tendrement puis prit sa main dans la sienne, liant leurs doigts ensemble.

—Je vous envie d'avoir ce lien. Viserys n'était pas…

Elle se tut, pensive, mais se reprit sous le regard interrogateur de Jon.

—Nous n'étions pas proches du tout. Il ne pensait qu'au trône alors que moi, je ne voulais qu'une famille, avoua-t-elle, sincère.

—Aemon Targaryen était Mestre à la Garde de la Nuit.

—Etait ?

—Mort de vieillesse. Un jour, je l'ai surpris à discuter avec Sam, un vieil ami, il disait qu'un Targaryen seul dans le monde, c'est une chose horrible.

—Je n'étais pas seule. J'avais mes Dragons, Sir Jorah, Missandei, Sir Baristan et un peu plus tard, Tyrion. Ils sont plus que mes conseillers à mes yeux.

Il opina du chef, mais elle reprit :

—Mais j'aurai aimé un frère qui m'aime sincèrement et non par intérêt.

Il glissa une main sur sa joue et elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

Jon quitta la chambre peu après, se rendant dans ses quartiers. Soupirant, Daenerys enfila une robe de chambre et s'approcha de la fenêtre, pensive. Sa Main avait pour la première fois montrée un peu d'autorité à son égard, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il était là pour la guider, la conseiller et hier soir, elle avait laissé parler son cœur et non sa tête.

—Tu es une Reine, Daenerys, murmura-t-elle.

Mais elle était aussi une femme, et ses sentiments pour Jon Snow n'avaient fait que grandir au fil du temps, croyant le perdre il y a encore quelques semaines pendant cette nuit horrible… Elle avait réalisé que peu importe le danger de cet amour, elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il n'était pas trop petit pour elle, il n'était pas un bâtard, il était un Roi, fier, brave et honorable. Elle le respectait, il était son égal et pas juste un sujet de plus. On frappa à la porte, la sortant de ses songes et elle s'approcha pour ouvrir à Missandei qui lui adressa un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Portant un plateau de collation, elle le déposa sur la table puis elles s'installèrent dans les fauteuils.

—Avez-vous bien dormie ?

La jeune souveraine hocha la tête puis s'empara d'une tartine qu'elle beurra.

—J'ai vu Lord Tyrion quitter vos quartiers ce matin de bonne heure… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle soupira puis lui expliqua :

—Lord Tyrion veut que j'épouse Jon Snow.

Missandei ne sembla pas trop surprise par la révélation, elle avait vu le jeune homme sortir de la chambre de sa Reine quelques instants auparavant.

—Et le désirez-vous ?

Daenerys esquissa un sourire en coin avant d'incliner la tête.

—Je suppose que cette alliance nous sera bénéfique à tous.

—Je ne parle pas à la Reine ici, mais à vous, votre grâce, rajouta son amie.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, souffla avant de répondre :

—Oui, c'est ce que je désire.

Missandei lui sourit, heureuse pour sa souveraine.

—Lord Snow est un homme bon.

Daenerys approuva d'un signe de tête puis reprit son petit déjeuner en silence.

Une fois prête grâce à l'aide de Missandei, elles quittèrent ses quartiers pour rejoindre le pont supérieur. En chemin, elle croisa Varys qui la salua, elle lui sourit puis s'éloigna pour retrouver Tyrion qui était installé à la proue, un verre de vin en main. Le vent glissa dans ses cheveux et elle remercia Missandei de les lui avoir tressés derrière la nuque. La jeune Reine prit place aux côtés de sa Main, fixant à son tour l'horizon.

—Je n'ai pas voulu vous offenser ce matin, Majesté.

—Je sais. Vous n'êtes pas Ma Main pour rien, mon ami. Vous êtes là pour me guider, affirma-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Il opina du chef, buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

—J'espère être un bon guide pour vous.

—Vous l'êtes et vous aviez raison sur cette alliance. Je crois même que vous l'avez déjà envisagé avant notre départ, me trompé-je ?

—Envisager quelque chose est plus simple que de le réaliser, Ma Reine.

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin et il lui rendit.

—Mon jugement n'était que d'ordre politique ce matin, pas celui d'un ami.

Elle pivota vers lui, intriguée.

—Et que me dirait cet ami ?

—Que l'amour est dangereux, Daenerys. Qu'il fait faire des choses stupides et irréfléchies, mais vous le savez déjà, non ?

Elle inclina la tête, repensant à la perte de Viserion. Regrettait-elle d'avoir foncé au Nord pour les sauver ? Pour LE sauver ? Non, jamais. C'est à cet instant là qu'elle avait réalisé que le trône n'avait plus qu'un goût de cendre et que sa mission première : protéger les innocents, était bien plus important que tout le reste.

—Je veux vous voir régner sur Westeros. Mes conseils ne sont pas toujours bons, j'ai fait des erreurs moi aussi, je compte bien les réparer en préparant notre arrivée dans les meilleures dispositions possibles. Le Nord n'approuvera pas tout de suite cette union, mais au final, ils le feront, je n'en doute pas. Les Stark seront avec vous, ils sont proches les uns des autres, comme une meute et ils ne tourneront jamais le dos à leur frère.

Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance, appréciant son honnêteté comme toujours.

—Mais je dois vous mettre en garde d'une menace plus grande, Majesté.

—Quelle est-elle ?

—Celle du cœur, argumenta-t-il en posant ses yeux sur elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le questionner davantage, elle comprit le sous-entendu et se rendit compte qu'elle serait encore capable d'écouter ses sentiments plutôt que sa raison, elle avait toujours été ainsi. Expirant un bon coup, elle déclara, sincère :

—Cela sera votre devoir que de m'ouvrir les yeux, Mon Lord.

Il ricana, peu certain qu'elle ne l'écoute à ce moment, mais approuva d'un signe de tête, espérant ne jamais avoir à en arriver là.

—L'avenir est plus important que tout le reste, Daenerys.

—Je sais.

Elle chassa ses sombres pensées où elle devrait un jour renoncer à son futur pour sans doute protéger une fois encore Jon… Parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner à une mort certaine tant qu'elle aurait la possibilité de le sauver. L'amour était vraiment un sentiment dangereux, pire qu'une morsure de serpent.

—Je pensais que vous pourriez l'annoncer lors du repas. Varys et Davos sont déjà au courant, mais le reste de l'équipage ne l'est pas.

Elle approuva d'un signe et s'enquit :

—Où pensez-vous que l'union se fera ? White Harbour ?

—Non, avant votre arrivée. J'ai pensé faire une escale dans quelques jours à Gulltown, la région du Val. Je crois qu'il y a encore des parents des Stark là-bas. Il faut que je me fasse confirmer cela avant.

—Des parents des Stark ?

—Un cousin. Le fils de la sœur de Catelyn Stark : Robin Aryn.

—Et pensez-vous qu'il acceptera de nous accueillir le temps de cette halte ?

—Qui n'accepterait pas d'accueillir le Roi du Nord ?

Elle afficha un sourire en coin. Il était vrai qu'il se rendait sur les terres Nordistes. Elle serait un peu l'étrangère à ses côtés, celle dont tout le monde se méfiera. Tyrion la laissa ensuite à ses pensées et retourna à l'intérieur. Elle souffla un bon coup, quelque peu nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer un membre de la famille de Jon. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle sentit la présence de ses fils et résista à l'envie de monter sur Drogon. La créature descendit vers elle, quelque peu agitée et elle le cajola avec tendresse, lui parlant doucement. Soudain, son enfant se redressa légèrement et elle tourna la tête pour voir Jon s'approcher d'eux. Elle lui sourit et il combla la distance les séparant. Drogon se tourna vers lui, avançant son museau près de son torse et Jon posa sa main sur lui. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il pouvait être proche d'un dragon surtout qu'elle lui avait expliqué qu'ils ne l'avaient fait qu'en de rares occasions.

—Il est inquiet, expliqua-t-elle.

Il l'interrogea du regard et elle poursuivit en continuant à calmer son enfant.

—Le temps semble différent, plus violent… Une tempête peut-être ? Je ne sais pas, mais je sens qu'il est inquiet.

—La mer est plus agitée aujourd'hui.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et continua à lui parler dans une langue inconnue à Jon, mais son timbre de voix était doux et le dragon sembla s'apaiser progressivement. Il prit ensuite son envol dans le ciel et ils le suivirent du regard quelques instants avant de se faire face.

—Tyrion m'a dit que nous ferions une halte à Gulltown. Tu as un cousin là-bas ?

Il opina du chef.

—Robin Aryn, mais je ne le connais pas. Sansa le connaît mieux. Il nous a aidés à reprendre Winterfell.

Elle l'écouta alors qu'il lui parlait brièvement de la « bataille des bâtards » comme l'avait surnommée bon nombre de Nordistes et de l'arrivée de Sansa avec les Chevaliers de Val, mettant un terme à la tuerie. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il l'observa, remarquant qu'elle semblait songeuse.

—Je pense que tu devrais lui écrire, pour le prévenir de notre arrivée.

Il inclina la tête et ajouta :

—J'ai écrit à Sansa pour lui parler du mariage

Elle posa ses prunelles sur lui, attentive.

— Je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, assura-t-il.

Elle afficha un petit sourire.

—Elle t'en aurait voulu, non ?

—Elle m'en voudra de toute façon. Mais c'est mieux que je l'informe moi-même.

Daenerys acquiesça, il soupira puis combla l'espace les séparant, sa main s'emparant de la sienne.

—Ma famille t'aimera, Dany. Par contre, je doute que Ghost apprécie tes fils.

—Ghost ?

—Mon grand loup. Il est de pelage blanc comme la neige aux yeux couleur sang.

—Tu l'as laissé à Winterfell ?

—Pour protéger Sansa et aussi de peur que tu ne le donnes à manger à tes dragons avec moi.

Elle éclata soudain de rire et il sourit, charmé par le son cristallin s'échappant de ses lèvres.

—Mes enfants ne tuent que si je leur ordonne et puis, tu ne venais pas pour me combattre, mais pour me rencontrer.

Il eut un bref souvenir de ce moment. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il l'avait trouvée très belle, mais aussi imposante malgré sa petite taille et son jeune âge. Hélas, elle était aussi têtue que lui et cela aurait pu dégénérer sans l'aide impromptue de Tyrion. Il se souvenait de sa question : Suis-je votre prisonnier ? Et sa réponse : Pas encore. Si au départ, il s'était senti enchaîné à Dragonstone, les choses avaient changé. Il se rappela le moment où elle lui avait demandé de se joindre à eux dans la salle du conseil, autour de la table peinte des sept royaumes. Il n'était plus un invité à ce moment-là.

—Et je n'ai pas été impressionnée du tout, murmura-t-elle, un brin amusé.

Il esquissa un sourire.

—En réfléchissant, j'aurai effectivement pu menacer de donner ton loup à mes fils, argua-t-elle.

Il ne la crut pas une seconde, mais rétorqua :

—Alors, j'ai pris la bonne décision en le laissant chez moi et en venant seul.

Daenerys baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes et il suivit son regard, il voulut les retirer, mais elle glissa ses doigts dans les siens.

—Je crois aussi, dit-elle en plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

Comme convenu avec Tyrion, elle fit part de la nouvelle de leur mariage lors du repas. Chacun sembla satisfait, les félicitant. La jeune femme ne montra pas trop d'effusions, ni Jon, essayant de leur faire comprendre que c'était une alliance politique, mais personne n'était dupe sur le bateau. Après s'être sustenté, Jon partit avec Gendry et Sandor pour s'entraîner à l'épée sur le pont supérieur et elle resta dans la grande salle en compagnie de ses conseillers, discutant stratégies, mais aussi de leur arrivée imminente à Gulltown.

—Jon a écrit à son cousin pour lui annoncer que nous y serions dans quelques jours, expliqua-t-elle.

—Bien. Cela nous donne le temps de préparer au mieux cette escale, assura Tyrion.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête puis se releva pour partir.

Marchant dans le couloir, elle entendit soudain Jorah l'appeler et se retourna vers lui.

—Puis-je vous offrir ma compagnie, Khaleesi ?

—Avec plaisir, mon ami.

Jorah afficha un large sourire puis la rejoignit et ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence. Elle l'observa en biais. Depuis l'annonce du mariage, il n'avait pas dit un mot, simplement sourit et incliner la tête par respect pour elle. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait et elle regrettait de lui faire tant de peine, il était quelqu'un de cher à son cœur même si elle ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aurait désiré.

—Parlez-moi du Val, Sir Jorah. Est-il vrai que la région est montagneuse ?

—Oui, Majesté. Mais pas la partie où nous accosterons.

—Je vois. J'espère un jour voir cette région, je me rappelle avoir lu un peu à leur sujet dans les livres que vous m'aviez offert à mon mariage.

Les lèvres du soldat s'incurvèrent, se rappelant ce jour où il avait décidé de vouer sa vie à la sienne. Bien sûr, au départ il avait une mission, mais quand il avait posé son regard sur cette jeune fille apeurée, il avait décidé qu'il serait son protecteur. Il l'avait soutenue jusqu'à ce qu'elle le bannisse, mais même en étant loin d'elle, il s'était juré de toujours veiller sur son bien-être.

—Les gens de Val sont proches du Nord, ils soutiennent le Roi, déclara-t-elle, pensive.

—L'ennemi est partout, Khaleesi, mais je doute qu'ils vous traitent mal après votre…votre mariage.

Elle arrêta de marcher et se tourna, ses yeux braqués sur lui.

—Pensez-vous que cette alliance soit bonne pour moi ? Soyez honnête, Sir Jorah.

L'homme plongea son regard dans le sien et inclina la tête.

—Je le pense oui, Khaleesi.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, réconfortée.

—J'espère juste que vous n'ayez pas à souffrir de nouveau, Ma Reine.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et il ajouta dans un murmure :

—Khal Drogo était un brave guerrier, un leader… Comme l'est Jon Snow.

—Je sais oui. Mais peut-être que je ne survivrai pas à cette guerre, mon ami. Peut-être sera-t -il celui qui me pleurera, avoua-t-elle, tristement.

Jorah prit sa main dans la sienne et lui promit :

—Je vous protégerai toujours, Khaleesi.

Elle lui sourit, sachant qu'il ne romprait jamais sa promesse envers elle. Il se mit à genoux et lui baisa la main, mettant sa vie entre ses mains une nouvelle fois.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin de leur sixième jour de traversée que le bateau vit au loin le port de Gulltown. S'éveillant dans le lit, la jeune femme se redressa, une légère appréhension montant en elle. Une main caressa ses cheveux et elle tourna la tête vers Jon qui l'observait. Elle se rallongea dans ses bras en oubliant l'espace d'un instant la journée à venir.

Débarquement sur le port, l'agitation était à son comble. A sa grande surprise, Jon vit un jeune homme brun s'avancer vers lui, il avait le regard chétif et le visage d'un jeune homme encore juvénile.

—Mon cher cousin ! Mon Roi ! Quelle joie pour le Val de vous accueillir.

L'enthousiasme de Robin Aryn sembla les rendre un peu mal à l'aise et Jon le fut encore plus quand le garçon le serra dans ses bras sous le regard de tous. Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos puis Robin s'écarta pour faire face à Daenerys, il lui sourit gentiment et elle s'efforça de lui rendre avec bienveillance.

—Voici Daenerys de la maison Targaryenne, héri…

Missandei ne put terminer sa phrase car le jeune Lord l'interrompit :

—J'ai ouïe dire que vous aviez des dragons, puis-je les voir ?

La souveraine haussa un sourcil et Jon s'approcha soudain de son cousin.

—La traversée a été longue pour nous, Mon Lord. Nous souhaiterions nous reposer.

—Ah oui… Nous pouvons faire cela !

Il se tourna vers ses gardes puis les invita à le suivre vers son carrosse. Jon marcha au côté de la reine, puis ils se trouvèrent face à leur moyen de transport qui les conduirait vers le château le plus proche. Soudain, Daenerys se tourna vers Robin et déclara :

—Je préférerai faire le chemin à cheval, Mon Lord.

Le garçon fut surpris, mais approuva et ordonna à un soldat de lui apporter un cheval.

—Mes gens pourront rester à vos côtés dans le carrosse, si cela vous convient.

—Oh oui… D'accord…

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent et elle s'approcha de l'animal, lui caressa sa crinière avec douceur et murmura des paroles dans une langue étrangère au soldat. Ledit jeune homme voulut l'aider à se hisser, mais elle déclina l'invitation et monta telle une amazone sur la bête. Certains furent surpris, mais pas ceux qui la connaissaient tel Jorah, Missandei, Tyrion, Varys et Grey Worm. Jon quant à lui fut étonné un court instant puis il réalisa qu'elle avait vécue avec les Dothrakis et qu'elle avait donc du voyager de cette façon.

—Et vous, mon cousin ?

Sortant de sa contemplation, Jon répondit :

—Un cheval serait plus agréable, en effet.

Trottant aux côtés de la jeune femme qui était encadrée par Jorah et Grey Worm, Jon s'enquit :

—Où sont tes enfants ?

—Ils ont surement trouvé une grotte à proximité. Je sens toujours leur présence, le rassura-t-elle.

En chemin, ils croisèrent des habitants de la cité qui la dévisagèrent un brin curieux pour certains et d'autres avec mépris. Daenerys resta le regard rivé sur la route, avec une prestance qui lui conférait tous les titres qu'elle portait avec grâce. Mais Jon comme Jorah n'était pas rassuré de la trouver à découvert, surtout dans une région comme le Val.

—Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de monter à cheval.

Elle dévia son regard sur lui en haussant un sourcil.

—Si nous voulons montrer que nous sommes alliés et solidifier notre alliance, il était de mon devoir d'être à tes côtés, argua-t-elle en reportant son attention sur la route. Je n'ai pas peur.

Soupirant, il préféra se taire, il connaissait son obstination pour l'avoir vécue lui-même lors de leur première rencontre et quelques suivantes.

Arrivant enfin devant la demeure, Robin fut le premier à sortir de la calèche suivit du reste des gens et il leur fit de grands gestes. Daenerys arrêta son étalon et en descendit puis pivota vers Jon qui avait posé pied au sol.

—Ton cousin est un jeune homme…très…ouvert…

Jon soupira et elle serra les dents.

—Je suis désolé, je ne le connais pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'il voulait te manquer de respect, Dany.

Sa mâchoire se décrispa et elle se détendit à nouveau, le remerciant d'un regard chaleureux.

—Alors vous avez vraiment vu des marcheurs blancs ? Comment sont-ils ? Ils sont vraiment tout blancs ?

—Non, pas vraiment, ils sont différents et…

—Alors pourquoi les appeler ainsi, l'interrogea subitement Robin.

Jon souffla brièvement, prêt à répondre, mais Tyrion le coupa délibérément :

—Lord Aryn, on m'a dit que vous aviez l'un des meilleurs vins de la région. Pourrais-je avoir l'honneur d'y gouter ?

Le garçon sembla heureux de sa demande et s'empressa d'aller faire chercher la boisson. Jon échangea un regard avec le Lannister qui inclina la tête.

—Après le repas, nous pourrions aller voir vos dragons, Majesté ?

Daenerys serra subitement sa fourchette, n'appréciant pas le comportement puéril de ce jeune Lord. Ces enfants n'étaient pas ici pour le plaisir de ses yeux et elle devait le lui faire comprendre, à sa façon.

—Nous le pourrions, Mon Lord, s'ils se laissaient approcher par des inconnus.

Il sembla déçu de sa réponse, mais opina du chef.

—Je vous montrerai mon faucon alors !

Elle grimaça et se pinça les lèvres brièvement.

—Oh j'en serai enchantée…

Suivant à distance Robin qui courrait vers la cage, Daenerys soupira.

—Rassure-moi, Jon. Ton frère Bran n'est pas ainsi ?

—J'en doute, même s'il a surement changé, rétorqua-t-il.

L'irritation de Daenerys monta en flèche quand Robin les héla pour s'approcher du volatile.

—J'ai hâte que nous quittions cette région, argua-t-elle avant de rejoindre le garçon.

Peu après le petit intermède avec le rapace, Robin s'enthousiasma à l'idée de montrer ses talents de duelliste. Jon accepta, il préférait largement prendre son épée au reste des activités proposées par son cousin. Ravi à l'idée d'un combat, Sandor les rejoignit accompagné de Gendry, Davos, Tyrion et Jorah. Déjà installée sur un banc, la Reine se tourna vers ses compagnons et esquissa un bref sourire.

—Allez, je vais parier sur le gamin, s'amusa Gendry.

—Et que pariez-vous, s'enquit Tyrion.

Il fouilla ses poches et en sortit quelques pièces qu'il lui déposa dans sa paume. Les hommes éclatèrent de rire tandis que la jeune femme avait déjà le regard posé sur les deux futurs combattants.

—Cela ne sert à rien de parier, cet enfant ne sait pas tenir une épée, s'exclama le Limier.

Jorah approuva et le bâtard Baratheon haussa les épaules.

—Il cache peut-être une grande force !

Chacun se gaussa puis le combat démarra. Face à face, Jon et Robin brandirent leurs épées et le jeune garçon fut le premier à attaquer. Sans surprise, il manqua sa cible, l'arme l'entraînant vers le sol poussiéreux. Les rires se firent entendre derrière eux et Jon grimaça en voyant son cousin se relever en sautillant, le sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il décida de l'attaquer à son tour, le coup fut tellement rapide que l'épée de Robin lui échappa des mains. Le Roi du Nord soupira puis commença à la ranger dans son fourreau lorsque le Lord Aryn pointa son arme sur son armure.

—Mais nous n'avons pas terminé, cousin ! En Garde, s'écria t-il en gesticulant l'épée en main.

Le groupe d'homme ricana et la souveraine arbora un sourire en coin.

Les épaules de Jon s'affaissèrent et il s'efforça de sourire d'un air contrit au garçonnet.

Après une bonne demi-heure à se retrouver au sol couvert de poussière, Robin se releva en s'époussetant. Soufflant, Jon décida de laisser gagner son cousin en tenant du bout des doigts son arme pour qu'elle tombe au sol. Hélas, Robin perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra à nouveau au sol. Les rires n'avaient cessé depuis le début du duel. La Reine s'approcha soudain des deux combattants.

—Mon Cher Lord, vous nous avez donné un spectacle des plus distrayants, mais je suis lasse. Il me serait dommage de manquer la suite de votre duel…

Robin l'observa puis son regard dévia vers Jon et il haussa les épaules.

—Oui, je serais déçu que vous manquiez ma victoire ! Vous m'avez trouvé bon ? Oncle Petyr dit que je m'améliore de jours en jours.

Masquant son amusement, elle inclina la tête.

—Il vous faudra encore quelques années de maitrise, mais vous avez tout d'un grand guerrier, Mon Lord.

La fierté se lisant sur son visage sali, Robin rangea son épée et commença à s'éloigner vers la demeure. Les autres compagnons toujours hilares prirent aussi le même chemin et elle se tourna vers Jon qui la remercia pour son intervention.

—Je craignais que Ma Main ou Sir Jorah ne s'étouffent à force de rire et j'ai besoin d'eux.

—Sandor était celui qui manquait le plus de souffle.

—En effet… Il serait triste de perdre un compagnon avec ce genre de… distraction !

Jon esquissa un sourire et elle lui rendit puis ils s'éloignèrent côte à côte.

Ce fut au cours du repas du soir que Jon annonça son union avec Daenerys. Robin sembla enjoué et demanda :

—Est-ce que Sansa va venir ?

—Non. Elle doit garder Winterfell, nous allons la rejoindre d'ici quelques semaines, expliqua Jon.

—Dommage. Elle me manque, je l'aimais beaucoup ! Oncle Petyr doit bien veiller sur elle.

Le jeune homme se tendit subitement, repensant à Baelish qui était toujours sur ses terres. Il espérait vraiment que sa menace ait pu éloigner l'homme de Sansa.

—Quand pensez-vous vous marier, mon cousin ?

—Demain, et nous reprendrons notre traversée le lendemain.

—Cela est court pour tout préparer, mais je…

—Ne vous en faîtes pas, Mon Lord, j'ai déjà commencé à m'occuper de tout, déclara Tyrion.

—Oh…. Très bien alors. Pensez-vous que les dragons viendront ?

Daenerys le fixa incrédule.

—Pour le mariage ! Il faut prévoir quelque chose pour les nourrir ?

—Non, Mon Lord, ils ne viendront pas, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Tyrion passa son regard de sa Reine au jeune homme qui soupira.

—J'espère vraiment les voir avant votre départ…

La jeune femme se dit qu'elle pourrait bien lui faire une petite démonstration en montant Drogon pour venir lui réchauffer son postérieur et cette pensée la fit sourire alors qu'elle porta sa coupe à ses lèvres.

Le soir venu, Daenerys se rendit dans la chambre mise à sa disposition. Ouvrant la porte, elle s'étonna de la chaleur environnante et remarqua soudain le feu dans la cheminée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit à baldaquin recouvert de fourrures et elle s'éloigna vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur une vue imprenable aux montagnes.

—Votre grâce, j'ai fait préparer un bain pour vous.

Pivotant vers son amie, elle la gratifia d'un sourire puis Missandei se retira, laissant la jeune femme seule. S'approchant du bac bouillant, comme elle l'aimait tant, elle se dévêtit, attachant sa tresse en un chignon qu'elle bloqua avec son épingle puis pénétra dans son bain. Fermant les yeux, elle savoura l'instant, appréciant les volutes de vapeurs s'échappant du liquide limpide. Après quelques minutes, on frappa à sa porte et elle accepta le visiteur dans le lieu. Sans grande surprise, Tyrion lui fit face et il s'inclina brièvement avant de vouloir rebrousser chemin.

—Vous pouvez rester, Ma Main.

Le Lannister s'approcha donc du bac et déclara :

—Tout est prêt pour demain, Ma Reine. J'ai même fait faire un manteau pour la cérémonie.

—Un Manteau ?

—Une coutume du Nord, le futur époux doit couvrir sa promise d'un manteau.

Elle inclina la tête et ses pensées s'éloignèrent vers son premier mariage, vers les rites si différents de ceux de cette région.

—Et il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ?

Tyrion sortit un parchemin qu'il lui remit, expliquant la cérémonie en détail, l'échange des vœux, le lien du ruban et elle prit sa note des mains, la parcourant avec attention.

—Il y a autre chose.

—Oui ?

L'homme sembla un brin mal à l'aise.

—Lord Aryn veut organiser un banquet après la cérémonie, avec une partie des habitants de Gulltown et Varys et moi craignons que…

—Quelqu'un ne tente de me tuer ?

—Effectivement, Majesté, surtout en de tels lieux.

Daenerys resta songeuse puis assura :

—D'autres essaieront surement de le faire dans le Nord. Mariée ou non, je reste la fille du Roi Fou.

—En effet. Donc vous pensez qu'il serait plus judicieux d'accepter ?

—Je le pense oui. Leurs menaces ne me font pas peur, mon ami. Je sais où est notre vrai ennemi.

Il inclina la tête.

—J'espère que vous avez raison.

—Nous avons affronté bien pire que cela, vous ne pensez pas ?

—Si bien entendu.

Elle lui sourit et il la salua. A nouveau seule, elle relut le parchemin de sa Main, une certaine nervosité montant en elle. Ce mariage servait d'un point de vue politique. Tyrion était inquiet que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Jon Snow ne nuisent à leur alliance et elle le comprenait, l'acceptait. Toutefois, il y avait cette part d'elle-même qui savait que cette union était plus qu'un accord diplomatique… Elle éprouvait de forts sentiments pour le Lord de Winterfell et même s'il n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet, elle ne doutait pas que ce soit aussi son cas. Reposant le bout de papier sur le sol, elle ferma les yeux, essayant de canaliser son flot d'émotions.

Des coups se firent entendre à nouveau et elle se redressa dans son bain, mais contrairement à Tyrion qui avait demandé s'il pouvait entrer, la personne n'en fit rien et elle sut qui il était. Refermant le bois derrière lui, Jon fit quelques pas dans la pièce et il posa son regard incrédule sur la jeune femme, un léger embarras se lut sur son visage. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait nue, mais pas dans ce genre de situation.

—Reste, Jon, ordonna-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour.

Il resta immobile face à la bassine et elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Le jeune homme plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes et il se détendit peu à peu, oubliant son malaise naissant.

—Tyrion m'a parlé de la fête après la cérémonie.

—L'idée ne me semble pas…

—Nous irons. Le peuple a besoin de voir sa Reine et son Roi ensemble, déclara-t-elle d'un ton franc.

Il opina du chef, préférant ne pas la contredire.

—Je ne vais pas me cacher derrière mes soldats, Jon. Je ne suis pas Cersei Lannister.

—Je sais.

Il remarqua soudain un papier au sol et son intérêt fut reporté sur celui-ci. Comblant la distance, il se pencha pour le ramasser et le lut avec attention. Jon se tourna vers Daenerys qui esquissa un sourire.

—Je ne sais rien de tes coutumes. Ma Main a voulu me préparer au mieux pour demain.

Soufflant, il replia le parchemin et le déposa sur une table un peu plus loin. Elle l'interrogea du regard, quelque peu anxieuse.

—Je n'aurai jamais imaginé un jour me marier, avoua-t-il.

—Je ne veux pas t'obliger à quoique ce soit, Jon, lui assura-t-elle, sincère.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, mais déclara :

—Tu me m'obliges à rien, Dany. Je sais que je veux passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés, qu'il soit de dix jours à une infinité.

Elle sourit et il lui rendit avec tendresse puis s'assit sur le sol, à côté du bac.

—Je n'ai jamais imaginé un jour avoir une femme, que moi le bâtard de…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

—Tu n'es pas un bâtard pour moi, Jon. Tu es un Roi, mon Roi.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, chassant tout doute naissant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Rapidement, le baiser s'intensifia et elle lui ordonna de se dévêtir pour la rejoindre, chose qu'il fit sans rechigner et bientôt, leur corps se retrouvèrent pour une étreinte plus passionnée…

Au lever du jour, Daenerys se tourna vers Jon qui s'éveillait à son tour et elle lui adressa un tendre sourire avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Le front posé contre le sien, ils restèrent quelques instants à profiter de ce moment de plénitude. A regret, il la laissa se préparer mais leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un bref instant, réalisant que d'ici peu, ils seraient liés.

Fixant son reflet dans le miroir, Daenerys avait les yeux rivés sur sa tenue : une robe blanche de velours évasée formant un V entre sa poitrine pour laisser apparaître la naissance de ses seins et des manches recouvraient ses bras. Les mains légèrement moites, elle se tourna vers Missandei qui ajustait sa coiffure en un chignon lâche afin que ses boucles blondes tombent sur le devant de son corset, à son cou était placé un anneau doré représentant la forme d'un dragon et à ses doigts, la bague qu'elle affectionnait tant, celle de sa famille.

—Tout va bien se passer, votre grâce, la rassura Missandei.

Elle s'efforça de lui sourire.

Quittant la demeure pour se rendre dans le jardin, elle prit le chemin vers l'arbre sacré, son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas son premier mariage, mais la situation était bien différente. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'était pas OBLIGEE de faire quelque chose pour son peuple, elle le faisait aussi pour elle-même. Expirant un bon coup, elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Jon qui semblait aussi troublé qu'elle et cela la rassura. Pour lui aussi ce jour était important. Reprenant confiance en elle, la jeune souveraine marcha à la rencontre de son promis et fit face à Septon.

—Qui se présente devant les anciens dieux ? Demanda t-il.

—Daenerys de la maison Targyrien, vient se marier. Héritière des sept royaumes. Elle implore l'approbation des dieux. Qui la demande en mariage ? répéta Tyrion.

Sir Davos fit un pas et déclara :

—Jon, de la maison Stark. Héritier de Winterfell. Qui la propose ?

—Tyrion Lannister, Main de la Reine.

L'homme président l'union sourit puis dit d'un ton cérémonieux :

—Vous devez maintenant couvrir la mariée et la mettre sous votre protection.

Soufflant brièvement, Jon retira le manteau qu'il avait sur les épaules, celui qui avait été fait pour l'union et il le déposa sur Daenerys. Proches comme ils l'étaient, ils purent entendre tous deux le cœur de l'autre battre à un rythme effréné et elle plongea un court instant son regard dans le sien avant qu'il ne lui fasse à nouveau face. Leur main l'une au-dessus de l'autre, ils se tenaient côte à côte alors qu'un ruban passait entre elles afin de les lier.

—Je suis ici pour lier ses deux âmes en un seul cœur, une seule chair, une seule âme. Maudit soit celui qui s'interposera. Regardez-vous dans les yeux et dites les mots.

S'exécutant, ils se firent à nouveau face et plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre puis d'une même voix, d'un même cœur, ils répétèrent de concert :

—Par le père, le ferrant et le guerrier.

Par la mère, la demoiselle, l'aïeul et l'étranger

Je suis sien.

Je suis sienne.

Il est mien.

Elle est mienne.

De cet instant, jusqu'à mon dernier jour.

Un sentiment étrange les envahit à l'instant où ils prononcèrent ces vœux, réalisant l'impact réel sur leurs vies, leurs existences. Ils s'aimaient et cette cérémonie scellait leur destin ensemble à jamais. Jon se pencha pour rencontrer les lèvres de sa femme qui accueillit son baiser avec tendresse.

La fête battait son plein dans la demeure de Robin Aryn et contrairement aux inquiétudes de Tyrion, chacun semblait accepter l'union du Roi du Nord avec la Reine. Peut-être dû à leur fierté de voir un Nordiste régnant aussi sur les sept royaumes ? Sans doute. C'est cela qui réconforta Tyrion alors qu'il observait le nouveau couple en compagnie de leur hôte et quelques nobles. La souveraine arborait un sourire et discutait avec quelques-uns des contrés voisines, renforçant sans doute une nouvelle alliance, il ne doutait pas de ses capacités à ce sujet

—Finalement, l'amour triomphe pour une fois, rétorqua Davos, un verre en main.

Tyrion ricana, mais approuva d'un signe de tête, trinquant avec l'homme.

—Si Gulltown peut fournir plus de nourriture à nos soldats, cela nous aiderait lorsque nous arriverons au Nord. Mes armées comptent plus de deux-cent-mille hommes et elles sont toutes dévouées à la cause du Roi, expliqua –t-elle à un Lord.

—Nous ferons de notre mieux pour approvisionner le peuple, votre grâce.

Elle le remercia d'un large sourire et porta un verre de vin à ses lèvres. Satisfaite de son exploit, elle s'avança vers son époux qui semblait négocier à son tour, mais ils s'interrompirent en la voyant. Le Lord les laissa en les saluant brièvement et tous deux se firent face avant qu'elle ne glisse sa main dans la sienne, appréciant de pouvoir le toucher sans avoir à se cacher. L'observant, il réalisa qu'elle portait toujours son manteau au couleur de sa maison et Jon arbora un sourire.

—Je crois que j'ai réussi à renforcer les victuailles pour Winterfell, déclara-t-elle.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête puis il glissa une main sur sa joue, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ce léger contact les fit frémir tous deux et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Depuis ce matin, ils n'avaient pas pu profiter de ce jour comme ils l'auraient désiré. Ils avaient profité de la fête pour lier de nouvelles alliances, renforcer les rangs de leurs armées, alors que ce jour était spécial. Soudain, la voix de Tyrion s'éleva et il s'exclama clairement :

—Un mariage n'est pas un mariage sans une consommation !

Tout le monde sembla approuver, tapant du pied au sol et des mains sur les tables. Daenerys fit un pas et les bruits s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder.

—Il est donc de notre devoir de respecter la coutume.

Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans la pièce et elle échangea un regard avec Jon avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour les laisser passer. Glissant son bras sous le sien, ils marchèrent dans le long corridor suivi par les invités et Jon ne se sentit pas vraiment à l'aise. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Daenerys se pencha à son oreille et chuchota :

—Si cela peut te rassurer, lors de mon premier mariage, mon peuple forniquait devant moi ou se battait à mort ! Une sorte de tradition ! A côté de cela, ce soir me semble plutôt calme.

Il esquissa un mince sourire et posa sa main sur la sienne un bref instant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre à coucher, Davos et quelques hommes poussèrent la porte pour les laisser entrer et leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Le compagnon de Jon posa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un clin d'œil puis le couple pénétra à l'intérieur et la Reine ferma l'entrée.

—Ils vont rester derrière la porte ?

Elle inclina la tête.

–Selon ce que m'a écrit Tyrion : Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le couple prendre du plaisir.

Nerveux, Jon s'approcha du pichet de vin et se servit une coupe qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Elle le rejoignit et posa sa main sur son épaule, attirant son attention. Il se tourna alors vers elle et elle lui prit le verre des mains, le reposant sur la table. Faisant un pas supplémentaire, elle combla l'espace les séparant et commença à lui détacher son armure. Il la laissa faire, son esprit revenant à leurs nombreuses nuits sur le bateau. Parfois, elle le déshabillait, d'autres fois c'était lui qui le faisait seul. Sentant son regard sur elle, Daenerys leva la tête et rencontra le regard intense de Jon, de son époux. Son cœur fit une embardée et sans crier gare, elle l'attira à elle, leurs lèvres se rencontrant. Il répondit avec fougue à son baiser et l'enserra de ses bras. A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent, se fixant avec intensité. Délicatement, il lui retira le manteau de fourrure qui tomba sur le sol puis ses doigts serpentèrent sur sa peau frémissante. Ses prunelles lilas ne le quittèrent pas des yeux et ses mains s'activèrent pour lui enlever sa cuirasse qui rejoignit la houppelande. Elle glissa ses phalanges sur son torse recouvert encore d'une tunique. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau et il l'embrassa avec plus de passion, son corps réclamant de toucher le sien, de la faire sienne à nouveau tout en réalisant qu'elle était vraiment sienne maintenant : sa femme. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre un jour un tel instant, lui le bâtard de Winterfell avait conquis le cœur d'une Reine et il ne serait assez digne pour elle, mais il s'efforcerait chaque jour de lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas fait une erreur. La mort était à leur porte, violente, insidieuse et l' avenir était incertain, surtout dans de telles conditions. Jon avait pris la décision d'aller au bout de son désir, de son amour pour cette jeune étrangère venant du Sud pour ne rien regretter le jour où il perdrait son souffle, pour fermer les yeux apaisés cette fois et mourir certes dans la neige, mais pas en se sentant seul et trahi. Malgré l'avidité de ses baisers, il détacha avec lenteur le corset noué dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle fut délivrée de ce vêtement, il se détacha d'elle et l'observa avec tendresse et amour, sa main caressant sa joue alors qu'elle lui souriait. Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit clairement leurs sentiments, mais aucun mot ne suffirait pour exprimer la force de leur amour. La collant à lui, sa poitrine entra en contact avec son torse et elle ne mit pas longtemps à le débarrasser de son habit, préférant sentir leur chair l'une contre l'autre, appréciant un peu plus chaque jour ce contact si intime. Ils se regardèrent longuement puis il lui retira l'anneau à son cou, ôta son épingle de ses cheveux, ses doigts filant entre les mèches et il l'admira, sa Reine, sa femme, son âme sœur. Il traça un chemin de sa tête à la naissance de sa poitrine qu'il effleura du bout des doigts avant de continuer sa course sur son ventre puis sur ses hanches. Déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, il s'agenouilla pour faire tomber le jupon sur ses jambes avant de l'embrasser dans un endroit qu'il chérissait tant. Comme à chaque fois qu'il prodiguait ce genre de caresse, elle se cambra en arrière, ses doigts glissant dans ses boucles brunes, lâchant des soupirs d'aises. Il ne lui donnait pas seulement le baiser du Lord en cet instant, mais le baiser d'un Roi, celui qu'elle avait accepté de prendre comme époux, celui qu'elle avait choisi pour être à ses côtés pendant cette guerre à venir, ils étaient ensemble. Sentant ses jambes trembler, il sut qu'elle avait atteint son moment de félicité. Jon se releva pour lui faire face et elle prit son visage en coupe, scellant leurs bouches, serrant son corps contre le sien. Les mains de Daenerys ne mirent pas longtemps à le débarrasser de son pantalon. Libérant ses lèvres des siennes, elle l'entraîna sur le sol, s'installant sur le manteau de fourrure et il captura sa bouche avec fougue en même temps qu'il prenait possession de son corps. Avide l'un de l'autre, elle le laissa pourtant lui faire l'amour, comme cette première nuit dans le bateau. Appréciant sa domination, plongeant son regard dans le sien alors qu'il la pénétrait avec tendresse avant que ses mouvements ne se fassent plus rapides, donnant des coups de reins puissants, la comblant complètement. Elle ne se retint pas de gémir, murmurant des paroles en haut valyrien qui le rendirent fou de désir si bien qu'il accéléra la cadence, l'aimant tel le loup qui sommeillait en lui, sa tête plongée dans son cou, mordillant sa peau si blanche la marquant, la faisant sienne aujourd'hui et pour toujours.

Au petit matin, ils s'éveillèrent, emmitouflés dans les fourrures qui recouvraient le lit. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser puis Jon glissa une main sur sa joue, la caressant délicatement.

—Ma femme…

Son timbre de voix était doux, presque un murmure et elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer, battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle lui sourit, posant sa main sur la sienne et répondit en chuchotant :

—Mon Mari…

Jon lui rendit son sourire, un de ceux qui ne réservait qu'à elle et elle scella leur échange en l'embrassant avec amour.

Se préparant pour sortir, ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant de passer les portes. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, mais en ne se touchant pas. Cette union était censée être politique et bien que leurs yeux pouvaient parfois les trahir, ils devaient s'efforcer de ne pas trop montrer leurs affections mutuelles. Rejoignant les autres dans la salle à manger, ils les saluèrent avant de prendre place, Tyrion étant à sa droite, Jon à sa gauche.

—Je ne vous demanderai pas si vous avez bien dormie, Ma Reine. Toutefois, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me passer le pichet de vin afin que je trinque en l'honneur des jeunes époux, quémanda la Main.

—N'avez-vous pas assez trinqués hier, Mon ami ? Demanda-t-elle, un brin amusé.

—Je ne trinque jamais assez, Majesté.

Elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit.

—Lorsque le temps sera venu, je rejoindrai moi aussi Winterfell pour me battre, déclara Robyn alors qu'il descendait de cheval.

Echangeant un bref regard avec sa femme, Jon expira un bon coup avant de poser ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune Lord.

—Votre place est à Val, mon cousin. Vous nous aiderez bien mieux là-bas.

Déçu, le jeune garçon opina finalement du chef.

—Embrassez bien Sansa pour moi.

Jon approuva d'un signe de tête puis ils s'éloignèrent vers le bateau.

Quittant le port, Daenerys s'installa sur le bastingage alors que Gulltown s'éloignait petit à petit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit la présence de Sir Davos à ses côtés.

—La route pour Winterfell est encore longue, votre grâce.

—En effet.

—Accepteriez-vous un de mes conseils ?

Interloquée, elle se tourna vers l'homme et inclina la tête.

—La vie est courte, il faut chérir chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier et ne rien regretter.

Elle cligna des yeux un bref instant puis le gratifia d'un sourire sincère.

Le soir venu, le couple se retira dans les appartements de la Reine, habitués à cette intimité, retrouvant un peu leur petit nid d'amour, leur permettant d'oublier un temps la menace extérieure. Tendrement, ils s'installèrent sur le lit, se faisant face, leurs mains jointes, leurs yeux sondant ceux de l'autre moitié. Daenerys repensa soudain aux paroles de Sir Davos et sourit, prête à prononcer ces mots dont elle n'avait plus jamais ressenti l'utilité depuis la mort de son Khal.

—Je t'aime, Jon de la maison Stark, mon mari.

Libérant une de ses mains, il la déposa sur sa joue puis se pencha, collant son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux en humant son odeur, celle qu'il appréciait tant.

—Je t'aime aussi, Daenerys de la maison Targaryen, ma femme.

Cette nuit-là, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, profitant de ce moment de répit, de calme avant la tempête qui hélas grondait déjà au lointain….


	12. Jon Snow

_**Yo :) La liste des followers s'agrandi mais… Je ne mords pas vous savez ^^ j'adore lire vos reviews, partager vos moments favoris de l'OS ou me dire ce que vous avez ressenti en lisant le dernier etc… Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un ptit mot :) Je serai heureuse de vous lire 3**_

 _ **Ceci est une courte OS qui reprend après le HOT BOAT SEX, mais qui sera uniquement sur les pensées de Dany.**_

 _ **Si vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'ai pas encore fait d'OS (retrouvailles Stark, découverte de leur lien de parenté…) c'est parce que j'en ai tellement en tête, mais oui lol je donnerai mon interprétation sur chacune**_ _ **don't worry ^^ Par contre, je vais sous peu reprendre l'écriture de ma saga dark fantasy (en attendant de savoir si une Maison d'Edition la prend) donc j'essaierai de vous donner des OS aussi souvent que possible (je vous dit j'en aurai bien une centaine avant la reprise de GOT lol) Bref :p**_

 _ **Résumé : Pensée de Dany en se réveillant le matin de sa nuit avec Jon Snow.**_

* * *

Clignant des yeux, Daenerys s'habitua à la luminosité provenant des vitraux à ses fenêtres. Elle n'avait pas dormi aussi paisiblement depuis des jours. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemar où elle revoyait toujours Viserion s'effondrer dans la glace, son corps s'enflammant, son dernier souffle l'abandonnant… Si elle tentait d'avancer, c'était uniquement dans le but de venger sa mort, mais aussi de protéger Westeros, son peuple ou du moins qui le deviendrait lorsqu'elle prendrait le trône. Lorsqu'elle briserait la roue. Elle n'avait jamais été plus déterminée que depuis son excursion au Nord. Pivotant sa tête sur la gauche, elle observa le visage serein de Jon Snow. La nuit précédente lui revenait peu à peu en mémoire alors que son esprit retrouvait un peu plus de clarté. Ils n'avaient pas parlé lorsqu'elle l'avait autorisé à rejoindre sa cabine, leurs corps s'étaient exprimés pour eux tout comme leurs échanges visuels. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de son Khal qu'elle s'était sentie en sécurité dans les bras d'un homme, acceptant sans honte le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné, n'usant pas de ses charmes pour le dominer comme elle avait pu le faire avec Daario. Non, avec Jon elle n'avait été qu'une femme et non une souveraine. Une femme éprouvant des sentiments forts et incontrôlables pour ce Nordiste. Elle le savait maintenant, peu importe tout ce qu'elle avait pu nier, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Il y a encore quelques semaines, il avait failli mourir et elle avait compris à ce moment-là qu'il n'était pas trop petit, qu'il n'était pas qu'un sujet parmi tant d'autres, il était tellement plus pour elle.

Soupirant, elle posa sa paume sur son torse, ses prunelles suivant les marques sur sa chair. Sir Davos n'avait pas inventé quelque chose, ce n'était pas une figure de style ou quoique ce soit. Quelque chose de terrible avait dû lui arriver et même si la curiosité était toujours là, elle le respectait pour ne pas l'obliger à lui livrer son histoire. Elle-même ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour lui parler de Drogo et de son fils. Peut-être était-il mieux de laisser le passé derrière soi ?

Délicatement, elle fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau nue, appréciant les légers sons qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. La nuit avait été courte pour eux, elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'instants qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, allant au bout de leur désir, savourant chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière.

En réalité, elle le connaissait si peu et pourtant, elle avait été attirée par lui assez rapidement, comme si un fil invisible les avait enchaîné l'un à l'autre. Il était si différent des hommes qu'elle avait côtoyé. Il n'avait pas accepté de plier le genou, il avait défié son autorité plus d'une fois et elle s'était étonnée de ne pas faire sortir le dragon en elle. Cependant, Tyrion lui avait fait remarquer qu'il pourrait être un atout et elle avait accepté de l'aider en dépit de son attitude téméraire. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui l'avait empêché d'agir impulsivement : Il l'avait domptée. A sa façon, il s'était insinué dans sa chair, dans son cœur et elle n'avait rien pu contrôler. Hier soir, il avait réussi l'exploit que tant d'hommes depuis Drogo avaient tenté : Redonner vie au cœur mort de la mère des dragons. Le jeu était dangereux et elle connaissait les risques : perdre la crédibilité sur cette alliance. Mais elle était aussi une femme avant tout et pour la première fois depuis six longues années, elle avait laissé parler son cœur et non sa tête, abandonnant la lutte face à ses sentiments pour lui.

Elle l'aimait.

Sa main continua sa course pour se glisser dans ses boucles brunes qui s'étaient libérées durant la nuit et elle sourit. Elle était captivée par lui, par son courage, par sa dévotion envers son peuple, par son amour pour sa famille, et par son grand cœur. Jon Snow n'était pas le Roi du Nord que par son titre, mais surtout par ses qualités de leader. Ils étaient similaires sur ce point.

Ils se complétaient parfaitement, elle le tempérament de feu et lui la force tranquille celle qui la canalisait dès que le dragon en elle risquait de ressurgir. Il était son égal. Il était celui qu'elle avait attendu depuis toujours. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les hommes autour d'elle, pas un géant comme Drogo, pas un guerrier aussi costaud que les autres, et pourtant, il était au-dessus de tout cela : Un héros. Son héros. Celui qui se battait pour le bien des gens et non pour sa propre gloire.

Elle se rappelait sa conversation avec Tyrion avant le départ pour Westeros, il lui avait dit qu'elle rencontrerait d'autres hommes, que Daario ne serait pas le seul qui l'aimerait, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir la réciprocité. L'amour était un sentiment beau mais oh combien menaçant, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle avait aimé Drogo et une partie d'elle était morte avec lui ce jour-là, laissant de côté la femme, l'épouse pour devenir la Khaleesi, la mère des dragons, la Reine.

 _Dany_

A l'instant où il l'avait appelé ainsi, il l'avait troublée, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était plus juste une souveraine, mais bien quelqu'un de proche, quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Et lorsqu'il l'avait appelé « Ma Reine », elle avait été profondément émue par ce simple titre que tout le monde utilisait. Pourtant, à ses oreilles, la signification avait été si différente, si belle.

Entortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, elle continua à fixer sa silhouette.

Il avait tenté de lui rendre le sourire plus d'une fois depuis la mort de Viserion, et à chaque fois, elle avait succombé d'un bref sourire. Il ne lui parlait pas souvent, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, Daenerys oubliait tous ses doutes, toutes ses questions, toutes ses frayeurs. Avait-il un pouvoir magique dont elle ignorait l'existence ? Peut-être. Qu'importe après tout, il était unique. Jon Snow était un homme étrange et fascinant.

Ce nom lui allait parfaitement. Elle savait grâce à ses lectures que chaque région où naissait un bâtard il portait des noms différents : Water pour Dragonstone et King Landing, Sand pour Dorne, Snow pour le Nord, Flowers pour Bief, Stone pour le Val d'Aryn… Tant d'enfants nés hors mariage, d'une union passionnelle, mais destructrice pour le chérubin. Dans sa nouvelle régence, elle détruirait cette stupide loi qui faisait d'eux des bâtards. Chaque être humain ne se définissait pas par un titre.

Elle ne le considérait pas comme un bâtard, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Même avant sa venue, il était à ses yeux le Roi du Nord, un futur allié. Et maintenant, il n'était plus que Jon, son Jon.

L'avenir semblait incertain et aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait l'issue finale, alors elle voulait profiter de chaque instant à ses côtés, tout découvrir de lui, et elle voulait lui faire découvrir un peu de son histoire, partageant leurs secrets, leurs craintes et leurs envies.

Peu importe ce qu'on penserait de leur relation, elle s'en moquait. Daenerys ne partait pas au Nord pour conquérir ce peuple, mais pour les aider et sa relation avec leur souverain ne les concernaient pas. Elle s'efforçait de se répéter ceci tout en sachant que ses conseillers désapprouveraient. Elle connaissait leur solution ultime : Un mariage. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à franchir une telle étape. Son premier mariage avait été une douloureuse expérience lorsqu'elle avait perdu son fils ET Drogo. Si Jon devait mourir demain… Sans doute ne pourrait-elle plus continuer et cela l'effrayait de dépendre d'un autre que d'elle-même. Cela la terrifiait. Chassant ses pensées, elle se dit qu'elle aurait bientôt tout loisir pour y repenser, mais pas ce matin, pas en ce moment précis. Continuant à l'observer, la jeune femme sourit. Une part d'elle attendait qu'il se réveille, qu'elle croise son regard si intense et qu'il lui fasse oublier le temps d'un instant son devoir, mais une autre appréhendait qu'il s'éveille, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pensait de cette nuit à ses côtés. Il avait été le premier à faire un pas, à frapper à sa porte. Elle avait vu ses tentatives d'être seul avec elle sur le bateau, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il aurait pu se trouver derrière sa porte, attendant avec espoir et nervosité qu'elle lui ouvre. Il avait refermé la porte derrière eux et quelques secondes plus tard, Jon l'avait embrassé, s'emparant de son visage à deux mains, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes… A partir de ce moment, ils n'avaient plus hésité, se déshabillant mutuellement avec fougue, s'embrassant passionnément pour finir sur son lit à s'aimer de nombreuses heures.

La nuit les avait empêchés de réfléchir à leur avenir, mais bientôt, ils devraient y faire face. Ils devraient définir ce que représentait cette nuit pour eux. L'aimait-il autant qu'elle l'aimait ? Et surtout, comment allaient-ils se comporter maintenant ?

Elle le sentit remuer et écarta sa main, la reposant sur le matelas, près de son corps et l'observa en silence. Après quelques minutes, Jon s'éveilla, fixant le plafond au-dessus de lui, réalisant où il se trouvait. Pivotant son visage vers celui de Daenerys, leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent et le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement lorsqu'il lui sourit. Elle se sentit lui rendre avec tendresse alors que sa main se posait sur sa joue, caressant sa barbe. Elle sût à ce moment précis que peu importe le destin qui les attendait au Nord, le sien était lié à jamais à celui de Jon Snow, le loup blanc.


	13. There is still hope

_**Coucou tout le monde :)**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec une new OS, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**_

 _ **Je me suis toujours demandée comment Dany était auprès de son peuple une fois qu'ils sont arrivés à Dragonstone. Parce que nous savons que les Dothrakis l'ont suivie, mais on ne les voit que très peu (sauf dans la bataille du 704 lol) mais que font-ils de leur temps libre sur Dragonstone ? Je me suis donc penchée l'idée que Dany et Jon visiteraient le village lors qu'un évènement particulier )**_

 _ **Résumé : Après la guérison de Jon et avant Dragonpit, Dany et Jon se rendent en visite dans le village des Dothrakis.**_

 _ **PS : je m'essaye au dothraki donc j'espère ne pas trop faire d'erreur ^^'**_

 _ **Sinon, je voulais vous annoncer (pour ceux qui ont facebook) j'ai créée une page Jon &Dany (car y en avait pas :O )**_

 _ **Voici le nom : Dany et Jon FR- Ice and Fire - Game of Thrones**_

 _ **J'y poste : videos, fanfics (à moi ou à d'autres auteures FR), fanart et interviews :)**_

 _ **Bref si le cœur vous en dit, nous sommes déjà 28 !**_

 _ **Bisous**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Marchant côte à côte plus en aval du palais, Daenerys et Jon discutaient de la prochaine rencontre avec Cersei. Ils partiraient d'ici un ou deux jours pour Dragonpit. Ils avaient attendu que le Nordiste recouvre un peu de sa santé car malgré les deux semaines au lit pendant la traversé, Jon avait eu des difficultés à se remettre. Il ne s'en était pas plaint, cherchant à quitter son lit dès que possible, mais son état de faiblesse ne lui permettait pas beaucoup de choses alors, après que la Reine s'en soit mêlée, il était retourné dans la cabine, attendant de pouvoir réellement servir à quelque chose. Et c'était chose faite ce jour, il avait décidé de l'accompagner dans le village pour rencontrer ce peuple étrange qui allait venir les aider dans le Nord.

Arrivant devant l'entrée, il les vit s'incliner brièvement puis déclarèrent de concert :

—M'athchomaroon, Khaleesi.

—Atchomar chomakea, dit-elle avec entrain.

L'un des hommes s'approcha vers eux et ils commencèrent un échange dont Jon ne comprenait aucun mot. Le dothraki s'écarta et la jeune femme se tourna vers son invité.

—Il m'a annoncé que la récolte de poisson a été bonne.

Jon opina du chef et ils continuèrent d'arpenter le village.

—En combien de temps avez-vous appris leur langage ?

—Une année. C'était préférable pour communiquer avec mon époux. Anha am athjahakar ki yeri, Jalan ki tih atthirar.

Il haussa un sourcil et elle esquissa un sourire.

—Mon mari était fier de moi, de ma capacité à parler sa langue comme quelqu'un de son peuple.

—Je suppose que si j'avais dû vivre parmi eux, j'aurai fait pareil.

Secouant la tête, elle avoua :

—Vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de parler pour vous exprimer avec eux, Jon. Ils ont leurs manières pour se faire comprendre.

—Et quelles sont-elles ?

Amusée, elle énuméra la liste la plus probable :

—ils se battent, tuent, montent à cheval avec honneur tout comme c'est leur façon d'aimer une femme.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua son léger malaise. La Reine apprécia de le voir ainsi, mais il n'osa pas la questionner davantage sur le sujet. Soudain, elle vit un de ses hommes courir en direction d'une tente et elle s'empressa de partir à sa suite.

—Que se passe-t-il, s'enquit son compagnon.

—Elle va accoucher.

Pénétrant dans la demeure, elle s'approcha du couple et demanda comment elle allait. Il parlait vite et Jon vit le visage inquiet de la souveraine. A sa grande surprise, elle s'agenouilla près de la future maman et lui caressa les cheveux en répétant inlassablement :

—athnithar gwe qisi !

La femme secoua la tête marmonnant des paroles étranges, mais la mère des dragons continua à la calmer puis elle se tourna vers le père et ordonna quelque chose avant qu'il ne quitte la tente.

—J'ai besoin de votre aide, Mon Lord, dit-elle en posant ses yeux sur lui.

Il y lut une certaine inquiétude et comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il vit le sang sur le sol. Prenant place à ses côtés, il attendit ne sachant que faire dans ce genre de situation. Daenerys assura tristement :

—Elle ne survivra pas, elle a perdue trop de sang.

Jon resta silencieux et elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux couleur violet se voilant.

—Mais le bébé peut vivre lui.

Il inclina la tête et elle entendit soudain du bruit derrière elle. Rapidement une autre femme apparut et la Reine se releva pour lui faire face, parlant d'un timbre autoritaire. La nouvelle arrivante s'exécuta, rejoignant Jon pendant que Daenerys prenait une bassine d'eau qu'elle déposa au sol.

L'accouchement fut interminable, la femme cria, poussa de toute ses forces sentant sa vie la quitter alors qu'une nouvelle s'animait entre ses bras. Lorsque le nourrisson se fit entendre pour la première fois, sa mère tandis les bras faiblement et la Reine le lui déposa, un sourire triste accroché aux lèvres.

—Me Rakh

La femme opina du chef, les lèvres tremblotantes avant de fermer à tout jamais ses yeux. Le bébé pleura et Daenerys le prit dans ses bras avant de se relever pour faire face au père qui venait d'entrer dans la tente.

—Me Rakh.

Il s'approcha et lui prit l'enfant des bras. Elle les observa un bref instant avant de tourner les talons, quittant l'endroit, le cœur lourd.

Pensive, elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains pleines de sang, revenant des années en arrière, se rappelant la mort de Raegho et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Sentant une présence à ses côtés, elle ravala ses larmes et Jon prit place près d'elle. Le vent glissa dans ses cheveux dont la coiffure était complètement défaite, les mèches blondes virevoltant devant son visage.

—C'était un garçon.

Jon la fixa et elle resta le regard sur le village, puis reprit :

—L'enfant que j'ai perdu, c'était un garçon.

La surprise se lut sur le visage du jeune homme et elle se tourna finalement vers lui, leurs yeux s'accrochant.

—Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le tenir dans mes bras. Mirri Maz Duur a dit que c'était un monstre, qu'il était le prix à payer pour la vie de Drogo…

—Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Secouant la tête, elle rétorqua :

—Si mon fils avait survécu, je ne serais pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui et mes dragons ne seraient rien de plus que des œufs de pierre. Nous avons tous une croix à porter, Jon Snow.

Il ne put nier qu'elle avait raison sur ce point et il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

—Et récemment j'ai perdu un autre fils car je n'ai pas cru en votre histoire, j'ai agi sans réfléchir et j'en paye à nouveau le prix.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les siens, et ses yeux se remplir d'eau.

—Je ne perdrai pas un nouveau fils, argua-t-elle, avec rage.

Il la regarda intensément et résista à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, lui faire oublier toute la peine qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas ce geste, alors, il garda sa main sur la sienne, lui apportant son soutien à sa façon. Les pensées se firent lointaines et il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus vraiment avec lui. Clignant des yeux, elle reprit contenance, chassant les douloureux souvenirs de son esprit et son visage se modifia, éloignant toute peine pour être remplacée par un regard de braise.

—Nous détruirons le Night King et protégerons Westeros ensemble, fit-elle la promesse.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et elle écarta ses mains des siennes puis s'éloigna pour les laver. Jon suivit sa silhouette au loin.

Quittant le village, elle assura tout en descendant vers la plage :

—Je prendrai mes enfants pour aller à Dragonpit.

Jon haussa un sourcil et elle ajouta avec un sourire en coin :

—Il faut que Cersei Lannister comprenne qui est la mère des dragons.

Soudain dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux, ils aperçurent les deux dragons circulant en cercle et levèrent la tête. Soupirant, Daenerys chuchota à son attention :

—Je veux que vous montiez Rhaegal, Jon.

Incrédule, il pivota vers elle et elle quitta ses fils du regard pour le poser sur lui.

—Je vous apprendrai.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quelque chose qu'elle l'abandonna pour rejoindre le palais. Jon observa à nouveau les dragons, fasciné. Soufflant un bon coup, il prit le chemin de la grotte, voulant faire le point sur l'extraction, mais aussi pour chasser son appréhension naissante. Pouvait-il vraiment monter un dragon ? Et pourquoi la Reine lui faisait-elle autant confiance au point de lui confier une créature ? Arrivant devant l'entrée, il fut accueilli par Davos qui fronça les sourcils face à l'air soucieux du jeune homme.

—Quelque chose vous tracasse, Jon ?

Secouant la tête, il pénétra à l'intérieur et Davos le rejoignit.

—Je prendrai Drogon et Rhaegal avec moi pour aller à Dragonpit.

Plusieurs membres du conseil échangèrent un regard, inquiets.

—Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée, Ma Reine, s'enquit Varys.

—Ça l'est si je veux ne pas me laisser impressionner par Cersei.

L'homme approuva d'un signe de tête et tout le monde valida son projet. Petit à petit ils quittèrent la pièce, mais Jon fit un pas dans sa direction et elle cessa de fixer la table pour le regarder. Hésitant, il voulut lui parler de son projet le concernant, mais face à l'intensité de son regard, il perdit toute parole.

—Faites-attention à vous.

—Et vous aussi, Jon. Je… Nous avons besoin de vous pour cette guerre qui nous attend.

Il voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais Sir Jorah fit irruption, et il commença à s'éloigner, mais la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et rajouta :

—J'espère que la mer sera calme pour vous, Mon Lord.

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il ne dit mot, mais inclina la tête avant de partir.

Au loin, Daenerys observait les bateaux s'éloignant sur la mer avec à son bord ses conseillers et amis ainsi que Jon Snow et ses hommes. Caressant Rhaegal, elle chuchota avec un tendre sourire :

–Sōvēs !

Il s'envola dans le ciel en direction du bateau et elle sourit. Se tournant vers Drogon, elle le cajola, se promettant que plus personne ne lui enlèverait un fils.


	14. Blood of my blood

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

 _ **Bon, je suis OBLIGEE de faire cet OS avant de finir l'autre car je l'ai en tête depuis que j'ai pris ma voiture pour aller au taff ce matin….**_

 _ **Alors non pas encore d'OS sur comment Jon va apprendre sa véritable identité, mais cela se passe APRES car nous sommes à Winterfell et il y a bcp d'angst entre Dany &Jon :p (je sens que dans le show, vont me faire chialer car je doute que Jon prenne bien la nouvelle… Dany je pense ça sera ptet plus simple, même s'il est un « rival » pour le trône, elle sait qu'il en voudra pas et je doute qu'elle se mette à le voir comme un ennemi, elle l'aime tout simplement.) Et vous, c'est quoi votre avis ?**_

 _ **Résumé : Dany fait une rencontre intéressante dans Winterfell et son passé la hante à nouveau tout comme son présent.**_

 _ **Par contre, je suis surprise :( vous ne me laissez plus de reviews, les histoires ne vous plaisent plus ? Car ça me fait trop plaisir d'échanger avec vous… N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**_

 _ **Bisous**_

 ** _Lyl_ y**

* * *

Le froid envahissait de plus en plus le Nord. La menace des marcheurs blancs était plus que présente depuis que le Mur était détruit. Tous se préparaient à l'ultime bataille qui aurait lieu dans peu de temps. Le Night King arrivait avec son armée et un dragon… Le choc avait été grand pour Daenerys lorsqu'elle avait su que Viserion était devenu l'un des leurs, mais peu importe son ennemi, elle l'affronterait avec ses fils, elle se l'était promis. Quittant le château, elle marchait à pas rapides pour retrouver ses conseillers, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à l'action à mener et bien que l'idée soit un peu folle, elle voulait leur confier son projet. L'avenir de tout Westeros dépendait de leurs forces et ses plus grandes étaient dans Drogon et Rhaeghal. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on tirait sur le pan de son long manteau de fourrure. Cependant, quand l'action se reproduisit, elle pivota et fit face à un petit garçon blond comme les blés, s'amusant avec son habit. Un bref instant, la Reine laissa place à la femme en elle, admirant ce petit être qui se hissait sur ses deux jambes, rampant sur le bas du vêtement.

—Petit Sam !

Clignant des yeux, elle vit une femme aux cheveux bruns courir pour s'emparer du chérubin. Elle la reconnut comme étant la compagne de Samwell Tarly, le meilleur ami de Jon.

—Excusez-le, il est petit et…

Elle lui adressa un bref sourire et inclina la tête puis Gilly reporta son attention sur son fils.

—Petit Sam, tu dois bien te comporter ! Maman est en colère, tu le vois, hein !

L'enfant ouvrit grand les yeux avant de poser ses deux paumes sur les joues de sa mère qui éclata de rire en l'embrassant sur le front.

—Depuis qu'il peut marcher, il veut aller partout, expliqua Gilly.

Daenerys ne dit mot, mais approuva d'un signe de tête puis la jeune femme s'éloigna en tenant toujours son enfant dans ses bras.

La souveraine les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que Gilly le pose au sol près de l'entrée menant au château et Petit Sam se redressa sur ses jambes ce qui fit applaudir la jeune maman. Daenerys ne put détourner le regard et son esprit vagabonda dans le lointain, revoyant son fils dans les bras de Drogo. S'imaginant soudain une scène similaire, elle se vit à genoux devant son enfant qui ferait ses premiers pas, titubant dans sa direction avec un large sourire. Un enfant brun aux yeux lilas… Son fils, celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit en voyant la scène en face d'elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre cela, elle était maudite. Soudain, Sam se joignit à sa petite famille et son cœur se serra davantage. Une famille… Elle possédait deux magnifiques dragons, deux fils et elle était entourée de personnes qui l'aimaient sincèrement, mais quelque chose lui manquait terriblement depuis son arrivée à Winterfell…Son bonheur naissant, la promesse d'une nouvelle vie, tout ceci était parti en éclats avec la révélation de Brandon Stark. Jon Snow était en fait Aegon Targaryen, son neveu. Une part d'elle avait compris pourquoi il l'avait tellement fasciné, pourquoi Drogon l'avait laissé l'approcher sans problème et elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, acceptant de lui laisser la place dans son cœur éteint depuis tant d'années. Elle avait partagé avec lui des moments forts et inoubliables, mais tout ceci était du passé. Viserys aurait dû l'épouser et elle avait accepté l'idée car c'était un peu une tradition familiale. Les liens du sang, le sang des dragons. Elle se moquait de qui était Jon, un bâtard, un Stark, un Targaryen, elle l'aimait et l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était et non un nom. Hélas, les choses étaient différentes de son côté. Ils se côtoyaient à cause de la guerre à venir, partageaient leurs repas, discutaient des armées, mais Jon et Dany n'était plus. Tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginée en arrivant à Winterfell s'était évaporé à la minute où il avait su la vérité…

Voilà deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés ici et deux semaines où elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Ses yeux se voilèrent en voyant le jeune couple heureux face à elle. C'était une famille et ils étaient si heureux. Brusquement, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et son cœur rata un battement, elle n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour voir la personne, elle reconnaissait sa façon de marcher, son odeur bien à lui qui l'avait enivrée pendant des jours. C'était la première fois depuis la révélation qu'il l'approchait. Cela lui rappela quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'ils se voyaient sur les remparts de Dragonstone, proches sans l'être, ne se touchant pas, mais le désirant tellement... Ses mains se serrèrent sur ses gants et elle soupira.

—C'est étrange de voir un peu de bonheur en ces jours sombres.

Danerys ne mentait pas. Elle n'était plus habituée à ressentir le moindre bonheur à Winterfell. Jon approuva d'un signe de tête et avoua :

—Sam mérite tout ça.

—Il n'est pas son père pourtant.

—Non.

—Mais il l'aime comme si c'était la chair de sa chair et ils sont une famille, argumenta-t-elle.

Jon se tendit à ses côtés et elle se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre :

—Parfois les liens du sang ne veulent rien dire, l'amour ne s'explique pas par un nom, un statut, il se ressent tout simplement. Mon frère me détestait, mais il était ma famille, la seule, ponctua-t-elle, amère.

—Et parfois on peut vivre dans l'illusion d'avoir une famille alors que c'était un leurre…

Elle esquissa un triste sourire.

—Cela ne change pas les sentiments que l'on partage, liens de sang ou non. Cela ne change pas qui nous aimons.

Jon resta silencieux et elle osa tourner la tête vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrant et elle lut une profonde tristesse dans ses prunelles sombres. Hésitante, elle resta pourtant les mains jointes, de peur qu'il repousse son geste d'affection.

—Ils sont heureux, ils sont une famille c'est tout ce qui compte au final.

Elle sonda son regard avec attention, espérant y déceler quelque chose qui semblait éteint en lui. Hélas, elle ne le trouva pas et son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine.

—Ma famille me manque… Tu me manques, Jon, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle lut la surprise sur son visage, mais aussi une autre émotion qui réveilla un peu de chaleur dans son cœur. Ses prunelles si sombres s'animèrent brièvement alors qu'il répondit dans un chuchotement :

—Tu me manques aussi, Dany.

Le vent se glissa dans ses boucles blondes et elle se rappela les nombreuses fois où sa main avait écarté la mèche de ses yeux. Malheureusement, il ne fit aucun geste, seul son regard brillait intensément. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il incline la tête et déclare :

—Je dois voir Gendry pour les armes.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, s'efforçant de lui sourire même si le cœur n'y était pas et il fit la même chose avant de s'éloigner. Daenerys suivit sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et elle tourna ensuite les talons. La guerre était tout ce qui importait maintenant et elle savait qu'elle devait agir maintenant, pour que des êtres comme Petit Sam puisse un jour avoir ce qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais : Une famille.


	15. Together

Coucou !

Me revoilou encore avec une OS un peu ANGST, mais pas QUE )

Avez-vous aimé « Blood of my blood » ? Je dois vous avouer que j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant… Je m'attends à ce genre de réaction entre eux, même si cela ne durera pas (enfin j'espère lol) Car :

1 : il ne reste qu'une saison

2 : Une fois le choc passé, Jon réalisera que peu importe tout ce qu'il sait, cela ne change pas qui il est et que sa famille ce sont les Stark ET Dany.

Bref, est-ce la suite de « Blood of my blood » En un sens, ça pourrait :)

Je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis, une petite review pour mon cœur d'auteur !^^

Zoubi

Lyly

 _ **Résumé : Daenerys tombe malade pendant leur séjour à Winterfell et Jon s'enquiert de son état.**_

* * *

L'attente était une des choses les plus difficiles qu'ils avaient à faire en ces jours sombres. L'inquiétude se lisait sur chacun des visages réunis dans la pièce. Certains le montrant sans doute plus que d'autres, mais le sentiment était le même.

—Elle n'a jamais été malade, murmura Tyrion, son regard braqué sur la porte close, celle derrière laquelle se trouvait sa Reine.

—Le Sang du Dragon est censé la protéger de toute maladie, ajouta Missandei, les sourcils froncés.

La Main opina du chef et soupira avant de se relever pour la seconde fois. Jorah restait silencieux, Varys et Grey Worm aussi. Soupirant, Sansa déclara :

—Sans doute a-t-elle pris froid avec le changement de température.

Personne n'osa répondre, tous perdus dans leurs pensées. Jon avait le regard braqué sur la fenêtre, songeur. Daenerys était partie pour monter Drogon lorsqu'elle avait fait un malaise, s'effondrant sur l'animal. Le cri de détresse avait attiré leur attention à tous, mais personne n'avait pu approcher le Dragon afin de porter secours à la Reine. Il avait pu le faire sans aucune difficulté, lisant l'anxiété dans le regard de Drogon et il avait pu prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, la ramenant à l'intérieur du palais. Il n'avait pas pu détourner les yeux d'elle, endormie et plus pâle que jamais…

Et voilà plusieurs heures qu'ils attendaient tous derrière cette porte scellée que le guérisseur en sorte pour leur donner des nouvelles de leur Reine. Au lointain, Jon perçut les gémissements de Drogon et Rhaegal. Il n'avait pas le même lien que Daenerys avec les dragons, mais il pouvait comprendre leurs tourments actuels. Levant les yeux au ciel, il les vit volant en cercle au-dessus du château et il souffla. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le sortant de sa contemplation et il se tourna vers Sir Davos.

—Je suis certain qu'elle va bien, Jon.

Il ne dit rien, mais le remercia d'un bref sourire.

—Pourquoi sont-ils tous dehors, s'exclama Arya étonnée de voir les Dothrakis et immaculés debout face à l'entrée principale.

—Ils attendent des nouvelles. Elle est notre Khaleesi, notre Mhysa, notre Reine. Ils ne vivent que pour la servir, expliqua Missandei en s'approchant à son tour de la jeune Stark.

Arya continua à les regarder, fascinée.

—Et elle est la mère des dragons, ajouta-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme approuva d'un signe de tête.

Les sortant tous de leurs contemplations ou de leurs pensées, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le guérisseur. Tyrion fut le premier à s'avancer vers l'homme et s'enquit sur l'état de la jeune souveraine.

—Elle dort paisiblement.

—Est-elle malade ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils un instant puis secoua la tête.

—Je ne peux vous dire ce qu'il en ressort, mon Lord. J'ai donné ma parole à la Reine de ne rien divulguer de ma consultation.

Jon écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant cacher ses émotions et il remarqua la même chose sur bon nombre de visages.

—Je suis sa Main, je me dois de tout savoir de ma souv…

—Je suis désolé, Mon Lord. Je ne peux vous donner plus d'informations. Il est tard et elle doit se reposer. Vous devrez attendre demain.

Tyrion voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Sansa l'interrompit en s'approchant du guérisseur et le gratifia d'un large sourire.

—Nous vous remercions pour vos services.

L'homme s'inclina puis quitta la pièce. Tyrion soupira, fixant des yeux la porte close, l'anxiété ne le quittant pas.

—Venez mon Lord, j'ai un bon vin à vous offrir si vous le désirez, suggéra la Lady de Winterfell.

Il posa ses yeux sur elle et lui adressa un petit sourire avant d'hocher la tête.

—Peut-être devrions-nous les prévenir car ils vont mourir de froid à attendre dehors jusqu'à demain ?

—Je le ferai, déclara Missandei, ses yeux se voilant d'une grande tristesse.

Elle partit en compagnie d'Arya, Varys et Grey Worm à qui elle tenait la main fortement, essayant d'y puiser un peu de sa force.

—Je vais voir dans un livre s'il y a des informations sur les maladies des Targaryens, argua Sam en se tournant vers Jon. Peut-être que je pourrai trouver quelque chose.

Se redressant, Jorah s'avança vers le meilleur ami de Jon.

—Je vous aiderai. Si un mal ronge, ma Khaleesi… je veux vous aider, Samwell Tarly.

L'homme lui sourit puis posa son bras sur celui de Jon un bref instant et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il savait que son ami, son frère souffrait depuis que Bran lui avait avoué la vérité et en grande partie parce qu'il éprouvait des sentiments forts pour Daenerys, pour celle qui était en fait sa tante.

—Essaye de te reposer, Jon, lui conseilla-t-il.

Le Lord de Winterfell inclina la tête et regarda son compagnon disparaître avec Sir Jorah.

—Vous devriez écouter Sam, Jon, approuva Sir Davos. Je suis certain que la Reine ira mieux bientôt.

Il échangea un regard avec son conseiller et s'efforça de lui sourire. Le Chevalier Oignon quitta à son tour la pièce et Jon resta de longues minutes devant la porte scellée, incapable de bouger…

La nuit était tombée sur Winterfell, mais peu d'âmes trouvaient le sommeil ce soir-là. Jon avait essayé de s'occuper l'esprit, de tenter de dormir, mais il n'avait réussi à rien. Voilà bientôt trois semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés chez lui et presque autant depuis qu'il savait pour sa véritable identité. Depuis ce jour, il s'était efforcé de focaliser son attention sur la guerre à venir, participant aux réunions avec Daenerys, mais il n'avait pas pu l'approcher depuis qu'il savait et elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à le confronter sur son étrange comportement… Il se souvenait de sa réaction face à tout cela, la surprise et la joie dans son regard, réalisant qu'elle n'était plus la seule survivante de sa maison. Pourtant, Jon ne ressentait pas ce sentiment, il se sentait trahi, déçu, complètement perdu. La jeune femme avait tentée de discuter avec lui, mais il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, ne pouvant accepter son destin. Il ne lui avait reparlé que récemment lorsqu'il avait vu la peine sur son si beau visage en regardant Sam et sa petite famille. Il l'aimait toujours. Une part de lui avait accepté l'idée qu'ils partageaient le même sang même si le Nordiste en lui avait été révulsé à cette révélation, il avait fini par se faire à l'idée, à ne pas repousser son amour pour Daenerys, il l'aimait et ne pouvait oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Et une autre part de lui n'acceptait pas qu'il ne soit plus le fils d'Eddard Stark, que l'amour de ses vrais parents avait causé tant de souffrance, qu'il avait été considéré comme un bâtard toute sa vie alors qu'il n'en n'était pas un… Que Ned avait menti à sa femme, que Catelyn l'avait détesté pour de fausses raisons alors qu'elle aurait pu l'aimer comme une mère si elle avait su la vérité… Il aurait été accepté et ne serait sans doute jamais parti pour le Mur. Robb, Rickon seraient sans doute encore en vie et Sansa n'aurait jamais connu l'enfer… Tant de souffrances engendrées par un simple mensonge…

Mais ce soir il s'en voulait, il regrettait d'avoir abandonné Daenerys et il craignait qu'il ne puisse plus profiter de sa présence maintenant… Si elle était malade, si elle souffrait d'un mal étranger, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre…

Péniblement, Daenerys ouvrit les yeux et remarqua une présence à ses côtés. Se redressant dans le lit, elle observa avec attention la silhouette qui se dessinait peu à peu devant elle.

—Comment te sens-tu ?

—Ça va.

Jon continua à la fixer intensément et elle détourna le regard, le posant sur la fenêtre au dehors, percevant la présence de ses fils et elle les rassura en les laisser envahir son esprit. Drogon s'envola haut dans le ciel suivi par Rhaegal, apaisés. Portant à nouveau son regard sur Jon, elle réalisa qu'il l'observait toujours, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

—Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle.

Un silence maladroit s'installa entre eux et elle baissa ses iris sur le drap, fixant ses mains, quelque peu nerveuse.

—Je suis désolé pour mon comportement récent.

N'osant lever la tête, elle la secoua simplement, s'efforçant de sourire.

—Je sais que tu souffres, je peux le comprendre et il y a des choses plus importantes à régler.

Soupirant, il quitta la chaise sur laquelle il était installé pour prendre place sur le matelas, juste en face d'elle.

—Ne dis pas cela… Je… Ma vie a été un mensonge, mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher dans cela, ni Sansa, ni Arya, ni personne. Toute mon existence j'ai porté comme une armure le nom de bâtard et je n'en suis pas un…

Jon souffla et elle releva les yeux sur lui, leurs regards s'accrochant avec intensité. Daenerys sentit son cœur s'accélérer et elle voulut lever sa main pour caresser la joue, mais retint son geste, serrant la couverture à la place.

—Tu n'en n'as jamais été un pour moi, Jon.

—Je ne veux pas le trône. Je ne veux rien de tout cela, Dany. Je désire juste arrêter le Night King une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, lui adressant un simple sourire.

—Je veux te voir régner sur Westeros… C'est ta place, pas la mienne, ajouta-t-il, sincère.

Elle fut touchée par ces mots et continua de le sonder, attendant qu'il dise autre chose, qu'il lui donne un peu d'espoir sur eux, espérant qu'il voulait toujours être à ses côtés, mais il se tut, restant les lèvres closes. La jeune femme sentit tout espoir la quitter et elle porta à nouveau son regard sur la fenêtre, distinguant la nuit sombre au dehors, le vent soufflant contre la vitre, les flocons virevoltant sur le verre.

—Toute ma vie j'ai attendu de pouvoir réhabiliter le nom de ma famille, croyant que mon frère reprendrait le pouvoir, et moi à ses côtés… Viserys est mort, tué par sa soif de pouvoir… J'ai donc décidé de continuer sa quête tout en voulant changer les règles de ce royaume, briser la roue… Mais je me croyais seule, sans famille, et… Je me trompais, termina-t-elle, en reposant ses prunelles lilas sur lui.

Jon plongea son regard dans le sien et elle eut l'impression de se retrouver quelques semaines auparavant lorsqu'il avait frappé à sa porte cette première nuit. L'anxiété monta progressivement en elle, mais l'intensité qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Jon lui donnèrent le courage de murmurer :

—Je porte un enfant… Je porte ton enfant, Jon…

Incrédule, il écarquilla les yeux et elle sonda ses prunelles, ne sachant comment il prendrait la nouvelle. Jon resta muet et la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus rien à espérer comme avenir pour eux. Elle était lasse de se battre seule, elle aurait aimé qu'il accepte son soutien, mais il ne semblait pas en vouloir. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et elle ajouta d'un ton plus déterminé :

—Je ne veux pas que Tyrion sache, car il m'obligerait à rester ici, ou pire à me faire renvoyer à Dragonstone. Si je dois régner un jour sur Westeros, ma place est ici, à me battre pour que nous puissions tous avoir un futur, pour que l'hiver disparaisse et que le soleil revienne.

Instinctivement, elle posa une main sur son ventre, ne souhaitant plus qu'une chose : protéger son enfant comme elle voulait le faire avec chaque être vivant dans son royaume.

—Je ferai ce que m'a dit le guérisseur. Je prendrai les plantes qu'il m'a conseillées pour me maintenir en forme, je me reposerai quand j'en aurai le besoin, mais je n'abandonnerai pas mon…notre peuple. Ne dis rien à personne, s'il te plaît, quémanda-t-elle.

Se tournant à nouveau vers Jon, elle remarqua qu'il avait toujours le regard posé sur elle et Daenerys ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner sur sa venue ici à cette heure, mais il prit soudain son visage en coupe et l'embrassa délicatement. Stupéfaite, elle perdit toute parole et sentit son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres, son front contre le sien, ses doigts caressant ses joues, ses cheveux.

—Dany…

Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et il s'écarta un peu, glissant sa paume sur sa pommette. Elle reconnut ce regard, celui qu'elle n'avait plus vu sur lui depuis la révélation, depuis qu'il savait la vérité sur ses parents et ses larmes redoublèrent. Doucement, il les essuya, sentant ses propres yeux se mettre à briller puis il captura ses lèvres tendrement, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, effaçant tous ses doutes, ravivant tous ses espoirs. Les mains tremblantes, elle les glissa dans ses cheveux, derrière sa nuque, savourant ce moment, comprenant qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que Jon était bien à ses côtés. Les bras du jeune homme l'enserrèrent délicatement et il plongea ses iris sombres dans les siennes.

—Epouse-moi, Dany.

La jeune femme resta sans voix, et Jon reprit en glissant sa paume sur sa joue humide :

—Je veux que nous détruisions le Night King, que plus aucune menace ne vienne peupler nos nuits de cauchemars. Je veux te voir régner sur Westeros, Daenerys Stormborn de la maison Targaryen, découvrir ce nouveau monde que tu veux nous offrir et je veux te voir mettre au monde cet enfant… notre enfant. C'est l'avenir que je désire, celui que je veux que nous partagions, ensemble.

—Ensemble, répéta-t-elle, avec émotion.

Il opina du chef, caressant sa joue avec douceur.

—Ensemble.

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il les reprenne pour un nouveau baiser. Jon ne pouvait oublier ses origines, mais au fond de lui, il savait maintenant qui il était vraiment : un Stark et un Targaryen. Un Loup blanc au sang de dragon prêt à protéger son futur avec force et courage, prêt à se battre pour sa famille, pour les gens qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il posa une main sur le ventre de Daenerys et elle la couvrit de la sienne. Il ne désirait plus mourir en affrontant le Night King. Il voulait vivre car on lui avait accordé une seconde chance et son destin était maintenant lié à jamais à celui de la femme qu'il aimait.


	16. Ghost

Coucou à tous !

Je suis de retour :p

Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour lol Non je plaisante ^^

Voici une new OS qui se passe avant l'arrivée à Winterfell, et qui nous fait découvrir la rencontre de Dany et Ghost :) J'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle le rencontre car je pense qu'il l'aimera tout de suite, Ghost ne se trompe jamais sur les gens ^^

 **Résumé : Sur le chemin menant à Winterfell, Daenerys fait la connaissance d'un vieil ami de Jon….**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ;)**

Bisous

Lyly

* * *

L'hiver était bien là. Les flocons virevoltaient au gré du vent, les arbres majestueux étaient recouverts d'un épais manteau blanc. La forêt était calme et pourtant, en son cœur se trouvait deux dragons, deux créatures gigantesques et magnifiques qui se reposaient. A leurs côtés se tenait Daenerys, vêtue de sa longue capeline opaline, sa longue tresse cascadant dans son dos alors qu'une de ses mains cajolaient son alpha : Drogon. Rhaegal était installé un peu plus à droite, attendant son tour pour recevoir sa caresse matinale. C'était un rituel que la mère des dragons avait instauré depuis leurs plus jeunes âges. Lorsque l'aube était à l'horizon, peu importe l'endroit, ses fils l'approchaient pour obtenir leur tendre moment d'affection. Bien évidemment sur le bateau il avait été difficile de le faire dès le lever du soleil, mais la jeune reine avait toujours trouvé un moment pour ses deux enfants. Délicatement, ses doigts glissaient sur les écailles rouge et noire et sa voix mélodieuse les berçaient. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans les fourrées. Alertes, les deux dragons se redressèrent, leurs regards sondant la clairière. Daenerys pivota à son tour, cherchant du regard une quelconque menace. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait que ses fils la protégeraient.

A sa grande surprise, une créature au pelage blanc comme la neige apparut devant elle, ses yeux couleur sang l'observant. Elle réalisa immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Ghost, le grand loup de Jon.

Intriguée, la jeune femme fit un pas dans la direction de l'animal. Sentant Drogon sur ses gardes, elle le rassura d'un bref regard et il se détendit à nouveau, mais garda un œil avisé sur le loup.

S'accroupissant à quelques mètres de Ghost, Daenerys murmura d'une voix douce :

—Bonjour, mon beau.

L'animal se redressa et s'approcha de quelques pas de la jeune souveraine.

—Je m'appelle Daenerys, je suis une amie de ton maître, Jon. Et voici, Drogon et Rhaegal, mes enfants, ajouta-t-elle, en lui montrant les deux dragons.

Le loup bougea la tête, fixant la jeune femme qui lui adressa un large sourire puis déclara :

—Tu as fait un long chemin pour retrouver ton maître, Ghost. As-tu senti sa présence ?

Jon lui avait expliqué le lien qu'il avait avec son grand loup, une sorte de connexion comme celle qu'elle avait avec ses dragons, même si la leur n'était pas aussi approfondie que celle qu'elle entretenait avec ses fils.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent soudain et le grand loup combla la distance les séparant, son museau se posant sur le genou de la Reine. Délicatement, elle glissa ses doigts dans la fourrure de l'animal, tous deux appréciant ce moment de félicité. Elle se mit à chuchoter d'une voix douce, lui contant quelques aventures qu'elle avait vécue à Essos et sourit lorsqu'il se frotta contre sa main, réclamant davantage de son attention.

—Dans un des livres que je possède, on parlait de créatures majestueuses qui peuplent Westeros : les grands loups. Ils sont les protecteurs du Nord et j'ai toujours été fascinée par cette légende. Tu es un être exceptionnel, Ghost, gardien de Winterfell.

L'animal se redressa, approchant la tête de son visage et sans surprise, il le lui lécha. La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

Trouvant le matelas vide à ses côtés, Jon s'était rhabillé, sachant parfaitement où se trouvait la Reine. Parfois il l'accompagnait le matin, profitant de ce moment unique et privilégié de la voir avec ses dragons. Les deux créatures s'étaient accommodées de sa présence et il lui arrivait même que Rhaegal réclame à son tour son attention. Si au départ il n'avait pas osé l'approcher, un regard de sa Reine l'avait rassuré et il avait posé sa main sur les écailles émeraude du plus jeune.

Un matin, elle lui avait clairement dit :

—Rhaegal t'aime beaucoup, Jon. Je voudrais que tu le montes.

Il se souvient encore son étonnement à cette requête et aussi de sa réponse :

—Je doute qu'il accepte et puis, je ne pense pas savoir monter un dragon, Dany.

Elle lui avait adressé un large sourire, réfutant ses dires, lui assurant qu'il avait toutes les qualités pour être sur Rhaegal et il avait accepté. Ils n'avaient pas encore commencé la formation, Jon n'était même pas encore monté sur son dos, mais il passait du temps avec le dragon parfois le soir, parfois le matin en compagnie de la jeune femme. Ils se familiarisaient l'un à l'autre.

Sortant de ses pensées, il arriva près de la clairière et son regard se posa instantanément sur Daenerys. Haussant un sourcil, il remarqua la présence de son grand loup qui se mit à courir vers lui, laissant la jeune femme. Fou de joie de revoir son compagnon, Jon s'agenouilla et il vint à sa rencontre.

—Hey, bonjour, Mon beau, tu n'as pas pu attendre que j'arrive ? Je te manquais à ce point ?

Ghost gémit et il le caressa, souriant chaleureusement. Daenerys les observa puis fit un pas dans leur direction. Le jeune homme se releva pour lui faire face, la main toujours posé sur son animal.

—Je pensais bien te trouver ici, mais pas en si bonne compagnie.

La jeune femme lui sourit puis opina du chef, un brin amusée.

—Il est assez téméraire, s'approcher de moi et mes fils. Il me rappelle quelqu'un, déclara-t-elle, mutine.

Jon sourit à son tour en inclinant la tête puis avoua en apercevant Ghost repartir vers la Reine :

—Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si familier avec toi.

—Moi non plus.

Elle cajola à nouveau le Grand Loup puis demanda intriguée :

—Sommes-nous loin de Winterfell ?

—Environ deux jours à cheval.

—Donc je suppose que nous avons un nouveau compagnon de route, dit-elle à l'attention de la bête. J'imagine que je vais devoir me faire toute petite maintenant.

—Je dirais plutôt moi.

Elle haussa un sourcil et il ajouta en faisant un pas vers elle.

—J'ai l'impression que tu as séduit mon compagnon, Dany.

Elle arbora un sourire en coin puis baissa les yeux sur le loup, rencontrant ses prunelles écarlates.

—Qui pourrait ne pas t'aimer, chuchota-t-il, son regard braqué sur elle.

La jeune souveraine releva la tête et il combla la distance, posant sa main sur sa joue puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils ne se montraient pas en public, préférant le faire dans un instant rare et unique lorsqu'ils étaient seuls comme ce matin. Depuis leur première nuit ensemble sur le bateau, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, passant toutes leurs nuits ensemble, parfois à s'aimer passionnément, parfois à s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs sentiments grandissaient au fil des semaines et même s'ils ne parlaient jamais de futur, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils le voyaient ensemble. La libérant de son étreinte, elle l'interrogea, curieuse :

—Pourquoi n'as-tu pas emmené Ghost à Dragonstone ?

—Parce que je voulais qu'il protège ma maison et Sansa. Mais si je ne lui avais pas demandé de rester, il aurait traversé le pays pour me retrouver.

—C'est un compagnon fidèle.

Jon approuva d'un signe de tête puis elle fit quelques pas, fixant l'horizon, songeuse. Il la rejoignit et s'enquit :

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Je me demande comment je vais être accueillie à Winterfell, moi la fille du Roi Fou.

Jon assura :

—Cela ne peut pas plus mal se passer qu'à White Harbour.

Elle échangea un regard avec lui et s'esclaffa :

—En es-tu certain ?

Soupirant, il secoua la tête, se rappelant de leur arrivée au port, de Lord Wanderly et son attitude peut accueillante envers Daenerys, refusant qu'elle mette un pied dans sa demeure, la traitant comme une étrangère, une Sudiste venue détruire le Nord… La situation était terrible, mais calmement elle avait expliqué ses intentions : aider le Nord. Hélas, le Nordiste était obtus et il avait fallu que Drogon se pose au sol, sentant sa mère menacée pour qu'il daigne enfin écouter sa plaidoirie.

—Ma famille te traitera bien, lui assura-t-il.

Elle inclina la tête puis demanda :

—De quoi discutiez-vous toi et Tyrion avant notre départ de White Harbour ?

Le Seigneur du Nord se retrouva sans voix, ses pensées revinrent à la conversation échangée avec le Lannister. Ils avaient parlé de Winterfell, du Nord, de la guerre à venir, mais surtout d'elle, de leur Reine. Il se remémorait la question franche de la Main :

— _Aimes-tu Daenerys, Jon ?_

Il n'avait pas su lui répondre, peut-être un peu intimidé par l'attitude directe du Lord ou simplement car il n'osait pas l'avouer à voix haute. Pourtant, Tyrion avait compris et il lui avait alors dit clairement :

— _L'amour est un sentiment dangereux, mais je sais qu'on ne peut l'éviter. Ensemble, vous êtes forts, je n'ai jamais vu ma Reine plus déterminée dans une cause qu'en celle-ci. La guerre à venir sera la plus terrible et nous avons besoin de toutes les forces possibles, mais votre alliance reste fragile pour les Nordistes._

Il l'avait écouté, puis Tyrion avait finalement trouvé la solution à tous ces problèmes : Un Mariage. Un Mariage entre lui et l'héritière du trône afin de solidifier le Nord à leur cause, afin de préserver l'avenir après la bataille. Jon n'aurait jamais imaginé se marier. De toute sa vie, il ne voulait gâcher l'existence d'un autre être, le réduire à une vie misérable, honteuse et ruinée. Mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant, il n'était plus aux yeux du Nord un bâtard, il était un Stark et même s'il portait toujours le nom de Snow, il se sentait enfin à sa place, acceptant son héritage, celui laissé par son père Eddard Stark, devenant le Seigneur de Winterfell afin de protéger son peuple. Lui, le fils répudié, il avait enfin un peu de reconnaissance. Depuis sa mort, il se sentait différent, il n'avait plus goût en rien, quelque chose lui manquait et il ne savait pas quoi jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Daenerys, elle avait comblé le néant en lui et il l'aimait. Pouvait-il vraiment être digne d'elle ? Une part de lui doutait toujours, mais il voulait tenter, essayant de la rendre heureuse par sa simple présence. Alors aussi fou soit la proposition de Tyrion, Jon avait accepté. Nerveux, il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, incapable de faire sa demande. Expirant un bon coup, il prit la main de Daenerys dans la sienne, mais les mots se perdirent entre ses lèvres. Il était aussi anxieux que lorsqu'il avait frappé à sa porte pendant la traversée.

—Cela a à voir avec notre arrivée à Winterfell ?

—En quelque sorte, marmonna-t-il, maladroitement.

La Reine continua de le sonder et il détourna le regard.

—Parle-moi, Jon, ordonna-t-elle.

Il résista à sa requête, mais se reprit en secouant la tête.

—Cela peut attendre d'être chez moi.

Oui, il se promit qu'il trouverait la force de lui parler une fois rendu dans sa maison, une fois qu'il serait dans un endroit familier, prêt à faire le second pas dans leur histoire.

—Soit, nous en discuterons dans deux jours.

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, il lui sourit, allégé d'un poids. Soudain, il sentit une présence à ses côtés et tourna la tête pour apercevoir le museau de Rhaegal. Daenerys arbora un sourire.

—Je pense qu'il est un peu jaloux.

Jon caressa la créature et elle ajouta :

—Tu as de la chance, Jon.

—Pourquoi donc ?

—Parce que mes fils ne sont plus assez petits pour se faufiler dans une tente, mais Rhaegal aurait besoin de plus d'attention de ta part, il ne va pas facilement accepter que tu le délaisses pour Ghost.

Ricanant, le jeune homme pivota vers le Dragon et leurs regards se croisèrent. La main posée sur le Grand Loup, la souveraine déclara, mutine :

—Je suppose que tu dormiras en leur compagnie ce soir.

Stupéfait, Jon fit volte-face et elle pouffa doucement, caressant la fourrure de Ghost.

—Ne jamais vexer un dragon !

Il lui sourit puis secoua la tête, ses doigts toujours posés sur la créature ailée.

—J'essaierai de m'en rappeler, votre grâce.

Ils se regardèrent complices puis elle fit quelque pas dans sa direction, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

—Dois-je plier le genou maintenant, ma Reine ?

Sentant des frissons lui parcourir l'échine, Daenerys se reprit et fit un signe de dénégation de la tête.

—Pas encore, Mon Lord. Peut-être ce soir, si… notre nouveau compagnon n'est pas trop envahissant.

Ils s'observèrent intensément puis Jon posa son regard sur Ghost qui s'éloigna subitement vers Drogon, se couchant à ses côtés.

—Je suppose que cela sera possible, Majesté.

Elle esquissa un sourire et il s'empara de ses lèvres, désirant tellement la faire sienne à nouveau, mais hélas, le jour était levé et ils devraient attendre le soir pour continuer ce petit jeu entre eux. Ils n'étaient plus Jon et Dany, mais à nouveau elle, la Reine héritière des sept royaumes et lui, le Roi du Nord.

Se détachant à regret, ils s'éloignèrent ensemble en direction du campement prêt à reprendre leurs rôles respectifs. Ghost se releva et marcha aux côtés de Jon qui souriait, la main posé sur son fidèle ami.


	17. Until my last breath

_**Coucou me revoilou ^^**_

 _ **Alors je ne vous ai pas demandé, mais parmi tous les OS déjà publiés, y en a-t-il un que vous préférez ?**_

 _ **Moi j'aime tous les écrire (quoi comment ça ? bah oui :p)**_

 _ **Bon trêve de conneries ^^ voici la nouvelle**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

 _ **Résumé :La relation de Daenerys et Jon prend un tournent radical avant qu'ils n'arrivent à White Harbour et apprennent que le mur a été détruit par le Night King et Viserion….**_

* * *

Le bateau voguait toujours en direction de White Harbour et selon les estimations, ils arriveraient d'ici une journée. Le calme environnant lors de la traversée avait laissé place à une grande agitation depuis la veille. Daenerys avait réuni ses conseillers afin de planifier au mieux l'arrivée sur les terres de Jon.

—L'idéal serait de partir une fois que nous retrouverons l'armée Lannister. Les Dothrakis et les immaculés sont sans doute arrivés ou ne devraient pas tarder à rejoindre le Nord, assura le Lord de Winterfell.

—Cersei a dit qu'elle ferait partir ses armées dès que nous enverrions une missive. Je suppose que mon frère est sur le point de rejoindre White Harbour, en conclut Tyrion.

Tout le monde approuva, mais Jorah s'enquit :

—Et pour les victuailles ? Winterfell pourra-t-il vraiment accueillir tous les soldats ?

—Sansa a déjà pris les choses en main auprès des Seigneurs de Val. Ils ont énormément de ressources, répondit Jon.

L'homme inclina la tête puis la conversation reprit sur un autre problème : Comment présenter l'allégeance de Jon auprès des seigneurs Nordistes ?

Echangeant un bref regard avec la Reine, il se redressa et déclara simplement :

—Une fois à Winterfell, je ferai convoquer les Lords et leur annoncerai que nous soutenons la maison Targaryen. Ma sœur est déjà au courant de mes intentions.

Tyrion arbora un sourire en coin, portant un verre à ses lèvres, mais ne dit mot. Depuis plusieurs semaines il était au courant de la relation de sa Reine avec Jon Snow et bien qu'il lui ait parlé d'une idée d'alliance politique, elle avait refusé de l'écouter. Daenerys voulait que les Nordistes l'acceptent pour elle et non grâce à un mariage. La Main n'avait pas insisté, mais il gardait toujours en tête son projet, se disant même qu'il pourrait peut-être convaincre Lady Sansa des bienfaits d'une telle union.

Sentant le regard de sa souveraine sur lui, Tyrion se redressa et ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Elle savait ce qu'il avait à l'esprit à ce moment précis, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à en discuter.

—Eh bien, espérons que l'accueil à Winterfell ne se termine pas dans un bain de sang, ironisa le Lannister.

Le silence retomba quelques instants avant que Danerys ne déclare :

—Je viens pour aider le Nord, Mon Lord. Je n'ai aucun but derrière cela.

—Nous le savons, mais les Nordistes, ma Reine ?

Agacée, elle fronça les sourcils et Varys les interrompit :

—Je pense que les Nordistes comprendront les intentions de la Reine, mon ami. Ils seront sans doute moins favorables à la venue de l'armée de votre sœur.

Soupirant, Jon argua :

—Ecoutez, nous sommes tous unis dans cette guerre à venir, Lannister, Targaryen,Stark. Le passé est le passé. Si nous désirons un avenir, chacun devra mettre de côtés ses différends.

—Tu obtiens le mot de la fin, mon cher Jon, s'exclama Tyrion en levant son verre pour porter un toast. Maintenant, je pense que nous devrions aller manger un morceau. Cette discussion m'a donné grand appétit.

Il fut le premier à sortir de la pièce pour se rendre à la salle à manger. Les uns après les autres, ils quittèrent le lieu, mais la Reine se tourna vers l'horizon, fixant la fenêtre, pensive. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne dormait pas bien, l'inquiétude montait en elle à l'idée de leur arrivée au Nord et hier soir, elle avait rêvé de Viserion. Revoyant la scène où le Night King lui avait volé sa vie. Elle s'était éveillée dans son lit en sursaut, le cœur affolé. Et depuis ce matin, Drogon et Rhageal se comportaient étrangement, elle avait perçu leur anxiété, mais n'arriverait pas à en définir la raison. La porte se referma et elle se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main se poser sur son épaule, la sortant de ses songes.

—Dany ?

Pivotant vers la voix, elle vit sans surprise Jon qui l'observait avec désarroi. Elle se rappelait encore son réveil ce matin dans le lit, le souffle lui avait manqué, les larmes tombaient sur ses joues et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Jon l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle avait pu se détendre petit à petit, ne pouvant chasser l'image de Viserion de son esprit. Clignant des yeux, elle lui sourit tendrement, sa main se posant sur sa joue qu'elle caressa. L'instant fut fugace et il s'écarta lui laissant plus d'espace, mais continua à la fixer avec attention.

—Mes fils ne sont pas rassurés aujourd'hui.

Il haussa un sourcil et elle ajouta en levant les yeux sur lui :

—Je pense qu'ils se rappellent notre périple au Nord et que cela les affectent.

Il opina du chef.

—Je pense que cela m'affecte un peu aussi, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Détournant ses yeux larmoyant, elle reprit son poste devant la vitre. Jon combla la distance et glissa sa main dans la sienne, appréciant sa présence à ses côtés. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, elle fixant l'horizon, lui la regardant. Il aurait aimé lui effacer sa peine, son cri de ce matin l'avait réveillé, mais il se rappelait ses premières nuit après sa résurrection. Le froid glacial le sortant de son cauchemar, son corps en sueur, sa voix suffocante. Il revoyait sans arrêt ses frères le poignarder.

—Je pense que tout le monde nous attend pour manger, déclara-t-elle soudain en se tournant vers lui.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes avant qu'elle ne retire la sienne pour sortir, lui adressant un mince sourire. Il attendit quelques instants avant de quitter la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas parlé du type de relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis plusieurs semaines : amoureux ? amants ? Jon ne le savait pas vraiment, mais il profitait de chaque instant à ses côtés car bientôt, les choses seraient différentes. S'il désirait que le Nord accepte Daenerys, il devait se montrer prudent sur ses sentiments. Son frère avait perdu la tête à cause d'une mésalliance.

Retournant dans ses quartiers, Daenerys fut accostée par Tyrion.

—Puis-je avoir un mot avec vous, Ma Reine ?

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et ils se rendirent dans sa cabine.

Leur servant du vin, la Main déclara :

—Demain nous serons à White Harbour, Majesté.

—Et vous craigniez que l'on tente de me tuer ?

Il ricana, mais secoua la tête.

— Le Nord ne serait pas fou au point d'engendrer une guerre avec autant de notre peuple sur leur terre.

Elle sourit et porta la coupe à ses lèvres.

—Les gens sont parfois un peu fous, mon ami, lui rappela-t-elle.

—En effet. Mais une sage personne m'a dit un jour : soit plus malin que le fou qui sommeille en toi car ta tête doit rester sur tes épaules !

La jeune femme arbora un sourire en coin et Tyrion reprit avant de boire une gorgée :

—J'ai repensé à ce que vous m'avez dit concernant votre arrivée à Winterfell.

Curieuse, elle haussa un sourcil, mais le laissa continuer :

—Lady Sansa est une jeune femme admirable que j'apprécie énormément. Je pense qu'il serait bon pour vous de vous rapprocher d'elle.

—J'espère qu'elle acceptera ma place sur ses terres, mais je ne désire pas manipuler les Stark qui…

—Je ne parlais pas de manipulations, Ma Reine. Simplement, de faire sa connaissance. Jon Snow a été choisi par le Nord, mais Lady Sansa est appréciée par son peuple aussi. Tous les deux représentent l'équilibre de cette maison.

Elle inclina la tête et Tyrion ajouta :

—Vous avez déjà un allié parmi les deux, mais nous n'aurions plus à craindre si vous en obteniez un deuxième.

Pensive, la jeune femme ne dit mot.

—Le Nord soutient les Stark. Vous avez besoin des Stark, Daenerys. Chacun d'entre eux.

Elle soupira.

—Sous-entendez-vous encore que je dois me marier avec Jon Snow, mon Lord ?

—Je ne me le permettrais pas, ma Reine, dit-il, un sourire en coin.

—Je ne veux pas aborder ce sujet ! Vous connaissez déjà ma réponse, s'agaça-t-elle.

—En quittant Essos, nous avions discuté d'une…

—Pas maintenant, Tyrion.

La Main approuva d'un signe de tête puis il termina son verre et la laissa seule.

Allongée sur son lit, Daenerys repassait en boucle dans sa tête la conversation avec sa Main. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort sur cette union. Ses sentiments pour Jon n'étaient pas que d'ordre politique et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour régner à ses côtés. Peu importe l'issue de cette guerre, si elle devait mourir, elle n'avait pas d'héritier pour prendre le trône de fer. Si Jon l'épousait, elle aurait au moins quelqu'un pour prendre sa suite.

On frappa soudain à sa porte, trois petits coups et elle n'eut pas besoin de savoir qui venait de les donner. Se redressant sur son matelas, elle entendit le bois grincer et le visage de Jon apparut. Comme à son habitude depuis le premier soir, il referma derrière lui et s'approcha du lit. Leurs yeux restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe face à elle. D'un mouvement rapide, elle l'attira à elle et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le baiser s'intensifiant, elle prit place sur ses genoux, commençant à lui retirer son armure avec familiarité. Le métal tomba sur le sol et bientôt sa chemise rejoignit le même chemin, les paumes de la jeune femme caressèrent sa peau, traçant un chemin sur ses cicatrices alors que sa bouche continuait un ballet passionné avec la sienne. Rapidement, elle se souleva, et détacha la ceinture à son pantalon puis sans se séparer, elle s'empala sur lui. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de leurs lèvres avant qu'elle n'ondule du bassin, les mains de Jon remontant son jupon pour les poser sur ses fesses. Petit à petit, leurs lèvres se séparèrent alors que la cadence augmentait, laissant leurs chairs s'exprimer. Une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre sur son torse, Daenerys continuait son petit galop d'essai, appréciant les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Les doigts de Jon serpentèrent dans son dos, la faisant frémir au contact si délicat. Tout à coup, il la fit basculer sur le matelas, leur corps toujours liés et captura ses lèvres avec fougue, leurs mains jointes au-dessus de sa tête. Il continua de la combler, savourant les émotions qui déferlaient sur son visage, ses yeux lilas le sondant avec intensité. Dans ces instants-là, elle était à lui, sa Dany et il en oublia qu'à d'autres, elle n'était que sa Reine. Il l'aimait un peu plus chaque jour. L'aimait-elle ? Il ne savait pas, mais elle tenait à lui, il ne pouvait pas en douter. Dans un dernier coup de reins, il s'effondra sur elle, sa tête se reposant sur ses seins, sa chemise de nuit s'étant ouverte durant leurs ébats.

Nus l'un en face de l'autre, ils se fixaient tendrement, récupérant de leur deuxième instant charnel. Les doigts de Jon glissaient le long de ses courbes tandis qu'une des mains de la jeune femme cheminait sur son torse. Il ne voulait pas que l'instant s'évapore, il voulait profiter de ces derniers moments de sérénité avec elle.

Soufflant un bon coup, Daenerys arrêta ses gestes et murmura :

—Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ce qui va se passer lorsque nous arriverons dans le Nord.

Réalisant la conversation à venir, Jon se redressa dans le lit et elle en fit de même, s'installant en tailleur face à lui, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules et il résista à l'envie de passer ses doigts dedans.

—Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je parlerai aux Lords et…

—Je ne parlais pas de cela, Jon.

Incrédule, il referma la bouche, l'observant avec attention. Elle s'empara d'une de ses mains et la serra doucement.

—Je parle de ce que nous faisons ensemble depuis le début de cette traversée.

—Tu regrettes ?

La réponse le terrifiait, mais contre toute attente, elle secoua la tête et lui sourit.

—Non. Et toi ?

—Non.

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce, mais la jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre et expira un bon coup avant de déclarer attristée :

—Ton peuple ne m'acceptera pas facilement, je le sais. Mais je ne veux pas leur donner plus de raisons de me haïr. Je suis désolée, Jon.

Son cœur se serra, il comprit le sous-entendu et baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. Le Jon du passé aurait accepté cette décision, laissant la Reine s'éloigner de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Elle était la seule personne qui avait éclairé son chemin rempli de sombres souvenirs, en créant de nouveaux grâce à sa simple présence et il réalisa que peu importe qu'il ne soit qu'un amant pour elle, il accepterait cette situation.

Soupirant, il releva la tête et croisa son regard avec intensité.

—Ils te verront pour ce que tu es vraiment, Dany.

Elle lui sourit attendrie et posa une main sur sa joue.

—Je suis la fille du Roi Fou, Jon.

—Et moi, le bâtard de Winterfell et ils m'ont accepté comme un des leurs.

Elle opina du chef et il prit sa main dans la sienne, puis avoua sans la quitter des yeux :

—Ma vie est à toi, mon âme est à toi et mon cœur l'est aussi, Daenerys Stormborn de la maison Targaryen.

Troublée, ses yeux se mirent à briller et son cœur rata un battement. Elle en oublia son idée folle de l'éloigner, de sauver les apparences dans le Nord et chuchota :

—Epouse-moi.

Stupéfait, il écarquilla les yeux, sa main tenant toujours la sienne.

—Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, je ne suis qu'un bât…

Elle couvrit sa bouche d'un doigt.

—Je n'ai jamais jugé les gens de par leurs noms, leurs titres. Cela n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux. Quand je serai Reine des sept royaumes, je ferai en sorte que chaque enfant illégitime n'est plus à vivre dans la honte et soit accepté par chacun.

Si Jon n'éprouvait pas déjà des sentiments forts pour elle, il en serait tombé amoureux dans l'instant.

—Si on m'avait jugé pour ce que je suis, je ne serais que la fille d'Aerys Targaryen, le malade qui a tout détruit. Certes, j'ai des titres, des noms, mais ils représentent le parcours que j'ai mené, pas la Targaryenne, juste Daenerys Stormborn. Je ne te jugerai jamais pour les raisons de ta naissance, Jon Snow. Tu as tout d'un Roi à mes yeux.

Le cœur du jeune homme s'accéléra et avec douceur, il caressa sa joue.

—Je ne peux pas te donner d'enfants, mais j'espère que tu accepteras d'être à mes côtés…

Il lui sourit et assura :

—Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants. Je ne voulais pas mettre au monde un enfant qui connaîtrait la même souffrance que moi… Il y a longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée d'une famille.

—Tu es sûr ?

Il opina du chef puis glissa une main dans ses cheveux comme pour la rassurer sur sa décision. La jeune femme se sentit allégée d'un poids et s'approcha de lui, leurs lèvres se rencontrant, scellant cette promesse d'une union à venir.

Ouvrant les yeux au petit matin, Daenerys fixa Jon qui dormait profondément. Hier soir, elle comptait arrêter cette relation, le chasser de son cœur malgré les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Tout ça pour le bien de son peuple, mais Jon avait effacé toutes ses résolutions en quelques mots. Elle ne désirait plus le voir disparaître de sa vie, de son cœur, elle voulait le chérir aussi longtemps que cette guerre leur permettrait d'être ensemble. Tyrion n'attendait que cela, qu'elle accepte Jon comme époux, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait pour sa Main ou des raisons politiques, elle voulait Jon dans sa vie.

Tout à coup, elle entendit de faibles coups sur la porte et se releva, enfila sa chemise de nuit qu'elle rattacha sur le devant. Ouvrant la porte, elle vit Missandei.

—Votre grâce, j'ai fait préparer un bain chaud si vous le désirez.

La gratifiant d'un sourire, elle quitta sa chambre.

Installée dans le bac, bouillant, Daenerys avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon et profitait du bien être environnant. L'anxiété commençait à la gagner à l'idée d'arriver à White Harbour. Jon et elle avaient décidé d'attendre d'être à Winterfell pour annoncer leur future union. Elle avait acceptée, quelque peu impatiente à l'idée de rencontrer sa famille. Elle espérait qu'ils l'accepteraient et verraient qu'elle tenait à leur frère, que c'était plus qu'une alliance politique pour eux.

—Comment vous sentez-vous, Ma Reine ?

—Nerveuse.

—Tout se passera bien, la rassura son amie.

—Lord Tyrion et Sir Jorah ont peur que l'on tente de me tuer.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait déjà affronté des assassins. Sa peur résidait derrière le Mur, face à ces êtres inhumains qui pourraient tout détruire. Un bref instant, elle revit le corps de Jon tomber dans la glace et elle frémit.

—Je suis certaine que Lord Snow vous protégera.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle se tourna vers Missandei et approuva d'un signe de tête.

—Il vous aime.

A ces mots, Daenerys réalisa que c'était la première fois depuis sa conversation avec Tyrion qu'une autre personne sous-entendait une telle chose. Il ne lui avait jamais dit clairement ce qu'il ressentait, mais hier soir, elle avait compris qu'il l'aimait.

—Je sais.

—Et vous, Majesté ? L'aimez-vous ?

La question sembla la prendre au dépourvu. Fixant longuement Missandei, elle resta silencieuse de longues minutes. L'aimait-elle ? Elle n'avait plus connu ce sentiment depuis Drogo, espérant l'éprouver pour Daario alors qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti au final. Elle avait aimé son corps, mais pas son cœur. Avec Jon, c'était différent. Elle aimait sa façon de lui sourire, de prendre sa main avec tendresse, leurs échanges, leurs confidences, la force qu'il dégageait, son amour sans faille pour son peuple, sa dévotion à sa cause… Elle l'aimait tout simplement. Il avait réussi à passer sous la couche épaisse qu'elle avait formée dans son cœur et il le faisait battre un peu plus chaque jour à son contact. Souriant, elle inclina la tête et Missandei lui rendit son sourire.

—Je suis heureuse pour vous, votre grâce, dit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Daenerys la serra doucement et la remercia.

Retournant dans la chambre en riant, la souveraine ouvrit la porte et son regard croisa celui de Jon qui venait de se redresser dans le lit. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'aurait pas laissé Missandei pénétrait dans la pièce, prétextant qu'elle voulait encore se reposer, mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. La jeune femme rejoignit sa Reine et esquissa un sourire en coin.

—Bien le bonjour, Lord Snow.

Mal à l'aise, il grimaça et Missandei s'éloigna vers l'armoire pendant que Daenerys s'approchait de son compagnon. Discrètement, il commença à se rhabiller, elle lui sourit puis prit son visage en coupe, l'embrassa doucement avant de s'éloigner vers Missandei. Jon la suivit du regard, son cœur battant la chamade et il sourit.

Après quelques instants, il finit par sortir de sa contemplation et enfila son pantalon, ses bottes et sa chemise. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour commencer à s'éloigner, il vit Daenerys quitter sa robe de chambre, marchant en tenue d'Eve vers Missandei qui lui tendait une robe. Secouant la tête, il se reprit et se dirigea vers la sortie, tenant à bout de bras son armure.

—Jon ?

La main sur la poignée, il leva les yeux, elle pivota dans sa direction, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il se sentit lui rendre et inclina la tête avant de sortir définitivement.

Tout le monde était déjà installé à la table lorsqu'elle arriva en compagnie de Missandei. Ils se relevèrent en sa présence et elle leur adressa un bref sourire avant de prendre place pour se restaurer. Jon n'était pas encore arrivé, ni Davos et elle se dit qu'ils devaient sans doute discuter de leur arrivée imminente à White Harbour.

—Parlez-moi un peu de Lord Manderly, Ma Main, déclara Daenerys en se tournant vers Tyrion.

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, il commença à lui parler de cet homme qu'était Wyman Manderly, de la perte de sa femme puis de celle de son fils tué lors du mariage pourpre où les alliés des Stark avaient péri. Elle se rappela une conversation avec Jon sur son frère aîné : Robb, l'ancien Roi trahit et tué par son propre clan. Il avait déshonoré la maison des Frey en épousant une étrangère plutôt que celle qu'on lui avait promise… Elle ne craignait pas pour la vie de Jon, son peuple avait souffert et ils l'avaient choisi, mais la concernant, elle ne savait pas comment ils pourraient réagir. Sortant de ses pensées, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le Nordiste pénétra dans la pièce en compagnie de Sir Davos. Il inclina la tête, ses yeux se posant sur elle et Daenerys en oublia un instant ses doutes. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, peut-être trop, mais elle s'en moquait. Bientôt ils seraient libres de s'aimer au grand jour.

—Jon ! Nous parlions justement de Lord Manderly. Penses-tu que nous finirons la tête sur un piquet ?

—Lord Manderly soutient la Maison Stark, répondit-il en s'installant à la table, face à Tyrion.

—Et la Maison Stark soutient la Maison Targaryen, argua, la Main

Daenerys porta son attention sur Jon. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de tout cela depuis la veille et une part d'elle ne s'en souciait plus vraiment à ce jour. Elle venait pour aider le Nord, pour protéger les innocents et peu importe que les Nordistes le veuillent ou non, elle le faisait parce que c'était sa décision avant tout.

Il inclina la tête à la remarque de Tyrion et leva les yeux sur la jeune femme qui lui adressa un bref sourire.

—Bien. Espérons donc que nous survivrons avant de rejoindre Winterfell, ironisa Tyrion.

—Je suis certaine que vous survivrez si nous transportons suffisamment de vin, mon ami.

Sa main esquissa un sourire en coin.

—Il se peut, en effet, que cela aide à ma survie, Majesté.

Ils se sourirent un brin amusés puis le repas reprit dans le silence.

Observant son reflet dans le miroir, Daenerys soupira. Elle avait revêtue son manteau blanc, celui qu'elle avait porté une seule fois depuis son arrivée à Westeros : Le jour où elle avait volé au-delà du Mur.

—Vous voulez en changer, Majesté ?

Secouant la tête, elle refusa et se dirigea vers le couloir. Un bref instant, elle se tourna vers sa chambre. Se demandant si elle reverrait un jour cet endroit, si Jon et elle repartageraient encore des nuits de passion entre les draps, si elle s'endormirait en entendant le bruit des vagues sa tête posée sur son torse. La jeune souveraine resta quelques instants à mémoriser le lieu ainsi que tous les bons souvenirs puis elle tourna les talons.

Installée sur la balustrade, Daenerys regardait l'horizon, White Harbour se dessinait petit à petit devant ses yeux. Le Nord, la patrie de Jon. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher et ne fut pas surprise quand celui qui hantait ses pensées prit place à ses côtés. Pivotant vers lui, elle arbora un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit avec douceur.

—Tu penses vraiment que nous ne finirons pas la tête sur un piquet ?

Elle avait dit cela avec une pointe d'humour, mais le sentiment de rejet par le peuple Nordiste était bien réel. Soupirant, il avoua :

—Non, Dany. Ils savent que tu viens pour les aider et non les conquérir.

Elle le gratifia d'un large sourire et prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant.

—Et puis, comme Drogon ne se nourrit pas beaucoup en ce moment, je suppose qu'il a déjà dans l'idée de manger un ou deux Lords si on tente de faire du mal à sa mère, plaisanta-t-elle.

Jon rit et elle en fit de même puis posa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes.

—Le bateau me manquera…Tout était plus simple ici… Pas de Roi, ni de Reine, pas de Night King, ni de Nordiste, pas de guerre à venir… chuchota-t-elle.

Il approuva. La traversée avait été l'un des rares moments dans sa vie où Jon avait laissé de côté ses obligations ainsi que ses peurs. Daenerys leva les yeux sur lui et il glissa une main sur sa joue, la caressant avec tendresse.

—Je sais que je ne peux pas te promettre que les choses resteront simples, mais je peux te promettre que nous nous ferons à tout cela, ensemble, Dany.

Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre sa paume et le remercia d'un simple regard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au port, Jon fut le premier à descendre en compagnie de Sir Davos. Il grimaça quelque peu lorsqu'il vit Lord Manderly ainsi que ses gens s'agenouiller devant lui, mais esquissa un sourire contrit.

—Mon Roi ! Quel honneur pour nous de vous savoir de retour, déclara le Lord avec bienveillance.

Jon le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis il remarqua que l'expression du Seigneur de White Harbour se modifia. Pivotant vers le bateau, il découvrit Daenerys qui marchait dans leur direction encadrée par Grey Worm et Sir Jorah, suivi par le reste de ses conseillers. Reprenant contenance, Jon s'exclama :

—Voici la Reine Daenerys Stormborn de la Maison Targaryen. Notre alliée dans cette guerre, Mon Lord.

L'homme resta muet alors que ses soldats murmuraient tout en dévisageant la jeune souveraine. Il y eut un long silence de la part du Lord avant qu'il ne se reprenne et s'incline platement.

—Le Nord vous remercie pour votre soutient, Majesté.

—Le Nord n'a pas à me remercier, Mon Lord. Chaque vie est importante dans Westeros et il était de mon devoir d'être ici.

Se redressant, il l'observa avec attention, l'incrédulité se lisant sur ses traits puis il lui adressa un sourire sincère qu'elle lui rendit, quelque peu soulagée de cette première approche. Soudain des cris se firent entendre dans le ciel et tout le monde leva les yeux sur les créatures ailées qui venaient d'apparaître au-dessus d'eux.

—La Reine est venue avec ses dragons aussi, ajouta Jon. Ils ne vous feront aucun mal.

Daenerys se retint d'ajouter qu'ils le pourraient si on attentait à sa vie, mais elle se reprit devant l'expression inquiète du Lord.

—Alors la rumeur disait vrai…

Curieuse, elle haussa un sourcil et l'homme reprit :

—Il y a bien des dragons dans Westeros…

—Ils sont tous les deux ici, Mon Lord. Aucune autre créature ne se cache ailleurs.

Stupéfait, il échangea un regard avec son général puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur Jon.

—Vous ne savez donc rien, Mon Roi ?

Le Seigneur de Winterfell fronça les sourcils, mais secoua la tête alors Lord Manderly avoua dans un soupir :

—Le Mur est détruit.

—Comment cela était-il possible, s'enquit Jon, estomaqué. Le Mur était infranchissable et si solide, personne n'aurait pu…

—Il l'est, Majesté. Le Night King et les marcheurs blancs sont en chemin…Et il y a autre chose qui…

Il se tut, soupirant et Jon le pressa de continuer, alors il reprit :

—Le Mur a pu disparaître car le Night King a trouvé un nouvel allié, un puissant allié.

Terminant sa phrase, il posa son regard sur Daenerys qui ouvrit la bouche, choquée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et elle porta une main à son cœur. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses fils étaient nerveux depuis quelques jours : Ils savaient. Jon se tourna vers la jeune femme et il l'observa, peiné de la voir ainsi. Reprenant contenance peu à peu, Daenerys assura d'un ton sans appel :

—Cette menace n'en sera plus une, Mon Lord. Je vous en fais la promesse. Mes dragons m'y aideront.

L'homme sembla soulagé et elle s'excusa pour se diriger vers ses conseillers. Jon la suivit du regard, regrettant de ne pouvoir la consoler en public. Il se détourna pour faire face au Lord et ils commencèrent à discuter de la marche à suivre pour l'attaque imminente à venir.

—Et l'armée Lannister ?

—Aucune nouvelle, Mon Roi, répondit Manderly.

Fronçant les sourcils, Jon hocha la tête, se demandant s'il devait attendre leur arrivée ou non.

L'agitation avait pris sa place dans White Harbour. Après avoir longuement discuté avec Lord Manderly, prévoyant les forces, les premières attaques à mener, ils se rendirent vers le château pour y passer la nuit avant de partir dès le lendemain pour Winterfell. Trop épuisé par cette horrible nouvelle, il déclina l'invitation à diner du Lord et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il n'arriverait sans doute pas à dormir, mais il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Arrivé dans le couloir, il vit la porte close près de la sienne et soupira avant de s'emparer de la poignée. Sans surprise, il trouva Daenerys debout face à la fenêtre. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre, réchauffant un peu la pièce. Faisant un pas, il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. La jeune femme resta le regard fixé sur la fenêtre, mais ne repoussa pas son geste. Elle avait longuement parlé avec ses conseillers, envoyant des messages à ses armées afin qu'ils se rencontrent sur la route de Winterfell. Ils avaient besoin de savoir la direction du Night King et elle avait voulu monter sur Drogon pour le découvrir, mais Tyrion avait refusé, disant que cela était trop risqué et elle l'avait écouté. Son cœur de mère saignait à nouveau ce soir. Viserion n'était plus, le Night King le lui avait enlevé pour toujours, faisant de lui un des leurs. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner et sa peine grandissante était mêlée à une colère sans faille, elle ne le laisserait pas lui prendre ses autres fils et encore moins Jon. La rage la faisait vibrer depuis ce matin, elle avait commandé à ses sujets, portant sur ses épaules son rôle de souveraine, mais ce soir, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait seule, elle pouvait pleurer la mort de son enfant. Le sentiment s'était atténué au fil des semaines et la traversée lui avait fait oublier toute sa peine. Elle s'était sentie différente, acceptant d'être Dany et plus Daenerys Targaryen, juste Dany. Une part d'elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas sa part dans cette histoire. Elle avait conduit ses fils au Nord pour sauver Jon, pour sauver Jorah car elles ne pouvaient vivre dans l'idée qu'ils allaient périr là-bas. Elle avait compris lorsque Jon était tombé dans le lac qu'elle l'aimait et ce sentiment l'avait terrifié car elle avait dû s'envoler, le laissant à une mort certaine, comme elle avait dû abandonner Viserion… Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir écouté son cœur ce jour-là, car Jon serait sans doute mort et elle serait sans doute toujours à mener sa guerre contre Cersei. Guerre qui se serait achevée par leur mort à tous, tués par le Night King.

—Je suis désolé.

Secouant la tête, elle répondit d'une petite voix :

—Je ne le suis pas. Je ne regrette rien, Jon.

—Mais si tu n'avais pas pris tes dragons pour venir au Nord, nous n'aurions pas…

Pivotant vers lui, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et avoua :

—Si je n'avais pas volé au Nord, je t'aurai perdu toi. Je ne regrette rien.

Elle écarta sa main de sa bouche, mais il s'en empara et la garda prisonnière. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avec intensité et il y lut toutes les émotions qu'elle pouvait ressentir : tristesse, colère et amour.

—J'affronterai le Night King, dit-il, déterminé.

Daenerys secoua la tête.

—Tu ne peux pas, Jon. Et c'est à moi de le faire, il faut tuer Viserion…

Il se tut et elle ajouta, amère :

—Je n'ai pas le choix.

Glissant une main sur sa joue, il recueillit de son pouce l'unique larme qui quitta le visage de la jeune femme.

—Tu n'as pas à faire cela, Dany. Je sais que tu en souffres et si je peux apaiser ta peine, je le ferai.

—Je sais.

Elle mit sa main sur la sienne et ses prunelles se mirent à briller, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

—Ce n'est pas la première fois que je devrais… J'ai tué mon mari, chuchota-t-elle.

Jon haussa un sourcil. Il savait que Khal Drogo était mort, mais elle lui avait parlé d'une sorcière, alors il l'écouta et elle lui confia la véritable histoire. Parlant de son sacrifice, parlant de son enfant mort par sa faute et de son mari vivant mais incapable de bouger…

—Je devais le faire… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser finir sa vie ainsi… Il avait perdu tout honneur et je savais qu'il souffrait d'être ainsi, du moins s'il ressentait encore quelque chose… Je ne le saurai jamais… Il semblait si éteint, ailleurs… Je devais le faire, répéta-t-elle son regard se voilant.

D'un geste rapide, il l'attira à lui et elle pleura silencieusement. La plaie ne se refermerait jamais complétement, elle reverrait toujours Khal Drogo dans ses derniers instants, incapable de lui dire si elle prenait la bonne décision, s'il la haïssait pour ce qu'il était devenu, pour avoir tué leur enfant… Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes puis elle s'écarta et le regarda.

—Je tuerai Viserion parce que je dois le faire.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, comprenant parfaitement les raisons.

—Mais tu peux m'aider, Jon.

—Comment ?

—En protégeant Rhaegal, en le montant.

Il écarquilla les yeux et elle ajouta, avec sincérité :

—Je ne veux pas que le Night King me vole un autre fils. Protège-le, Jon.

Elle ne lui donnait pas un ordre, son ton était désespéré et cela le bouleversa alors il prit son visage en coupe et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis murmura contre sa bouche :

—Je le ferai, Dany, je le protégerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.


	18. Never been a bastard

**_Là voilà enfin, l'OS tant attendue de Jon qui apprend la vérité sur ses origines !_**

 ** _Je suis surprise car en ce moment vous ne me donnez plus vos avis en reviews alors je me demande si les histoires vous plaisent encore ? J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour respecter les personnages et peut-être que ce n'est plus le cas ? :( Bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !)_**

 ** _Résumé : Jon vient d'apprendre par Bran ses origines. Pensées de Jon sur ce moment décisif de son existence._**

* * *

—Tu n'es pas un bâtard, tu es l'héritier du trône.

L'expression de Jon se modifia subitement et ses yeux se posèrent sur Bran, son frère, non son cousin… Il n'était pas son petit frère…

—Tu devais savoir, Jon.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur le sol, pensif. Il savait que Bran ne mentait pas. Il était la corneille à trois yeux, mais tout son monde s'effondrait subitement. Il avait porté le statut de bâtard toute sa vie, détestant ce titre avant de l'accepter, de le tenir sur lui comme une armure, comme Tyrion lui avait conseillé…

Après quelques instants, il sortit de la pièce, sans une parole.

Marchant dans le long corridor, son regard se posa sur les murs, des souvenirs l'envahissant peu à peu, de sa vie d'avant, de son enfance où il courait dans les couloirs en compagnie de Robb. Jon se rappelait aussi de Catelyn Stark, du jour où il avait compris le sens du mot bâtard, ancré en lui à tout jamais. A partir de ce moment, sa vie avait pris un autre sens, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais un Stark.

Qui était sa mère ? Voilà l'éternelle question que le jeune Jon Snow s'était toujours posée. Maintenant, il savait. Sa mère ne l'avait pas abandonné, elle était morte en lui donnant la vie, elle était Lyanna Stark épouse de feu Rhaegar Targaryen…

Il n'était pas un Snow, ni un Sand malgré sa naissance au Sud de Westéros. Il était un Targaryen… Son existence en était complétement bouleversée parce qu'il réalisait aussi que Daenerys était sa tante et qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

Il se trouvait là dans la crypte, fixant le portrait non représentatif de celle qui était sa mère. Pourquoi avait-elle fait faire cette promesse à son frère ? Pour le protéger criait une voix en lui, pour empêcher qu'il ne périsse sous le trident de Robert Barathéon… Jon savait qu'il devait sa survie à Eddard Stark, son oncle, mais une part de lui comprenait aussi qu'il aurait pu avoir une autre vie, et que peut-être si Catelyn Stark avait su à cette époque, il se serait senti aimer et choyer à Winterfell. Il en voulait un peu à cet homme qui avait clamé être son père pendant dix-sept ans, il en voulait à Bran de lui avoir livré ce secret alors que pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait enfin à sa place, entouré de ses frères et sœurs, à porter fièrement le nom de Snow, le guerrier qui les protégerait des marcheurs blancs, à aimer une femme sans honte, sans peur… Il aurait aimé ne rien savoir. Tournant les talons, il s'éloigna vers la statue d'Eddard Stark et fronça les sourcils, furieux. Trahi, c'était le sentiment qui l'habitait.

Les heures filèrent et il quitta finalement les lieux, rejoignant le palais où l'agitation était à son comble. Il avait eu un conseil auprès des Lords du Nord, clamant qu'il avait porté son allégeance à Daenerys et elle avait ensuite exprimé ses intentions à tous, tentant de les rassurer, expliquant qu'elles étaient pures et sincères. Les Nordistes semblaient un peu apaisés, mais leur confiance n'était pas en elle, il ne pouvait en douter. Soupirant, il s'approcha de la porte menant à la salle à manger, sa main se posa sur le bois et il le serra fortement, songeur. Soudain, il perçut une présence à ses côtés, pivotant, il fit face à son vieil ami de toujours : Ghost.

—Bonjour, mon grand.

Le loup s'avança vers son maître et Jon lui caressa la tête, souriant. L'instant fut fugace car des pas se firent entendre dans le corridor. L'animal se redressa, les oreilles aux aguets et le cœur de Jon manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit la Reine face à lui. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller en l'apercevant et un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Rapidement, elle combla la distance les séparant, mais s'arrêta en voyant son grand loup bloquer le passage. Ghost s'avança vers la jeune femme qui tendit une main qu'il renifla. Il la huma avant d'accepter sa caresse et elle arbora un sourire, ravie. Jon resta à les observer tous les deux. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris que Ghost apprécie Daenerys, qui pouvait résister à ses charmes ? Pas même son fidèle compagnon. Après quelques instants, elle se releva, son regard sondant le sien et il baissa la tête, ne pouvant soutenir ses iris si intenses.

—Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Soufflant, il secoua la tête et il la sentit s'approcher, Ghost libérant finalement le passage. Sa main gantée se posa sur son bras et il frissonna.

—Jon ?

—J'ai besoin de parler à mes hommes, je dois m'enquérir des progrès pendant mon absence, argumenta-t-il, le regard fixé sur le long couloir.

Daenerys haussa un sourcil un bref instant avant qu'il ne reporte brièvement son attention sur elle.

—Ta sœur m'a montré ma chambre, une à l'Est afin que je n'ai pas froid au Nord. Cela n'aurait pas été correct de ma part de lui dire que ma couche ne serait jamais glaciale, affirma-t-elle un sourire en coin.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt, incapable de lui retourner son sourire, se sentant plus perdu que jamais en sa présence.

—Je comptais m'y rendre d'ailleurs. La chevauchée m'a épuisée et il me sera agréable de dormir dans un vrai lit ce soir.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et voulut prendre congé, mais elle garda sa main sur son bras, alors il leva les yeux sur elle. Ses prunelles lilas l'observèrent avec tendresse et désir. Il y a encore quelques heures de cela, il aurait pu succomber sans honte ni regret, mais à ce moment précis, la vision idyllique de la jeune femme n'en n'était plus une, lui rappelant inlassablement le lien qui les unissait vraiment.

—Le château est vaste, peut-être que tu pourrais m'escorter jusqu'à celle-ci, non ?

Il s'attendait à ce genre de proposition. Un bref moment il se rappela les nombreuses excuses qu'ils avaient pu donner pour passer du temps ensemble sur le bateau, sur le chemin menant à Winterfell… Un jeu qu'ils continuaient à entretenir même si la plupart de leurs proches savaient ce qui s'était passé entre eux. S'apprêtant à parler, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une servante dans le corridor. Daenerys retira sa main de son bras, les positionnant devant elle et la jeune fille les salua respectueusement avant de s'éloigner. Une fois seuls, elle s'enquit d'un simple regard de sa requête et il déclara, embarrassé :

—Je dois voir les soldats avant que la nuit tombe, savoir si nous avons assez d'armes pour la bataille et…

—Je comprends, Jon.

Il posa ses yeux sur elle et y lut une certaine déception dans ses prunelles violettes. Il s'en voulut un bref instant avant de chasser ce sentiment. Il ne pouvait rester en sa présence plus longtemps. De nouveaux pas se firent entendre et elle inclina la tête avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

—Je vous verrai plus tard, mon Lord.

Il suivit sa silhouette du regard, son cœur se serrant un peu plus. Secouant la tête, il décida d'aller voir ses hommes. Il devait se focaliser sur la guerre à venir, rien n'était plus important à ce jour.

Ereinté, Jon marchait en compagnie de Ghost dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Il passa près de la porte de celle de Daenerys. Sa main fut hésitante, prête à donner trois petits coups pour qu'elle lui ouvre, qu'il se perde dans sa chaleur comme il l'avait tant de fois fait durant ces dernières semaines. Jon soupira avant de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière, essayant d'oublier ses sentiments si forts pour celle qui était à ce jour sa tante…

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre, Ghost était allongé sur le tapis alors qu'il avait pris place dans son fauteuil, suivant du regard les flammes. Son esprit était tourmenté. Le bref interlude avec les soldats lui avait fait tout oublier, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait seul, il revivait encore et encore sa conversation avec Bran…

Sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge, une tromperie et il aurait aimé ne jamais savoir. Il aurait pu vivre sans connaître la vérité, il aurait pu être heureux en ce moment précis dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait tant. Il l'aimait. Il le savait et cela le terrifiait maintenant qu'il savait le lien qui les unissait.

Soudain, on frappa à sa porte et il se redressa, Ghost en fit autant. Jon hésita à aller ouvrir, mais finalement quitta son fauteuil. A sa grande surprise, il trouva Samwell Tarly, son vieil ami.

—Sam ? Je te croyais à la Citadelle !

—Je suis parti. Je devais être ici, pour aider, un peu… Enfin, je vais essayer, j'ai pris des livres avec moi pour faire des recherches, expliqua-t-il.

Jon opina du chef et l'invita à entrer. Sam prit place dans un fauteuil face au sien et son ami demanda :

—Comment tu te sens ?

—Epuisé et la guerre n'a même pas commencé.

—Je ne parlais pas de cela, Jon. Je… Je sais tout…

Levant les yeux sur Sam, il plongea son regard dans le sien, incrédule.

—C'est moi qui ait découvert pour le mariage de tes… tes parents. Enfin Gillie, elle lisait et…

—Tu savais ?

Sam inclina la tête.

—Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

—Parce que Bran voulait t'en parler et je n'aurai jamais su comment te dire une telle chose…

Devant l'embarras de son compagnon, Jon arbora un bref sourire amer.

—Toute ma vie j'ai cru n'être qu'un bâtard, un homme sans intérêt, sans futur, sans famille….

—Mais ce n'est pas le cas, tu as tes cousins qui t'aiment…

Il soupira, baissant les yeux sur le sol, anéanti.

—Je commençais à me faire à l'idée d'être un Snow, un guerrier prêt à protéger sa famille, les gens que j'aimais… Ma vie était simple et mon futur…

Il se tut. Le futur incertain qu'il avait pu se forger depuis plusieurs années avait laissé place à un autre plus brillant, plein d'espoir. Un espoir qu'il ne pouvait plus chérir maintenant…

—Tu es l'héritier du trône. Ton futur sera beau, Jon. Tu feras de grande ch…

—Je ne veux pas du trône. J'ai porté mon allégeance à Daenerys et peu importe ce qui se passe, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Sam haussa un sourcil.

—Je comprends ta peur, mais, Jon, c'est ton héritage. Celui que tes parents voulaient pour toi et…

—Je ne veux pas régner sur les sept royaumes ! Tout ce que je désire c'est vaincre le Night King et si je survis… Ma place sera ici, à Winterfell...

Soufflant, il se prit la tête entre ses mains et Sam resta silencieux, ne supportant pas de le voir ainsi perturbé. Attristé, il posa sa main sur le genou de son ami de toujours et Jon releva ses iris sombres sur lui.

—J'aurai souhaité ne jamais savoir, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Samwell écarquilla les yeux, surpris et Jon se tut à nouveau. Après quelques minutes, il décida de le laisser seul, comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler davantage, mais il ajouta tout de même avant de refermer la porte :

—Cela ne change pas qui tu es au fond de toi, Jon.

Le jeune homme releva son visage et croisa le regard de Sam qui lui adressa un faible sourire.

Jon finit par s'endormir, le voyage l'ayant épuisé, ses paupières se fermèrent progressivement et il s'affala de tout son long dans le fauteuil, Ghost veillant sur son maître.

Il ne rêva pas cette nuit-là. Du moins, à son réveil, il ne se souvenait de rien. Un vide immense l'envahit lorsqu'il se releva de son siège, ses yeux scannant la pièce, sa chambre. C'était la première fois depuis le premier jour de la traversée qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec Daenerys. Il réalisa qu'il était l'heure de prendre son petit déjeuner, mais il préféra s'abstenir de se rendre dans la salle à manger. Et puis, il n'avait guère d'appétit. Il changea rapidement ses vêtements et quitta la chambre.

Par chance, il ne fut pas aborder par ses proches de la matinée. Sansa devait sans doute gérer les Lord, Arya était sans doute en compagnie de Gendry dont il avait appris en même temps que tout le monde leur relation passée. Il avait été heureux pour elle, même si elle l'avait semblé beaucoup moins en apercevant le jeune bâtard Barathéon, lui donnant une gifle violente. Arya était ainsi et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour son comportement. Pourtant, il savait en la regardant qu'elle était enjouée de revoir Gendry. Sortant de ses pensées, il focalisa son attention sur le forgeron qui le questionnait sur la fabrication d'armes en verre dragon.

Ghost l'abandonna en début de journée, préférant les bois à sa compagnie taciturne et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Jon essayait de ne penser qu'à son peuple, à cette menace venant d'au-delà du Mur, enfin du Mur qui n'en n'était plus un. Ils l'avaient appris de Lord Manderly quelques semaines auparavant : Le Mur était détruit et les marcheurs blancs étaient en route. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'informations sur le sujet et il se dit que peut-être Bran pourrait en savoir plus. Hélas, il ne se sentait pas la force d'aller à sa rencontre, pas encore.

Marchant dans le couloir sombre, il ne vit que trop tard la personne se dirigeant vers lui. Son mal être revint en force alors qu'il croisait le regard intense de Daenerys. Il y lut de l'inquiétude.

—Où étais-tu, Jon ? Ta sœur était surprise de ne pas…

—J'étais avec le forgeron, pour voir les avancées des armes en verre dragon.

Elle haussa un sourcil et fit un pas dans sa direction. Il ne bougea pas, comme immobilisé par une force invisible.

—Et nous avons suffisamment de ressources ?

—Je pense.

Elle sourit en hochant la tête puis combla la distance les séparant.

—Je t'ai attendu hier soir, avoua-t-elle, d'un air mécontent.

—Sam m'a rendu visite, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé…

Daenerys le sonda longuement et il ne put soutenir son regard, baissant les yeux sur le sol.

—Que se passe-t-il, Jon ?

Il soupira en relevant les yeux sur elle et elle s'avança un peu plus, collant sa poitrine à son armure, essayant de lire quelque chose dans son regard.

—Rien. J'ai des obligations qui…

—Tu mens très mal. Tu avais raison quand tu disais cela, argua-t-elle, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Soufflant, il hocha la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il aurait pu se perdre dans ses prunelles lilas, il avait tendance à le faire régulièrement et cela l'apaisa un peu, même s'il était encore perturbé par toute cette histoire. Il l'invita à le suivre dans une pièce où il ferma la porte à clé ne voulant pas être interrompu.

Pivotant vers la jeune femme, elle l'interrogea du regard, ses mains se serrant l'une contre l'autre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma un bref instant avant de se reprendre.

—Toute ma vie j'ai voulu être un Stark. J'enviais Robb car il était le Lord de Winterfell, celui qui prendrait la place de mon p… d'Eddard Stark. Ma famille a été détruite par le jeu du trône, par cette guerre entre le Nord et le Sud, par des trahisons… Je pensais n'être qu'un bâtard, un Snow. J'avais accepté cela, Tyrion m'avait dit un jour, porte ton nom comme une armure et je l'ai fait.

—Tu n'es pas un bâtard, Jon. Du moins, pas à mes yeux, lui assura-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui pour lui prendre la main.

Il se déroba à son toucher et elle resta interdite.

—Je sais cela. Je sais tellement plus maintenant… Je me suis toujours demandé qui était ma mère, pourquoi elle m'avait abandonné, je l'imaginais parfois… Brune aux cheveux longs et ondulés, parfois petite, parfois grande, parfois avec des yeux comme les miens et à d'autres des yeux bleus…

Il soupira et elle attendit, le fixant avec attention. Il détourna la tête, portant son regard sur la fenêtre où il aperçut au lointain la forêt.

—Ma mère était Lyanna Stark.

Stupéfaite, elle fit un pas dans sa direction. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, ses prunelles noires se posant sur les siennes si envoûtantes.

—Elle est morte en me mettant au monde, à Dorne.

Daenerys cligna des yeux puis comprit le sens caché des paroles du jeune homme. Elle déglutit et demanda avec certitude, le cœur battant à tout rompre :

—Ton père était Rhaegar Targaryen ?

Il inclina la tête et elle sentit ses yeux briller intensément.

—Ils se sont mariés en secret.

Daenerys s'avança vers lui, sa main se leva vers son visage pour le toucher.

—Tu es un Targaryen, murmura-t-elle, troublée.

Une joie immense l'envahit à la pensée qu'elle n'était plus la seule survivante, mais face à la réaction de Jon, elle referma sa paume et baissa le bras. Il baissa les yeux au sol et elle se retint de prendre son visage en coupe pour qu'il la regarde. Devant son mutisme, elle déclara avec douceur :

—Je pensais être la dernière de ma lignée, j'ai passé des années à me dire qu'après ma mort, les Targaryen disparaîtraient définitivement. Et je me trompais. Le destin nous a fait nous rencontrer Jon, toi et moi, ensemble, nous pourrons construire un nouveau monde qui…

—Je ne veux pas du trône.

—Nous pouvons bâtir ensemble un avenir pour notre peuple, dit-elle, s'emparant de sa main.

Il posa son regard sur les doigts joints, mais resta muet et elle ne comprit pas sa réaction.

—Je n'ai jamais voulu cette vie, être Roi, diriger un peuple… Je le fais car nous avons besoin de survivre, de vaincre un ennemi plus puissant, plus dangereux que cette guerre du trône.

—Je sais. Je l'ai compris, moi aussi, mais quand tout sera fini, nous pourrons…

Il écarta sa main et elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

—Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, ses yeux noirs accrochant les siens.

La bile lui monta à la gorge, mais Daenerys secoua la tête, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

—J'étais supposé épouser Viserys, mon frère, pour préserver le sang des dragons, mais cela n'a pas pu se faire car il m'a vendue à un Lord Dothraki. Il a vendu sa jeune sœur pour qu'elle se fasse violer pour qu'il obtienne son armée, dit-elle, amère en repensant à ce fameux jour.

—Dany…

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, la posant sur sa poitrine et assura :

—Tu as le sang du dragon en toi, Jon, tout comme moi. Mais même avant de savoir tout cela, tu étais déjà mon égal, celui avec qui je désirais un futur. Cette situation ne change rien pour moi.

Il ouvrit les lèvres avant de les refermer puis secoua la tête, se libérant de son emprise.

—Je ne vois pas les choses comme toi. Je suis désolé, Dany.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il y lut toute la peine qu'il venait de lui infliger. Il l'aimait, mais cet amour n'était pas saint. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer cette histoire, cela les détruirait au final.

—Je ne le suis pas, Jon Snow ou peu importe ton véritable nom. Je comprends ce que tu ressens.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant délicatement, ses yeux brillant intensément.

—Tu es celui que tu veux être, ne l'oublie jamais.

Elle l'attira à elle et il ne se déroba pas, partageant avec elle un dernier baiser, oubliant un instant toute la situation, redevenant Jon. Savourant cet ultime instant dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui avec force, l'embrassant avec une passion dévorante comme par le passé. A regret, il se détacha d'elle une larme ayant quitté la joue de Daenerys, il la recueillit et répéta le cœur brisé :

—Je suis désolé.

Il lui tourna le dos prêt à partir et elle chuchota d'une faible voix :

—Je t'aime, Jon.

La main sur la poignée, il pivota brièvement son visage vers le sien, lisant toute la douleur qui s'y reflétait.

—Je t'aime aussi, Dany.

Un bref espoir se mit à briller dans ses prunelles, mais il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule. Daenerys porta une main à son cœur, ses joues s'inondèrent de ses larmes et elle serra sa paume avec force, résistant à le suivre, voulant mettre de côté sa fierté, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'accepterait pas. Lentement après de nombreuses minutes, Essuyant son visage, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, suivant sa silhouette qui s'éloignait vers les écuries.


	19. Diner at Dragonstone part1

Coucou tout le monde :)

J'espère que les histoires vous plaisent toujours, je sais que la saison à venir sera longue, mais je compte bien continuer mes OS ^^

N'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées si le cœur vous en dit et si je suis inspirée, je vous les écrirais :)

Ma page sur facebook fonctionne bien et je ne sais pas si vous l'avez déjà visitée mais je vous rappelle qu'elle s'appelle :

 _ **Dany et Jon FR- Ice and Fire - Game of Thrones**_

Nous sommes 231 à ce jour :D

Venez nous rejoindre et je poste toujours en AP un extrait de mon OS à venir )

Sinon j'ai un futur projet qui me tient à cœur (en plus de mon roman sorti pour Noël), et mes deux têtes de « casting » sont Kit et Emilia :) Si le cœur vous en dit, je vous en parlerai la prochaine fois ^^

Sinon, si cela vous intéresse, mon nouveau roman est sorti et il est disponible depuis le 15 novembre sur amazon une petite romance de noël ) « Vic et Matt – La promesse de Noël »

Je vais aussi répondre aux gentils reviews qu'on me laisse car vous le méritez, vous me donnez toujours l'envie de partager encore plus d'histoires avec vous (et j'ai dit j'en ferai 100 OS avant le retour de GOT lol)

 _ **Nath**_ : Alors merci pour ton message. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps (vu que j'écris des livres) de faire une fanfic complète. Parfois des OS se suivent, d'autres non (là tu as trois parties bien à elles) J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par les suivantes gros bisous et au plaisir de te lire en review

 _ **Anas**_ : j'essaye au mieux de rester fidèle à leurs personnalités. Parfois je m'accorde quelques libertés, mais dans la limite du raisonnable. Le Jon de fin de s7 est un peu plus avenant envers Dany et certains OS le montrent bien )

 _ **Lauriane**_ : Merci, je vais essayer de trouver de nouvelles idées car j'ai passé bien 3 semaines sur cette trilogie d'OS « diner » et elle me manque un peu now

 _ **Rosie**_ : Rosie, tes mots m'ont beaucoup touché, je te remercie de ta confiance et je suis heureuse que tu passes un bon moment de lecture avec mes OS. Non, aucune Kimilia, j'adore leur amitié mais je ne les shippe pas ensemble. Par contre, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, mon prochain roman sera un peu « Jon et Dany » version lyly même si je pense que je ferais « ma Dany » plus dans le genre à Emilia ^^ Je commencerai l'écriture de ce petit roman le mois prochain et j'en parlerai surement sur ma page auteure, tu pourras suivre son écriture si cela te dit ^^

Bon je vous laisse avec Dany et Jon

* * *

 _ **Résumé : Cela se passe après le 7x02, Dany dîne en compagnie de ses conseillers et s'interroge sur la venue de ce Jon Snow, Tyrion lui parle donc de lui.**_

Diner at Dragonstone sera centré sur les repas qu'échangeront (ou non) Dany et Jon jusqu'au dernier avant le Hot boat sex :p

PS : au vu de l'écriture de cet OS, j'ai décidé de le couper en trois parties :)

PS 2 : Je ne posterai pas toute les semaines car je suis encore dans le mode corrections et pour votre infos :

Partie 2 : 32 pages

Partie 3 : 39 pages )

Enjoy !

* * *

La tempête faisait toujours rage au dehors. Voilà plusieurs jours que la région était agitée. Ses fils avaient pris refuge dans une caverne et Daenerys n'attendait qu'une chose : que la mer se calme afin qu'elle puisse aller les retrouver. Impatiente, elle restait le regard figé sur l'extérieur, suivant le remoud des vagues. Soudain, Missandei apparut et lui annonça que le repas était servi. Détournant la tête, elle s'éloigna en compagnie de son amie.

Elle n'était pas encore habituée à ces lieux. L'atmosphère était tellement différente de son palais à Meereen, mais elle se trouvait enfin sur ses terres. Après plus de vingt-deux ans, la Reine était enfin de retour à Westeros. Prenant place aux côtés de sa Main, elle lui adressa un bref sourire alors qu'il lui servait un verre de vin.

—Quelles sont les nouvelles du jour ?

—Les Dothrakis se sont installés plus en amont du château.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête puis Tyrion ajouta :

—Et j'ai reçu ce jour une missive de Winterfell.

Intriguée, elle haussa un sourcil.

—Le Roi a accepté de se rendre sur vos terres. A l'heure où nous discutons, il a sans doute déjà pris la route pour White Harbour.

—Bien.

Un silence prit place alors qu'on leur apportait le plat. Coupant un morceau de poisson, la souveraine s'arrêta soudain et demanda :

—Parlez-moi un peu de ce Jon Snow, mon ami.

S'exécutant, Tyrion lui raconta sa rencontre avec le jeune homme qui n'avait à l'époque que dix-sept ans et son désir de faire partie de la Garde de la nuit.

—J'ai cru comprendre que ces hommes abandonnaient tout : leur terre, leur vie pour la mettre au profit de leur devoir, me trompé-je ?

—En effet, vous avez entendu juste, Majesté.

—Hmm…

Il l'observa surpris et l'interrogea :

—Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

—Je me demande juste comment peut-on abandonner sa famille, sa maison pour ce genre d'existence.

—C'est un choix parfois difficile, mais il n'était qu'un bâtard, sans terre, sans avenir, expliqua Varys. Lord Stark lui a donné un foyer, mais il n'aurait jamais pu le légitimer.

La jeune Reine resta songeuse puis approuva d'un signe de tête.

—Je ne comprends pas ce traitement qu'on réserve à des enfants hors mariage, mais je conçois qu'il n'avait sans doute guère le choix.

—Hélas, Altesse, c'est parfois le lot quotidien de bon nombre de bâtards, renchérit Tyrion.

—Pour le moment.

Ils échangèrent un regard et la Main esquissa un mince sourire. Il savait que sa Reine avait de grands projets pour Westeros y compris pour les enfants illégitimes. Portant le verre à ses lèvres, il renchérit soudain :

—Il me tarde de découvrir comment le bâtard de Winterfell a pu être couronné Roi du Nord.

Daenerys observa son compagnon un bref instant puis reporta son attention sur son plat. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était intriguée par cet étrange personnage qu'était Jon Snow.

—Je suppose que vous serez grandement récompensé de vos attentes, mon Lord, déclara Mélissandre, un brin amusé.

—Je l'espère.

Quittant la salle à manger, elle fut soudain abordée par Mélissandre, la prêtresse d'Asshaï. Pivotant vers la femme, Daenerys lui fit face.

—Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous, Majesté ?

Opinant du chef, elles se rendirent dans la salle du conseil. Daenerys s'approcha de la table représentant Westeros, ses doigts glissant sur les pièces représentant les Lions Lannisters. Bientôt, elle reprendrait sa place sur le trône.

—Vous avez pris la bonne décision en ne revenant pas tout de suite sur vos terres, votre grâce.

Stupéfaite, Daenerys détourna son regard de la table et le posa sur la femme face à elle.

—Les prophéties sont parfois vagues, mais je sais que votre rôle est important dans celle-ci.

—Comme ce Jon Snow, non ?

Mélissandre inclina la tête. Daenerys attendit et elle poursuivit en se saisissant à son tour d'une figurine représentant la maison des Stark et en la plaçant sur Dragonstone :

—Deux puissances comme les vôtres ne peuvent que s'allier, Majesté. Mais des sacrifices seront sans doute nécessaires pour que l'avenir que vous rêvez puisse se concrétiser.

Mélissandre lui tendit la pièce et Daenerys s'en saisit, songeuse. Elle avait déjà tant sacrifiée par le passé. Quel autre sacrifice devrait-elle faire ?

Les deux femmes s'observèrent un bref instant puis la prêtresse la salua et la laissa seule…

* * *

—Le dîner est servi, Majesté, l'interpella Missandei alors qu'elle était sur son balcon, observant la mer calme et sereine.

Le Roi du Nord était arrivé deux jours auparavant et leur première rencontre ne s'était pas passée comme elle l'avait espéré. C'était un homme fier et borné qui la prenait pour une enfant. Elle ne comptait pas le laisser quitter ses terres dans ces conditions et puis, Tyrion disait qu'elle avait besoin d'un allié au Nord… Etrangement, la seconde rencontre s'était mieux passée. Bien entendu, il était resté sur ses positions et elle s'était retenue d'appeler ses fils pour l'effrayer un peu. Elle était toujours intriguée par lui, par les paroles de Sir Davos, mais aussi par celles de la prêtresse qui avait quitté ses terres pour se rendre à Volantis comme lui avait appris Varys.

Soufflant, elle se détourna de la vue et suivit Missandei dans le long corridor.

—Lord Tyrion a convié nos invités au repas.

Surprise, elle s'arrêta et fixa sa conseillère.

—Depuis deux jours, ils dinent dans leurs appartements, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma Main les oblige à…

—Lord Tyrion pense qu'il serait sans doute plus judicieux que vous appreniez à vous connaître.

Daenerys esquissa un rictus, mais approuva d'un signe de tête. Sa Main avait sans doute raison et puis, elle avait besoin de distractions. Dragonstone était isolé et les nouvelles n'arrivaient pas vite de Yara Greyjoy et Ollena Tyrell.

Arrivant dans la salle à manger, elle remarqua soudain la présence du Roi et son conseiller qui se relevèrent pour la saluer. La souveraine arbora un bref sourire puis s'installa face à ses invités, Tyrion à sa droite, Missandei à sa gauche. Un silence maladroit prit place dans la pièce et seul le bruit des couverts le combla. Le Lannister fut le premier à s'exprimer :

—Alors, Jon, avez-vous trouvé du verre Dragon pour le moment ?

—Pas pour le moment, non.

—La région a énormément de grottes, vous risquez d'en avoir pour des mois à ce rythme.

Il soupira et Daenerys échangea un regard avec sa Main qui inclina lentement la tête. Expirant un bon coup, elle déclara à l'attention du Roi :

—Vous pouvez disposer de mes Dothraki si vous le désirez, mon Lord.

Surpris, Jon releva les yeux sur la jeune Reine.

—Merci, votre grâce.

Tyrion afficha un sourire en coin en portant son verre à ses lèvres. L'atmosphère sembla soudain différente et il enchaîna :

—J'ai ouïe dire qu'une grande bataille a eu lieu au Nord, la bataille des bâtards l'a-t-on appelée.

Jon reporta son attention sur le Lannister et inclina la tête. Tout le monde fixa Jon qui resta silencieux puis il déclara simplement :

—Nous avons repris nos terres aux Bolton.

—Il est bon que les Starks soient à nouveau souverain de Winterfell, déclara Tyrion, sincère.

Jon le gratifia d'un sourire puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Daenerys qui l'observait, attentive. Tout le monde suivi l'échange visuel, mais aucun des deux ne s'adressa la parole, alors Davos renchérit :

—Il est toujours bon quand nous retrouvons une partie de notre patrimoine. Votre grâce se plait-elle à Dragonstone ?

Daenerys pivota vers le chevalier et arbora un petit sourire.

—Il est agréable de se trouver ici, oui, mais le climat l'est moins.

—Ah oui, cela doit vous changer d'Essos !

—Oui effectivement, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas le climat le plus froid ici. Me trompé-je ?

—Oh, non au Nord nous portons nos manteaux en permanence. Jon a d'ailleurs une endurance au froid bien plus importante que moi, il a vécu près du Mur, expliqua-t-il en fixant son Roi.

La jeune femme croisa le regard de Jon puis elle demanda :

—Le Mur… Est-il aussi impressionnant que le conte les livres, Jon Snow ?

—Bien plus encore, Majesté. Mais c'est un lieu que tout le monde devrait visiter au moins une fois dans sa vie, assura-t-il, un sourire en coin, un brin nostalgique.

Daenerys sembla fascinée par les paroles du jeune Roi et se rappela soudain de sa vision dans l''Hôtel des Nonmourants.

—Et il neige souvent ?

—La neige est sans fin, votre grâce. Mais on s'y habitue bien vite, elle fait partie intégrante de l'endroit.

Elle cligna des yeux, stupéfaite.

—Cela doit être un magnifique spectacle, en effet.

Jon plongea son regard dans le sien et il inclina la tête, quelque peu troublé par ses iris violets.

—En effet.

Le dîner se poursuivit animé par les échanges entre Tyrion et Davos. La Reine n'a plus reparlé de tout le repas, et Jon encore moins, mais le mur invisible qui semblait s'être installé entre eux n'étaient plus vraiment là.

* * *

Sans surprise, le lendemain, la Reine trouva à nouveau Jon Snow et Sir Davos à sa table. Elle n'avait pas reparlé avec le Roi depuis la veille, mais sa nuit avait été peuplée de Mur gigantesque et de neige abondante. On leur servit un plat et ils commencèrent à se restaurer. La jeune femme ne sembla pas intéressée par le contenu et interpella soudain son invité du Nord :

—Vos fouilles ont mené à quelque chose aujourd'hui, Jon Snow ?

Incrédule, il reposa sa fourchette et secoua la tête.

—Pas encore, votre grâce, mais vos hommes nous sont d'une grande aide.

La fierté se lut sur les traits de Daenerys, elle savait que ses Dothrakis seraient parfaits dans cette tâche. Tyrion resta silencieux, observant l'échange entre les deux souverains, ravi que sa Reine s'intéresse un peu plus à Jon.

—Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit…

Jon se pinça les lèvres puis rétorqua soudain :

—Si vous acceptiez de venir au Nord pour nous aider, la victoire serait certaine, Majesté.

Daenerys fronça soudain les sourcils et déclara froidement :

—Pliez le genou, Jon Snow et vous obtiendrez mon soutien.

Agacé, il la défia du regard et répondit :

—Vos hommes me suffiront donc, votre grâce.

Elle serra les dents, Tyrion et Davos soupirèrent de concert. Aucune intervention de leur part ne sembla changer l'atmosphère pesant dans la pièce…

* * *

Lors du troisième repas, ce fut Davos qui prit la parole voyant que la situation ne semblait guère meilleure entre les deux souverains.

—Votre grâce a-t-elle déjà visité la région ?

Daenerys regarda le chevalier et secoua la tête, mais avoua :

—Je compte le faire prochainement.

—Je serai enchanté d'être votre guide, Majesté. J'ai vécu de nombreuses années ici et je connais bien l'endroit.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire sincère.

* * *

Acceptant la proposition du vieil homme, Daenerys partit quelques jours plus tard avec lui en visite sur ses terres, accompagnée de Missandei et de quelques gardes. Elle fut fascinée par la région, appréciant les histoires que lui racontait Davos puis elle en vint à le questionner sur sa présence au côté de Jon Snow.

—Jon est un homme bon et valeureux, mais il est jeune et a besoin de conseil, je suis ravi d'être là pour le guider.

—Vous lui avez suggéré de venir ici ?

—Oui, mais il a pris sa décision seul. Les Nordistes n'ont pas vraiment approuvé, mais il est le Roi et il a eu raison.

Daenerys continua de marcher sur la plage, pensive puis l'interrogea à nouveau sur sa remarque au sujet de prendre un poignard pour ses gens et le vieil homme se renfrogna.

—Je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter cette histoire, Majesté.

Malgré la surprise, elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas entièrement tort et s'enquit :

—Et vous, avez-vous vu ces marcheurs blancs, Sir Davos ?

—Non, mais Jon n'est pas un menteur, votre grâce.

La conversation s'interrompit lorsque ledit Roi s'approcha d'eux, quittant une des nombreuses grottes peuplant Dragonstone. Sir Davos recula pour laisser Jon s'avancer vers la Reine et la saluer. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent de longues secondes puis Daenerys fit un pas dans sa direction, comblant le vide les séparant.

—Vos recherches sont-elles fructueuses aujourd'hui, Mon Lord ?

—Nous n'avons pas fini d'explorer une autre caverne dans cette grotte plus en aval, mais la nuit va tomber. Nous reprendrons demain.

Hésitante, elle déclara subitement :

—J'aimerai que vous diniez en ma compagnie, Jon Snow.

Surpris, il finit par accepter d'un signe de tête puis la souveraine ajouta avant de s'éloigner :

—Je souhaiterai en savoir plus sur vos histoires de marcheurs blancs.

Jon resta sans voix puis pivota vers Davos qui esquissa un sourire en coin.

* * *

Nerveux, Jon frappa à la porte menant à l'appartement de la Reine. Davos avait tenté de le rassurer, mais il ne savait pas si ce repas en sa compagnie pourrait bien se passer. Soupirant, une servante vint lui ouvrir et l'invita à s'installer à table. La Reine s'y trouvait déjà, sirotant un verre de vin. Le Roi tenta un sourire qui se transforma en grimace puis prit place face à elle. On leur servit un plat de poisson succulent et il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin. Il était rare qu'il se restaure en journée, trop occupé à fouiller les grottes. Il était habitué à ce genre de conditions au Nord, lorsqu'il était dans la garde de la nuit, il se nourrissait uniquement le soir.

—J'ai passé un agréable après-midi en compagnie de votre conseiller, assura Daenerys, en posant son verre sur le bois.

—Sir Davos est un homme que j'apprécie beaucoup.

—Le sentiment est réciproque.

Il esquissa un sourire puis commença à se restaurer. C'était un sentiment étrange que de se trouver seul à seul face à la Reine. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il n'avait jamais vu plus belle femme dans tout Westeros et cela avait tendance à le troubler en sa présence, surtout qu'elle ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage et il ne savait à quoi s'attendre en sa compagnie.

—Lord Tyrion m'a expliquée que vous avez rejoint la garde de la nuit car vous ne voyiez que cet avenir. Pourquoi ce changement ?

Etonné, il posa ses couverts, ses pensées revenant à la nuit fatidique de sa mort. Il ne pouvait lui confier un tel secret, parce qu'il se doutait bien qu'elle ne le croirait jamais.

—Ma garde a pris fin.

Haussant un sourcil, elle demanda, surprise :

—Je pensais que vous dédiez votre vie à la garde de nuit. Lord Tyrion aurait-il mal compris ?

—Non, votre grâce…

—Vous ne voulez pas en parler, c'est cela ?

Jon resta silencieux, mais opina du chef.

—Sauf votre respect votre grâce. Mon passé est mon passé, je me tourne vers l'avenir, maintenant, ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Troublée, elle se reprit et accepta.

—Nous partageons finalement quelque chose en commun, Jon Snow.

Ils dinèrent à nouveau dans le silence, mais petit à petit, elle l'interrogea sur le Nord, sur ces soit disant marcheurs blancs et il lui parla de son affrontement avec eux quelques années auparavant.

—Et vous avez survécu.

—Ce fut de la chance, mais nous ne pouvons compter sur cette chance, Majesté. Si vous acceptiez de…

Elle posa violemment son verre sur la table et secoua la tête, agacée. Il soupira puis se releva d'un bond. Surprise, Daenerys s'exclama :

—Que faites-vous ?

—Je pense qu'il serait bon pour moi de me retirer, votre grâce. Merci pour le repas.

Se redressant à son tour, elle argua, mécontente :

—Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à partir, mon Lord. Rasseyez-vous.

Furieux, il resta immobile, lui faisant face. Il savait qu'il jouait gros en lui tenant tête.

—Pourquoi compliquez-vous toujours les choses, mon Lord ?

—Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Les lèvres de Daenerys s'incurvèrent et elle lâcha subitement :

—Vous ne savez rien, Jon Snow.

Ecarquillant les yeux, il l'observa longuement puis affirma avant de tourner les talons :

—Je sais que les gens sont en danger et qu'il y a plus important qu'une guerre de trône, votre grâce.

Incrédule, elle vit sa silhouette s'éloigner et ne trouva pas les mots pour l'arrêter…

* * *

Les jours filèrent et les repas aussi, mais le malaise existant entre les deux jeunes gens restait vraiment présent. Tyrion ne savait pas comment gérer la situation…

* * *

—Des nouvelles de Lady GreyJoy ?

—Non, pas encore votre grâce.

Soufflant, Daenerys s'approcha du balcon, son regard se posant sur ses fils qui volaient en cercle.

—Je pense que nous en aurons très bientôt. Mais il serait bon que votre relation avec Jon Snow s'améliore.

Pivotant vers sa Main, elle rétorqua, irritée :

—J'ai essayé, il est obtus et présomptueux.

—C'est un Nordiste, Daenerys.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Tyrion renchérit en faisant un pas dans sa direction :

—Le plus d'alliés nous avons, le plus vite nous vaincrons Cersei.

—Je sais.

—Pensez-y.

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, elle décida qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec Missandei, mais Tyrion lui annonça qu'elle était partie avec Jon Snow. Stupéfaite, elle s'enquit de la raison et sa Main lui expliqua :

—Il a voulu visiter le village Dothrakis, faire connaissance avec votre peuple.

Une part d'elle fut touchée de l'intérêt qu'il portait à ses gens, et Tyrion saisit l'occasion.

—Je sais qu'il vous tient tête, mais c'est un Stark et j'ai connu son père… C'était un homme juste et sincère. Jon n'est pas différent, Ma Reine.

Daenerys resta muette, pensive.

* * *

On frappa trois petits coups à sa porte et la jeune femme se redressa dans son fauteuil alors que sa servante venait ouvrir la porte. Son regard accrocha celui du Roi du Nord qui inclina la tête pour la saluer. Jon avait longuement hésité lorsque Tyrion lui avait parlé de la demande de la Reine. Sir Davos lui avait conseillé d'accepter car elle se sentirait offensée par un refus et il avait réalisé que le vieil homme avait entièrement raison. Il ne pouvait se permettre de commencer une guerre avec la mère des dragons alors que la plus importante aurait lieu au Nord. Elle l'invita à prendre place et il s'exécuta. Ne sachant comment démarrer une quelconque conversation, Jon prit le verre qu'on venait de lui remplir et le porta à ses lèvres.

—Votre visite s'est bien passée ?

Surpris, il se redressa dans son fauteuil et il avoua, honnête :

—La culture des Dothrakis est très intéressante.

Elle approuva d'un mince sourire puis il s'enquit :

—En combien de temps avez-vous appris leur langue ?

—Une année. Je n'avais guère le choix si je voulais me faire comprendre. Les Dotrahkis ne sont pas des sauvages, je suppose que c'est ce que vous avez entendu dire, non ?

—Il faut apprendre à juger soit même les gens, c'est une chose que j'ai appris de par mes expériences.

Elle sembla satisfaite de sa réponse. La servante leur déposa un plat de viande et ils commencèrent à se sustenter.

—C'est votre sentiment vis-à-vis des sauvageons ?

—Maintenant, oui.

Daenerys inclina la tête et le repas repris, mais contrairement à la fois précédente, ils purent diner dans le calme, sans hostilité. A la fin du souper, la servante leur apporta une tarte au citron et la Reine affirma :

—C'était parait-il la tarte préférée de ma mère.

—Et c'est la vôtre aussi ?

—Non, mais je l'ai toujours savourée en imaginant ma mère qui se délectait.

—Sansa aime le citron.

—Votre sœur ?

—Oui. Elle demandait souvent à la cuisinière d'en faire pour le repas et Lady Catelyn la réprimandait toujours. Arya lui volait sa part et elle piquait une colère noire… Robb et Théon pariaient sur la gagnante de leurs joutes verbales.

—Vous sembliez avoir un bon divertissement à Winterfell.

—Parfois.

Daenerys prit une bouchée de son gâteau puis le dégusta et il l'interrogea à son tour :

—Et vous, votre grâce, ne passiez-vous pas de bons moments avec votre frère ?

Daenerys sembla perdre son appétit et posa sa fourchette puis avoua un brin nostalgique :

—Parfois, mais pas souvent. Viserys était… il n'était pas le frère que j'aurais rêvé d'avoir, mais je n'avais que lui.

—Je suis désolé.

Elle secoua la tête.

—Ne le soyez pas, il n'avait rien d'un frère à la fin pour moi. Un frère ne dit pas à sa sœur qu'il la laissera se faire violer par tout le Khalasar et ses chevaux si cela peut lui obtenir une armée.

Jon resta interdit, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

—Je n'ai pas toujours été cette femme, Jon Snow. J'ai moi aussi été une pauvre innocente jeune fille et c'est ce que j'ai vécu qui fait celle que je suis à ce jour.

—Il semblerait que nous ayons cela en commun, Majesté, reprit-il ses propres mots.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le questionna sur ses fouilles et Jon lui avoua qu'il allait tenter une nouvelle grotte demain.

—Combien en avez-vous inspecté ?

—Une dizaine.

—J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous recherchez, Jon Snow.

* * *

Le soir suivant, ils reprirent à nouveau un repas ensemble et ils commencèrent à discuter de Winterfell ou d'Essos. Jamais le sujet de l'allégeance ne refit surface et petit à petit, ils se familiarisèrent l'un à l'autre, appréciant leurs échanges. Un soir, Daenerys lui confia une partie de son enfance, lui parlant d'une demeure à Braavos, dans la cité libre.

—Il y avait cet arbre, ce citronnier dont l'odeur venait toujours habiter ma chambre dès que j'ouvrais la fenêtre.

—Et pourquoi avez-vous dû quitter ce lieu paradisiaque ?

—Lorsque Sir William est mort, nous avons été expulsés… La porte rouge s'est refermée et je n'ai jamais revu cet endroit, murmura-t-elle, amère. Je me suis sentie vide et je me rappelle encore de mes cris et de mes larmes alors que mon frère m'entrainait dans la rue…

—Quand j'ai quitté Winterfell pour rejoindre la garde de nuit, j'ai ressenti ce sentiment aussi.

Ils se regardèrent intensément de longues minutes. L'instant ne se brisa que lorsque la servante déposa un dessert dans leurs assiettes.

* * *

—J'ai ouïe dire qu'on vous appelle le Loup Blanc au Nord.

Jon esquissa un sourire en coin puis lui expliqua :

—J'ai un grand loup blanc, Ghost, nous sommes extrêmement proches.

—Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas ici, mon Lord ?

—Il veille sur Sansa en mon absence.

Elle opina du chef puis affirma en buvant une gorgée de vin :

—Je suis aussi très proches de mes dragons, ce sont mes enfants.

—J'ai entendu cela, moi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire puis se restaurèrent en silence.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Daenerys sortit se promener en compagnie de Missandei et elle remarqua que son amie semblait nerveuse au sujet de Grey Worm. La conversation dériva sur les nombreuses choses qu'ils avaient faites ensemble avant son départ. Un brin curieuse, la Reine interrogea son amie, mais fut interrompue par Jon Snow. Il les invita à le suivre dans une grotte…

* * *

Le soir venu, l'ambiance était étrange à table, Jon posa son regard sur les deux chaises vides, celles de Tyrion et de Daenerys. Ils étaient partis peu après la conversation sur la plage. Etrangement, il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'inquiétait pour la Reine. Il n'eut pas grand appétit et quitta même la salle à manger le premier, ses pas le dirigeant à l'extérieur du château, s'installant plus dans la descente, près d'un renfoncement qui laissait une vue imprenable sur l'océan. Elle avait écouté son conseil et elle n'avait pas volé pour détruire la cité, mais pour affronter l'armée de Cersei avec sa horde de Dothrakis. Jon se rappelait encore de cet après-midi dans les grottes, il avait été troublé par la Reine et un bref instant, il s'était imaginé prendre possession de ses lèvres, quand elle lui avait assuré qu'elle se rendrait au Nord, il s'était senti confiant, puis elle avait brisé ses espoirs en parlant encore de plier le genou… Ils n'en n'avaient pas reparlé depuis plus de deux semaines et leurs instants ensembles semblaient être plus agréables, il était même impatient de la retrouver le soir pour diner. Parfois seuls, parfois avec les autres. Daenerys Targaryen était une femme captivante et même s'il disait ne pas avoir le temps pour ce genre de chose, il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait sa compagnie.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Jon se concentra davantage à l'extraction du verre Dragon, mais dès que le soir apparaissait, il perdait son appétit. Tout le monde semblait inquiet, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de la Reine…

* * *

Théon était revenu à Dragonstone, apportant la nouvelle de la capture de sa sœur Yara. Jon avait résisté à l'envie de rendre justice à sa famille, mais il se rappelait aussi que Théon avait sauvé Sansa. Il lui devait sa survie et pour cela, peu importe le passé, il arriverait à lui pardonner avec le temps.

* * *

Quittant le palais, il croisa Missandei en chemin, une missive en main, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

—La Reine rentre ce jour. Lord Tyrion nous a averti qu'elle arriverait avec Drogon d'ici quelques heures.

Jon ne put masquer son soulagement et la jeune femme s'éloigna, souriante.

Il ne put cacher son émotion lorsqu'il fut face au dragon. Bien entendu, il avait eu peur, mais une part de lui était aussi fascinée de pouvoir approcher une telle créature. La journée avait filé rapidement, il avait abandonné la Reine avec Sir Jorah pour retourner à la grotte. Une part de lui avait hésité à lui proposer de s'y rendre en sa compagnie, mais il se doutait qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer.

* * *

Le soir venu, il fut heureux en apercevant Tyrion ainsi que Daenerys à la table. La jeune femme s'enquit beaucoup de Sir Jorah et il écouta d'une oreille leur échange, se demandant quel genre de relation ils pouvaient entretenir. Il n'avait jamais vu la Reine si démonstrative, la main posée sur le bras du soldat, le sourire accroché aux lèvres…

—Alors Jon, du nouveau en notre absence ? Avez-vous avancé dans l'extraction du Verre Dragon ?

Il reporta son attention sur Tyrion.

—Nous commençons à préparer les premiers envois à Winterfell, oui.

—Donc, vous comptez bientôt nous quitter ?

La question sembla le prendre au dépourvu et il remarqua que la Reine avait cessé sa conversation avec son vieil ami, ses yeux accrochant ceux de Jon Snow.

—Je ne sais pas, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire ici. Si votre grâce me permet de rester pour continuer d'inspecter la grotte…

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, un mince sourire se forma sur ses lèvres qu'il lui rendit. Tyrion suivit leur échange et sourit à son tour, buvant une rasade de vin.

—Bien. Car vous me manqueriez, Jon. J'ai encore tellement d'histoires à vous raconter !

—Une de celle où vous êtes le héros, mon ami ?

—Cela dépend, Majesté.

Elle haussa un sourcil et sa Main ajouta, un brin taquin :

—Cela dépend quel genre de héros vous rechercher dans mon récit. Il y a ceux qui sauvent les innocents avec une épée et ceux qui utilisent leur tête pour aider le plus de gens possibles. Deux types d'héros, bien distincts !

Elle afficha un sourire en coin.

—Les deux me semblent très valeureux, mon Lord.

—A leur façon, ils le sont, Ma Reine.

* * *

Quittant la salle à manger après le repas, Jon fut héler par la Reine. Pivotant vers elle, il la trouva en compagnie de Sir Jorah.

—Mon Lord, je compte sur votre présence demain pour un diner.

Incrédule, il finit par incliner la tête et elle le salua, s'éloignant en compagnie du chevalier.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, il se rendit vers les appartements de la Reine, un sentiment étrange l'habitant, comme une pièce manquante qui finalement retrouvait enfin sa place. A sa grande surprise, ce fut elle qui lui ouvrit, lui adressant un sourire alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur. Ils s'installèrent à table où le repas était déjà servi.

Rapidement, ils se mirent à se sustenter, mais Jon fut le premier à l'interroger sur sa bataille.

—Etes-vous inquiets que j'ai pu tuer des innocents, Mon Lord ?

—Non, je ne pense pas que vous l'ayez fait. Vous n'êtes pas Cersei, dit-il, sincère.

Daenerys fut touchée par ces mots et opina du chef.

—Il y a eu des pertes de tous les côtés, c'est le lot d'une guerre.

Il ne put nier qu'elle avait raison, mais il repensa à nouveau à la sienne, celle qu'il devait mener au-delà du mur…

—Et vous, Jon Snow, avez-vous mis à profit votre temps sur mes terres ?

—Comme je l'ai dit l'extraction continue, mais c'est d'hommes que j'ai avant tout besoin.

—Combien en avez-vous ?

Il lui répondit la même chose qu'il avait dit à Davos :

—Pas assez.

Se redressant dans son fauteuil, il pencha en avant puis déclara :

—Si vous m'aidiez, nous n'aurions plus à compter le moindre homme. Les pertes seront là oui, mais beaucoup moindre et je…

—Et vous plierez le genou, mon Lord ? l'interrompit-elle.

—Je ne peux pas.

Daenerys pinça sa lèvre puis porta son verre à sa bouche, mais rétorqua simplement :

—Vous ne le voulez pas.

—Le Nord a trop souffert avec cette guerre du trône, nous désirons juste vivre en paix, mais cela est impossible avec l'armée des morts qui se prépare. Vous avez vu que c'est vrai, vous l'avez vu dans les grottes.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

—Mais vous ne me croyez pas.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, puis posa sa coupe sur la table et le regarda intensément.

—Tout ceci ressemble à une fable.

—Les dragons l'étaient aussi, et pourtant, ils sont bien là, argua-t-il, calmement.

—Je ne peux pas risquer de tout perdre pour partir au Nord, Mon Lord. Pas sans un appui.

Il soupira puis Daenerys affirma :

—Peut-être devrions-nous éviter cette conversation le temps d'une soirée. Vous avez vos positions, j'ai les miennes et nous savons tous deux où cela mènera.

Jon l'observa un bref instant avant d'incliner la tête.

—Je m'interroge sur vous, Jon Snow, Roi du Nord, dit-elle, mutine en buvant une gorgée de vin.

—En quoi, votre grâce ?

—Drogon est le plus sauvage de mes fils, l'alpha et il ne se laisse jamais approcher par des étrangers. Avez-vous du sang de Targaryen ?

—Mon père était Lord Stark, mais je ne connais rien de ma mère.

—Alors peut-être avez-vous un peu de sang de dragon en vous sans le savoir.

—J'en doute, Majesté. La rumeur dit que ma mère serait Ashara Dayne, mais mon père n'a jamais confirmé cette hypothèse.

—Parfois il est préférable de ne pas connaître ses parents, assura-t-elle. Mon père était un homme fou et dangereux et les gens ont tendance à croire que je suis ses traces. Le pensez-vous, vous aussi ?

Il hésita à répondre et elle ajouta prestement :

—Je ne vous ai pas déjà fait tuer pour votre insubordination, je ne le ferai pas pour entendre la vérité, s'amusa-t-elle.

Jon arbora un bref sourire puis avoua :

—Je pense que vous avez un bon cœur et que les gens qui sont à vos côtés vous soutiennent pour des raisons autres que le nom de Targaryen. Mais je pense aussi que vous ne voyez pas au-delà de votre quête du trône.

—Je ne veux pas le trône pour y régner, je veux briser la roue, Mon Lord. Je veux que le peuple puisse connaître une vie meilleure et qu'il ait le droit de décider de son avenir.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et elle reprit :

—Vous êtes un bâtard pour le reste du monde.

Il déglutit à ces mots, mais ne put qu'approuver.

—On juge une personne pour ce qu'elle est et non un nom, ni les raisons de sa naissance. Un bâtard peut avoir la possibilité de connaître une existence meilleure que rejoindre la garde de nuit. Un bâtard pourrait devenir un Lord respecté et aimé. Voilà le genre de choses que je souhaite changer, Jon Snow.

Jon la regarda hébété. Jamais personne ne s'était soucié de l'existence des bâtards ou du plus pauvre se trouvant sur leurs terres. Il ne pouvait renier ses paroles, mais elles avaient un goût bien amer sur ses lèvres maintenant.

—J'espère découvrir un jour ce monde.

—Vous le pouvez, en m'aidant.

—Je pensais que nous avions dit que nous n'aborderions plus ce sujet ce soir, osa-t-il, un sourire en coin.

—J'ai essayé, rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.

Il lui sourit puis reporta son attention sur son plat. Ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable puis lorsqu'on leur déposa une tarte aux myrtilles, la Reine fut la première à prendre une bouchée, savourant le met exquis puis elle déclara à l'attention du Roi :

—J'aimerai beaucoup que vous m'accompagniez lorsque j'irai voir mes dragons demain, Jon Snow.

Il manqua s'étouffer et l'observa incrédule.

—Avez-vous peur qu'ils vous dévorent, s'amusa-t-elle.

—Non, votre grâce.

—Vous êtes un très mauvais menteur, Mon Lord. Drogon vous a toléré et mes deux autres fils sont bien moins terrifiants que lui. Vous n'aurez donc rien à craindre.

Il opina du chef, un peu plus rassuré par ses propos puis la fixa longuement alors qu'elle continuait son plat. Jon se perdit dans sa contemplation de la jeune Reine. Le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre donnait une auréole à sa chevelure si claire, ravivant son teint si blanc. Ses iris violets brillaient intensément, il aurait pu se perdre dans son regard pendant des heures. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était envoutante, captivante et si la guerre n'était pas à leur porte, le jeune homme aurait pu rester des heures à la contempler. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour recueillir un morceau de tarte et il se demanda si ses lèvres étaient douces. Brusquement, il secoua la tête et se redressa, se cognant à la table, attirant l'attention de Daenerys.

—Quelque chose ne va pas ?

—Non, Majesté, marmonna-t-il, embarrassé par ses propres pensées.

Elle haussa un sourcil puis avoua, un brin amusé :

—Je vais finir par croire que je vous terrifie bien plus que mes dragons, Jon Snow.

Il grimaça, mais osa lever les yeux sur elle, se sentant happer par ses prunelles lilas.

—D'une certaine façon, sans doute, votre grâce, dit-il, honnête.

Elle le fixa, intriguée, mais ne le questionna pas et continua à se restaurer. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter quelques regards le reste du repas. Alors qu'il avait terminé sa tarte, il leva la tête, se sentant observé et leurs regards s'accrochèrent un bref instant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Jon se dirigea dans la salle du conseil pour retrouver la Reine. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut surpris d'y trouver ses conseillers ainsi que Davos.

—Que se passe-t-il ?

—Une missive est arrivée pour vous de Winterfell, mon Lord, expliqua-t-elle.

S'approchant de lui, elle lui remit. Jon s'en saisit, anxieux. Voilà des semaines qu'il était parti du Nord. Qui sait ce qui s'était produit pendant son absence ? Nerveux, il se mit à le lire, sentant le regard de tous sur lui et il écarquilla les yeux, son cœur s'accélérant à une vitesse folle. La joie l'envahit lorsqu'il lut qu'Arya était en vie ainsi que Bran, mais son expression se modifia petit à petit. L'armée du Night King semblait s'agiter, Bran était maintenant la corneille à trois yeux et il avait découvert quelque chose.

—Je croyais qu'Arya avait été tuée… Je croyais que Bran avait été tué …

—Je suis heureuse pour vous.

Jon resta silencieux, pensif.

—Vous ne semblez pas heureux.

Jon lui expliqua que Bran avait vu le Night King s'approchait d'Easwatch et lorsqu'il mentionna qu'il devait partir, qu'il devait retourner chez lui, la Reine lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas assez d'hommes, ils le savaient tous les deux. Encore une fois, il tenta de la persuader de l'aider et une part d'elle résista à l'envie de lui donner son soutien, elle ne croyait pas vraiment en cette fable, mais elle commençait à croire en lui. Tyrion proposa qu'il ramène un marcheur blanc à Cersei, signer un armistice et elle considéra l'option. Le plus important était bien évidemment le trône, mais elle devait obtenir l'allégeance du Nord. Lorsque Jorah se porta volontaire pour aller au Nord, elle paniqua à l'idée que son fidèle ami périsse, mais il lui rappela qu'il était là pour la servir et elle accepta à contre cœur. Pourtant, son cœur rata un battement quand elle comprit les intentions de Jon Snow…

— Je ne vous ai pas permis de partir.

Elle regretta ses paroles dans l'instant, réalisant l'absurdité de celles-ci, dévoilant indirectement son inquiétude pour ce Roi du Nord dont elle appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie…

—Avec tout mon respect, je n'ai nul besoin de vôtre permission. Je suis un Roi.

Elle resta silencieuse, leurs regards s'accrochant et Daenerys sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

—Je suis venu ici conscient que vous puissiez me faire décapiter par vos hommes ou me faire bruler par vos dragons. J'ai mis ma confiance en vous. Une étrangère. Parce que je savais que c'était la meilleure solution pour mon peuple, pour tous, pour nos peuples. Je vous demande de faire confiance à un étranger. C'est notre seule chance.

Daenerys déglutit, puis dériva son regard à Tyrion qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait accorder cela à Jon, qu'il fallait penser à une alliance éventuelle. La Reine en elle accepta, mais la femme en elle, ne put trouver les mots et elle hocha simplement la tête, lui donnant son accord.

Ils préparèrent donc le départ de Tyrion et Davos et elle se concentra sur cela, chassant l'idée que dès leur retour, Jon Snow partirait à son tour…

Lorsque tout fut mis en place, ils quittèrent la pièce et elle accompagna sa Main avec les autres jusqu'à l'embarcation.

—Ne faîtes rien de stupide, Tyrion.

—J'essaierai, Ma Reine.

Ils se sourirent puis Tyrion monta dans la barque en compagnie de Davos. Daenerys les suivit du regard un instant avant de tourner les talons et son regard accrocha celui de Jon. Un léger malaise prit place entre eux et elle préféra s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière. Sir Jorah décida de l'accompagner, mais elle refusa sa compagnie et monta sur la plaine rejoindre ses dragons. Soupirant un court instant, Jon la suivit du regard puis se dirigea vers la grotte pour continuer l'extraction.

Le soir venu, Jon ne savait pas s'il devait ou non se rendre dans les appartements de la Reine. La veille, elle lui avait proposé un autre dîner, ainsi que passer du temps avec ses dragons, mais les plans avaient changé après la réunion… Il ne l'avait pas revue de la journée et Missandei lui avait appris qu'elle était partie voler sur Drogon près des plaines menant au village Dothrakis.

Hésitant, il finit tout de même par frapper à la porte et une servante lui ouvrit. Il avança dans la pièce et vit la Reine, dos à lui, contemplant l'horizon, songeuse. Jon n'osa pas l'interrompre dans ses pensées et resta immobile au milieu de la pièce.

—Quelque fois, j'aimerai pouvoir monter sur Drogon et m'envoler loin de tout ceci, laissant de côté mes obligations et vivre une vie simple, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait parfois la même chose.

—Mais je ne le peux pas.

Elle pivota vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien, avec intensité. Il perdit les mots qu'il voulait lui dire, et Daenerys s'avança vers lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

—Les héros font des choses stupides et ils meurent.

Jon eut une pensée pour sa propre mort, mais il se garda bien de lui confier.

—Etes-vous prêt à mourir pour vos gens, Jon Snow ?

—Oui, je le suis.

Elle soupira et il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais elle le coupa :

—Je le suis aussi.

Il continua à l'observer avec attention puis elle détourna le regard et il s'entendit lui murmurer :

—Merci.

Surprise, elle leva les yeux sur lui et haussa un sourcil.

—Merci d'avoir confiance en moi, votre grâce.

Daenerys se trouva muette, et inclina lentement la tête avant de l'inviter à se mettre à table. Ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre, et Jon n'osa plus parler, mais elle déclara alors qu'on leur déposait leur assiette :

—Sir Jorah m'a dit que vous mangiez beaucoup de poulet au miel dans le Nord. J'ai donc demandé à la cuisinière d'en faire spécialement ce soir.

Il inclina la tête.

—En avez-vous déjà mangé ?

—Pas encore, non.

Il sourit puis affirma :

—Je suis certain que vous aimerez, Majesté.

Elle esquissa un bref sourire puis ils commencèrent à se restaurer en silence. Elle savoura le plat et le questionna d'ailleurs sur d'autres mets du Nord et Jon accepta de lui faire une liste exhaustive.

—Cela semble vraiment délicieux, Jon Snow. J'espère un jour pouvoir y goûter.

Il comprit le sous-entendu et déclara l'air de rien :

—Si tout se passe comme nous l'espérons, votre grâce, vous pourrez d'ici quelques semaines.

Daenerys darda un regard sur le Roi puis souffla avant de terminer son plat.

—Vous semblez confiant sur cette mission suicide, rétorqua-t-elle en portant à ses lèvres sa coupe de vin.

—Je ne le suis pas, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Reposant son verre, la souveraine fut silencieuse puis elle ajouta, dans un murmure :

—Parfois nous ne faisons pas toujours ce que nous désirons.

Il approuva.

—Mais nous le faisons pour le bien du peuple.

Levant les yeux sur lui, elle opina du chef, un bref sourire accroché aux lèvres.

—Vous joindrez-vous à moi demain pour rendre visite à mes dragons, mon Lord ?

—J'en serai ravi, Majesté.

Elle lui adressa cette fois un franc sourire et il se sentit lui rendre à son tour.

* * *

Comme convenu, le lendemain matin, il trouva la Reine dans le hall en compagnie de Missandei. Elle laissa son amie et s'approcha de lui puis ils se rendirent côte à côte vers la plaine. Approchant du terrain des dragons, un sentiment étrange monta en lui, mais Daenerys le rassura d'un bref regard.

—Ils ont mangé ce matin, Jon Snow.

Réalisant soudain sa réaction, il se reprit, plus confiant et ils furent bientôt face aux créatures. Elle leur parla dans une langue qui ressemblait à du haut valyrien et il fut fasciné lorsque les trois dragons s'avancèrent vers elle. Hésitant, il resta sans bouger alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers eux, les caressant les uns après les autres, riant lorsque Viserion frotta son museau contre sa joue. Il resta à l'observer, subjugué par ces animaux, subjugué par la Reine. Soudain, elle se tourna vers lui et il se décida enfin à avancer.

—Rhaegal, Viserion, voici Jon Snow.

Les deux fils se redressèrent puis fixèrent avec curiosité l'inconnu. Jon déglutit jusqu'à ce que Rhaegal s'avance vers lui. La créature le renifla et Daenerys déclara devant le mutisme de Jon :

—Il ne vous fera pas de mal, Mon Lord.

Plus confiant, Jon osa lever sa main sur la tête du dragon qui accepta sa caresse. Les yeux de Rhaegal se posèrent alors sur lui et il se sentit étrangement plus serein. Les prunelles de Daenerys se firent plus brillantes et son cœur fit une embardée lorsque Viserion puis Drogon s'avancèrent vers Jon Snow. A tour de rôle, il les cajola, sans peur et elle continua de le fixer intensément, fascinée. Après de longues minutes, elle s'approcha à son tour, les dragons s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à leur mère. Souriante, Daenerys affirma, d'une voix douce :

—Vous êtes un homme plein de mystères, Jon Snow.

Le Roi reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et ne put détacher son regard du sien.

* * *

La journée fila et les deux souverains se retrouvèrent le soir pour diner ensemble. Daenerys appréciait son plat lorsqu'elle entendit brusquement Jon déclarer :

—Vous parlez le haut valyrien.

Etonnée, Daenerys resta la fourchette en suspens au-dessus de ses lèvres puis la reposa dans son assiette.

—En effet, oui. Le parlez-vous, Jon Snow ?

Il secoua la tête, amusé.

—Non. Mais Sam, mon ami, il connait quelques mots et je suis certain qu'il serait capable d'engager une conversation avec vous.

—Votre ami me semble fort intéressant en effet. Il se trouve à Winterfell ?

—A la citadelle pour devenir mestre.

—J'ai ouïe dire que c'est un puit de connaissance là-bas.

—C'est lui qui m'a donné l'information pour le Verre Dragon, votre grâce.

Daenerys haussa un sourcil puis s'enquit, curieuse :

—Est-ce la raison de votre venue sur mes terres, mon Lord ?

—Disons qu'elle a fini de me décider, mais je suis venu dans le but de m'allier à vous pour notre survie à tous.

Daenerys ne put supporter le regard pesant du Roi du Nord et se focalisa sur sa nourriture.

—J'espère toujours que nous le serons, Majesté.

—Vous n'êtes pas mon ennemi, Jon Snow, argua-t-elle, en se redressant.

—Et que suis-je, Majesté ?

Surprise, elle déglutit un bref instant, les battements de son cœur se faisant plus rapides.

—Vous êtes mon invité.

Il inclina la tête puis se mit à manger à son tour et elle chassa l'étrange sentiment qu'il venait de se réveiller en elle.

* * *

Le jour suivant, elle se surprit à se rendre dans la grotte où il travaillait, mais rebroussa chemin lorsqu'elle réalisa son action et tourna les talons. Le soir venu, elle ne dîna pas en tête à tête avec lui, mais uniquement avec Missandei ainsi que les trois soirs suivants. Elle ne vit donc pas Jon Snow pendant tout ce temps, mais elle sentait quand même sa présence en ses murs.

—Lord Tyrion ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer, Ma Reine.

—Je sais.

Ils avaient reçu une missive ce matin même, annonçant qu'ils avaient repris la mer. Songeuse, elle but une gorgée de vin.

—Lord Snow Sir Davos et Sir Jorah seront bientôt partis.

Daenerys leva les yeux sur Missandei et grimaça, soucieuse.

—Je pense encore que cette idée est stupide, mais je ne peux pas revenir sur mes paroles… Qu'est-ce qu'une Reine est censée faire dans ce genre de situation, mon amie ?

—Je dirai qu'elle doit faire confiance aux gens qu'elle côtoie. Vous êtes une bonne Reine, Majesté.

Elle lui sourit, peu convaincue, mais la remercia en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

Le lendemain alors qu'elle quittait ses appartements, elle le croisa dans le couloir menant à la sortie. Il s'arrêta face à elle puis la salua brièvement et elle fit un pas dans sa direction.

—On m'a rapporté que vous avez tenté de construire quelques armes en Verre Dragon.

—Nos meilleurs forgerons sont à Winterfell, mais nous avons fait quelques poignards.

—J'aimerai beaucoup les voir, s'empressa-t-elle.

Surpris, il finit par accepter et lui proposa de le suivre.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre la forge à l'extérieur du palais et elle s'approcha pour voir les armes. Quittant un gant, elle glissa ses doigts sur la lame.

—Je n'ai jamais eu d'armes sur moi, chuchota-t-elle.

—Vous devriez.

Sentant son souffle chaud derrière sa nuque, elle déglutit puis s'empara du poignard et l'observa, intriguée.

—J'ai mes dragons et mon armée, expliqua-t-elle, tout en maniant le couteau entre ses doigts.

—Je sais, mais peut-être un jour, vous n'aurez plus que vous, et il vous faudra vous défendre.

Brusquement, il posa sa main sur la sienne et lui montra comment diriger l'arme, lui donnant des conseils et Daenerys s'exécuta, chassant les frissons qu'il faisait naitre sur sa peau à ce contact si délicat. Soudain, il la libéra et elle pivota vers lui.

—Vous devriez la garder, votre grâce.

Presque intimidée, elle le remercia d'un simple sourire en hochant la tête. Jon lui fit ensuite visiter le lieu puis ils quittèrent l'endroit. Marchant sur la plage en direction de la grotte, elle posa une main sur son fourreau où son nouveau poignard était enfermé. Elle s'arrêta soudain, fixant l'horizon, le vent glissant dans ses boucles blondes, les vagues faisant des remous, son esprit s'égara, pensive. Jon resta à ses côtés, sans rien dire puis elle dit :

—La mer semble agitée aujourd'hui.

—Je suis certain que la traversée de Tyrion et Davos se passent bien.

—Je sais.

Il y eut un long silence que seul le bruit des vagues combla. Soufflant, Daenerys fit volte-face ver Jon.

—Accepteriez-vous de diner en ma compagnie ce soir, Jon Snow ?

Il répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et elle esquissa un sourire en coin avant de retourner à la contemplation de l'océan. Hésitant, il finit tout de même par la laisser à ses réflexions et elle suivit sa silhouette sans dire un mot.

* * *

La curiosité se lut sur le visage de Jon alors qu'on lui donnait son assiette.

—C'est un plat de Mereen. L'agneau avec une salade de raisins et de carottes. Vous m'avez fait découvrir la nourriture du Nord, à mon tour de vous faire découvrir celle de ma cité.

Il opina du chef puis prit une bouchée et Daenerys observa sa réaction, mais elle haussa un sourcil devant son manque d'expression.

—Aimez-vous ?

—Un peu différent de mes habitudes, mais ce n'est pas mauvais, Majesté.

Elle sourit victorieuse puis ils se sustentèrent en silence. Lorsque le plat fut englouti pour chacun, elle s'enquit de son futur voyage au Nord :

—Irez-vous rendre visite à votre famille durant votre périple vers Eastwatch ?

—Cela me ferait faire un détour, et nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela.

Estomaquée, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

—C'est pourtant votre famille et vous devriez passer du temps avec eux, argua-t-elle.

Soupirant, Jon leva les yeux vers elle et déclara, sincère :

—Si nous ne faisons rien contre cette menace, je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de pouvoir passer une journée de plus en leur compagnie. Nous serons tous morts.

Les paroles du Roi la firent frémir, mais elle se ressaisit et on leur apporta le dessert. Elle n'avait réclamée qu'une corbeille de fruits ce soir. Piquant un grain de raisins, elle le porta à ses lèvres, pensive.

—Vous savez que j'ai raison, votre grâce. C'est pourquoi ramener ce marcheur blanc est important.

—Pour permettre la survie de tous, murmura-t-elle, le regard lointain.

—Vous ne me croyez toujours pas.

Soufflant, elle se redressa et posa ses iris lilas sur lui.

—Je crois en ce que je vois, Jon Snow.

Frustré, il déclara simplement en se relevant d'un bond :

—Alors, je vous ramènerai un mort.

Il la salua puis quitta la pièce et Daenerys resta songeuse, regrettant subitement son départ.

* * *

Tyrion arriva le lendemain après-midi et elle sut que le départ pour le Nord approchait. Elle passa sa journée à voler sur Drogon, entourée de ses fils pour chasser ce sentiment de mélancolie qui montait en elle. Jorah venait à peine de revenir et il allait à nouveau la quitter, mais une part d'elle savait que ce n'était pas que pour lui qu'elle se sentait étrange…

Elle retrouva sa Main et ses conseillers pour discuter du futur voyage, mais hocha brièvement la tête par moment, ses yeux fixant plus qu'elle ne le devrait Jon Snow. Davos avait ramené un homme du nom de Gendry qui ne lui cacha pas sa vraie nature, un bâtard de Barathéon. Elle le perçut un bref instant comme une éventuelle menace, mais le jeune homme lui assura qu'il ne désirait qu'aider Jon et fabriquer des armes pour la guerre au Nord. Secouant la tête, elle approuva et chassa de son esprit sa méfiance. Devenait-elle trop conciliante ? Elle ne pouvait le confirmer, mais elle préférait juger Gendry par ses actions à venir avant de revenir ou non sur son choix de le laisser libre à Dragonstone.

—Nous partirons dans deux jours, termina Jon. Nous aurons plus d'armes à notre disposition car Gendry a déjà commencé à les forger.

Son cœur se serra subitement dans sa poitrine, mais elle opina du chef et la conversation repartie sur l'expédition. Daenerys écouta d'une oreille, préoccupée.

Quittant à tour de rôle la pièce, elle se trouva en tête à tête avec Tyrion. Il leur servit un verre de vin et elle le gratifia d'un sourire.

—Vous êtes revenu.

—En effet, mais j'ai cru que j'allais perdre ma tête et sans ma tête je doute que mes conseils puissent être judicieux à ma Reine.

Elle esquissa un sourire puis but une gorgée.

—Néanmoins, je pense que c'était la meilleure solution. Ma sœur ouvrira les yeux.

—Et un pacte sera scellé le temps de régler ce « problème » au Nord, soupira-t-elle. Vous savez que je n'approuve toujours pas ?

—Vous devez laisser une chance à Jon, Majesté. Petite ou grande, cette menace au Nord semble importante et si nous désirons l'appui du Nord…

—Je sais.

—Cela retardera éventuellement votre ascension au trône, mais nous sommes proches de la victoire. Je crois en vous, Daenerys, assura-t-il, posant une main sur la sienne.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire puis il la laissa seule.

Elle sortit à son tour de la salle de conseil et s'éloigna vers l'extérieur du palais. Rapidement, elle se trouva sur la plage et fixa son regard sur le bateau, des mèches virevoltant devant son visage, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle était perturbée par cette mission qu'elle ne pouvait que qualifier de suicidaire…

Soupirant, elle pivota et décida de retourner à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle vit les silhouettes de Davos et Jon quittant la grotte. Hésitante, elle finit tout de même par les rejoindre. Ils semblaient en grande discussion, mais lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, la conversation s'arrêta et Davos la salua.

—Le temps semble clément avec nous aujourd'hui, votre grâce. Vos dragons doivent être ravis, non ?

Esquissant un sourire à l'attention du chevalier, elle répondit :

—Ils le seraient bien plus si nous étions à Essos, mais ce climat commence à leur convenir, en effet.

—Ah le Sud, la chaleur ! Vous regrettez ces endroits, Majesté, s'enquit-il, souriant.

—Je regrette mes tenues et le soleil éclatant.

Elle sourit, nostalgique de son temps là-bas.

—Votre sourire suffirait à ramener un peu de sa luminosité ici.

—Je vous remercie pour vos paroles, Sir Davos.

Il s'inclina puis donna une accolade à Jon avant de repartir vers la forge pour retrouver Gendry. Ils le suivirent tous deux du regard avant qu'elle ne se tourne complétement vers lui.

—Tout se passe bien pour votre départ ?

—Encore des choses à régler, mais elles le seront d'ici demain.

Daenerys hocha la tête puis lui proposa de marcher en sa compagnie sur la plage.

—Sir Davos est un homme bon. Je sais qu'il a été le conseiller de Stannis Baranthéon, mais je ne le juge pas pour ses actions passées, dit-elle, sincère.

—Moi non plus.

—Comment en est-il venu à vous servir ?

Jon s'arrêta soudain de marcher, silencieux. Il ne pouvait lui expliquer les raisons qui faisaient que Davos le soutenait. Il avait été celui qui avait tout tenté pour le ramener à la vie, pour le protéger. Il était un peu comme un membre de sa famille maintenant.

—Il n'a pas suivi Stannis quand il est parti pour affronter les Bolton.

—Peut-être avait-il déjà trouvé un autre Roi à servir.

—J'étais commandant de la garde de nuit, votre grâce, pas un Roi, pas encore, expliqua-t-il.

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, elle l'interrogea, curieuse :

—Et vous avez brisé votre vœu saint. Enfin, vous aviez un serment, non ?

—Je n'ai pas brisé mes vœux, Majesté. J'ai été libéré d'eux.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et voulut le questionner davantage, mais il changea de conversation en lui parlant à nouveau de l'expédition. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler et elle respecta son choix. Ils marchèrent côte à côte le long de la plage puis ils arrivèrent devant les premières marches du palais. Lui faisant face, les mains jointes devant elle, Daenerys lui rappela :

—Je compte sur votre présence ce soir, Jon Snow.

—Me ferez-vous découvrir un autre met d'Essos, Majesté ?

Amusée, elle rétorqua avant de tourner les talons :

—Il vous faudra attendre ce soir, Mon Lord.

Esquissant un sourire, il suivit la Reine du regard qui s'éloignait dans les marches.

* * *

Avant de frapper à la porte, Jon réalisa qu'il allait partager son dernier repas avec la souveraine ce soir. Demain, Tyrion avait prévu un repas festif pour leur départ et même s'il n'avait pas le cœur à la fête, il avait accepté, se disant qu'il pouvait bien se détendre le temps d'une soirée.

Toquant, une servante vint lui ouvrir et le salua brièvement avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la pièce. Rapidement, il distingua la silhouette de la Reine, dos à lui, fixant l'âtre dans la cheminée. Il voulut marquer sa présence, mais la vit soudain mettre sa main dans les flammes. Affolé, il se précipita vers elle et lui tira le poignet en arrière. Stupéfait, il ne vit aucune marque.

—Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais l'imbrûlée, Jon Snow.

Jon garda sa main prisonnière, ne pouvant détacher son regard de sa peau intacte. Se rendant compte de son comportement, il la libéra, embarrassé. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et ajouta en s'approchant de la table dressée :

—Le feu ne peut pas tuer un dragon.

Ne sachant quoi lui répondre, il acquiesça de la tête puis prit place face à elle.

On leur déposa rapidement un plat, une tarte dont l'odeur lui monta aux narines.

Les lèvres de Daenerys s'incurvèrent lorsqu'elle déclara :

—La tarte sanglante, une recette des Dothrakis.

Jon regarda à nouveau le met, n'osant plus y toucher et elle se retint de rire puis elle demanda, mutine :

—Avez-vous peur de saucisses et d'agneau, Mon Lord ?

Il secoua la tête, un peu embarrassé d'avoir imaginé une tarte rempli de sang.

—Ce n'est pas le pire plat, je peux vous l'assurer.

—Et qu'avez-vous mangé d'aussi horrible, votre grâce ?

—Un cœur de cheval.

Incrédule, il l'observa sans dire mot et elle poursuivit :

—Je crois que je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi horrible, mais c'était nécessaire.

—Et en quoi ?

—Pour donner de la force à mon… Pour me donner de la force. C'est un rituel des Dothrakis.

—Et est-ce que le prochain plat est un cœur de cheval pour me donner plus de force, s'enquit-il.

—Vous n'en n'avez pas besoin, Jon Snow. Vous êtes déjà un valeureux guerrier, affirma la souveraine.

Jon fut touché par ses paroles et la gratifia d'un sourire tendre.

* * *

La journée suivante se passa vite entre les derniers préparatifs pour le départ, les consignes laissées à quelques hommes qui restaient sur l'île puis le soir vint. Bonne humeur et vin accompagna cette soirée, Jon écouta les histoires de Tyrion et il remarqua les échanges suite à des anecdotes entre la Reine et Sir Jorah. Tout le monde pouvait voir l'attachement qu'elle avait pour le soldat, et lui son amour pour elle, mais Jon s'interrogeait sur leur relation. Si quelque chose se passait entre eux, personne ne semblait au courant dans le palais. Soudain, Tyrion évoqua le retour de la Reine sur Drogon ainsi qu'une horde de Dothrakis à ses côtés.

—Quand elle est revenue au palais, nous avons d'abord cru à une attaque, mais en fait, Drogon venait de la déposer sur le balcon.

—Les murs tremblaient, ajouta Missandei, souriante.

—Vous avez même prit un couteau pour vous défendre, bien que je doute qu'il aurait pu vous sauver d'une invasion.

—Ne jamais sous-estimée une arme, mon ami, lui rappela Daenerys.

—Je ne sous-estime jamais, vos dragons, Majesté.

Elle sourit, buvant une gorgée puis se tourna vers Jon.

—Et vous, mon Lord, avez-vous quelques histoires à partager avec nous ?

Surpris, Jon secoua soudain la tête.

—Non, rien d'aussi passionnant que vos aventures, votre grâce.

—Peut-être nous conterez-vous celle que vous vivrez au Nord, argua Tyrion.

—Peut-être.

Le sourire de Daenerys s'évanouit et elle porta la coupe à ses lèvres, trouvant soudain le goût amer.

* * *

Elle vit au loin, la barque qui les conduirait au bateau. Expirant un bon coup, elle s'approcha de Jorah, lui offrant son soutien, espérant qu'il serait sauf au Nord. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau, il était un proche pour elle, une partie de cette famille qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir avec Viserys. Il baisa ses mains montrant son amour pour elle, sa dévotion et une part d'elle accepta ce geste affectueux. Elle connaissait la nature des sentiments de son vieil ami, mais ne les partageait pas. Il tourna soudain la tête et elle en fit autant, apercevant le Roi qui s'approchait d'elle.

—Si je ne reviens pas, vous n'aurez plus à vous souciez du Roi du Nord.

Daenerys se remémora soudain son temps avec Jon Snow, la façon dont il l'avait surprise, intriguée et sans compter son entêtement, sa fierté de Nordiste. Leur repas du soir lui manquerait, c'était certain.

—Je m'étais habituée à lui.

Elle ne mentait pas, sa présence lui était familière maintenant. Il lui souhaita de la chance dans sa guerre à venir et elle eut envie de lui dire autre chose, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge alors elle approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il le lui rendit puis il se détourna. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux la barque, ni le bateau qui s'éloignait ensuite loin, vers le Nord, vers le froid, vers une mission suicide.

 **TBC**


	20. Diner on the Boat

_**Coucou me revoilà :) vu la fin avec le départ de Jon, j'ai décidé de couper mon OS. La fin était parfaite pour laisser présager davantage et voilà c'est le cas !**_

 _ **Avez-vous aimé la partie 1 ? Je m'y suis beaucoup amusée^^ mais je suis surprise, aucune reviews :( j'aimais tant vous lire et du coup, je me sens toute triste sans vos avis… Peut-être qu'elle ne vous plait pas ? vous pouvez le dire aussi hein )**_

 _ **Bref, j'espère avoir votre retour sur celle-là**_

 _ **Voici donc la suite**_

 _ **Petit rappel : Jon vient de partir pour Easwatch et Dany commence à réaliser que sa présence lui manque.**_

* * *

Les héros font des choses stupides et ils meurent. Voilà ce que se répétait Daenerys depuis le départ de Jon Snow et Sir Jorah.

L'atmosphère était étrange à Dragonstone. Bien sûr, Tyrion était là pour mettre de l'entrain dans les discussions, mais le cœur de la Reine n'était pas vraiment là. Elle était inquiète.

Le premier soir où elle dîna dans la salle à manger, elle se surprit à attendre l'arrivée du Roi du Nord, mais la porte resta close.

Le lendemain, elle erra vers l'entrée des grottes avant de rebrousser chemin vers la vallée, vers ses dragons.

Elle ne dina plus seule dans ses appartements, mais la vision de la table lui rappela l'absence du Nordiste.

Les jours passèrent, les soirées aussi, interminables, sans nouvelles. Etaient-ils arrivés ? Non, ils avaient annoncé une traversé de trois semaines au moins. Eastwatch était très éloigné.

Elle devait patienter, mais la patience n'était pas son fort…

Une semaine s'écoula et elle réalisa que leurs discussions laissaient un vide dans ses soirées.

Une autre semaine arriva et elle s'imagina ce que serait son existence le jour où il repartirait au Nord, pour affronter ces marcheurs blancs ou peu importe ce que soient ces créatures mystiques. Elle s'était attachée à lui, à sa présence, à leurs échanges…

Ce soir, elle préféra diner seule dans ses appartements et son regard resta braquer sur le fauteuil vide face à elle. Elle perdit son appétit et repoussa son assiette. Se levant, Daenerys s'éloigna vers le balcon, pensive.

Un matin, elle décida de se rendre au village Dothrakis et elle passa un agréable moment en leur compagnie, des souvenirs de sa vie de nomade lui revenant à l'esprit. Elle monta même à cheval, parcourant la région en compagnie de ses plus fidèles guerriers, poussant des cris alors qu'ils se mirent à chasser des animaux sauvages. Son cœur se fit plus apaisé l'espace de quelques heures.

Retournant au palais, elle aperçut soudain Missandei qui s'avançait vers elle, une missive en main.

—Sir Davos nous a écrit. Ils sont bien arrivés. Lord Snow et Sir Jorah sont partis derrière le mur.

Son expression se modifia, mais elle remercia son amie puis elles s'éloignèrent vers la salle de conseil.

Ils discutèrent un peu stratégie puis Daenerys se retrouva seule avec Tyrion. Elle lui servit un verre de vin et s'approcha de la table représentant les sept royaumes.

—Vous savez ce que j'aime chez vous ?

—Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

—Vous n'êtes pas un héros.

—Oh, je l'ai été en de rares occasions, j'ai chargé à KingLanding et…

Daenerys se détourna de sa contemplation et s'approcha du feu.

—Je ne veux pas que vous soyez un héros. Les héros font des choses stupides et ils meurent. Drogo, Daario, Jorah et même ce…ce Jon Snow ! Ils veulent se surpasser, en faisant la chose la plus stupide qu'il soit, s'agaça-t-elle, soudain.

—Intéressant… Les héros que vous avez nommé : Drogo, Jorah, Daario et même ce…Jon Snow…Ils sont tous tombés amoureux de vous.

—Jon Snow n'est pas amoureux de moi.

—Autant pour moi, je suppose qu'il vous fixe aussi longtemps dans l'espoir de créer une alliance militaire.

Echangeant un regard avec sa Main, elle leva les yeux au ciel puis secoua la tête. La dernière fois que Tyrion lui avait dit qu'un homme l'aimait, cela s'agissait de Jorah, mais Jon Snow… Non, ils avaient commencé à se respecter mutuellement, à mettre de côté leurs différends. Jon Snow n'était pas amoureux d'elle.

—Il est trop petit pour moi.

Réalisant sa bêtise, elle se rattrapa puis la conversation dériva vers Cersei. Elle l'avait momentanément chassé de ses pensées ces dernières semaines, trop focalisée sur l'expédition au Nord. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre une telle attitude, pas pour son peuple. Tyrion évoqua sa succession. Une part d'elle aurait aimé voir un jour son fils ou sa fille régner, mais c'était un doux rêve impossible. Elle savait déjà qui lui succéderait, mais elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet pour le moment. Tyrion était sa Main, mais aussi un Lannister et elle ne pouvait chasser de son esprit la réunion avec son frère, avec celui qui avait tué son père. Elle comprenait aussi son inquiétude, mais elle avait toujours avancé seule, peu importe les combats. Elle ne mourrait pas d'une flèche au dos de Drogon, elle était un dragon et ses enfants étaient invisibles.

* * *

Daenerys se réveilla ce matin-là avec une étrange impression. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son rêve, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quittant sa chambre, elle remarqua soudain Missandei qui courrait à sa rencontrer et son regard affolé confirma ses dires : quelque chose de terrible était arrivée….

Relisant la missive, son cœur eut un raté. Jon Snow et Jorah étaient en danger… Elle ne pouvait rester ici sans rien faire, pas encore. Elle aurait pu sauver Ollena si elle s'était comportée comme un dragon.

—Soit un dragon, murmura-t-elle.

Pivotant sur elle-même, elle quitta sans un regard la salle de conseil et héla Missandei.

—Prépare-moi mon manteau le plus chaud !

—Votre grâce ! Daenerys !

Ignorant les appels désespérés de Tyrion, elle parcourut le corridor jusqu'à sa chambre en compagnie de Missandei. Porte close, elle sut que sa Main était derrière, mais il ne se permettrait jamais une intrusion sans permission. Son amie s'activa avec les vêtements et Daenerys la vit lui tendre un long manteau de fourrure blanche à rayures. Elle lut l'anxiété dans les prunelles de Missandei et la rassura, s'emparant de sa main.

—Tout va bien se passer, je le promets.

—Je vous crois, Majesté.

Elle l'aida ensuite à enfiler sa tenue puis observa son reflet dans le miroir. Les héros font des choses stupides et ils meurent.

 _Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, Jon Snow_ , pensa-t-elle, avec détermination.

Quittant ensuite ses appartements, elle fit face à Tyrion qui continua de lui parler alors qu'elle l'ignorait, sortant du palais pour se rendre sur la plaine.

—La personne la plus importante au monde ne peut pas se rendre dans l'endroit le plus dangereux au monde !

Réalisant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas de lui parler, elle argua :

—Qui le peut alors ?

—Personne !

—Ils connaissaient les risques.

 _Je sais_ , songea-t-elle.

—Vous ne pourrez rien faire si vous êtes morte.

L'ignorant, elle s'approcha de Drogon qui s'éveillait.

—Vous ne pourrez pas briser la roue, si vous êtes morte.

Montant sur Drogon, elle pivota vers lui.

—Alors que devrais-je faire ?

—Rien. Quelque fois ne rien faire est la plus difficile des choses à faire.

Soufflant, Daenerys ne pouvait nier qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'écouter. Pas cette fois. Les héros font des choses stupides et ils meurent… Non, pas cette fois.

—Si vous mourrez, nous sommes tous perdus.

Il disait vrai, elle le savait…Mais elle était un dragon et un dragon ne reste pas sur son trône à compter ses pertes, ses alliés, ses proches…

—Tout sera perdu.

Pouvait-elle abandonner sa guerre du trône ? Pouvait-elle risquer sa vie pour sauver un groupe d'hommes ? Pour le sauver lui ce Roi du Nord qui ne voulait pas de son allégeance ?

 _Si je ne reviens pas, vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier du Roi du Nord._

Non, elle ne voulait pas que cet échange sur la plage soit le dernier. Peu importe qu'il refuse de plier le genou, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer le laisser périr ainsi.

—Vous m'avez dit de ne rien faire par le passé et je vous ai écouté. Je ne le ferai pas encore.

Déterminée, elle grimpa sur Drogon et s'envola en compagnie de ses fils.

* * *

Daenerys n'aurait jamais imaginé découvrir le Nord de cette façon, ce froid intense, cette neige qui t'aveugle… Non, dans ses songes, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé rencontrer des créatures aussi effrayantes, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir son fils périr. Viserion était mort. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait le caresser, sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque alors qu'il réclamerait son attention comme il le faisait depuis tout petit… Viserion était mort et Jon Snow était tombé dans le lac glacé…

Elle attendait avec espoir que son enfant revienne, que Jon Snow revienne aussi, mais plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus ses espoirs s'éloignaient…

* * *

La jeune Reine ne réalisait toujours pas qu'il était bien là. La mort avait été proche et elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu survivre dans ces eaux gelées, mais Jon Snow avait survécu. Elle se trouvait là dans cette pièce à regarder les hommes lui ôter son manteau solidifié, à tenter de le réchauffer sous les fourrures. Soudain, elle les vit, bien clairement, des cicatrices profondes, visibles et une tout près de son cœur.

 _Il a pris un poignard dans le cœur pour ses gens…_

Les mots de Sir Davos revenaient à son esprit.

 _Ma garde a pris fin_

On avait tenté de le tuer, elle venait enfin de comprendre les raisons de son départ, de ses vœux brisés. Une douleur monta à son cœur, insidieuse et elle se promit que plus jamais personne ne lui ferait de mal. Ressortant de sa transe, elle ordonna qu'on aille chercher davantage de couvre-lit, qu'on ajoute des bûches dans la cheminée. Jon Snow devait survivre, peu importe sa guerre avec Cersei. Elle avait enfin compris les paroles de Mélissandre, la prêtresse et les paroles du Roi lui-même. La menace était au Nord, pas derrière un trône de fer et elle vengerait son fils.

Incapable de quitter son chevet, elle resta assise sur une chaise à le veiller, à se remémorer ses moments avec ses fils, à revoir Viserion un peu plus grand qui tentait toujours de grimper sur son épaule bien qu'il ne le puisse plus vraiment. Viserion avait toujours été le plus doux, le plus proche de sa mère. Ses trois enfants étaient différents, mais elle les aimait chacun et son cœur de mère était déchiré depuis qu'il était mort. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, Daenerys avait peur. Ce Night King avait volé la vie de son dragon et ces créatures avaient failli lui enlever celle de Jon…

Quittant ses pensées, elle remarqua qu'il transpirait alors d'un geste tendre, elle passa un linge sur son visage et murmura avec douceur :

—Soyez fort, Jon. J'ai besoin de vous.

Oui, elle avait besoin de lui pour la soutenir dans cette guerre dont elle ignorait tout, pour comprendre et rectifier ses erreurs passées, pour l'entendre lui parler avec son accent Nordiste, pour le voir la défier encore et toujours et tout simplement, pour qu'il soit à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur, celle de perdre un être cher à son cœur. Posant une main sur son front, elle s'inquiéta de la température élevée et se pencha pour récupérer le verre où une décoction avait été préparée par Sandor. Soulevant sa nuque, elle l'obligea à boire une gorgée ou deux, puis elle le réinstalla et attendit.

La fièvre tomba dans la soirée alors que le bateau voguait en direction de Dragonstone, mais Jon ne s'éveilla pas pour autant. Davos lui proposa d'aller se restaurer, mais elle refusa, ne voulant pas quitter son chevet. Jorah vint un peu plus tard se porter volontaire pour la remplacer et elle secoua la tête.

—Je reste ici.

—Khaleesi… Vous n'avez pas dormi depuis des heures.

Se tournant vers son vieil ami, elle déclara, amère :

—Si je ferme les yeux, je vois Viserion tomber dans le lac. Aucun sommeil ne m'aidera, Jorah.

L'homme fut peiné et s'agenouilla face à elle puis prit une main dans la sienne. Elle ne refusa pas sa marque d'affection, mais retint toutes les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Soit un Dragon, Daenerys, voilà ce qu'elle se répétait.

—Puis-je faire quoique ce soit pour vous, Khaleesi ?

—Restez en vie.

L'étonnement se lut sur le visage du chevalier, mais il inclina la tête et lui embrassa ses mains avant de se relever. Elle se détourna de lui, reportant son attention sur Jon. Jorah la regarda, attristé.

—Il survivra. C'est un homme valeureux et plein de ressources.

—Je sais.

Jorah la laissa seule et la souveraine continua de veiller Jon.

La fatigue la saisit peu à peu et bientôt, elle s'effondra la tête sur le rebord du matelas, sa main posée sur son bras. Ce fut Sir Davos qui la trouva ainsi, mais il n'osa pas la réveiller et s'approcha de son Roi, soulagé de voir que sa fièvre était tombée et qu'il reprenait un peu de couleur. Quittant la pièce, il tomba sur Gendry qui venait aux nouvelles.

—Jon dort paisiblement.

Le jeune homme souffla, un poids en moins sur le cœur puis tous deux s'éloignèrent pour se restaurer.

* * *

Daenerys s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard et se redressa subitement. Jon avait toujours les yeux clos, mais sa respiration était plus régulière.

* * *

Jon ne se réveilla qu'un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. Daenerys fut troublée par leur conversation et décida donc de quitter les lieux. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes devant lui, elle avait accepté qu'il prenne sa main dans la sienne, l'écoutant s'excuser pour une chose qui n'était pas entièrement sa faute. Elle avait sa part dans cette histoire : elle ne l'avait pas cru. Et sans son ignorance, jamais il ne serait parti au Nord, jamais Viserion ne serait mort. Il n'était pas fautif, loin de là. Elle était amère. Jon venait de porter son allégeance et elle ne se sentait plus digne de son rôle de Reine. Une Reine se doit d'être là pour son peuple, l'écouter, le protéger. Elle avait lamentablement échoué…

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et se changea avant de sortir prendre l'air. Au lointain, elle percevait les cris de chagrin de ses deux fils. Posant une main sur son cœur, une larme quitta sa joue et elle tenta de communiquer son amour à ses enfants. Elle aurait aimé que Drogon arrive et l'emmène loin d'ici. Peut-être retourner à Meereen, dans sa Cité ou à Braavos là où l'attendait la maison à la porte rouge. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle était une Reine et elle ne fuirait pas par peur. Elle se battrait et détruirait ces monstres. Se rappelant sa promesse faite à Jon, elle la transmit à son tour à ses dragons. Oui, ensemble, ils les vaincraient.

Un peu plus confiante, elle retourna dans la chambre qu'occuper Jon et le trouva à nouveau endormie. Daenerys s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'elle entendit :

—Vous pouvez rester.

Pivotant sur elle-même, elle plongea son regard dans le sien avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête. S'approchant du lit, elle prit place sur la chaise qu'elle avait si longuement utilisée. Un silence maladroit s'installa entre eux et il fut le premier à demander :

—Est-ce que ça va ?

Encore une fois, il la prit au dépourvu, se souciant de son bien être avant le sien.

—Ça ira, répondit-elle, dans un murmure. Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous ?

—Inutile.

—Ne dîtes pas cela, Jon. Vous avez failli mourir, argua-t-elle.

—Je sais… Mais, pendant que je reste allongé, tout le monde…

—Nous sommes sur un bateau. Aucune bataille n'est possible ici.

Soufflant, il opina du chef et tenta de se redresser dans le lit, mais les forces lui manquèrent. A regret, il se rallongea, mais se saisit à nouveau de sa main, la serrant doucement. Daenerys baissa brièvement les yeux sur leurs doigts joints puis reporta son attention sur lui. Perturbée par son regard si intense, elle la dévia sur ses plaies et murmura :

—Alors ce n'était pas une figure de style...

—Non.

Jon ressentit un poids sur son cœur et eut à nouveau l'impression qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un poignard en plein cœur. Une pression se fit sur sa main et il chassa ses sombres pensées de son esprit.

—Moi aussi je porte des cicatrices, Jon. Mais elles ne sont pas visibles. Chacune d'entre elles me rappellent qui je suis et pourquoi je fais tout cela.

Jon inclina la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il n'imaginait pas tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre elle aussi et même s'il aurait aimé le savoir, il respectait à son tour son silence.

—Le passé est le passé, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

—En effet. Pensons à l'avenir.

Son regard accrocha le sien et il se perdit soudain dans ses prunelles lilas. Ses doigts se mirent à caresser sa main et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir l'enserrer de ses bras. Bien évidemment, elle pourrait refuser son geste, mais il la ressentait à son tour, cette connexion entre eux, bien plus forte qu'avant son départ pour le Nord. Jon ne pouvait plus nier ses sentiments pour la Reine. S'il avait tenté de les chasser, il n'en n'avait plus l'envie. Elle avait risqué sa vie et celle de ses dragons pour venir les sauver. Elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres souveraines. Daenerys était la Reine qu'il avait choisie. Il comprenait maintenant les paroles de Missandei. Elle venait de lui offrir son soutien et il ne pouvait qu'accepter de la servir, l'aider à rendre à Westeros un avenir meilleur, un de ceux qu'elle lui avait conté un soir lors d'un diner. Jon voulait la voir régner, il voulait voir ce monde nouveau et par-dessus tout, il voulait veiller sur elle. Sa peine devait être immense et pourtant, elle l'avait veillé des heures. Davos le lui avait avoué alors qu'il lui avait rendu visite quelques temps après le départ de Daenerys.

—Je pense que la Reine tient beaucoup à vous, Jon, lui avait avoué Davos

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre que le sentiment était réciproque, Davos l'avait su bien avant lui. Il était tombé amoureux de la mère des dragons.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle retira subitement sa main et ses épaules se crispèrent.

—Dany ?

Jon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'appeler ainsi. Elle n'était plus Daenerys Targaryen pour lui, elle était Dany, la femme courageuse et belle, sa souveraine, la gardienne de son cœur.

—Nous en parlerons plus tard, reposez-vous, Jon.

Et il n'était plus Jon Snow ou mon Lord, il était Jon pour elle. Hélas, si ses yeux et ses paroles semblaient douces, son corps lui n'acceptait pas ce que son cœur semblait lui murmurer.

Sans surprise, elle se releva, mais il s'empara de sa main et elle fit volte-face vers lui.

—J'ai assez dormi pour le moment.

Hésitante, elle finit par se rasseoir, mais garda ses mains sur ses genoux. Jon suivit son geste du regard un bref instant avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. En vérité, il ne voulait simplement pas qu'elle s'éloigne à nouveau, mais il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, pas comme Robb…

—Votre ami Tormund est un sauvageon ?

—Oui. Il est sur le bateau ?

—Non. Mais nous l'avons prévenu de votre réveil. Il a hésité à partir, mais il m'a dit de vous dire quelque chose.

Surpris, Jon attendit et elle répéta mot pour mot :

—Mère des dragons, veille sur Jon car je n'aimerai pas que son dard prenne froid ! On a tous besoin de nos couilles pour baiser ces putains de marcheurs blancs.

Jon écarquilla les yeux et elle arbora un sourire en coin.

—Je vous choque ? Je ne fais que répéter les paroles de votre ami.

—Tormund est un peu franc.

—Un sauvageon, oui. Les Dothrakis le sont dans leurs actes. Lors de mon mariage certains se sont battus à morts et d'autres forniquaient par plaisir car c'est une sorte de coutume chez eux. Donc votre compagnon ne me perturbe en rien, Jon.

—J'imagine, en effet.

Un silence retomba presque aussitôt, mais Jon réussit à trouver un sujet de conversation, ce qui le surprit lui-même.

—Et vous ne les avez pas jugé qu'à cet aspect.

—Non. J'ai appris à les connaître, à aimer leur culture et à me sentir plus une Khaleesi qu'une princesse Targaryenne.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

—Et vous, vous sentez plus un Stark ? Un garde de nuit ? Un Roi ?

—Rien de tout cela. Depuis… ce qui m'est arrivé, je dirai que je cherche encore ma place, avoua-t-il, pensif.

—Je comprends.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle se perdit un instant dans ses prunelles noirs. Daenerys cligna des yeux et serra un peu plus fort ses mains l'une contre l'autre, essayant de calmer les élans de son cœur. Depuis quand avait-elle ressenti un tel sentiment ?

 _Depuis Drogo_ , lui souffla sa petite voix intérieure.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ses émotions alors elle décida de le laisser à nouveau. Elle lut une certaine déception dans ses iris, mais se détourna, incapable d'affronter à nouveau son regard.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, elle accepta le plateau que Jorah lui apporta dans sa chambre, mais picora sans grand intérêt, perturbée par les sensations qu'elle avait ressenties en présence de Jon Snow. Les paroles de Tyrion se répétant en boucle dans sa tête :

 _Intéressant… Les héros que vous avez nommé : Drogo, Jorah, Daario et même ce…Jon Snow…Ils sont tous tombés amoureux de vous._

Jon Snow l'aimait-il vraiment ?

Secouant la tête, elle repoussa son assiette et sortit prendre l'air. Le vent glissa dans ses cheveux et elle tenta d'appeler Drogon pour la libérer de ce bateau, de ses sentiments naissants pour le Roi du Nord. Elle était effrayée car pour la première fois depuis bien des années, Daenerys perdait le contrôle et elle n'avait aucune solution pour échapper à tout cela. Elle ne pouvait compter sur son armée, sur ses dragons ou ses conseillers car la menace venait d'elle-même. Soufflant, elle coula son regard sur la mer, observant les vagues faisant des remous, sentant le froid la parcourir au travers sa tenue légère, mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de retourner à l'intérieure pour se couvrir. Soudain, elle sentit qu'on lui déposa un manteau. Tournant la tête, elle reconnut Sir Davos et le remercia d'un faible sourire.

—Nous sommes encore au Nord, votre grâce et il serait fâcheux de voir nos deux souverains malades pendant cette traversée.

—Je ne suis jamais malade, déclara-t-elle, amusée.

—Jamais ?

Elle répondit par l'affirmation d'un signe de tête et il éclata de rire.

—Oh donnez-moi votre secret, car plus je prends de l'âge, plus mon corps lui ne me soutient plus.

—Vous êtes encore très jeune.

—Vous me flattez, Majesté.

Ils se sourirent puis Daenerys reporta son attention sur la mer.

—Vous veillez toujours sur nous. Peu importe les situations, je l'ai remarqué.

—Je suis père et vous êtes tous les deux très jeunes, c'est mon devoir que d'être là.

Pivotant vers lui, elle posa soudain sa main sur son bras et le gratifia d'un sourire.

—J'aurai aimé avoir un père comme vous, murmura-t-elle, sincère.

—Et moi une fille comme vous. Je suis certain que vos parents sont fiers de la jeune femme que vous êtes devenue.

Daenerys grimaça, pensive.

—Mon père était un fou, je ne vais pas le nier. Cependant, Viserys, mon frère a toujours dit que ma mère était la plus douce et la plus belle des femmes de tout Westeros, en dehors de Lyanna Stark.

Davos se remémora cette époque et approuva de la tête.

—J'ai entendu dire la même chose sur Rhaella Targaryen.

—J'espère que mon peuple me verra ainsi et pas comme la fille d'Aerys ce dément qui a fait brûler des innocents.

—Je n'en doute pas, votre grâce. Vous êtes une Reine admirable et je suis un de vos fervents défenseurs.

Daenerys esquissa un sourire, enthousiaste.

—Un défenseur ?

—Un défenseur. Je n'ai pas la force d'un homme pour brandir une épée et me battre, mais j'ai celle de la parole.

Elle inclina la tête et il la salua avant de la laisser. La jeune femme resta de longues minutes, songeuse.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle décida qu'elle devait un peu occuper son temps sur le bateau. Elle n'avait pas revu Jon depuis la veille, mais Davos avait été lui tenir compagnie ce matin et il en avait parlé au petit déjeuner, assurant que son Roi reprenait des forces. Daenerys en fut soulagée et continua de se restaurer auprès des hommes. C'était la première fois qu'elle passait un repas en leur compagnie. Elle engagea une conversation avec Gendry qui fut très enthousiasme sur la conception d'armes en Verre dragon.

—Pensez-vous qu'il existe de l'acier Valyrien sur votre île, Majesté ?

La question l'interpella et elle se promit de faire fouiller davantage son île à leur retour.

—Moi je sais où tu peux en trouver, gamin ! Sur ce putain de trône de fer !

La jeune Reine réalisa soudain de l'importance que cet acier aurait sur cette guerre, mais hélas, c'était l'usurpatrice Lannister qui siégeait dessus…

—Peut-être que nous pourrions suggérer sa destruction, argua Daenerys.

Chacun haussa un sourcil, surpris.

—Vous ne voulez pas poser vos fesses dessus, l'interrogea Sandor, estomaqué.

—Non. Comme vous l'avez dit, nous avons une source à notre disposition. Nous devrions donc en discuter avec Cersei lors de notre rencontre à DragonPit. Mais dans un premier temps, nous chercherons dans Dragonstone.

Les yeux de Gendry se mirent à briller, plein de fierté pour cette souveraine. Il se sentait enfin utile à quelque chose de grand et se jura de faire de son mieux pour trouver plus d'acier sur l'île.

* * *

Bien décidée à occuper son temps, Daenerys passa sa journée en compagnie de Gendry qui lui raconta ses mésaventures à KingLanding, la découverte sur sa véritable identité et Davos qui l'avait sans doute sauvé d'une mort certaine.

—La prêtresse disait avoir besoin de mon sang, pour aider Stannis, mais je pense qu'elle m'aurait bien saigné comme un cochon…

—La prêtresse ?

—Melissandre, elle s'appelait.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

—Elle m'a rendue visite peu après mon arrivée à Dragonstone, expliqua-t-elle.

—Et elle a sacrifié un homme pour vous donner plus de pouvoir ?

Elle tenta de ne pas rire à sa remarque, et secoua la tête.

—Elle m'a parlé d'une prophétie et de… de Jon Snow…

—C'est pour cela qu'il est à Dragonstone ?

—En partie, éluda-t-elle.

—Et la prêtresse est…

—Partie, à Volantis selon Varys.

Il sembla soulagé et elle sourit puis l'écouta continuer son récit.

* * *

Le soir vint rapidement et Daenerys se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se reposer, mais ses pas la menèrent vers celle de Jon. La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'accélérer et décida de tourner les talons. Malheureusement pour elle, la porte s'ouvrit et Davos en sortit. Un sourire en coin, il poussa la porte et lui laissa le chemin libre. Elle le remercia d'une grimace puis il s'éloigna. Evidemment, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour car Jon l'avait aperçue à son tour… Soufflant, elle fit un pas dans la pièce, sa poitrine se compressa fortement, l'air commençant à lui manquer et toutes paroles s'échappant de son cerveau. Incertaine de sa réaction, elle préféra rester planter face au lit, les mains jointes devant elle. Jon ne la quittait pas des yeux et elle eut du mal à soutenir son regard, mais se calma petit à petit.

—Comment vous sentez-vous ?

—Mieux, merci. Davos pense que je pourrai quitter le lit d'ici moins d'une semaine.

—Si vous vous ménagez, ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton autoritaire.

—Oui, ce sont ses mots, soupira Jon.

—Et il a raison. Nous avons besoin de vous pour la future rencontre avec Cersei Lannister ainsi que la guerre à venir au Nord.

Il resta silencieux, la sondant et elle souffla avant de détourner le regard vers la cheminée. Jon résista à l'envie d'essayer de se relever, mais il ne le pouvait hélas pas, alors il demanda simplement :

—Pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle va accepter cet armistice ?

—Je ne sais pas, mais c'est la seule solution.

—Et si elle refuse… Partirez-vous quand même avec moi ?

Daenerys pivota son visage vers lui, affrontant son regard intense et déclara d'une voix douce :

—Je vous ai donné ma parole, Jon Snow. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Il opina du chef et elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir avant qu'elle ne soit plus en mesure de soutenir son regard.

—Bonne nuit, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte.

La main sur le bois, elle l'entendit soudain :

—Dany ?

Son cœur fit une embardée et elle tourna son visage vers lui, incapable de prononcer une parole.

—Est-ce … que vous me permettez de vous appeler ainsi ?

Elle se trouva sans voix face à sa question, le fixant. Jon se redressa dans le lit, dévoilant à nouveau son torse mutilé à ses yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard sur les cicatrices.

—Je sais que votre frère…

—Vous pouvez, l'interrompit-elle prestement.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et y lut la confirmation de ce dont elle se doutait déjà. Jon Snow était vraiment amoureux d'elle.

—Merci.

S'efforçant de lui rendre son sourire, elle eut enfin le courage de partir. Sa main se posa sur sa poitrine et elle mit quelques instants à remettre ses esprits au clair.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent et elle les passa avec les différents hommes du bateau. Parfois elle prenait un thé en compagnie de Davos, parfois elle discutait sur le pont avec Sandor et même s'il était difficile de lui décrocher quelques mots, sa compagnie lui était agréable, lui rappelant un peu certains de ses Dothrakis. A d'autres moments, elle restait avec Jorah dans sa cabine à discuter de l'époque où ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans le désert et puis elle continuait de s'entretenir avec Gendry. Si elle avait vu une quelconque menace dans le bâtard Barathéon, il lui avait prouvé son allégeance, l'appelant même un jour « Ma Reine ». La surprise s'était lu sur leurs visages puis elle avait souri, chaleureusement. A leur retour sur Dragonstone, elle le ferait nommer Forgeron officiel de sa cour.

—Si vous le désirez, je pourrai vous fabriquer une armure.

Touchée, elle secoua la tête.

—Je n'en ai pas besoin.

—Mais Sandor a dit que le Night King a des lances et si l'une d'elle venait à vous toucher, nous…

—Je considérerai l'idée, Gendry, le rassura-t-elle.

—Merci, Majesté. Je vous promets de faire la plus belle des armures.

Flattée, elle esquissa un sourire.

* * *

Daenerys occupa donc son temps sur le bateau, mais évita soigneusement de retourner voir Jon. Davos lui confia qu'il lui avait demandé si elle allait bien.

—Jon s'inquiète pour vous, Altesse.

—Je sais. Mais, je vais bien.

—Peut-être devriez-vous lui dire vous-même ? Il passe son temps à me poser la question depuis trois jours. Si vous désirez vraiment partir au Nord, il serait peut-être judicieux de discuter un peu avec lui, non ?

Daenerys se pinça la lèvre, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Davos avait raison. S'ils devaient partir ensemble au Nord, elle ne pouvait l'éviter davantage.

Déterminée, la jeune femme expira un bon coup avant de se rendre dans la chambre du Nordiste. Ayant pris l'habitude de ne pas frapper, elle ouvrit donc la porte, mais s'arrêta net en l'apercevant dos à elle, sorti du lit s'approchant d'une chaise où se trouvait ses vêtements. Daenerys ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelques instants, ne pouvant cacher qu'elle appréciait la vue, suivant du regard sa silhouette, son dos puis la descente de ses reins avant de finir sur son postérieur. Clignant des yeux, elle se racla la gorge, espérant qu'elle ne rougisse pas car la vision du corps de Jon avait réveillé en elle son besoin de chair. Après tout, elle n'avait pas eu d'homme dans son lit depuis Daario et même en dehors de ses sentiments confus pour le Lord, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était très attirant… Entendant la voix de la Reine, Jon s'empara prestement d'un vêtement pour se couvrir avant de faire volte-face. Remarquant instantanément ses joues rosies, elle se demanda si elle avait les mêmes. L'expression de Daenerys se recomposa et elle déclara :

—Sir Davos m'a dit que vous vouliez discuter avec moi.

—Euh…Oui…Je…

Affichant un sourire en coin, elle s'amusa de sa réaction et ajouta :

—Mais peut-être désirez-vous que je repasse plus tard ?

Réalisant la situation un peu délicate, il hésita un bref instant avant de secouer la tête.

—Maintenant, c'est parfait.

—Bien.

S'avançant dans la pièce, elle s'approcha de la cheminée et il en profita pour se retourner et enfiler rapidement son pantalon. Dos à elle, la jeune femme en profita pour le regarder et se maudit presque intérieure de l'effet que son corps avait sur le sien. Il pivota soudain sur elle et elle feignit de fixer la cheminée, ignorant le fait que sa chemise n'était pas refermée et qu'elle avait encore plus de désir depuis quelques secondes... Se focalisant sur les flammes, l'apaisement vint en elle. Elle était à nouveau maîtresse de ses émotions. Ayant repris contenance, elle décida de lui faire face, leur iris s'accrochant automatiquement.

—Vous semblez mieux.

—Je peux quitter le lit selon Davos. Les journées me paraissaient interminables ici.

Le sous-entendu ne sembla pas anodin, mais elle ne tiqua pas et resta à distance de lui, de peur de ne pas contrôler son propre corps…

—Il reste encore deux semaines de traversée.

—Je sais, mais je me sentirai un peu plus utile sur ce bateau.

Opinant du chef, il fit un pas vers elle et elle ne put hélas reculer davantage, se trouvant prisonnière de la cheminée.

—Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous ? Des nouvelles de Dragonstone ?

—Non. Je n'ai pas envoyé de corbeau depuis notre départ. Tyrion ne sait pas pour Viserion. Si l'oiseau avait été intercepté par quelqu'un… Je ne veux pas que Cersei croit que je suis vulnérable, expliqua-t-elle.

—Vous ne l'êtes pas.

—Je sais, mais perdre un dragon pourrait le lui faire croire.

Jon approuva puis un silence prit place dans la pièce. Le Nordiste s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et la jeune femme resta le regard accroché au sien, incapable de le détourner, de s'éloigner, ne désirant qu'une chose à cet instant précis : Lui.

—Dany…

Sans le réaliser, Jon fut face à elle, quelques centimètres les séparant l'un de l'autre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de mot pour lire en lui. Pourtant malgré cette pulsion qui montait en elle, elle se ressaisit et affirma :

—Gendry pense que nous pourrions trouver de l'acier valyrien sur Dragonstone.

Jon cligna des yeux puis se redressa droit comme un i et approuva d'un signe de tête.

—C'est un jeune homme plein de ressources. Davos a eu raison de le ramener avec lui.

—Davos est toujours de bon conseil.

Sentant qu'elle avait repris la conversation sur un terrain plus sûr, elle évoqua l'idée de Sandor : détruire le trône de fer.

—Pensez-vous que cela soit possible ?

—J'en doute, mais vous pourrez toujours en parler avec Tyrion.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire puis en profita pour s'éloigner vers la sortie. Il soupira, la suivant du regard. Il était certain qu'il avait vu dans son regard le même feu qui l'avait posséder. Il la désirait tellement…

* * *

Expirant un bon coup l'air frais, Jon apprécia cette sensation. Il ne supportait vraiment plus d'être enfermé dans sa chambre. Jorah vint lui tenir compagnie un moment et les deux hommes discutèrent du Nord, de certains coins que tous connaissaient bien alors qu'il voyait au loin le territoire.

—Vous nous avez fait très peur, Jon.

Il lança un regard au chevalier.

—Je sais.

Jorah fixa l'horizon puis avoua :

—Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'une telle menace soit réelle.

—Alors pourquoi être parti avec moi ?

—Pour ma Reine. Je me dois de la servir et si elle a cru en vous, je me devais de le faire à mon tour.

Le jeune homme resta muet et le chevalier dit, peiné:

—Je regrette juste qu'elle ait dû perdre un de ses enfants par notre faute.

—Moi aussi…

Jon se rappela sa conversation à son réveil, à la détresse qu'il avait vue dans les prunelles de Daenerys. Son cœur en avait été déchiré.

—Je les ai vus naître, puis grandir…

Hésitant, Jon n'osa pas le questionner sur son temps avec la Reine. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était intrigué par le passé de la jeune femme même si elle lui avait quand même livré quelques bribes.

—Cela devait être un spectacle magnifique.

—Ca l'était, comme de la voir devenir la souveraine qu'elle est à ce jour, avoua Jorah en se tournant vers le pont, coulant son regard sur Daenerys.

Le Lord suivit le même chemin que Jorah, observant la Reine glisser une main dans sa chevelure alors que le vent faisait virevolter quelques mèches devant son visage. Jorah dévisagea brièvement Jon puis soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre un homme comme Jon Snow et une part de lui avait déjà accepté qu'il rende sa Khaleesi heureuse. Il était le seul digne d'y arriver. Daario n'aurait jamais pu avoir grâce à ses yeux, mais le bâtard de Ned Stark, ce Roi du Nord, lui l'avait obtenue.

—Il me tarde de la voir régner, là où est sa place. Elle fera de Westeros un royaume paisible et prospère comme elle a pu le faire à Meereen.

Sortant de sa contemplation, Jon fit face à Jorah puis hocha la tête. Tous deux échangèrent un dernier regard avant que le chevalier ne l'abandonne. A nouveau seul, il leva les yeux au ciel, apercevant au lointain Drogon et Rhaegal. Il savait ce que les créatures pouvaient ressentir, elles avaient perdu un frère. Cela lui sembla étrange un instant de penser ainsi mais il savait que les dragons n'étaient pas comme les autres animaux. Un peu comme Ghost.

—Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à l'attention des deux dragons.

Il entendit soudain des hurlements et Daenerys se redressa pour s'approcher du bastingage, fronçant les sourcils. Brusquement, Jon vit les deux créatures descendre du ciel pour se poster face à lui, l'observant. La jeune femme resta sans voix comme tout le monde présent sur le pont. Intriguée, elle s'avança vers lui tout en « discutant » avec ses enfants. Battant des ailes lentement, Drogon et Rhaegal formèrent une bourrasque que Jon perçut. Sans hésitation, il tendit la main pour les caresser à tour de rôle. Drogon se laissa faire tandis que Rhaegal fut tout d'abord méfiant, grognant jusqu'à ce que son frère lui « parle », le rassurant sur Jon Snow. Alors après quelques instants, le second fils de Daenerys se laissa cajoler. La Reine arriva devant eux. Posant à son tour une main sur Rhaegal, elle le caressa délicatement, prononçant des paroles en haut valyrien pour le rassurer. Jon fut fasciné par ce spectacle. Drogon frotta son museau contre son épaule puis il échangea un regard avec sa mère avant de s'envoler suivi par Rhaegal. Ils les observèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de leur champ de vision. Pivotant vers Jon, Daenerys chuchota :

—Vous les avez appelés.

—Je n'ai pas…

—Je commence à croire que vous avez un don, Jon Snow.

Il sourit et elle le lui rendit.

—J'ai pensé à ma connexion avec Ghost et je voulais leur témoigner ma peine pour… Pour Viserion.

—Je sais. Je l'ai senti…

Surpris, Jon haussa un sourcil puis fit un pas supplémentaire dans sa direction, l'analysant avec attention.

—Merci pour eux, Jon.

Il inclina la tête puis Daenerys commença à s'éloigner et il fit un pas vers elle.

—Peut-être pourrions-nous reprendre cette conversation ce soir, au cours d'un dîner ?

—Je pensais que vous ne supportiez plus votre chambre, le taquina-t-elle, sans se retourner.

—Je doute que la salle à manger soit calme avec tout l'équipage qui…

—Je viendrai pour vingt heure dans votre chambre, Jon.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent et même si elle lui tournait le dos, il la remercia dans un murmure.

* * *

Comme convenu le soir à vingt heures, Daenerys frappa à la porte de la chambre. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se trouver ici, mais la scène de cet après-midi n'avait fait que tourner en boucle dans sa tête, Jon, ses fils… Jamais personne à part elle n'avait pu avoir une connexion avec eux. Elle savait qu'il n'avait fait que témoigner son chagrin et tout comme ses deux enfants, elle l'avait ressenti. Cela l'avait troublée. Il la perturbait toujours autant. Sortant de ses pensées, elle eut un soubresaut lorsque Jon lui ouvrit, les mains un peu moites, elle esquissa un bref sourire puis il l'invita à entrer. Il avait déjà été cherché leur repas qui se résumait sur le bateau à un potage, du pain et un peu de lard. S'avançant dans la pièce, elle remarqua une petite table installée près de la cheminée ainsi que deux chaises. Arrivant à la hauteur du siège, il le poussa pour qu'elle s'installe et elle le gratifia d'un sourire, ignorant sa soudaine proximité dans son dos. Lorsqu'il fut face à elle, il plaisanta, un sourire en coin :

—Sandor n'a pas été heureux que je demande le dernier morceau de lard. Il va devoir manger du poisson.

—Il reprendra des forces une fois à Dragonstone.

Jon approuva d'un signe de tête et ils commencèrent à se restaurer en silence puis Daenerys posa sa cuillère et affirma :

—Ce que vous avez tout à l'heure, avec mes fils. Personne n'a jamais pu le faire.

Surpris, il arrêta de manger pour l'observer.

—Vous êtes quelqu'un de fascinant, Jon Snow, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le cœur du jeune homme fit une embardée et il se perdit dans ses iris si beaux et envoûtants.

—Vous l'êtes vous aussi… Ma Reine.

L'entendre prononcer son titre la fit frissonner et sa gorge fut soudain sèche. Elle se perdit un instant dans ses prunelles sombres puis baissa les yeux sur son bol. Soufflant, Jon ne put détourner son regard de la jeune femme et ajouta :

—Mon ami, Sam, il parlait souvent de vous.

Etonnée, elle releva son visage vers lui.

—Sam ? Votre ami, celui qui est parti devenir Mestre ?

—Oui. Il discutait souvent avec Mestre Aemon de vous.

—Pourquoi, s'enquit-elle, surprise.

—Mestre Aemon était un Targaryen.

Daenerys écarquilla les yeux. Alors il lui restait de la famille à Westeros.

—Il est mort, ajouta Jon, annihilant tout espoir pour la jeune Reine.

—Etait-il bon ?

—Un des meilleurs hommes que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie. Je tenais beaucoup à lui.

Elle sourit, heureuse de savoir qu'un de ses parents avait pu avoir une existence paisible.

—Vous devriez écrire à Sam, il serait ravi de vous parler de lui, j'en suis certain.

—Comment se nomme-t-il exactement ?

—Samwell Tarly.

L'expression de Daenerys se modifia soudain, horrifiée. Haussant un sourcil, Jon s'inquiéta de sa réaction, mais argua :

—Je connais Sam, il ne vous verra pas comme votre père.

—J'ai tué le sien.

Le Nordiste écarquilla les yeux et elle ajouta dans un chuchotement :

—Il a brûlé vif avec son fils. Il a proclamé que sa Reine n'était que Cersei Lannister, qu'il ne plierait jamais le genou pour moi et son fils n'a pas voulu l'abandonner.

Jon resta silencieux un instant puis déclara :

—Les pertes sont le lot de toute guerre.

—Ma Main a désapprouvé cette action. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. J'aurai pu le faire prisonnier, j'y ai pensé, mais je suis avant tout la mère des Dragons, la Khaleesi. Mon peuple n'aurait pas compris que je les laisse me déshonorer. Les Dothrakis sont un peuple fier et fidèle, ils se seraient sentis offenser.

—Parfois nous faisons des choses que nous regrettons par la suite.

—En effet. Parfois je suis impulsive et je pense à ma maison et notre devise : le feu et le sang. Cela fait-il de moi une Reine folle ?

—Je ne pense pas.

—Mais je le serai pour votre ami, argua-t-elle.

Jon se redressa et plongea ses prunelles dans le siennes.

—Sam n'était pas proche de son père comme je l'étais du mien. Il ne l'a jamais considéré comme son fils, l'envoyant à la Garde de nuit par honte de sa couardise et de son obésité.

—Parfois nos parents nous déçoivent profondément.

Jon approuva d'un signe de tête.

—Je suis certain que Sam comprendra si vous lui expliquer vous-même.

—Je le ferai.

Un ange passa alors qu'il avait toujours ses yeux braqués sur les siens. A regret, il les baissa pour se restaurer, mais le repas se poursuivit dans une atmosphère plus sereine.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, la jeune femme se releva et il en fit autant, comblant la distance les séparant. Il se perdit dans ses prunelles lilas et eut soudain une forte envie de s'emparer de son visage pour l'embrasser, mais elle fit un pas sur le côté et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, s'échappant de son emprise.

—Bonne nuit, Dany.

Elle ne se retourna pas, mais resta la main en suspens un bref instant sur la poignée de porte et il résista à la tentation de la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Soufflant, elle finit par sortir et il se trouva à nouveau seul, perdu dans ses sentiments forts pour la jeune Reine. Peut-être ne ressentait-elle rien ? Après tout, il n'était qu'un bâtard…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Jon se rendit sur le pont. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi cette nuit, se questionnant sur son attitude vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter en sa présence.

—Bien le bonjour, Jon, s'enthousiasma Davos.

Le Nordiste le salua et ils marchèrent côte à côte vers l'avant du bateau.

—La mer est plus calme aujourd'hui et je commence déjà à ne plus sentir mes orteils gelés.

Jon ricana, doucement.

—Vous ne vous seriez jamais habitué au Mur, Davos.

—Non. Mais je me sens bien à voguer ici.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis s'arrêtèrent pour fixer l'horizon. Au lointain, Eastwatch ne ressemblait plus qu'à un grain de poussière. Jon soupira. Il avait sous-estimé le Night King et ils avaient perdus un Dragon. Il discuta brièvement avec Davos, parlant de l'idée de Gendry d'explorer les grottes à Dragonstone, à la recherche d'acier Valyrien.

—Je pense que nous laisserons une partie des hommes pour l'inspection pendant que nous partirons pour Dragonpit.

—Je suppose que votre sœur s'y trouvera, non ?

—J'en doute. Sansa n'acceptera jamais une invitation de Cersei Lannister. Trêve ou non, elle ne lui fera jamais confiance.

—Et vous ?

Jon hésita à répondre, mais finit par lui avouer :

—Je pense qu'elle peut comprendre la menace qui nous attend. Mais je ne lui ferai jamais entièrement confiance. Elle a fait tuer ma famille.

—En effet. Sage décision, Jon.

Davos inclina la tête puis le laissa seul. Jon resta le regard fixé sur le Nord, se sentant à la fois nostalgique et triste. Il était si proche d'Arya, de Bran. Hélas, il y avait plus important que sa famille. Pivotant sur lui-même, il remarqua soudain la chevelure de Daenerys, et les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides. D'un pas un peu hésitant, il s'approcha de l'endroit où elle était postée, mais s'arrêta net en la trouvant en compagnie de Gendry. Ils semblaient en grande discussion et il distingua même un sourire se former sur les lèvres de la jeune Reine. Jon déglutit lorsqu'il la vit poser sa main sur son bras. La Reine lui avait parlé plusieurs fois du jeune homme. Eprouvait-elle des sentiments pour lui ? Il les observa quelques secondes puis décida de marquer sa présence. Se tournant tous deux vers lui, l'expression de Daenerys se modifia, mais il ne sut ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ses iris si envoûtants. Il suivit sa main qui quitta son emplacement, pour se positionner devant elle, les enserrant délicatement.

—Jon, justement nous parlions de vous, s'enthousiasma, Gendry.

A sa grande surprise, il coula son regard vers Daenerys qui opina du chef, un sourire en coin.

—Et quel était le sujet de votre discussion ?

—Je disais à Gendry qu'il faudrait que vous lui montreriez les grottes dès notre retour à Dragonstone. Je compte le laisser là-bas pendant que vous partirez pour Dragonpit, expliqua la jeune femme.

Stupéfait, Jon demanda :

—Vous ne comptez pas venir, votre grâce ?

—Je partirai avec Drogon et Rhaegal. Tyrion m'avait suggéré d'impressionner sa sœur. Nous en rediscuterons lors du conseil.

Gendry les salua avant de descendre rejoindre Davos dans sa cabine. La jeune Reine le suivit des yeux puis reporta soudain son regard sur Jon qui l'observait. Haussant un sourcil, elle le questionna :

—Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Secouant la tête, il grimaça et elle afficha un petit sourire, amusée.

—Vous n'êtes vraiment pas un bon menteur, Jon Snow.

 _Jon Snow… pas Jon…_

—Je sais. C'est peut-être la seule chose que je sais à vrai dire.

Il faisait référence aux nombreux : Tu ne sais rien, Jon Snow de sa défunte Ygritte. Daenerys ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais il remarqua qu'elle avait les lèvres qui s'étiraient et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle l'invita à marcher en sa compagnie et ils parcoururent le pont jusqu'à s'arrêter devant le bastingage. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur la rambarde, fixant l'horizon. Incertain, Jon s'installa à ses côtés et pointa du doigt un château visible.

—Nous sommes dans la baie des phoques. Et ici, vous pouvez apercevoir la Maison Karstark.

—Sont-ils fidèles à leur Roi ?

—Ils l'étaient au Bolton. Mais Lord Harald Karstark est mort pendant la bataille des bâtards et j'ai décidé d'épargner sa fille qui a porté son allégeance au Stark.

—Pourquoi l'avoir épargnée, s'enquit Daenerys, surprise.

Pivotant vers elle, il plongea son regard dans le sien et assura, sincère :

—Parce qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant et parce qu'on ne doit pas juger les gens par les choix de leurs parents. Elle n'a pas eu son mot à dire et elle n'a fait qu'obéir à son père.

—Vous avez le cœur noble, Jon.

—Selon Missandei, vous l'avez-vous aussi, argua-t-il.

Elle détourna le visage puis fixa le palais qui était de plus en plus visible.

—Tout le monde m'a jugé pour le nom que je porte, mais mon but est de rendre ces terres libres de toute oppression. Est-ce que cela fait que j'ai un bon cœur ? Peut-être. Pour moi, il s'agit simplement de rétablir l'ordre des choses, de rendre justice.

Une mèche vint voler devant son visage. Sans son amie, elle n'avait fait que de sommaires tresses et le reste de ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules. Levant une main pour écarter celle qui lui barrait le visage, elle sentit soudain des doigts se glissant sur sa peau pour la remettre derrière son oreille. Son cœur fit une embardée et elle se tourna vers Jon Snow qui la couvait d'un regard plein de tendresse, ses phalanges effleurant toujours sa joue.

—Vous avez bon cœur et personne ne mérite plus que vous ce trône.

Troublée par ces mots, Daenerys ne put détacher son regard du sien, comme hypnotisée et elle demanda dans un murmure :

—Ce que vous avez dit l'autre jour… Vous le pensiez vraiment ?

—Je me battrai à vos côtés, au Nord comme au Sud et ensemble, nous ramènerons la paix sur ces terres.

—Ensemble.

Il opina du chef puis sa main quitta subitement son visage pour s'emparer de la sienne, la serrant délicatement. Le léger contact de sa peau la fit frissonner, mais contrairement à ses derniers jours, elle ne s'éloigna pas malgré les battements effrénés de son cœur.

—Ensemble… Dany…

Sa voix était suave et elle fut dans l'incapacité de dire quoique ce soit. Elle sentit son pouce caresser sa main, des frissons parcoururent chaque centimètre de sa peau et elle ne pouvait le quitter du regard, se noyant dans ses iris noirs, acceptant de se montrer vulnérable à ses côtés.

Jon était définitivement amoureux d'elle… Et elle l'était de lui… Cette prise de conscience la frappa soudain au visage. Pour la première fois après plus de sept années, elle venait de donner son cœur à un autre homme que Drogo. Elle ne sut s'il le comprit à cet instant ou non, mais lorsqu'il lui proposa un autre dîner en sa compagnie ce soir-là, elle ne refusa pas.

* * *

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus de la journée après cet instant sur le pont. Elle avait appelé Drogon et elle s'était envolée quelques heures en compagnie de ses deux fils puis lorsque la nuit était tombée, il la redéposa sur le bateau. Jorah fut le premier à venir près d'elle et elle le rassura d'un sourire.

—Khaleesi, il est dangereux de s'envoler ainsi, surtout quand nous sommes proches du Nord et…

—Je n'étais pas loin, mon ami. Mais j'avais besoin de passer du temps avec mes enfants le rassura-t-elle.

Jorah sembla calmé puis lui proposa son bras pour la guider à l'intérieur, mais elle refusa et partit en direction de sa cabine. Après s'être rafraichie, elle observa son reflet dans le miroir, sentant l'anxiété la gagner à l'idée qu'elle allait diner en compagnie de Jon. Secouant la tête, elle se répéta mentalement qu'elle était un dragon et que tout irait bien.

Frappant à la porte, elle attendit, les mains un peu moites qu'il lui ouvre. Elle eut un léger soubresaut lorsque le bois coulissa et qu'elle vit Jon. Echangeant un bref regard, il s'écarta pour la laisser rentrer et comme la veille, il poussa sa chaise, mais resta quelques instants derrière elle et elle retint sa respiration, n'osant dire un mot et il expira un bon coup avant de prendre place face à elle. Reprenant contenance, elle s'enquit :

—Pas de lard, ce soir ?

—Sandor n'a pas laissé le dernier morceau.

—Eh bien nous nous contenterons de potage et de poisson !

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et elle se mit à manger, mais sentit son regard sur elle et prit une bouchée avant de l'observer à son tour.

—Sir Davos m'a dit que nous pourrions arrêter le bateau quelques jours pour nous rendre à Winterfell, si vous le désirez.

—Nous n'avons pas le temps.

—Vous ne désirez pas revoir votre frère et vos sœurs ?

—Je le veux, mais mon intérêt personnel passe après celui du royaume, expliqua-t-il.

Daenerys le sonda quelques secondes, troublée par ses paroles.

—Etes-vous sûr ?

—Je le suis. Cersei n'attendra pas indéfiniment notre retour et sans son soutien…

—Je vous ai dit que je partirai avec vous quoiqu'elle décide. Je vous ai donné ma parole, Jon, assura-t-elle, avec tendresse.

—Je sais. Cela représente beaucoup pour moi, Dany.

—Je fais ce qui est juste pour mon… notre peuple, dit-elle, honnête.

Jon inclina la tête puis ils se sustentèrent sans vraiment parler davantage, mais la jeune femme perçut de nombreuses fois le regard du Lord sur elle. A la fin du repas, Jon lui proposa d'aller sur le pont en sa compagnie, elle accepta et ils quittèrent la chambre.

La nuit était noire, mais elle percevait la présence de ses fils au lointain et cela la rassura.

—Vous avez inquiété Jorah cet après-midi, déclara-t-il soudain alors qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter de marcher.

—Je sais, mais j'avais besoin d'être avec eux. Viserion leur manque et à moi aussi…

Baissant les yeux, elle se pinça les lèvres pour retenir une larme de couler. Elle n'avait plus cauchemardé depuis trois nuits, mais son cœur de mère avait ressenti une douleur lorsqu'elle avait volé au côté de Rhaegal.

—Vous pouvez pleurer, vous savez.

—Je ne peux pas, non. Un dragon n'a pas de faiblesse, déclara-t-elle, en se redressant, fixant un point droit devant elle.

Malgré son hésitation, Jon posa subitement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et la retourna vers lui, ses prunelles sondant les siennes avec intensité.

—Vous le pouvez, Dany.

—Si je commence, je ne m'arrêterai jamais. Ils sont mes fils, je les ai vus naître, je les ai vus devenir ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, et j'ai vu Viserion tomb…

Elle se tut, sentant les larmes perler à ses yeux. La main de Jon caressa délicatement sa joue et elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Sans s'en rendre compte, les eaux qu'elle retenait se mirent à baigner son visage et il les essuya du pouce avec douceur. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il retira sa main, la laissant proche de la sienne, sans oser la saisir Elle ne dit mot et lui non plus. Silencieusement, elle le remercia pour cela et sa main glissa dans la sienne, la serrant fort alors qu'ils se regardaient intensément.

* * *

Le lendemain, il la retrouva sur le pont, un livre en main. Jon s'installa à ses côtés et s'enquit sur sa lecture.

—Cela raconte l'histoire d'un exilé de Westeros, prisonnier à Essos et qui a fondé l'une des cités les plus importantes là-bas. Je pense que Sir Davos l'a emprunté avant le départ. Missandei avait trouvé ce livre à Meereen. Je me retrouve beaucoup dans cette histoire, moi la princesse exilée de ses terres.

Il opina du chef et elle ferma le livre se tournant vers lui. Depuis hier soir, depuis ce moment sur le pont, ils n'avaient pas reparlé. Elle l'avait libéré de son emprise et était partie se coucher, mais cette nuit-là, elle dormit paisiblement et elle savait qu'il en était la raison.

—Quand j'avais huit ans, Viserys a dû donner un médaillon appartenant à notre père pour que nous puissions manger pendant quelques jours.

—Cela devait être difficile à vivre.

—Parfois. Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle mon frère me haïssait, parce que si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait pu s'en sortir sans faire le mendiant, sans dilapider nos derniers bijoux… C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas hésité à me « vendre » à Khal Drogo. Sauf que j'ai trouvé ma place parmi les Dothrakis et pas lui, expliqua-t-elle, nostalgique.

—Quand je suis partie pour la garde de nuit, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui m'a manqué.

—Vos frères et sœurs ?

Il opina du chef.

—Et maintenant, vous allez bientôt les retrouver, ajouta-t-elle, sa main se posant sur la sienne.

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et caressa ses doigts un bref moment avant de demander :

—Votre frère ne vous manque pas ?

—Parfois. Il n'était pas le frère qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir, mais il était ma famille.

—Comment est-il…

—Mon mari l'a tué car il avait voulu me violenter et parce qu'il a offensé le Khalasar aussi.

—Je suis désolé, Dany.

Secouant la tête, elle déclara :

—Peut-être que si nous n'avions pas été exilés, Viserys aurait pu m'aimer et non m'utiliser. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu l'aider, mais je ne peux pas changer ce qui s'est passé. Je suis la dernière Targaryenne.

Jon resta silencieux et elle retira sa main pour reprendre sa lecture.

—Ne soyez pas triste pour moi, Jon. Si mon nom doit disparaître avec moi, je compte faire de grandes choses pour Westeros avant que cela n'arrive, affirma-t-elle, en posant son regard sur lui.

Opinant du chef, il se releva et la laissa à sa lecture pour rejoindre Davos. En chemin, il croisa Gendry et il le salua puis il le vit soudain se diriger vers la Reine qui arrêta sa lecture pour engager une conversation avec lui. Jon resta à les observer jusqu'à ce que Davos ne s'avance à sa rencontre.

—Ah je crois que notre petit Gendry a un faible pour la Reine, s'exclama soudain le chevalier.

Pivotant vers Davos, Jon ne dit rien, mais son expression était tout autre. Amusé, l'homme ajouta :

—Et la Reine l'apprécie beaucoup.

Jon resta silencieux et Davos posa une main sur son épaule puis déclara, enjoué :

—Mais je ne pense pas que cela vous inquiète vu que vous ne faites que regarder son bon cœur.

Ricanant, il tapota son épaule puis l'abandonna à ses pensées. Soufflant, Jon jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de partir en direction de sa cabine pour aller chercher son épée, il avait besoin de se défouler.

* * *

Davos s'approcha du limier qui leva les yeux au ciel.

—La traversée est longue et il faut bien s'occuper, argua le vieil homme.

—Je préfère encore buter des marcheurs blancs et manger un bon poulet, marmonna-t-il.

—Chacun ses occupations, mon ami.

* * *

Jon remonta peu après avec LongClaw et proposa au limier un combat qui s'empressa d'accepter. Le bruit du fer se croisant attira l'attention de Daenerys qui abandonna son livre pour s'approcher en compagnie de Gendry.

—Pour quelles raisons se battent-ils ?

—Alors je dirai que pour l'un c'est parce qu'il ne supporte plus le bateau et l'autre parce que la vue lui insupporte.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil avant de reporter son attention sur les deux combattants. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par ses immaculés comme ses Dothrakis, par la force qu'ils dégageaient en se battant. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle aurait aimé apprendre à tenir une épée à son tour, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion et elle ne pouvait pas combattre avec une arme à dos de dragon. Ses prunelles suivirent les gestes avec attention, captivée par les deux hommes. Jon était certes plus petit, mais il était plus agile que Sandor qui utilisait plus sa force massive pour le repousser plutôt que sa tête. Chacun avait ses points forts comme ses faiblesses et leur échange dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les deux s'arrêtent, exténués. Personne n'avait battu l'autre, mais ce n'était pas le but de ce duel. Essoufflés, Jon échangea une poignée de main avec Sandor avant de se tourner vers l'assistance. Automatiquement son regard se posa sur la jeune femme qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

—Beau combat, votre grâce, s'enthousiasma Gendry.

Jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme, il le remercia d'un simple hochement de tête puis les hommes se dissipèrent pour laisser les deux souverains seuls. La Reine fit un pas dans sa direction puis l'interrogea, curieuse :

—Qui pensez-vous aurez gagné le combat ?

—Sandor probablement, il est plus vigoureux que moi, dit-il, modestement.

Daenerys secoua la tête.

—Je ne pense pas, non. Il se serait épuisé plus vite à tenter ses attaques alors que vous preniez le temps de les contrer ou de les éviter.

—Vous avez vu tout cela dans un combat, s'étonna-t-il.

—J'apprends vite, dit-elle, un brin amusé.

Jon rangea son épée dans son fourreau et elle baissa ses yeux sur celle-ci.

—Me trompé-je ou s'agit-il d'acier Valyrien ?

—Cela en est oui.

—Vous êtes plein de surprises, Jon Snow.

Il esquissa un sourire et ils se mirent à arpenter le pont, côte à côte.

—Le Lord commandant m'en a fait cadeau.

—Il devait penser que vous la méritiez.

—Sans doute.

—Mon frère ne savait pas se battre à l'épée.

Jon coula son regard sur elle et Daenerys ajouta :

—Il n'a jamais voulu apprendre, disant qu'il était un dragon, un futur Roi et qu'il n'avait guère besoin de prouver quelque chose qu'il savait déjà maîtriser !

—C'est euh…

—Idiot, vous pouvez le dire. Mais il n'écoutait personne sauf lui.

—Mon père voulait que nous sachions tous nous défendre à l'épée. Robb, Théon et moi étions formés depuis notre plus jeune âge. Ma sœur, Arya, elle aimait se battre, mais Lady Catelyn désapprouvait.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce qu'elle était une Lady.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et rétorqua sincèrement :

—Si ma fille me demandait de prendre l'épée, je lui autoriserais sans me poser de questions. Pourquoi la priver de quelque chose qu'elle désire ?

—Lady Catelyn ne voyait pas les choses ainsi et peu de femmes à Westeros sont bien vues pour prendre l'épée.

Irritée, elle déclara abruptement :

—Eh bien, les choses changeront lorsque je serai sur le trône !

Il se retint d'éclater de rire, ne voulant l'offenser, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un large sourire et il approuva d'un signe de tête.

—Et vous, pensez-vous qu'une femme ne mérite que coudre et donner des héritiers à son époux, Jon Snow ?

—Non, votre grâce. A Winterfell, nous avons d'ailleurs une femme chevalier, Lady Brienne de Torth, elle veille sur ma sœur.

—Voilà qui est fort intéressant.

—Vous aurez le plaisir de la rencontrer quand nous partirons au Nord.

La jeune femme opina du chef et la conversation dériva sur la patrie de Jon, sur les régions Nordistes et il lui avoua qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup visité celles-ci, mais que des Lords les représentant se trouvaient déjà à Winterfell, prêt pour la bataille future.

—Vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez pas plus de dix mille hommes pour vous battre, non ?

—Plus ou moins, oui.

—Et l'armée des morts en a tellement…

—Mais nous avons des armes qu'ils n'ont pas.

—Et mes dragons, oui.

Elle resta silencieuse, et Jon se questionna soudain.

—Si vous craignez pour leurs vies, je comprendrai que…

—Mes fils veulent venger la mort de leur frère, tout comme moi. Même si je leur interdisais de venir, ils viendraient par eux-mêmes. Un Dragon est indépendant et on ne peut pas les dompter, on peut les apprivoiser, Jon.

Comprenant ses paroles, il hocha la tête et ils prirent place sur le bastingage, observant l'horizon.

—Je n'avais jamais pris de bateau avant de venir à Dragonstone, avoua-t-il.

—Vraiment ?

—Vraiment.

—J'ai pris la mer plusieurs fois au cours de mon existence, mais la plus importante traversée fut mon départ définitif de Meereen.

Nostalgique, elle repensa à son peuple là-bas, à Daario son fidèle capitaine qui devait sans doute vivre sa vie de Gouverneur maintenant. Elle avait écouté Tyrion, le laissant là-bas et elle n'avait pas ressenti la moindre peine. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Daario, uniquement son corps et sa dévotion. Sortant de ses songes, elle vit Jon qui la contemplait et elle lui adressa un bref sourire, son cœur s'accélérant subitement. Anxieuse, elle préféra prendre congé et il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

* * *

—J'emmerde le poisson, scanda Sandor en poussant son assiette bougon.

Tout le monde échangea un regard amusé puis Davos déclara :

—Le poisson est pourtant saint, nous l'avons péché ce matin.

—J'emmerde le poisson de ce matin !

La Reine se mordit les lèvres puis affirma :

—Lorsque nous arriverons à Dragonstone, je vous promets que vous mangerez de la viande, Sandor.

—Dans dix jours… Je vais ressembler au gamin d'ici là, marmonna-t-il.

—Hé ! s'offensa Gendry.

—Sir Davos, peut-être pourrions-nous faire une halte près des ports pour nous approvisionner un peu ? Je ne voudrais pas que notre ami se prive de nourriture pendant le reste de la traversée.

L'homme se mit à réfléchir puis mentionna White Harbor où ils pourraient accoster dans deux jours.

—Vous voyez, deux jours !

Maugréant dans sa barbe, il finit par reprendre son assiette et englouti le plat. La jeune femme porta un verre de vin à ses lèvres pour cacher ses fossettes.

* * *

Un peu plus tard ce soir-là, Daenerys sortit en compagnie de Sir Jorah sur le pont, ils se remémorèrent quelques souvenirs, mais le cœur de la Reine se serra en repensant à ses fils, à ses trois merveilleux enfants. Viserion n'était plus là.

—Désirez-vous être seule, Khaleesi ? proposa le chevalier en voyant sa peine.

Secouant la tête, elle passa son bras sous le sien et murmura :

—Je ne peux pas m'apitoyer sur le sort de mon enfant, Jorah. Pas quand mon peuple a besoin de moi.

Il posa une main sur la sienne et elle la pressa gentiment.

—Je resterai toujours à vos côtés, Ma Reine.

—Je sais, mon ami.

Tendrement, elle lui caressa la joue avant de s'éloigner vers sa cabine.

* * *

Le jour suivant, la jeune femme retrouva à nouveau Gendry qui voulait discuter de l'arme qu'il avait confectionnée hier après-midi avec un morceau de Verre Dragon. Parcourant le couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Jon.

—Vous allez voir Gendry, vous aussi ?

—Apparemment, il a fabriqué une arme plus solide que celle des forgerons de Dragonstone.

—Je ne suis pas étonnée. C'est un jeune homme plein de ressources, déclara-t-elle, marchant à ses côtés.

Surpris, Jon haussa un sourcil, mais n'osa pas la questionner davantage…

* * *

Gendry avait effectivement façonné une arme plus solide que celles qu'ils possédaient et la Reine le félicita chaudement. Enthousiaste, il leur expliqua la façon dont il avait utilisé la pierre pour la rendre plus ferme et Daenerys l'écouta avec attention, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

—Vous avez beaucoup de talent, Gendry.

Le garçon rougit.

—Merci, Majesté.

—Vous formerez mes forgerons à Dragonstone afin qu'ils suivent votre méthodologie.

—J'en serais honoré, Ma Reine.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule puis se détourna pour partir. Jon salua brièvement Gendry avant de la rejoindre, pensif.

—Pensez-vous que ces nouvelles armes seront plus performantes ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées, se posant des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas les réponses.

—Jon ?

Sentant la main de la Reine sur son bras, il ressortit de ses interrogations et la fixa intensément.

—Vous allez bien ?

Réalisant la situation, il s'excusa, mais elle n'éloigna pas sa paume pour autant et continua de l'interroger du regard. Se perdant dans ses prunelles violettes, il demanda dans un chuchotement :

—Accepteriez-vous de diner avec moi ce soir ?

—J'en serais ravie, répondit-elle, d'une voix douce.

Se rendant compte de leur soudaine proximité, elle recula, mais arbora un sourire qu'il lui rendit, soulagé.

* * *

Observant son reflet dans le miroir, la jeune femme se recoiffa pour la troisième fois. Elle regrettait que Missandei ne soit pas présente car elle n'avait pas son talent pour s'occuper de ses cheveux, elle n'arrivait qu'à faire des tresses grossières, rien d'aussi sophistiqué que celle de son amie. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle allait diner avec Jon Snow. Pourtant, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé avec son timbre de Nordiste, elle avait senti son cœur s'accélérer, hypnotisée par ses iris qui l'observaient avec attention… Daenerys savait qu'elle éprouvait de forts sentiments pour lui, mais cela l'effrayait. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était laissé à aimer un homme, elle l'avait perdue… Hélas, la guerre à venir ne laisser pas présager qu'ils survivraient tous.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par partir en direction de la chambre du jeune homme, frappant trois petits coups, il vint lui ouvrir et elle se sentit happée par l'intensité de son regard.

Comme à chaque fois, il poussa sa chaise, mais elle sentit des frissons la parcourir en sentant sa présence derrière elle. Danerys se focalisa ensuite sur son plat, ne pouvant le regarder davantage. Un silence un peu maladroit prit place dans la pièce, et elle se décida à le rompre, ne supportant pas cette situation. Elle ne trouva rien de mieux que de vanter la cuisson du poisson et s'empressa de porter son verre à ses lèvres pour cacher sa stupidité. Jon esquissa un sourire devant sa réaction et ne put s'empêcher de mentionner Sandor puis la discussion dériva étrangement sur ce matin, sur les armes, sur Gendry. Daenerys reposa subitement son verre et haussa un sourcil devant l'insistance de Jon à parler du bâtard Barathéon. Elle remarqua soudain son malaise et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

—Si je ne vous connaissais pas un peu Jon, je penserais que vous aimez les hommes.

Jon faillit recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et elle ajouta, de façon anodine :

—Cela serait un peu du gâchis pour toutes les Ladies qui vous attendent dans le Nord.

—Je n'ai aucune lady qui m'attend là-bas, votre grâce, rétorqua-t-il, soudain.

Daenerys joua la surprise et s'enquit :

—Pas là-bas ?

Soufflant un bon coup, il déclara, sincère :

—Je suis un bâtard, devenu Roi par obligation, je ne veux pas mettre la honte dans une maison.

Perdant subitement son envie de rire de lui, Daenerys posa sa main sur la sienne et lui assura :

—Je pense que toute femme serait honorée de vous avoir à ses côtés, Jon.

N'osant pas lui poser la question qui lui brûler les lèvres, il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et plongea son regard dans le sien. L'instant sembla durer des heures. La jeune femme fut la première à écarter sa main pour reprendre le repas. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de la soirée, profitant du calme, appréciant la présence de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, Daenerys se releva pour partir, le saluant d'un signe de tête.

—Bonne nuit, Jon.

Elle s'éloigna soudain vers la porte, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse tourner la poignée, il lui saisit le bras et la retourna vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent soudain et leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à l'unisson. Comblant la distance qui les séparait, le corps de Jon entra en contact avec le sien. Elle se trouva coincée derrière par le bois, mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier comme hypnotisée par son regard sombre et envoûtant. Libérant son emprise, ses doigts se mirent à lui caresser avec délicatesse son visage.

—Dany…

L'air commença à lui manquer tellement sa poitrine s'accélérait. La respiration de Jon fut plus rapide, ses gestes toujours aussi doux, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Ses lèvres l'attiraient comme un aimant et bien plus depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de Gendry, qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle tenait à lui. Il n'était pas qu'un bâtard à ses yeux et il l'aimait un peu plus chaque jour.

—Jon…

Se fut le déclencheur, il se pencha pour s'emparer tendrement de ses lèvres. Le contact de la bouche de l'autre les fit frissonner. Il voulut s'écarter ensuite pour lui laisser le temps de prendre une décision, espérant qu'elle ne le rejette pas. Glissant une main derrière sa nuque, elle l'attira à elle et il l'enserra de son bras libre. Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, appréciant les sensations qu'elles leur procuraient, se cherchant, s'apprivoisant, apprenant à se connaître. Le baiser réveilla en eux un feu qui semblait éteint depuis des années. Ses doigts caressèrent sa joue, touchant sa peau si douce, voulant ne jamais se séparer d'elle. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'ils durent arrêter, le souffle leur manqua. Automatiquement, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il sut qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur ses sentiments Sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effréné, Daenerys réalisa ce qui était en train de se produire et les sensations qu'il avait réveillées en elle lui firent prendre peur… Insidieuses, lui rappelant la dernière fois où elle avait aimé et où elle avait dû se séparer de lui. Jon avait failli mourir une semaine et demi auparavant et si elle le laissait entrer dans son cœur, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de recommencer si elle devait le perdre... Dans un effort surhumain, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa. Jon l'observa, incrédule.

—Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, bouleversée.

Retenant les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux, elle pivota et ouvrit en grand la porte puis se mit à courir dans le couloir. Jon resta interdit, ne sachant comment réagir face à sa réaction.

Soudain, il entendit un rugissement et il sortit de sa transe pour monter sur le pont, apercevant un dragon s'envolant dans la nuit noire avec sur son dos la femme qu'il aimait…

TBC


	21. Diner at Dragonstone part2

**_Me revoilou avec la partie 3…_**

 ** _Quand j'ai commencé cet OS, je ne m'attendais pas à faire si long !_**

 ** _J'ai décidé de la faire en 3 parties. La suite se passe donc après « diner on the boat »._**

 ** _Pour petit rappel : Dany est venue à Easwatch et a sauvé Jon et ses compagnons, mais Viserion est mort. Durant la traversée, Jon et Dany se sont rapprochés, partageant des moments et chacun s'est rendu compte des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Si Jon est prêt à les accepter, Dany prend peur après avoir échangé un baiser avec lui et s'enfuit sur Drogon, laissant Jon plus perdu que jamais._**

 ** _J'espère que vous aimerez encore !_**

 ** _Bon noël à tous !_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _Lyly_**

* * *

Jon n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, préoccupé. Il avait vécu un des moments les plus beaux de sa vie et tout s'était évanoui lorsque Daenerys s'était enfuie sur Drogon. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne reviendrait plus sur le bateau et qu'il devrait attendre plusieurs jours avant de la revoir. S'était-il trompé sur ses sentiments ? Elle avait pourtant répondu à son baiser…

Soupirant, Jon se leva de son lit et se rendit dans la salle à manger. Sans surprise, la Reine n'était pas là, mais Jorah semblait aussi inquiet que lui.

—Elle a pris son dragon et elle est partie… Je savais qu'elle souffrait, nous avions parlé la veille, mais… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait cela à nouveau, expliqua le chevalier à Davos.

Jon prit place à la table, pensif. Les deux hommes lui jetèrent un regard et Davos s'enquit :

—Vous a-t-elle confié quelque chose, votre grâce ?

Sortant de ses pensées, il releva la tête sur son conseiller et secoua la tête, ne sachant comment aborder la soirée qu'il avait passée en sa compagnie et la raison pour laquelle elle s'était sauvée…

—Je suis certain que la Reine est déjà rendue à Dragonstone, le rassura-t-il.

Il s'efforça de sourire. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle soit en sécurité sur ses terres, il doutait surtout de sa réaction quand ils se reverraient…

* * *

Fixant l'horizon, Daenerys restait perdue dans ses songes. Drogon et Rhageal étaient arrivés ce matin et Tyrion fut le premier à venir à sa rencontre, heureux et soulagé de l'apercevoir. Mais son expression s'était modifiée en ne voyant que deux dragons. Elle n'avait pas pu dire plus que :

—Il est mort.

Sa Main avait tenté de la réconforter, et elle lui avait souri tristement. Elle ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet pour le moment, son esprit était encore sur le bateau, dans cette cabine avec Jon Snow…

* * *

—Votre grâce ?

Pivotant vers Tyrion, il la questionna sur le voyage des hommes et elle répondit évasivement en disant qu'ils arriveraient sans doute d'ici une semaine et demie.

—Et le marcheur blanc ?

—Il est en lieu sûr.

Le Lannister approuva puis elle commença à s'éloigner vers la sortie.

—J'ai besoin de sommeil, Tyrion. Pouvons-nous en reparler plus tard ?

—Oui, Ma Reine.

Le gratifiant d'un sourire, elle quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Sans surprise, Missandei l'attendait déjà et elle la serra fort contre elle.

—Majesté, je suis tellement désolée pour vous, pour Viserion.

Daenerys accepta l'étreinte de son amie et sentit les larmes perler à ses yeux, mais elle se redressa et déclara :

—Ça va, Missandei. Je ne peux pas continuer à penser à lui, j'ai encore deux fils à protéger ainsi qu'un peuple.

—Vous êtes si brave, Ma Reine.

—Je le dois.

Prenant sa main dans la sienne, elle la pressa doucement puis Missandei affirma :

—Je vais vous faire préparer un bon bain chaud ainsi qu'un repas.

—Merci.

La jeune femme l'abandonna pour trouver des servantes et le regard de Daenerys dériva sur la table. Ses pas la menèrent à la chaise qu'empruntait toujours Jon Snow…

Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Jon l'aimait, elle le savait et elle l'aimait elle aussi, mais aimer était dangereux…

—Quand le soleil se lèvera à l'ouest et se couchera à l'est, quand les mers s'assécheront et les montagnes s'envoleront dans le vent comme des feuilles, quand ton ventre se gonflera à nouveau et que tu porteras un enfant vivant. A ce moment-là il reviendra, et pas avant…

Drogo ne reviendrait jamais. Peu importe qu'elle se soit répétée pendant des années les paroles de Mirri Mazz Duur. Elle l'avait accepté avec le temps, s'occupant de son devoir, de protéger les innocents et de laisser ses émotions de côtés. Avec Daario, cela avait été simple, elle ne l'avait pas aimé, mais il était une distraction pour elle, un moyen de se sentir aimée et protégée. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais voulu lui retourner ses sentiments. Malheureusement, avec Jon cela était différent, elle avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver, pour ne pas le perdre et elle le ferait à nouveau sans hésitation. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à lui retourner son amour. Perdre Drogo lui avait donné l'envie de mourir et elle l'avait fait avant de renaître avec ses fils, renaître en tant que mère des dragons. Aucun dragon ne reviendrait à la vie si Jon mourrait… De plus, elle ne pouvait lui donner un héritier et c'est aussi pour une de ses raisons qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner de faux espoirs.

—Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, ses doigts glissant sur le bois, s'imaginant l'homme qu'elle aimait se tenir là à ses côtés.

Peut-être aurait-il pu trouver les mots pour la convaincre que leur histoire avait une chance ? Elle ne le saurait jamais et il devait sans doute la haïr en ce moment précis.

* * *

Jon regardait White Harbour se profiler à l'horizon, mais il regrettait déjà cet arrêt au port. Cela voulait dire qu'ils ne repartiraient pas avant quelques heures et le temps loin de Daenerys lui était insupportable. Il n'avait pas pu se confier à Davos, l'homme aurait sans doute pu le conseiller et peut-être le rassurer un peu… Soupirant, Jon refusa de quitter le bateau, laissant le chevalier et Sandor gérer l'approvisionnement. Sentant soudain une présence à ses côtés, il croisa le regard de Jorah.

—Si vous désirez parler, Jon, vous pouvez.

Incrédule, il haussa un sourcil et Jorah ajouta :

—Je connais la Reine depuis de nombreuses années et elle n'aurait pas risqué sa vie et celle de ses dragons uniquement pour moi. J'ai juré de la servir et si je devais mourir au Nord pour vous aider, elle le savait et l'avait accepté.

Jon resta silencieux et l'homme poursuit, en soupirant :

—Elle l'a fait pour vous.

—Elle est partie, chuchota-t-il, incapable de dire autre chose.

—Cela ne va pas dire qu'elle ne tient pas à vous.

Soufflant, Jon déclara, certain :

—Vous l'aimez, non ?

—Plus que ma propre vie. Elle est ma Reine, ma Khaleesi et je veillerai toujours sur elle.

—Votre père aurait été fier de vous, Jorah Mormont.

—Le vôtre aussi, Jon.

Jorah posa une main sur l'épaule de Jon avant de le laisser à ses pensées. Les paroles du chevalier le rassurèrent un peu et il s'éloigna vers sa cabine, bien décidé à agir d'une quelconque façon.

* * *

Fermant les yeux, Daenerys se prélassait dans son bain, écoutant Missandei qui lui racontait un peu les choses qui s'étaient produits pendant son absence.

—Qhono voulait partir pour le Nord. Il disait qu'il prendrait son étalon le plus vigoureux et qu'il parcourait le pays pour vous retrouver !

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en coin.

—Il ne connait même pas la région.

—Il a dit qu'il serait protégé grâce à la mère des dragons, que vous guideriez sa route et qu'il rentrerait avec vous.

Daenerys réfléchit à la façon de remercier son plus fidèle guerrier. Missandei lui parla ensuite de Tyrion, de Grey Worm qui allait bientôt être libéré de Casterly Rock.

—Je suppose que tu auras « beaucoup de choses » à lui dire, s'amusa la jeune Reine.

Son amie rougit et Daenerys arbora un sourire puis reprit sincère :

—Je suis heureuse pour toi, Missandei, tu le mérites et bientôt, quand aucune menace ne sera plus là, au Nord, au Sud, tu pourras t'installer avec lui où tu le désires.

—Ma place est à vos côtés, ma Reine, toujours.

La souveraine pressa sa main avec douceur, la remerciant silencieusement.

—Tu m'as manqué sur ce bateau, Missandei, avoua Daenerys alors que son amie lui coiffait les cheveux. Je n'ai pas ton talent pour m'occuper de ma chevelure !

—Vous en avez bien pris soin pourtant, Majesté.

—J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu…

Missandei esquissa un sourire, amusée. Tout en lui tressant ses mèches, elles discutèrent de Dragonstone puis de la grotte et du Verre Dragon.

—Lord Snow sera ravi lorsqu'il reviendra, ses hommes et vos Dothrakis ont grandement avancé sur l'extraction.

A la mention du nom du Roi du Nord, la joie de vivre de Daenerys s'évanouit. Missandei le remarqua immédiatement, et demanda tout en ramenant ses nattes en arrière :

—Votre traversée s'est bien passée ?

Hésitante, Daenerys finit par lui raconter tout ce qui s'était produit au Nord : le sauvetage, la perte de Viserion, la disparition de Jon Snow que tout le monde a cru mort…

—Il est tombé dans le lac gelé et j'ai volé avec Drogon et ses compagnons, l'abandonnant à une mort certaine, manquant de mourir à mon tour…

La jeune femme serra son épaule et Daenerys posa sa main dessus brièvement pour la remercier.

—Lord Snow est-il…

—Non… Il est revenu, mais j'ai… nous avons vraiment cru le perdre. Il va bien.

—Je suis soulagée, Lord Snow est un homme vraiment valeureux et gentil.

—Je sais…

Se redressant, elle poussa un bref soupir, repensant à l'homme qu'elle avait laissé sur ce bateau, à leur baiser, à ses angoisses… Missandei l'observa sans rien dire. Elle attendait que sa Reine se confie à elle, mais elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas pour qu'elle revienne avec uniquement ses dragons…

* * *

Sandor et Davos revinrent quelques heures plus tard, portant des caisses remplis de volailles et de pommes de terre.

—J'emmerde le poisson ! Ce soir je mange un poulet !

Tout le monde éclata de rire puis le Limier s'éloigna en transportant tout lui-même. Davos s'approcha de son Roi et demanda :

—Etes-vous sûr que vous ne voulez pas partir pour Winterfell, votre grâce ?

Pensif un instant, Jon secoua la tête.

—Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, Davos.

—Alors reprenons la route.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête puis se tourna vers l'horizon, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Daenerys à ce moment précis…

* * *

Face à ses conseillers, la jeune femme leur expliqua ce qui s'était produit au Nord, sur les ennemis derrière le Mur, sur leur puissance, leur faiblesse et la mort de Viserion.

—Je sais que vous souffrez, Ma Reine, mais, pensez-vous que nous avons une chance de les détruire définitivement, s'enquit Varys.

Songeuse, elle finit par déclarer, déterminée :

—Nous y arriverons, oui. Je ne verrais pas un autre de mes fils tombé.

S'écartant de la table de guerre, elle ajouta soudain :

—Nous partirons pour le Nord dès que nous aurons réglé notre affaire avec Cersei. Cette guerre ne mène à rien pour l'instant…

Surpris, Tyrion échangea un regard avec Varys et elle reprit en fixant sa Main :

—Si nous ne tuons pas le Night King et son armée, plus personne ne sera sur le trône. J'ai fait une bêtise… Et je me dois de la réparer, mon peuple a besoin de moi.

Le Lannister approuva, comprenant les raisons.

—Alors il nous faudra convaincre ma sœur du danger.

Confiante, elle affirma :

—Nous y arriverons, mon ami.

* * *

Ce soir-là, la bonne humeur était à la table, certain racontant des histoires pour divertir l'assemblée, d'autres comme Sandor à dévorer littéralement tous les plats. Jon essaya d'écouter, mais son esprit revenait toujours à la Reine, à leur repas de la veille et à son départ précipité. Ayant perdu de l'appétit, il décida de sortir prendre l'air.

Marchant sur le pont, il se rappela ses autres soirées où Daenerys l'accompagnait et qu'ils discutaient ensemble, qu'elle lui souriait et que ses prunelles lilas se posaient sur lui, lui inhalant toutes pensées cohérentes. Soufflant, il resta de longues minutes à fixer l'horizon, se demandant si elle en faisait autant…

* * *

Daenerys dina en compagnie de ses conseillers puis retourna dans la salle du conseil, observant les flammes dans la cheminée, fascinée. La porte s'ouvrit et elle s'écarta pour voir Tyrion s'avancer vers elle.

—Cette mission était dangereuse, vous le saviez.

Elle hocha la tête, Tyrion combla la distance et prit ses doigts dans les siens.

—Je suis tellement désolé pour Viserion, pour votre fils, Daenerys.

—Moi aussi, mon ami… Mais maintenant je sais que Jon Snow ne mentait pas.

—Parfois il faut ouvrir un œil pour voir, mais parfois, il nous faut tout de même les deux pour comprendre ce que l'on voit.

—Sage conseil, ma Main.

L'homme lui sourit et elle lui rendit sincère.

—Comptez-vous vous allier avec le Nord ?

Surprise, elle haussa un sourcil et Tyrion ajouta :

—Quand nous avons quitté Meereen, je vous avais parlé de former des alliances par un mariage.

Soudain, la jeune femme se détourna vers la cheminée, son cœur battant rapidement.

—Avez-vous envisagé de…

—Non.

Tyrion l'observa, intrigué et elle reprit en se tournant vers lui :

—Je n'ai à aucun moment pensé à cela et je doute que Jon Snow accepte de m'épouser pour le bien de son peuple.

—Vous doutez ?

Daenerys resta silencieuse.

—Je pense qu'il ne dirait pas non à cela, Ma Reine. Il est déjà amoureux de vous.

Un léger frisson la parcourut et elle se revit dans ses bras, son corps si proche du sien, ses yeux si tendre qui lui disait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas encore osé lui avouer…

Faisant un pas dans la pièce, elle rétorqua, un peu agacée :

—Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas d'un mariage ! Si le Nord m'accepte ce sera pour celle que je représente et non pour être l'épouse de leur Roi.

—En effet, je peux comprendre cela.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis elle s'excusa et partit se coucher.

* * *

Elle marchait dans la neige, vêtue d'une de ses robes bleues qu'elle portait à Meereen, le froid ne l'envahissait pas, ses pas la guidant inexorablement vers une tempête. Brusquement, tout s'arrêta et elle pivota sur elle-même, ses yeux lilas rencontrant ceux si noirs de Jon Snow…

Brusquement, elle s'éveilla dans son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre…

* * *

Les jours suivants, elle se focalisa sur son peuple, sur leurs besoins, partant avec Missandei au village Dothrakis ou relisant les missives transmises par ses émissaires à Essos. Un bref instant, elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas contacter Daario et rallier les Puinés ainsi que son peuple là-bas. Après tout, il était devenu gouverneur en son nom. Soupirant, elle referma son courrier et s'éloigna vers le balcon, fixant l'horizon, pensant à Jon…

* * *

Installé sur le pont, Jon regardait le Nord qui s'éloignait et il en fut soulagé. Bien sûr, il ne rêvait que de rentrer chez lui, à Winterfell, mais une part de lui désirait retrouver Daenerys. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui s'était passé dans sa cabine, il savait que le passé de la Reine n'était pas des plus joyeux, tout comme le sien et il le respectait. Il la respectait. Sortant de ses pensées, il vit Davos s'avancer vers lui, souriant.

—Plus que trois ou quatre jours et nous serons de retour à Dragonstone !

Jon approuva d'un signe de tête.

—Je suppose que vous avez hâte, non ?

—Plus vite nous aurons réglé le problème Cersei, plus vite nous partirons au Nord.

—Oui, oui, et la Reine nous accompagnera ! J'imagine que vous serez ravie de lui faire le guide sur votre terre, argua l'homme, un brin amusé.

Le jeune homme l'ignora, un peu agacé et Davos ajouta :

—Ou peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre là-bas se montrera gentil pour la « guider »…

Devant le mutisme de Jon, il lui tapota l'épaule et affirma :

—Je vous avouerai que même si j'aime le bateau comme ma vie, il me tarde de retrouver Dragonstone et ses habitants. Je me suis habitué à cet endroit.

Le Lord hocha la tête brièvement. Lui aussi, il avait pris ses habitudes là-bas, en compagnie de la Reine.

* * *

—Pensez-vous que nous devrions demander le soutien de Daario Naharis et ses hommes ?

Tyrion faillit s'étouffer avec son verre et ouvrit grand les yeux.

—Daario ?

—Il est un valeureux guerrier et nous avons besoin du plus d'hommes possibles pour la bataille qui nous attend au Nord.

—Peut-être, mais je pensais que vous aviez d'autres intérêts que de ramener votre amant ici, Majesté.

—Il n'est pas…Mon amant, enfin plus et vous le savez parfaitement.

—Il serait fâcheux que vous détruisiez à néant votre alliance avec le Nord pour…un amusement passager, argumenta Tyrion.

Agacée, elle se releva, bousculant la table sur laquelle ils déjeunaient tous les deux.

—Je pense juste à cette guerre à venir et je vous ai dit que je ne ressens rien pour Daario. Mais il serait bon d'envisager cette possibilité, non ?

Elle fit volte-face vers sa Main qui resta pensif.

—Dans un cas extrême, mais Daario est…

—Incontrôlable, oui, je sais.

—Si vous décidiez de le faire venir, vous devrez être vigilante.

—Je le serai. Si je décide de le faire venir, bien entendu.

—Toutefois, je maintiens que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée qui soit.

—Vous dîtes cela car vous n'avez jamais aimé Daario, Tyrion.

Esquissant un sourire, il ne put nier qu'il n'avait pas d'affinité avec le mercenaire.

—Il n'était pas bon pour vous, pas pour ce que nous souhaitons accomplir ici, murmura-t-il en la regardant.

—Je sais. Je fais confiance à votre jugement, mon ami.

Touché, il quitta son fauteuil pour venir face à elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

—Et moi je fais confiance à celle que j'ai choisi de servir.

Posant sa main sur la sienne, elle le gratifiant d'un sourire sincère.

* * *

Sortant du palais, Daenerys fut soudain interceptée par Missandei qui courait à sa rencontre. Surprise, la Reine se tourna vers son amie qui lui remit alors une missive. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut le sceau de la Maison Stark. Un bref instant, elle secoua la tête. Jon était en mer, il n'avait pas pu lui envoyer de corbeau, cela devait sans doute venir de Sansa Stark ou Bran Stark. Devait-elle l'ouvrir en son absence ? Hésitante, elle finit par décacheter le sceaux. Si cela était en lien avec le Night King, elle devait être préparée. Dépliant le bout de parchemin, elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son contenu.

—Est-ce une bonne nouvelle du Nord, Ma Reine ?

Relevant la tête vers Missandei, elle esquissa un franc sourire et la jeune femme en fut soulagée.

Quittant sa conseillère, Daenerys s'éloigna vers ses fils, serrant précieusement le bout de papier dans sa main. Ses yeux brillants, son cœur se réchauffant pour la première fois depuis son départ du bateau. Sentant la présence de ses enfants, elle rangea le papier dans sa poche et s'approcha d'eux, les cajolant avec amour.

La Reine passa sa journée avec ses dragons, volant sur Drogon avec Rhaegar à ses côtés. Une part d'elle se libéra dans le ciel nuageux, sentant déjà la pluie qui allait bientôt tomber sur eux. Fermant les yeux, elle accueillit l'eau qui l'enveloppa complétement. Les mots qu'elle avait lus se répétant inexorablement dans sa tête :

 _Je comprends, Jon_

Le message était concis, mais elle n'en n'aurait pas attendu moins de lui.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle aperçut le bateau au loin ainsi que la barque qui commençait à s'éloigner vers le large, son anxiété ressurgit. Expirant un bon coup, elle sortit le parchemin qu'elle gardait précieusement depuis deux jours puis le rangea dans sa poche et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre ses conseillers. Ensemble, ils partirent à la rencontre du groupe.

Arrivant sur la plage, la barque toucha terre et elle essaya de ne pas le regarder, focalisant son attention sur Sandor qui transportait le marcheur blanc. Le limier s'approcha d'ailleurs d'elle et déposa la caisse sur le sol.

—Maintenant, je veux mon paiement !

Stupéfait, Tyrion coula un regard vers sa Reine, puis fit un pas dans la direction de l'homme et déclara :

—Bien sûr, nous paierons vos services, Clegane. Combien de…

—Je crois, Mon Lord, que vous vous méprenez sur la nature de la récompense.

S'avançant à son tour vers Sandor, elle reprit, souriante :

—J'ai fait préparer les mets les plus exquis pour votre arrivée, mon brave.

Ravi, il s'empara de la caisse. Daenerys se tourna vers Tyrion, amusée et il éclata de rire. Jorah s'approcha à son tour et s'agenouilla devant elle, prenant ses mains qu'il serra avec tendresse.

—Khaleesi, je suis heureux de vous savoir saine et sauve ici.

—Merci, mon vieil ami.

Se relevant, Jon et les autres s'approchèrent. Ignorant son regard sur elle, elle se focalisa sur Gendry qui lui adressa un large sourire.

—Votre grâce.

—Gendry, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi occupé, dit-elle en apercevant son attirail de Verre Dragon déjà façonné.

Il rougit et elle se tourna vers Tyrion puis expliqua :

—Gendry Waters sera le Forgeron officiel de la maison Targaryen. Je lui donne carte blanche pour la conception d'arme en Verre Dragon et l'exploration de l'île pour découvrir peut-être de l'acier Valyrien.

Tyrion approuva et s'approcha du jeune homme puis lui tendit sa main qu'il serra, intimidé. Daenerys osa enfin détourner la tête et fut happée par les iris de Jon qui l'observaient avec insistance.

—Heureuse de vous revoir en bonne santé, Mon Lord.

Jon combla la distance les séparant et répondit :

—Je dois cela aux personnes qui ont veillé sur moi, votre Grâce.

En entendant sa voix pour la première fois après tant de jours, elle frissonna et perdit tous mots venant à son esprit. Se reprenant, elle accepta les salutations de Davos puis proposa qu'ils partent tous rejoindre Sandor pour un bon repas. Petit à petit, le groupe commença à s'éloigner et Daenerys s'apprêtait à en faire autant, lorsque Jon l'interpella :

—Puis-je vous parler, Majesté ?

Hésitante, elle finit par se tourner vers lui, serrant ses deux mains l'une devant l'autre, mais restant à une distance raisonnable de lui. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, elle attendit qu'il s'exprime. Réalisant qu'il était vraiment à ses côtés, Jon s'avança vers elle et Daenerys résista à l'envie de reculer.

—Dany, je…

—J'ai reçu votre message.

Surpris par son ton un peu froid, il opina simplement du chef et elle déclara sincère :

—Ce qui s'est produit sur le bateau… était une erreur, je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon comportement, Mon Lord.

Incrédule, il la dévisagea longuement puis décida de la rejoindre, parcourant la distance qui les séparait.

—Je ne regrette rien, murmura Jon.

Daenerys se retrouva sans voix, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur effréné.

—Mon fils est mort, Jon Snow. Je pense que mon état n'était pas « normal » ce soir-là. La distance m'a fait comprendre que…

Il s'empara soudain de sa main et elle perdit toutes paroles. Jon ajouta avec douceur :

—Comme je l'ai dit dans ma lettre : Je comprends. Je vous comprends. Mais je sais aussi que ce n'était pas une erreur, ni pour vous, ni pour moi.

Perdant de sa superbe, la jeune femme resta à observer leurs mains jointes, sa poitrine se compressa plus rapidement.

—Dany…

Levant les yeux vers lui, elle plongea son regard avec intensité dans le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, leurs sentiments ne pouvant se cacher davantage.

—Acceptez-vous de diner avec moi ce soir ?

La jeune femme ne put laisser sa raison prendre le dessus, son cœur ne l'écoutait plus depuis plusieurs minutes, perturbée, charmée, troublée par Jon Snow.

—Oui.

Souriant, il porta sa main à ses lèvres et la baisa sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

* * *

La journée passa rapidement. Après sa conversation avec Jon, ils étaient partit ensemble en direction de la salle à manger, mais à aucun moment, elle ne s'adressa à lui, ni lui porta un regard. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise en acceptant ce dîner, mais il était déjà trop tard. Les hommes partirent ensuite dans leurs appartements et elle en profita pour aller voler sur Drogon, essayant de canaliser ses angoisses, ses envies…

* * *

Soufflant, elle fixa la porte, à la fois impatiente et nerveuse. Pour calmer son anxiété, elle porta un verre de vin à ses lèvres. On frappa soudain à sa porte et elle se releva. Elle avait libéré sa servante pour la soirée. Ouvrant la porte, elle croisa le regard de Jon et elle s'écarta pour le laisser pénétrer dans la pièce. Les mains moites, elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide vers la table et lui proposa de s'installer, chose qu'il fit. Un bref instant, elle se remémora leurs nombreuses soirées ici.

—Pas de poisson, dit-il, un sourire en coin.

—J'ai pensé que vous en aviez assez mangé pendant la traversée.

—Nous avons fait une escale à White Harbour et nous avons pris des victuailles, expliqua-t-il, en lui servant un nouveau verre de vin.

—Sandor a dû être enchanté de cela.

—Il l'était oui.

Un silence un peu maladroit prit place dans la pièce. Daenerys se focalisa sur sa nourriture, essayant d'éviter le regard de Jon sur elle. Toutefois, après quelques minutes, elle se redressa dans son fauteuil, laissant de côté le plat. Elle devait mettre les choses au clair avant Jon Snow, avant qu'il ne s'imagine quoique ce soit de ce repas.

—J'espère que vous ne vous méprenez pas sur cette soirée, Mon Lord.

Surpris, Jon l'observa longuement et elle poursuivit :

—J'apprécie votre compagnie. Cette alliance que nous avons mise en place sera pour le bien de Westeros. La guerre qui nous attend ne sera pas des plus simples et vous avez toute ma confiance.

Il hocha la tête, n'osant pas l'interrompre.

—Je suis une Reine, Jon Snow.

—Je sais. Et moi, le bâtard de Winterfell.

Choquée, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle posait sa main sur la sienne.

—Vous n'en avez jamais été un pour moi, Jon.

Il serra ses doigts dans les siens et elle réalisa soudain son geste, mais lorsqu'elle tenta de s'écarter, il la garda prisonnière. Perturbée, elle déclara avec douceur :

—Je tiens énormément à vous, Jon, mais j'ai un devoir envers mon peuple avant tout.

Une grimace s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il avoua à son tour :

—Ma famille, mes gens, ils comptent pour moi et je veux les protéger au péril de ma vie de cet hiver sans fin qui arrive, mais ce qui s'est passé à Eastwatch… Je veux vivre, Dany.

Troublée, elle resta sans voix et il ajouta sincère :

—Peut-être que je ne survivrai pas à cette guerre, mais…

—Vous y survivrez parce que je vous interdis de mourir, Jon Snow, ordonna la jeune femme d'un ton à la fois dur et tendre.

Il lui sourit, touché et caressa de son pouce sa main.

—Nous avons besoin de vous, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

—Nous avons besoin de vous. Vous êtes bien plus importante que quiconque ici.

Ses paroles la firent frissonner et elle réussit finalement à libérer sa main de son emprise.

—Je ne viens pas au Nord pour vous le prendre.

—Je sais.

—Et vous êtes leur Roi.

Surpris, il haussa un sourcil.

—Vous êtes Roi du Nord et vous le resterez jusqu'à ce que je décide autrement, argua-t-elle avec autorité.

—Comme il vous plaira, Ma Reine, chuchota-t-il, amusé.

—Ne m'appelez pas ainsi, dit-elle dans un murmure.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que… nous sommes égaux et amis, Jon.

—Nous ne sommes pas amis, Dany, argua-t-il en se relevant de son fauteuil.

Il contourna la table, fit pivoter le fauteuil de la jeune femme face à lui et s'agenouilla devant elle. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle s'enquit dans un murmure sur ce qu'il faisait. Délicatement, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra tendrement.

—Je porte mon allégeance à Daenerys Targaryen, la femme qui a risqué sa vie pour me sauver et celle qui nous sauvera tous de cet hiver sans fin, parce qu'elle a ce pouvoir en elle.

Les larmes se mirent à perler à ses yeux, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle fixait Jon avec reconnaissance, fierté et amour. Lisant dans son regard tout ce qu'elle n'était pas capable de lui dire, il se redressa jusqu'à sa hauteur et glissa une main sur sa joue, délicatement.

—Vous êtes la Reine que j'ai choisi de servir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire mot, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, profitant de cet instant, de la sentir à nouveau si proche de lui. Ce sentiment lui avait manqué, elle réveillait en lui quelque chose éteint depuis tant d'années, depuis la mort d'Ygritte, depuis sa propre mort aussi. A regret, il quitta sa bouche, mais chuchota, son front collé au sien :

—Je veux simplement être avec vous.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent de longues minutes. Daenerys ne trouva pas la force de le repousser, mais encore moins celle de parler, elle se perdit dans ses iris sombres, acceptant complétement ses sentiments pour lui. Caressant ses cheveux d'un geste affectueux, Jon attendait patiemment qu'elle réagisse, mais il savait que cette fois, elle ne partirait pas en courant de cette pièce. Il le savait car leur cœur battait à l'unisson l'un pour l'autre.

Elle ne réussit pas à trouver les mots et malgré son mutisme, Jon lui embrassa sa main avant de retourner s'asseoir face à elle, lui laissant l'opportunité de fuir ou de rester. L'observant avec attention, elle finit par sortir de ses pensées et se tourna à nouveau vers lui, un léger sourire un peu timide accroché aux lèvres. Il lui rendit, soulagé et confiant.

Petit à petit, le silence s'estompa et ils discutèrent comme si aucun malaise n'avait pris place quelques temps auparavant, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre, riant ensemble, Jon la couvant du regard et elle ne se détourna pas, acceptant ses attentions, sa main qui prenait parfois la sienne sur la table. Daenerys ne voulait plus le repousser.

La soirée fila et ce fut presque à regret qu'elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, souhaitant tellement qu'il reste à ses côtés. Pourtant, elle n'osa pas lui demander et se dit qu'elle préférait que les choses soient ainsi entre eux, du moins pour le moment. Elle devait penser à sa future entrevue avec Cersei et pas se distraire avec Jon. Jon n'était pas un Daario, il n'était pas juste un amant avec qui elle voulait passer une seule nuit…

Hésitante, elle finit par tourner la poignée et la porte coulissa doucement. Sans se quitter des yeux, ils s'observèrent avant qu'elle ne lui souhaite une bonne nuit et qu'il s'éloigne dans le couloir.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle du conseil. Daenerys leur parla du plan à venir pour leur voyage à Dragonpit :

—Vous partirez demain matin à l'aube, la traversée ne devrait pas être trop longue. Les Dothrakis vont partir ce jour, Les immaculés sont libérés de Castlery Rock. Je veux que Cersei Lannister voit TOUS mon peuple.

Chacun approuva, mais Tyrion s'exclama soudain :

—Majesté, ma sœur n'est pas facilement impressionnable.

Danerys esquissa un sourire puis se saisit d'une pièce représentant un Lion et elle déclara :

—Votre sœur le sera, Ma Main. Drogon me conduira à Dragonpit.

Ils furent étonnés et Jorah s'inquiéta même de la laisser seule sans escorte.

—Je sais ce que je fais, Jorah.

Il resta silencieux et la Reine se tourna vers Jon.

—Je veux que vous soyez mon ambassadeur auprès de Cersei Lannister. Vous êtes le plus à même ici de présenter la situation, Mon Lord.

Le Roi du Nord l'analysa un bref instant avant d'incliner la tête.

Posant son regard sur Tyrion, elle ajouta :

—Je ne ferais rien de stupide, vous avez ma parole.

—Nous avons besoin de vous, Ma Reine.

Elle lui adressa un bref sourire avant de reporter son attention sur l'assemblée.

—Quand tout ceci sera terminé, nous rentrerons ici afin de planifier au mieux notre départ pour le Nord. En attendant, Gendry Waters continuera avec les hommes de Jon Snow a travaillé dans la grotte.

Reposant la figurine sur la table peinte, elle leur fit comprendre par ce geste qu'ils pouvaient se retirer. Un à un, ils quittèrent la pièce et bientôt, Daenerys et Jon se retrouvèrent seul à seul.

Comblant la distance qui les séparait, Jon fit face à la Reine.

—Je serai prudente. Mes fils me protégeront si elle tente quelque chose de stupide.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête puis prit soudain sa main dans la sienne.

—Merci, Dany.

Haussant un sourcil face à sa réponse, il ajouta :

—De me faire confiance pour gérer la situation là-bas.

—Vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse, Jon Snow. Vous avez survécu alors que nous vous croyions perdu. Je sais que vous êtes le mieux destiné à me représenter. Voir ces monstres m'a aidée à comprendre le vrai problème à Westeros. Maintenant, vous devez convaincre Cersei Lannister. Je vous fais entièrement confiance.

—Je ferai de mon mieux.

Elle arbora un petit sourire en coin puis glissa brièvement sa main sur sa joue avant de sortir de la pièce. Il la suivit du regard, sans oser la poursuivre. Il commençait à comprendre la jeune femme. Jon était déjà heureux qu'elle ait accepté ses sentiments et il s'était promis d'attendre patiemment qu'elle soit prête à l'accepter complétement.

Quittant peu après la pièce, il décida de se rendre à la forge pour discuter avec Gendry.

Arrivant face au jeune homme, il le regarda manier l'acier avec facilité et agilité. Marquant sa présence, Gendry arrêta soudain de travailler pour le saluer.

—Bonjour, votre grâce.

—C'est Jon, Gendry. Tu peux m'appeler ainsi.

Le garçon secoua la tête.

—Vous êtes Roi.

Peu habitué à cette marque de respect, il approuva d'un signe de tête puis s'approcha pour lui parler de leur futur départ, des obligations qu'il avait à lui faire sur l'extraction.

—Je suis heureux de vous servir ainsi que la Reine. Je n'ai pas connu mon père personnellement, mais je ne pense pas qu'il était le Roi que le peuple méritait.

Approuvant, Jon lui tendit un morceau de Verre Dragon qu'il commença à façonner et il ajouta sincère :

—La Reine le sera, j'en suis certain. Je n'ai rencontré qu'une autre femme enfin fille qui me donne envie de la soutenir.

Intrigué, Jon haussa un sourcil et Gendry se mit à rougir.

—Je ne veux pas dire que je… La Reine est une personne admirable, mais je n'imagine pas ce genre de relation, Altesse.

Il lui sourit, amusé. Il y a encore quelques jours, il se serait questionner sur la nature de l'affection de Gendry pour Daenerys, mais plus maintenant.

—Et qui fut cette autre personne à qui tu étais dévoué ?

Nostalgique, le garçon esquissa un sourire puis secoua la tête.

—Nous nous sommes connus en quittant King Landing, lorsque le Roi Joffrey tuait tous les bâtards Barathéon. Je voulais rejoindre la Garde de nuit et nous avons voyagé ensemble un temps. Elle avait une liste de gens à tuer.

Surpris, Jon haussa un sourcil.

—Mais dans le fond, je crois qu'elle se sentait juste un peu perdue et que ça l'aidait à avancer.

—Elle avait tué des gens ?

—Elle a tenté une fois de tuer Sandor.

—Sandor ? Pourquoi ?

Gendry se tourna finalement vers Jon, délaissant son travail.

—Parce qu'il servait les Lannisters, parce qu'elle voulait venger la mort de son père, Eddard Stark.

Incrédule, Jon écarquilla les yeux.

—Arya ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et le cœur du Roi du Nord se réchauffa subitement puis il s'empressa de le questionner davantage sur sa petite sœur, découvrant au fur et à mesure du récit tout ce qu'il avait pu manquer de cette époque de la vie d'Arya.

—Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit tout de suite que tu connaissais ma sœur ?

—Parce que je… Je ne sais pas vraiment, votre grâce. Tout est arrivé si vite et je n'ai pas fait tout de suite le rapprochement.

—Merci de m'avoir fait partager ton passé. Tu tiens à elle, non ?

Rougissant, il opina du chef et Jon arbora un sourire en coin.

—Alors nous sommes deux à être impatient de la revoir.

Gendry lui rendit son sourire timidement puis reporta son attention sur sa réalisation.

—J'aimerai faire une armure en Verre Dragon pour la Reine. Vous pensez qu'elle l'accepterait ?

Surpris, Jon réfléchit. Il n'était pas certain que Daenerys accepte d'en portert une même si cela le rassurerait sans doute davantage.

—Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle la porte, avoua-t-il, sincère.

—Je la ferai quand même, argumenta le garçon, déterminé.

Hochant la tête, Jon décida de l'abandonner pour se rendre aux grottes.

* * *

Arrivant sur la plage, il vit Daenerys ainsi que tous ses Dothrakis. Surpris, il s'approcha et l'écouta leur parler dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas.

—Je peux vous traduire si vous le désirez, Lord Snow, proposa Missandei en s'avançant vers lui.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire et elle répéta les mots de la Reine :

—Sang de mon sang, vous avez traversé la mer boueuse pour moi, vous avez vaincu les Lions pour moi ! Aujourd'hui nous devons nous montrer patients ! Une autre menace plus grande nous attend que celle de cette Reine folle. Sang de mon sang, galopez jusqu'à Dragonpit, montrez à ce peuple votre fierté, montrez votre force ! Vous êtes extraordinaires et je compte sur vous pour le montrer dignement ! Mes Khals, la chair de ma chair.

Les Dothrakis levèrent leurs armes et poussèrent des « Khaleesi » en boucle. Daenerys arbora un large sourire et il continua de la regarder, fasciné, impressionné. Elle était capable de tellement de choses. Il l'admirait, elle était belle, brave et aimante. La Reine qu'il avait choisie…

Peu à peu, la troupe commença à s'éloigner vers la plaine, là où se trouvait leur village et leurs étalons. La jeune femme remarqua la présence de Missandei et Jon Snow. Elle les rejoignit rapidement puis posa son regard en direction d'où était parti son peuple, confiante et sereine.

—Je n'imaginais pas un jour leur ordonner de partir à Dragonpit sans combattre, mais ils n'ont pas protesté.

—Ils vous soutiendront toujours, Majesté.

Satisfaite, elle esquissa un sourire à l'attention de son amie.

—Et bientôt tu retrouveras Grey Worm, Missandei.

La jeune femme rougit et Jon les observa, un brin curieux, mais resta silencieux. Un bref regard passa entre les deux femmes avant que Daenerys ne se tourne vers le Roi du Nord.

—Avez-vous donné vos instructions, Mon Lord ?

—Pas encore, je m'y rendais, Majesté.

Opinant du chef, elle continua de le fixer. Jon se perdit dans ses iris si beaux et envoûtants, oubliant même la présence de Missandei à leurs côtés.

—Voudriez m'accompagner pour… voir un peu les avancées ?

Les prunelles de Daenerys se mirent à briller intensément et elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Missandei les salua rapidement, se sentant soudain de trop dans leur conversation. Toutefois, avant de partir, elle échangea un regard avec sa Reine qui arbora un petit sourire en coin. Jon l'invita ensuite à la suivre sur la plage. Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans se parler pendant quelques minutes puis Jon lui confia subitement l'idée de Gendry et elle arrêta de marcher, surprise.

—Une armure ?

—Cela vous protégerait quand vous êtes sur Drogon, expliqua-t-il.

Daenerys resta pensive et il la sonda, patiemment.

—Gendry m'avait déjà proposé cela, expliqua-t-elle, pensive

—Peut-être pourriez-vous le considérez, non ?

Levant les yeux vers lui, elle hocha la tête.

—Peut-être.

Il sourit, un peu plus soulagé et ils repartirent en direction de la grotte.

—Je suis habitée d'un sentiment étrange à l'idée de rencontrer Cersei Lannister. Vous la connaissez, non ?

—Elle est venue au Nord avec le Roi Robert, mais je n'étais pas vraiment autorisé à être en sa présence, ni à table avec mes frères et sœurs.

Daenerys posa brièvement sa main sur son bras pour lui témoigner son ressentiment.

—C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Tyrion la première fois.

Intriguée, elle s'enquit de la suite et il lui raconta son histoire, sa honte et sa colère de ne pas pouvoir se rendre au banquet ainsi que le conseil de Tyrion.

—Tyrion est toujours de bon conseil, approuva la jeune souveraine.

—Il l'est oui.

Arrivant à la grotte, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et Daenerys remarqua les soldats extrayant le Verre Dragon. Ils les saluèrent brièvement puis Jon s'approcha d'eux et donna ses directives. Elle resta à distance, l'observant, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Soudain, la jeune femme vit la petite cavité par laquelle ils étaient passés quelques mois auparavant et elle s'éloigna en prenant un flambeau. Rapidement, elle se trouva face aux dessins et ses yeux se posèrent froidement sur celles représentant le Night King. Son cœur de mère n'était pas apaisé. Il ne le serait jamais complétement. Viserion était le plus doux et le plus gentil de ses fils, elle rêvait parfois la nuit de l'époque où il volait loin de ses frères pour venir se nicher entre ses seins, sa tête se posant sur sa poitrine, ses ailes déployées sur son bras. Elle se réveillait toujours pour le trouver ainsi et avec tendresse, elle lui caressait son dos puis son ventre. Une larme quitta sa joue et elle l'essuya rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer faible, surtout avant de rencontrer Cersei Lannister. Soudain, des pas se firent entendre et elle pivota pour découvrir Jon. La rejoignant rapidement, elle se détourna pour regarder à nouveau les représentations.

—Pensez-vous vraiment que nous avons suffisamment d'hommes pour les vaincre ?

—Je ne sais pas.

Songeuse, elle avoua :

—Si Cersei ne veut pas y croire…

—Vous continuerez votre guerre ?

—Je ne sais pas… Je n'en vois plus la nécessité, avoua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je veux détruire le Night King et venger mon fils avant tout.

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il fit un pas de plus vers elle et posa sa main sur sa joue avec douceur.

—Je suis tellement désolé… Je sais que mes mots n'apaiseront jamais votre peine, mais…

—Vaincre ces créatures m'y aidera, Jon.

Déterminée, elle recula, brisant leur contact et déclara froidement :

—Je partirai au Nord avec vous, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Surpris, il inclina la tête et Daenerys reporta ensuite son attention sur lui.

—Je ne veux plus me battre pour un trône de cendres.

Jon prit sa main dans la sienne et elle la serra doucement.

* * *

Quittant seule la grotte, Daenerys laissa Jon avec ses hommes pendant qu'elle rejoignait Tyrion pour une petite réunion.

Installés près de la cheminée, sa Main leur servit deux verres de vin puis ils discutèrent de la future rencontre à Dragonpit, de l'attitude de la Reine envers Cersei.

—C'est Jon Snow qui me représentera, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

—N'avez-vous pas peur qu'il commette une erreur ? Une seule suffit pour que ma sœur rompe notre accord, assura Tyrion, sérieux.

—Je sais. Mais il est celui qui connait le mieux ces créatures.

—Vous souhaitez renforcer votre alliance ?

Pensive, elle ne dit mot, portant le verre à ses lèvres.

—Avez-vous reconsidéré l'idée d'un mariage ?

—Non.

Tyrion ne dit mot et elle ajouta pour clore le sujet :

—Nous sommes alliés dans cette guerre à venir.

—Bien. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, Majesté. Mais que se passera-t-il une fois cette guerre terminée ?

—Je ne sais pas. Nous n'y survivrons peut-être pas.

Tyrion but d'une rasade sa boisson, inquiet.

—Ne faites rien de stupide. Nous avons besoin de vous et surtout EN VIE, déclara-t-il en se relevant pour lui faire face.

Souriante, elle glissa sa main sur son bras.

—Si je meurs, je sais que le royaume sera entre de bonnes mains, Tyrion.

Surpris, il resta sans voix et elle lui reparla soudain de sa sœur. L'homme n'osa pas la questionner sur ses paroles.

* * *

Un peu plus tard en soirée, ils se réunirent tous pour diner dans la grande salle à manger. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, et ils en oublièrent presque que le lendemain ils partiraient pour Dragonpit. Tyrion et Davos furent les deux plus enthousiastes, partageant des histoires et ils les écoutèrent, attentifs, amusés. L'alcool accompagna le repas, mais la jeune femme évita d'en boire plus que de raison, laissant cela à ses compagnons.

* * *

Quittant la pièce un peu plus tôt que les autres, Daenerys se rendit dans la salle du conseil, ses doigts effleurèrent la table peinte avant qu'elle ne sorte sur le balcon, entendant au lointain ses deux fils qui volaient. Soudain, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et ne se tourna pas, reconnaissant déjà son odeur bien distincte, les bruits de ses bottes sur le sol. Rapidement, Jon vint s'installer à ses côtés, son regard se posant sur les créatures ailées au-dessus d'eux.

—Comment vont-ils ?

Surprise, elle coula un regard sur Jon, mais répondit :

—Ils souffrent et ils sont en colère.

—Vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils partent seuls pour le Nord, s'enquit-il.

Secouant la tête, elle lui expliqua :

—Je leur ai promis que nous y retournerions et que nous vengerions leur frère.

—Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Pivotant vers lui, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et elle déclara :

—Ne le soyez pas, Jon. Quelque fois la perte d'un être nous rend plus fort.

Pensive, elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs puis se rappela son Khal, son Drogo et elle eut un bref pincement au cœur. Voulant évacuer sa peine, elle commença à lui parler de sa vie d'avant, avant qu'elle ne soit la mère des dragons, avant qu'elle ne soit une combattante, mais simplement une jeune fille vendue contre une armée.

—Mon frère m'avait abandonnée. Voilà comment je ressentais les choses. Mon mari ne semblait se soucier que de mon corps, le malmenant un peu plus chaque jour, et j'ai voulu mourir plus d'une fois.

Jon resta sans voix et elle poursuivit :

—Mais j'avais mes œufs de pierre, mes œufs qui j'espérais pourrait un jour libérer des dragons et je pourrai ainsi m'envoler loin de ces sauvages, loin de ce monde et retrouver ma porte rouge à Braavos…

Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle reporta son attention sur Jon dont l'expression semblait pleine de compassion. Avec douceur, elle caressa ses doigts et continua :

—Mais les choses ont changé et j'ai découvert une véritable famille auprès de ce peuple de « barbares » et j'ai aimé mon mari.

—Comment… Je veux dire, vous disiez qu'il ne souciait pas de vous.

—Il a changé. Je l'ai changé et il… voulait me donner le monde, le trône, que nous soyons le Khal et la Khaleesi les plus respectés de tous les Khalasars. Il m'aimait sincèrement et bien que je rêvais toujours de voir mes œufs revenir à la vie, je ne désirai plus m'enfuir.

Jon hocha la tête.

—Il est mort et mes dragons sont revenus à la vie. Une vie pour une vie… Sa mort a été une peine immense, mais j'en suis ressortie plus forte.

Le Roi serra sa main doucement et elle osa le questionner à son tour sur son passé. Nostalgique, Jon se souvint d'Ygritte, la sauvageonne aux cheveux de feu et il lui parla de cette femme qu'il avait aimée. Il n'avait plus évoqué le souvenir de son premier amour depuis des années, ses sentiments étaient morts en même temps qu'il avait brûlé son corps, laissant le jeune homme amoureux derrière lui, se focalisant sur son devoir auprès de ses frères. Il lui expliqua leur rencontre, raconta brièvement qu'elle lui avait fait briser ses vœux, mais qu'au final, il était quand même retourné auprès de la Garde de nuit.

—Elle a dû vous détester.

—Elle m'a planté une ou deux flèches dans le dos, avoua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Daenerys écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

— Je sais qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais tué… Elle m'en voulait plus de l'abandonner pour retourner auprès de mes frères qu'autre chose.

—Je vois, et elle vous a pardonné finalement ?

—Elle est morte lors d'une attaque des sauvageons au Mur.

Daenerys ne dit mot, mais lui adressa un sourire sincère et Jon continua son récit :

—Nous avons aussi eu l'aide inespéré de Stannis Barathéon face à nos attaquants.

A ces mots, les sourcils de la Reine se froncèrent, mais elle resta muette, sachant que cet homme était déjà mort depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

—Voilà comment vous avez connu Sir Davos.

—Oui et que je suis ensuite devenu Lord Commandant.

—Vous n'avez jamais regretté de ne pas avoir suivi les sauvageons ?

—Quelque fois. Mais mes vœux étaient importants pour moi.

La jeune femme vit qu'il semblait tourmenté et elle ne le questionna pas davantage, respectant sa décision. Elle se doutait bien que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec ses cicatrices sur son torse. Ils portaient tous deux de lourds secrets en eux. Peut-être qu'un jour pourrait-elle lui parler de Rhaego ?

—La perte d'un être cher nous donne parfois plus de force, plus de détermination pour protéger les innocents, argua-t-elle.

Soufflant, il lui avoua en glissant sa main sur sa joue :

—Je ne veux pas revivre cela. J'ai assez perdu de gens que j'aimais et maintenant, je ferai mon possible pour les protéger de la menace des marcheurs blancs.

—Je désire la même chose, murmura-t-elle en plongeant ses prunelles violettes dans celles si noires du Nordiste.

Sentant ses doigts qui caressaient sa joue, la jeune souveraine frissonna. Il réveillait toujours en elle des émotions puissantes et incontrôlables, et il était déjà trop tard pour tenter de l'éloigner. Quitter le bateau n'avait servi qu'à lui confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà, ce qu'elle craignait d'éprouver à nouveau parce qu'il pourrait mourir au Nord, parce qu'elle pourrait elle aussi périr, mais elle ne voulait plus faire marche à arrière maintenant. Comblant la distance qui les séparait, elle finit par glisser sa main derrière sa nuque et d'un geste hâtif, l'attira à elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se collant l'une à l'autre un bref instant avant qu'elle ne s'écarte, le cœur affolé, ses yeux sondant les siens. Avec fougue, Jon s'empara de sa bouche à nouveau et leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin. Sa main caressa sa joue avec douceur tandis que ses lèvres dévoraient les siennes, ne désirant plus jamais être séparées d'elles. Rapidement, leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre, réanimant un feu en eux. Leurs mains glissèrent sur le corps de l'autre et ils gémirent de concert, désirant tellement aller au bout de leur passion dévorante… A cet instant précis, il n'était plus qu'un homme et une femme, Jon et Dany, voulant aller au bout de leur envie. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, leurs bouches toujours proches l'une de l'autre, leurs respirations se mêlant l'une à l'autre. Prenant sur elle, Daenerys fut la première à s'écarter, ses mains quittant son corps qu'elle n'avait cessé de toucher depuis plusieurs minutes. A la fois surpris et un peu déçu, Jon la fixa sans rien dire, sa bouche toujours entre-ouverte, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effréné. La scène lui rappela celle dans le bateau et une angoisse monta soudain en lui. Pourtant, contre toute attente, elle revint vers lui et déposa un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux, savourant le bref instant.

—Bonne nuit, Jon, chuchota-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il croisa son regard intense puis elle eut un petit sourire timide avant de s'éloigner. Le Nordiste mit quelques minutes à calmer son cœur battant la chamade, à résister à l'envie d'aller la retrouver dans le couloir et de lui donner une raison de continuer. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien et fixa à nouveau le ciel étoilé, les dragons volant en cercle au-dessus de lui.

* * *

Au petit matin, Daenerys fut aidée par Missandei à se préparer. Tout le monde allait quitter Dragonstone et elle ne les rejoindrait que quelques heures plus tard sur le dos de Drogon. Coiffant ses cheveux avec douceur, la jeune conseillère lui parla de son impatience à revoir Grey Worm et elle sourit, heureuse pour son amie. Un bref instant, elle se rappela son état lorsqu'elle était retournée dans sa chambre, les battements de son cœur si rapides, l'envie de retrouver Jon. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Si elle avait passé la nuit avec Jon Snow, les choses se seraient compliquées aujourd'hui et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rêvasser en ce moment précis.

—Etes-vous nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer Cersei Lannister, Majesté ?

—Non.

Elle était honnête, elle ne l'était pas, mais elle se méfiait des intentions de cette Reine. Tyrion l'avait assez mise en garde.

—Mais je le ne lui fais pas confiance et même si nous faisons une trêve… Cela ne change pas qu'elle restera mon ennemi, argumenta la jeune femme alors que Missandei lui faisait des tresses.

La conseillère opina du chef puis continua à coiffer sa Reine. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son travail, Daenerys quitta le palais en sa compagnie pour se rendre sur la plage où se trouvait déjà ses proches ainsi que Sir Davos, Sandor et Jon Snow. Automatiquement, son regard se posa sur le Roi du Nord, mais elle le détourna bien vite pour se concentrer sur ses conseillers, leur souhaitant bon voyage.

—Faites attention à vous, Majesté, ajouta Jorah, inquiet.

Touchée, elle posa sa main sur son bras et inclina la tête puis s'avança vers Sir Davos qui la salua chaleureusement.

—Votre grâce nous manquera pendant la traversée.

—Je suis certaine que vous trouverez bonne compagnie en présence de ma Main, Sir Davos.

Le chevalier ricana et elle esquissa un bref sourire. S'approchant ensuite de Jon, leurs iris se rencontrèrent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent brièvement.

—Je vous souhaite une bonne traversée, Mon Lord. Nous nous reverrons à Dragonpit.

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, Jon lui rendit son sourire. Il regrettait qu'il n'ait pas pu la voir ce matin seul à seul. Il avait tenté de la trouver à son point de vue habituel, dans la salle de conseil, mais la Reine n'avait pas quitté ses appartements. Si Jon avait eu un doute sur les sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard, elle avait su calmer ceux-ci d'un sourire à cet instant précis.

Le groupe s'éloigna dans la barque et Daenerys les suivit du regard un long moment avant de tourner les talons.

Un bref instant, elle se sentit étrangement seule. Tout le monde était parti sur le bateau et elle était ici à attendre pour prendre son envol sur Drogon. Oui, Cersei Lannister devait être surprise et elle comptait bien y arriver.

* * *

Les pas de la Reine la menèrent à la forge et elle y trouva Gendry qui façonnait du Verre Dragon. S'approchant doucement de lui, elle marqua sa présence et le jeune homme s'inclina, ravi de la voir. Rapidement, il lui présenta ses nouvelles armes, puis elle remarqua un morceau de métal sur le côté et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un début d'armure.

—Jon Snow m'a parlé de votre projet.

Le garçon se mit à rougit puis lui expliqua les raisons de ce cadeau. Elle écouta, attentive, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il sous-entendait, la protection qu'elle aurait pour elle si elle tombait au sol entourée de marcheurs blancs. Glissant ses doigts sur le bout de métal, Daenerys déclara :

—Je pense reconsidérer votre proposition, Gendry.

Enthousiaste, le jeune homme opina du chef et Danerys ajouta :

—Et cela pourrait aussi rassurer mes conseillers.

—Je ferai en sorte qu'elle soit légère et à votre image, Majesté.

Elle lui sourit puis le laissa continuer son œuvre, se dirigeant vers ses fils.

Danerys passa les heures suivantes à voler sur Drogon, se rendre au village Dothrakis pour passer du temps avec son peuple puis l'heure du départ arriva. Montant sur son alpha, ils s'éloignèrent d'un mouvement d'ailes en direction de DragonPit…

* * *

La traversée sembla interminable à Jon. Ses pensées étaient restées à Dragonstone, se demandant ce que Daenerys pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Pourtant, lorsqu'il aperçut enfin King Landing, il se focalisa sur sa mission. Il devait convaincre La Reine. Il questionna Tyrion sur le nombre d'habitants et celui-ci l'alarma. Tant de personnes, tant de possibles marcheurs blancs si le Night King arrivait à passer le Mur un jour…

* * *

Arrivant finalement sur la terre ferme, Jon resta songeur, un peu inquiet à l'idée de se trouver face à la femme dont la famille était responsable de la mort de son père et son frère.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'afficher ses émotions, surtout en ce moment-là. Chacun prit place et tout le monde remarqua l'impatience de Cersei.

—Où est-elle ?

—Elle sera là bientôt, répondit Tyrion

—Elle n'a pas voyagé avec vous ?

—Non.

La Reine des Lions semblait mécontente et agacée. Soudain, un rugissement se fit entendre. Jon se releva comme beaucoup et regarda le ciel, apercevant Daenerys arriver majestueusement sur le dos de Drogon. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait sur ses dragons, il en fut émerveillé. La jeune femme les rejoignit et ils reprirent place sur leurs chaises.

—Nous sommes ici depuis quelques temps, cracha Cersei.

—Toutes mes excuses, rétorqua la mère des dragons.

Tyrion prit la parole. Euron tenta d'interférer, mais Cersei lui ordonna de s'asseoir. Lorsque Tyrion eut achevé de leur parler, Jon prit sa place, expliquant les conséquences pour les millions de Westerosiens à King Landing. Mais Cersei ne le crut pas et comme toujours, il s'emporta. Oh oui, il ne serait pas ici face à cette femme s'il n'avait pas une raison de s'y trouver. Pour apaiser les tensions à venir, Tyrion fit venir Sandor avec le marcheur blanc. La peur se lut sur les visages de leurs ennemis, Jon leur expliqua comment les vaincre, leur montrant qu'unis, ils pourraient sans sortir.

—Il n'y a qu'une guerre qui importe : la grande guerre. Et elle est ici, expliqua Jon, déterminé.

—Je ne le croyais pas avant de le voir, je les ai tous vus, argua Daenerys.

—Combien, s'enquit Jaime, terrorisé.

—Au moins cent mille…

Euron décida de partir, mais il s'approcha soudain de la Reine. Jorah et ses hommes furent sur leurs gardes, mais elle sut qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, elle connaissait ce genre de regards pour l'avoir vu sur tant d'hommes : le pouvoir. Ces mots étaient clairs. Il survivrait et elle devrait rester en dehors de ça puis il reviendrait et le pouvoir serait à eux. Daenerys ne dit mot, pas le moins troublée, ni charmée par cet homme. Il avait détruit sa flotte et elle avait perdu des alliés à cause de lui.

—Il a raison d'être effrayé, mais pas de fuir. Si ces choses viennent à nous, il n'y aura plus de royaume à diriger. Nos souffrances auront été pour rien, nos pertes aussi. Nous acceptons cette trêve, déclara Cersei.

Les deux Reines s'observèrent puis Cersei ajouta :

—Jusqu'à la défaite, les morts sont nos ennemis.

Un soulagement immense envahit Jon. Il avait réussi. Ils allaient pouvoir sauver le Royaume grâce à leur union à tous.

—En échange, le Roi du Nord devra poursuivre cette trêve. Il restera au Nord là où il appartient. Il ne prendra pas les armes contre les Lannisters. Il ne choisira pas de camp.

Les lèvres de Cersei s'incurvèrent et la joie de Jon s'estompa soudain. Il aurait dû se douter que cette femme agirait ainsi, elle était fourbe et ne pensait qu'à ses intérêts.

—Juste le Roi du Nord ? Pas moi ?

La Reine ricana.

—Je ne vous le demanderai jamais. Vous ne seriez jamais d'accord sur ça et si vous le feriez, je me méfierai encore plus que je ne le fais déjà.

Daenerys resta silencieuse.

—Je ne le demande qu'au fils de Ned Stark. Je sais que le fils de Ned Stark restera fidèle à ses paroles.

Jon se trouva sans voix. Cersei disait vrai, il resterait fidèle à ses paroles. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il avait déjà donné sa parole à Daenerys… Et il s'y tiendrait. Echangeant un bref regard avec Davos, il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme. Elle ne lui demanderait jamais de briser sa promesse s'il acceptait la trêve de Cersei. Pourtant, il ne pouvait laisser la femme qu'il aimait partir affronter Cersei Lannister.

—Je suis fidèle à mes paroles. Ou j'essaye de l'être…C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous me demander. Je ne peux pas servir deux reines et j'ai déjà porté mon allégeance à la Reine Daenerys de la Maison Targaryen.

Le cœur de Daenerys se mit à battre rapidement. Personne n'avait jamais su leur discussion sur le bateau. Qu'il ait ou non plié le genou n'avait plus d'importance, il était le Roi du Nord et elle ne partait plus en tant que conquérante, mais alliée. Incrédule, elle l'entendit plaider sa cause, la soutenir, restant fidèle à des mots échangés lors d'un moment entre eux…

Cersei en fut furieuse et elle quitta l'endroit expressément. Jon sut qu'il avait perdu sa chance d'allier la Reine à leur cause, mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans agir. S'il devait survivre à cette grande guerre, il se battrait aux côtés de Daenerys pour la mettre sur le trône parce qu'elle était la Reine qu'il avait choisie.

—Vous n'auriez pas dû faire cela, le réprimanda Davos.

Jon ne dit mot. Daenerys s'avança pour le remercier de sa loyauté, mais il sut qu'il l'avait déçue surtout lorsqu'elle évoqua la mort de Viserion, une mort qui n'avait servie à rien vu la finalité de cette rencontre…

—Je sais, argua –t-il, mal à l'aise.

Il n'osait pas la regarder en face. Il aurait tant voulu lui expliquer les raisons de son choix… Tyrion s'en mêla et Jon tenta de se défendre, d'expliquer que les mensonges ne menaient à rien de bon. La Main décida d'aller affronter sa sœur. La jeune femme s'inquiéta pour son fidèle ami, mais elle sut qu'il pouvait l'aider dans cette situation fâcheuse, elle avait confiance en lui et en ses capacités. Tyrion n'était pas un soldat, mais il était intelligent.

* * *

L'attente fut longue, interminable. La jeune femme resta auprès de ses conseillers, écoutant aussi Théon qui évoquait le sort de Yara et elle regrettait de ne pouvoir l'aider davantage. La bataille à venir était plus importante qu'une seule femme, aussi valeureuse soit Yara GreyJoy. Elle ne se détourna que lorsqu'elle vit Jon s'éloigner, ramassant au sol un os de Dragon. S'excusant auprès de ses sujets, elle le rejoignit. Elle lui avoua qu'elle respectait ses choix, même si elle ne les tolérait pas. Réalisant soudain où elle se trouvait, elle parla des dragons, de leur fin ici, parce que les gens étaient terrifiés par eux et que tout avait changé, qu'ils n'étaient plus extraordinaire maintenant.

—Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres.

Comblant la distance qui les séparait, Jon reprit :

—Et votre famille n'a pas vu son extinction.

—Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, lui rappela-t-elle.

Il devait comprendre cela s'il désirait un futur avec elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner cela même si elle le voulait plus que tout au monde.

—Qui vous a dit cela ?

—La sorcière qui a tué mon mari.

—Cela ne vous ai pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle n'était pas fiable ?

Touchée, Daenerys le fixa tendrement. Elle y avait songé, de nombreuses fois auparavant, souhaitant même tomber enceinte de Daario, mais les faits étaient ainsi : elle était stérile.

D'une petite voix, elle lui confia qu'elle aurait dû lui faire confiance dès le départ, que les choses seraient différentes maintenant. Viserion serait sans doute en vie et Jon n'aurait pas risqué sa vie au Nord pour un marcheur blanc. Jon la questionna sur la suite et elle aurait voulu le rassurer sur le fait qu'elle partirait avec lui, mais elle devait aussi s'assurer que Cersei ne puisse pas détruire ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Toutefois, elle avait promis à ses fils et peu importe les conséquences, elle devait partir au Nord. Ils échangèrent un bref sourire et elle résista à l'envie de glisser sa main sur la sienne, se rappelant leur baiser échangé la nuit dernière… S'apprêtant à lui parler, ils furent interrompus par le retour de Tyrion ainsi que de Cersei qui accepta finalement la proposition.

Chacun en fut soulagé, mais Daenerys resta méfiante malgré tout, elle avait des années d'expériences derrière elle.

Peu après, ils décidèrent de prendre la route du retour, mais avant cela, Daenerys s'approcha de Brienne de Tarth, se rappelant qui elle était.

—Lady Brienne.

Surprise, la femme se redressa, son armure teintant légèrement à ce geste.

—Majesté, la salua-t-elle, platement.

—Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendue parler de vous, par votre Roi.

La guerrière dévia son regard sur Jon Snow qui esquissa un bref sourire à son attention alors elle remercia la Reine. Daenerys fouilla dans ses poches et remit un parchemin à Brienne.

—Pourriez-vous le donner pour moi à Sansa Stark, la Lady de Winterfell ?

Incrédule, Brienne le prit et s'inclina.

—Je le ferai, votre grâce.

—Nous nous reverrons bientôt, ma Lady. Que votre voyage soit bon.

La Reine s'éloigna pour rejoindre Jon qui semblait tout aussi curieux que Brienne du message. Ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte, mais il n'osa pas la questionner sur le parchemin et Daenerys déclara :

—J'ai promis à votre sœur que le Nord resterait indépendant après la guerre contre le Night King.

Jon resta sans voix et la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, s'arrêtant de marcher pour le fixer intensément.

—J'ai dit que je voulais briser la roue et ma première action sera celle-ci : Le Nord restera au Stark, Jon.

Si Jon n'aimait pas déjà profondément la jeune femme, il n'aurait pas pu résister à ses sentiments à cet instant précis. Leurs regards restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre quelques minutes puis l'instant se brisa lorsque Tyrion s'avança vers eux en compagnie de Jorah. Arborant un bref sourire, elle entreprit une discussion avec sa Main pendant que Jorah s'approchait de Jon.

—Votre père aurait été fier de vous, Jon, lui assura-t-il.

—Peut-être, mais j'ai bien failli tout gâcher…

—Parfois il faut simplement écouter son cœur plus que son devoir.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis le chevalier rejoignit sa Reine et lui proposa son bras qu'elle prit avec bienveillance. Jon suivi leurs silhouettes à distance.

* * *

Les bateaux quittaient petit à petit King Landing. Daenerys s'installa sur l'avant du bateau, fixant l'horizon, cette Cité qui n'était pas encore la sienne. Jon la rejoignit peu après et elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur cet endroit qu'elle avait tant voulu rejoindre depuis tant d'années.

Le reverrait-elle un jour ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'ils survivraient à la menace au Nord.

—Je me sens étrange. J'ai attendu des années de mettre un pied dans King Landing et cela n'arrivera jamais.

—Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

—Parce que notre avenir est incertain, dit-elle dans un murmure. Parce que je mourrai surement en détruisant le Night King.

Pensif, Jon finit par avouer :

—Je pense que je vais mourir aussi, mais j'ai envie de continuer à imaginer un autre futur.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

—Je vais essayer de prendre exemple sur vous.

Amusé, il secoua la tête.

—Je ne suis pas des plus optimistes en général, Dany.

—Et pourquoi l'êtes-vous ?

Soufflant, il s'empara de sa main et murmura sans la lâcher du regard :

—Grâce à vous.

Stupéfaite, Daenerys perdit ses mots et il ne trouva rien à ajouter, continuant à la sonder de son regard sombre et envoûtant.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent un peu avant la nuit à Dragonstone. La Reine planifia une réunion le demain matin pour parler de leur futur départ au Nord. Commençant à s'éloigner avec Missandei, Jon s'approcha subitement d'elle. Depuis sa confession sur le bateau, ils n'avaient pas reparlé. La jeune femme était partie peu après pour rejoindre sa Main et ses conseillers, le laissant seul à ses pensées. Après un bref échange avec son amie, Missandei partit, les laissant seuls.

—Voudriez-vous diner avec moi ce soir ?

Le cœur de Daenerys eut un raté, mais elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

—J'en serai enchantée.

Il sourit, soulagé.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si nerveuse pour ce diner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en partageaient et pourtant, elle n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir au menu de ce soir, à sa tenue. Porterait-elle une tenue noire ou d'une autre couleur ? Et ses cheveux, seraient-ils lâchés ou toujours tressés ? On frappa soudain à sa porte et elle eut un sursaut avant de souffler lentement pour aller ouvrir à son invité. Dès que le bois grinça, elle rencontra les prunelles si intenses de Jon Snow et la jeune femme sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Presque timidement, elle l'invita à pénétrer dans la pièce. Comme à son habitude, il poussa son fauteuil et elle cessa de respirer un court instant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit face à elle. Pour briser ce malaise entre eux, elle parla de leur futur départ, de leurs armés, et ils purent dîner sans trop de difficultés. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, ils quittèrent la table pour se rendre sur le balcon. La nuit était claire et on pouvait voir sans difficulté les étoiles.

—Quand j'étais plus jeune, je regardais les étoiles et je me demandais si quelqu'un d'autre voyait les même que moi et si c'était le cas, cela voulait-il dire que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer ?

—Peut-être.

—Vous dites cela pour ne pas vous moquer de moi, Jon.

—Vous m'avez dit que j'étais un très mauvais menteur, renchérit-il, en souriant.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle lui rendit son sourire, satisfaite.

—J'étais jeune et un peu naïve.

—Je l'ai été aussi, la rassura-t-il.

Expirant un bon coup, elle avoua, sincère :

—Ce que vous avez dit aujourd'hui… A DragonPit… J'espère mériter votre confiance, Jon.

—Vous l'avez déjà, Dany, assura-t-il, sa main se posant sur sa joue. Et si je survis, je…

—Je vous interdis de mourir, Jon Snow.

Touché, il lui rappela qu'elle lui avait déjà ordonné cela par le passé, mais Daenerys continua de le sonder de ses yeux lilas et il se sentit happer par ses prunelles.

—Je ferai de mon mieux. Je ne peux pas vous promettre quelque chose dont j'ignore la finalité.

—Je sais.

Il continua de la fixer tendrement, tout en laissant son pouce glisser sur sa joue.

—Si je survis… Je me battrai pour vous, Dany.

La jeune femme frémit à ses paroles et Jon fit un pas vers elle, ses yeux regardant sa bouche avec envie. Presque timidement, il se pencha sur elle, murmurant affectueusement son prénom, la faisant perdre toute raison. Sa bouche se posa sur la sienne et ils oublièrent tout. Rapidement, leurs lèvres se mirent à se mouvoir, la main de Daenerys glissa derrière sa nuque, l'attira un peu plus à elle, dévorant sa bouche avec la sienne. D'un geste rapide, Jon la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille puis sans jamais quitter ses lèvres, il les dirigea à l'intérieur. Perdant tous sens de l'orientation, il heurta finalement la table où ils avaient diné et d'un mouvement brusque, il se débarrassa de la plupart des objets au sol. La vaisselle se brisa, les restes du poulet s'éparpillèrent sur le tapis, mais il n'en avait cure. La hissant soudain sur le bord de la table, il se décrocha de sa bouche pour venir parsemer le haut de son cou. Chuchotant son prénom, un feu se réveilla en lui et ses mains glissèrent sur ses cuisses, remontant délicatement la robe de la Reine. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas et plusieurs immaculés et Dothrakis pénétrèrent dans la pièce, armes en main. Daenerys et Jon s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, le visage comme le corps en feu. Descendant de la table, elle remit en place sa robe puis s'approcha de ses guerriers. Jon ne comprit pas l'échange, mais il sentait le regard de certains sur lui et il baissa les yeux, honteux. La jeune femme revint soudain vers lui et elle esquissa un sourire maladroit.

—Ils ont cru à une attaque…

Jon voulut s'exprimer, mais une femme de chambre s'avança subitement dans la pièce pour collecter les débris.

—Je… Je devrais y aller.

Opinant du chef, elle le regarda commencer à partir, mais le rappela soudain et il tourna la tête vers elle. Daenerys s'approcha de lui et s'empara soudain de sa main, se rappelant encore lorsqu'elle était sur sa peau frémissante. Ses iris violets se posèrent sur lui et elle murmura d'une voix douce :

—Peut-être pourrions-nous diner à nouveau un autre soir et reprendre… « Notre discussion » ?

Se perdant brièvement dans le regard de la jeune femme, il ne put qu'accepter d'un signe de tête et elle se retint de le garder avec elle. Pourtant, l'instant était brisé et même si elle désirait plus que tout retrouver son corps près du sien, elle savait qu'il n'était plus d'humeur à cela.

Soupirant, elle décida d'aider sa servante à nettoyer malgré ses protestations. Danerys voulait se changer les idées et chasser un temps Jon Snow de son esprit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle fit venir ses conseillers pour qu'ils discutent de leur futur départ pour le Nord. Ils parlèrent aussi du Verre Dragon, de la création d'armes par Gendry et ses apprentis. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de partir dans une semaine. Le sujet suivant fut alors le voyage de la Reine elle-même. Jon fut celui qui proposa de partir en bateau avec les immaculés pour rejoindre les Dothrakis et faire route ensemble pour Winterfell. Jorah mit en avant le danger pour elle d'y aller par la route, qu'un homme pourrait la tuer d'une simple flèche et elle l'écouta, attentive. Pourtant, lorsque Jon se mit à nouveau à parler, elle reporta son attention sur lui.

—C'est votre décision, votre grâce. Mais si nous sommes alliés dans cette guerre, c'est important pour les Nordistes de nous voir comme des alliés. Si nous naviguons ensemble jusqu'à White Harbour, je pense que cela envoi un meilleur message.

Songeuse, Daenerys resta silencieuse un moment et sentit tous les regards se poser sur elle.

—Je n'y vais pas pour conquérir le Nord. J'y vais pour sauver le Nord, dit-elle, avec détermination à l'attention de Jorah. Nous naviguerons ensemble.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jon, et elle sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement un bref instant. Elle esquissa soudain un petit sourire en coin, satisfaite à l'idée de ce voyage, se rappelant celui de retour après Eastwatch et pensa à tout ce temps libre qu'elle pourrait passer avec Jon. Les choses seraient sans doute bien différentes à Winterfell et elle désirait profiter un maximum de sa présence. Plus le temps passait et plus elle pensait constamment à lui. Ce matin, elle s'était mise à rêvasser dans son bain, s'imaginant ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'était pas parti de ses appartements. Voilà bien longtemps qu'un homme n'avait pas réveillé une telle passion en elle. Daario avait pu le faire, un court laps de temps, mais jamais avec un simple baiser…

—Majesté, il serait bon d'aller voir vos Dothrakis pour leur annoncer les directives.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle approuva d'un signe de tête et croisa brièvement le regard de Jon avant de quitter la pièce avec sa Main, Missandei et Grey Worm.

* * *

Jon fut interpellé par Théon et ils discutèrent ensemble. Les ressentiments qu'il avait pu éprouver par le passé pour le jeune homme s'étaient estompés. Il lui avait pardonné ses erreurs.

—Tu n'as pas à choisir. Tu es un GreyJoy et tu es un Stark.

La reconnaissance ainsi que l'amertume se lut sur le visage de Théon. Il lui confia que Yara avait toujours été là pour lui, tentant de le sauver de Ramsay et maintenant c'était elle qui avait besoin de lui.

—Alors pourquoi es-tu encore ici à me parler ?

Echangeant un regard avec Théon, Jon tourna les talons, bien décidé à se rendre aux grottes pour continuer à récupérer les caisses de Verre Dragons.

* * *

Une fois qu'elle eut discuté avec ses Dothrakis, Daenerys reprit le chemin du palais mais fut soudain confrontée à la présence de Théon GreyJoy.

—Votre grâce… Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas m'aider pour Yara… Je le comprends, mais je dois l'aider comme elle a pu le faire pour moi par le passé. Je vous prie de me laisser partir avec mes hommes pour la retrouver.

Incrédule, elle écarquilla les yeux et le jeune homme se mit soudain à genoux devant elle, la suppliant silencieusement.

—Relevez-vous, Théon.

Il s'exécuta et lui fit face.

—Vous pouvez partir.

Une joie immense l'envahit et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

—Promettez-moi de nous rejoindre au Nord une fois votre sœur délivrée.

—Je vous le promets.

—Bien. Alors vous pouvez aller la sauver.

—Merci.

—Elle sera fière de vous, lui assura-t-elle, sincère.

Théon arbora un sourire timide puis il l'abandonna, s'éloignant vers la plage.

—Vous ne croyez pas qu'il va se faire tuer ?

—Je ne peux pas le laisser me suivre si son cœur n'est pas prêt à se battre pour notre cause, expliqua-t-elle à Tyrion. Je suis certaine que s'il doit mourir, il préféra le faire de cette façon. Chacun est libre de choisir son destin, Ma Main.

—Sage décision, en effet.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent et Daenerys comme Jon furent occupés à préparer le départ. Ils ne se virent quasiment pas de la semaine. L'une passant ses journées avec ses conseillers, l'autre avec ces hommes à continuer à travailler aux grottes, désirant emmener le plus possible de Verre Dragon Malheureusement, Gendry ne trouva aucun acier Valyrien et il déclara un jour, amusé :

—Nous devrions récupérer ce foutu trône de fer et le faire fondre !

L'idée ne déplut pas à Jon qui regretta que ce ne fut pas déjà celui de Daenerys. Il était certain qu'elle aurait approuvé la proposition.

* * *

Le peu de temps libre qu'il arrivait à s'accord, Jon se mettait à rêvasser. Imaginant son retour au Nord où il la présenterait à sa famille, où il retrouverait Arya et Bran. Peu importe le peu de temps qu'il pouvait lui rester, il voulait le passer auprès des gens qu'il aimait. Il regrettait sa décision d'être parti ce soir-là. Certes, il s'était senti idiot, mais plus le temps passait, plus son besoin d'être avec Daenerys était fort. Il ne savait pas si elle ressentait la même chose que lui et hélas, les préparatifs les occupaient tous les deux.

* * *

Quittant la grotte pour la dernière fois, Jon se sentit soulagé d'un poids. Demain, ils prendraient la mer pour le Nord. Dans quelques semaines, il serait de retour à Winterfell. L'enthousiasme monta soudain en lui à l'idée qu'il retrouverait bientôt ses proches. Bien sûr, il ne pourrait pas passer autant de temps qu'il le désirerait avec eux, l'armée des morts était à leur porte, mais il profiterait autant que possible de leur présence à tous. Sortant de ses pensées, il vit la silhouette de la Reine qui descendait des plaines en compagnie de Missandei. Le cœur de Jon s'accéléra. Depuis des jours, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment croisés. Le palais était vaste. Expirant un bon coup, il décida d'aller à leur rencontre.

A la vue du jeune homme, les prunelles de la Reine se mirent à briller intensément. Les jours avaient été prenants et hélas, elle n'avait pas trouvé une minute à elle. La présence de Jon lui avait manqué et dans les rares instants de sérénité, elle avait pensé à lui. Elle aurait aimé qu'il ne soit pas parti cette nuit-là. Ses sentiments s'étaient accrus depuis plusieurs semaines, cependant, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis qu'elle avait senti son corps si proche du sien, se rappelant la douceur de sa bouche sur sa peau frémissante… Reprenant contenance face à l'intense regard du Nordiste, elle le salua. Pourtant, son corps ne répondait plus et même si elle cherchait à masquer son désir, il était inscrit sur tout son visage. La gorge sèche, elle ne trouva rien à lui dire et ce fut aussi le cas pour lui. Ses yeux sombres la sondaient avec force. Jetant un coup d'œil aux deux souverains, Missandei décida de se retirer. Ils ne semblèrent pas le remarquer, trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux. Jon fit un pas vers la Reine et elle s'approcha à son tour. Leur proximité mutuelle réveilla cette passion dévorante qu'ils n'avaient pas pu explorer quelques jours auparavant. Incapable de trouver une phrase cohérente, il resta à l'observer. Soufflant un bon coup, elle s'exclama subitement :

—Je pense que le temps sera clément pour la traversée de demain.

Clignant des yeux, Jon approuva d'un signe de tête. Faisant un pas de plus, il posa sa main sur la sienne et murmura sans la lâcher du regard :

—J'espère que la traversée nous sera plaisante…

—Je l'espère aussi…

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle laissa courir ses doigts sur sa peau puis ajouta en approchant son visage du sien :

—Mais je suis certaine que votre compagnie me sera des plus agréables, Jon.

Esquissant un sourire, il porta sa main à ses lèvres et la lui baisa.

—Je ferai mon possible pour qu'elle le soit… Dany.

Les iris de la jeune femme se mirent à briller et son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Se reprenant soudain, elle lui rappela le dîner à venir tous ensemble au palais et il opina du chef.

—J'ai encore beaucoup à faire avant ce soir, expliqua-t-elle, un brin déçue.

Il cacha difficilement sa déception, mais elle lui promit d'un simple mot qui raviva le cœur de Jon :

—Demain…

—Demain, répéta-t-il, d'une voix suave.

Frémissant, elle résista à l'envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres et s'écarta, ses yeux toujours braqués sur lui. L'instant dura de longues minutes puis la jeune femme s'éloigna, sa main se posant sur sa poitrine.

* * *

Le soir venu, ils dînèrent tous ensemble dans la grande salle à manger. Les rires fusèrent ainsi que les histoires amusantes, parfois dégradantes, et la pression des jours passés s'estompa petit à petit. Le vin les accompagna tous et Jon faillit même s'étouffer lorsque Tyrion lui demanda si les bordels étaient toujours présents à Winterfell.

—J'imagine avec tout le monde qui arrive à Winterfell, elles ont beaucoup de travail, mais une petite balade là-bas me rappellerait le bon vieux temps.

Amusée, la Reine posa son regard sur Jon, porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire.

—Je ne sais pas…. Théon était celui qui s'y rendait le plus.

—Oh allez, Jon, vous pouvez nous dire que vous y avez été vous aussi ! Même Robb Stark s'y est rendu, c'est un peu… le chemin initiatique pour tous jeunes hommes, non ?

Mal à l'aise, il n'osa pas répondre et Daenerys s'enquit subitement :

—Et vous, ma Main, est-ce le chemin que vous avez pris pour votre… première expérience ?

—Comme tous bons jeunes hommes, Majesté.

Satisfaite, elle l'incita à continuer son récit et Tyrion se fit un plaisir de leur conter cette aventure.

La nuit était bien entamée quand ils quittèrent la pièce pour aller dormir. De tout le repas, Jon n'avait pas reparlé, mais elle avait sentie plus d'une fois son regard sur elle. S'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, elle le fixa intensément de ses iris lilas puis elle s'éloigna avec Missandei.

* * *

Le bateau voguait tranquillement. Dragonstone s'éloignait de plus en plus, les deux dragons volant au-dessus du bateau. Daenerys soupira, fixant cette île où elle avait vécue plusieurs mois.

—Je ne suis pas certaine d'y revenir un jour.

Jon qui l'avait rejoint, l'interrogea surpris et elle assura en se tourna vers lui :

—Parce que nous ne savons rien de l'avenir. Peut-être que je mourrai au Nord.

—Je ne suis pas d'une nature optimiste, je ne vais pas le nier, et la guerre qui nous attend sera… compliquée, mais, j'ai bon espoir.

Attendrie, elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

—Alors je vais essayer d'en avoir à mon tour.

Il lui sourit puis elle éloigna ses doigts lorsqu'un soldat passa sur le pont. Soupirant, elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur le paysage, pensive.

—Merci pour hier soir.

Mutine, elle l'observa en coin.

—J'ai sauvé votre honneur, Jon ?

Eclatant de rire, il secoua la tête.

—Je n'y suis allé qu'une fois et je n'ai jamais pris ce chemin.

—Je sais. Mais pas Tyrion et c'est un homme curieux.

—J'ai remarqué, souffla-t-il.

Elle pouffa à son tour puis ajouta :

—Vous êtes plus effrayé des questions de Tyrion que de mes fils, Jon. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres.

Ces mots firent échos à ceux qu'il lui avait dits à Dragonpit. Le cœur de Jon eut un raté et il fit un pas vers la jeune femme. Le vent glissa dans ses boucles et il se retint de toucher sa joue, caresser sa peau. Il était hypnotisé par la Reine. Il avait entendu à quel point elle était belle, mais rien n'était en comparaison de la réalité. De plus, son cœur l'était tout autant, et Jon était captivé par elle. Inconsciemment, il s'empara de sa main, et se perdit dans son regard.

—Votre grâce ?

Pivotant vers Missandei, Daenerys lâcha sa main et fit face à sa conseillère.

—J'ai fait préparer votre chambre.

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, elle la remercia puis la jeune femme les laissa à nouveau seuls. Esquissant un sourire, elle l'interrogea :

—Est-ce moi ou nous sommes toujours dérangés ?

—Nous le sommes, en effet.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Jon plongea son regard dans le sien et sans une parole, elle sut qu'il lui promettait que cela n'arriverait pas la prochaine fois. Daenerys inclina la tête brièvement avant de l'abandonner sur le pont.

* * *

A la tombée de la nuit, ils se restaurèrent tous ensemble. Tyrion continua ses histoires sur le Nord et tenta plusieurs fois de faire participer Jon, en vain.

—J'ai passé plusieurs années au Mur. Je ne vois pas en quoi mes histoires pourraient être captivantes.

—Je doute de vos paroles, Jon. Mais nous avons des jours pour rattraper tout cela. Peut-être que la Reine pourrait nous raconter comment elle a réussi à récupérer son armée de Dothrakis, non ?

Intrigué, Jon la fixa et Daenerys s'exécuta, parlant de sa capture suite au sauvetage par Drogon puis de la destruction des Khal par le feu.

—Voilà pourquoi on vous appelle l'imbrûlée, argua Davos, stupéfait.

—Un Dragon ne craint pas le feu.

Le chevalier approuva et les conversations reprirent de plus belles. Plusieurs fois, la souveraine perçut le regard de Jon sur elle. Quittant la table avec Missandei, elles se rendirent dans les appartements de la Reine.

—Va rejoindre Grey Worm, Missandei. Je peux me changer seule.

La jeune femme la gratifia d'un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle était heureuse pour son amie. Elle ne voulait pas la priver davantage de son temps avec l'immaculé.

* * *

Se préparant pour se coucher, Daenerys s'approcha de la cheminée où le feu crépitait. Inquiète, elle décida de glisser sa main dans le feu. Depuis la mort de Viserion, elle se demandait si elle avait encore la possibilité de le faire. Elle fut alors soulagée de voir les flammes caresser sa peau qui rougit, mais ne brûla pas.

Soudain, on frappa à sa porte, trois petits coups. Surprise, elle se releva pour aller ouvrir. Est-ce que Tyrion voulait s'entretenir avec elle ?

Le bois grinça lorsqu'elle tourna la poignée et elle resta sans voix devant la présence de Jon Snow. Il ne dit mot et elle reconnut ce regard, celui qu'il lui avait montré sur le pont quelques heures auparavant, celui d'un homme qui lui promettait « aucune interruption » cette fois.

Les battements de son cœur se firent plus puissants et elle sut que si elle l'autorisait à entrer, ils termineraient ce qu'ils avaient commencé à Dragonstone, allant au bout de leur désir mutuel. Son esprit logique l'avait abandonnée à la minute où elle avait croisé son regard. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle la poussa complétement, lui laissant la possibilité de la rejoindre. Jon marcha donc à sa rencontre puis pénétra dans la pièce et d'un mouvement de la main, il referma la porte sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

Comblant enfin la distance les séparant, il s'empara brusquement de sa nuque, attirant son corps à lui. Sentant son souffle contre sa bouche, Daenerys resta immobile, attendant, frémissante, impatiente et il captura ses lèvres avec fougue. Leurs langues s'apprivoisèrent à nouveau et un feu se réveilla en eux, puissant, indomptable si bien qu'elle gémit lorsqu'il la plaqua un peu brutalement contre le bois. Les doigts de Jon glissèrent sur sa peau et elle frissonna. Essoufflé par ce ballet, il se détacha de ses lèvres et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. La poitrine se soulevant rapidement, Daenerys tenta de retrouver sa respiration, mais la perdit presque aussitôt qu'il glissa ses doigts sur ses courbes. Délicatement, il écarta les pans de la robe, laissant apparaître les formes de la jeune femme et il effleura de ses phalanges sa chair. Rapidement le vêtement tomba de ses épaules pour rejoindre le sol. Emerveillé, Jon la regarda, nue, resplendissante, sa peau si claire que l'éclairage rendait encore plus belle, plus envoûtante. Avant qu'elle puisse à son tour lui ôter son armure, il s'accroupit devant elle. Incrédule, elle garda ses yeux lilas braqués sur lui et sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle le sentit déposer des baisers entre ses cuisses. Missandei et elle avaient déjà parlé de cette façon de prendre du plaisir mais elle n'avait vécu cela, ni avec Drogo, ni avec Daario… Des sensations nouvelles se réveillèrent en elle et elle s'agrippa comme elle put au bois sculpté dans son dos, à sa chevelure qu'elle pressait davantage sur son antre. Daenerys poussa des petits gémissements alors qu'elle sentait son corps devenir de braise. Rapidement, ses jambes ne purent la maintenir debout et elle s'agrippa davantage à lui. Jon la soutint, une main glissant sur ses reins et elle se laissa aller à ce fulgurant sentiment qui monta en elle. La tête en arrière, elle n'eut cure de l'inconfortable position et haleta, alanguie. Peu après, Jon se releva et elle garda sa main sur son armure pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol. Leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent à nouveau et elle l'attira à elle, sa bouche retrouvant la sienne. D'un geste hâtif, elle commença à lui retirer son métal et il s'écarta simplement pour qu'elle puisse la faire passer au-dessus sa tête avant qu'elle ne la jette sans ménagement au sol. Avec passion, ils s'embrassèrent et il la souleva pour qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de sa taille. A reculons et sans quitter sa bouche, il les dirigea sur le lit. Son pied heurta le matelas et il s'assit sur celui-ci, tenant toujours la jeune femme dans ses bras. D'un mouvement brusque, elle lui ôta sa chemise puis l'observa avec attention. Ses doigts se mirent à glisser sur sa peau nue, caressant chaque cicatrice sur son torse, haïssant ceux qui avaient pu lui faire tout ce mal. Tendrement, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur chaque plaie, tentant de les faire disparaître ou d'apaiser son âme tourmentée. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle se redressa, le fixant avec intensité. Avec agilité, il la fit basculer sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, leurs yeux accrochés l'un à l'autre tandis qu'elle lui retirait son pantalon, ses mains se posèrent alors sur ses fesses et d'un mouvement rapide, il se hissa plus proche d'elle, leurs bouches se frôlant. Jon se releva et termina d'ôter le reste de ses vêtements ainsi que ses chaussures puis remonta sur le lit où Daenerys l'attendait, assise sur le matelas, le dévorant du regard. Il eut à peine le temps de l'embrasser qu'elle le plaqua sur le lit, et se coucha sur lui puis l'embrassa avec fougue. La main de Jon glissa dans sa chevelure, touchant délicatement ses boucles blondes. La bouche de Daenerys s'éloigna mais il la captura avec une passion sans faille, puis d'un mouvement de la hanche, elle se retrouva sur le matelas. Jon sentait le loup en lui qui s'éveillait, son souffle contre le sien, il ne résista pas à l'envie de lui lécher son menton, ses lèvres alors qu'il se glissait en elle. Il avait tellement rêvé de cet instant, de sentir leurs corps l'un contre, de se sentir en elle. Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement puis il s'écarta pour l'observer.

Tous les dieux de la Terre ne pourraient rendre justice à la magnifique femme qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Lui, le bâtard, le « Roi » du Nord, il ne réalisait toujours pas qu'à cet instant précis, Daenerys Targaryen n'était plus sa Reine, mais sa Dany, la femme qu'il aimait. Sondant son regard, elle resta sans rien dire, tentant de le rassurer de ses yeux violets, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle désirait cela elle aussi, qu'elle était sienne aujourd'hui et jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Expirant un bon coup, Jon se pencha à nouveau sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec un amour infini pendant que son corps se mouvait avec celui de la mère des dragons.

Ensemble.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais plus été qu'à cet instant précis.

Ensemble. A s'aimer, à se découvrir, à laisser libre court à leurs émotions pour la première fois depuis bien des années.

Ensemble, le feu et la glace, le loup et le dragon.

Unis dans cette nuit, s'aimant jusqu'au petit jour, voguant ensemble vers un destin incertain, mais peu importe l'avenir. Ensemble, ils seraient plus forts.

Ensemble ils rendront à Westeros sa sérénité.

Ensemble, ils construiraient un nouveau futur.

Lui, le bâtard, elle, la Reine. Unis par bien plus qu'une promesse, bien plus qu'un coup de rein, bien plus qu'un baiser. Unis par un destin dont même eux ne savaient pas la finalité.


	22. Annonce !

_Bonne année à tous !_

 _Je ne vous ai pas oublié :)_

Mais j'ai une annonce à faire importante. Je travaille actuellement sur mon nouveau roman, et j'ai décidé de mettre à l'honneur _**Jonerys** _(à ma sauce). Il y aura Danièle « Dany » et Christopher « Chris ». Ce livre sortira dans les prochaines semaines, je suis en train de l'écrire et pour les fans de Jon&Dany, je vais tenter de retranscrire au mieux leur personnalité dans un univers moderne, en mettant des clins d'oeil à GOT, en ajoutant un peu de PEPS à Dany (un peu comme notre Emilia) mais qui aura pour surnom « le petit dragon »

Bref, si vous voulez suivre ce projet, vous pouvez me trouver sur instagram **_lyly ford_** , facebook **Lyly Ford Auteure** et aussi ma page **Dany et Jon FR- Ice and Fire - Game of Thrones** (qui est rempli de Kit&Emilia depuis les Golden Globes lol)

Donc si cela vous intéresse j'en parlerai aussi ici avant chaque OS.

La prochaine s'appelera « christmas is here », je voulais vraiment finir la trilogie des « diner » avant de la poster donc je suis un peu en retard vu qu'on a passé les fêtes ^^' !

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils me vont droit au cœur, n'hésitez pas à m'en poster pleinsssssss :D

J'ai hâte de partager avec vous mon petit roman pour faire vivre à ma façon, le Jonerys :)

Bonne soirée à tous

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _Lyly_**


	23. Christmas is here

Coucou tout le monde :)

Alors je ne sais pas vraiment si dans l'univers de GOT on a un noël, mais j'ai essayé de me rapprocher au mieux de l'univers ainsi que de la tradition.

On va dire que cela se passe à Winterfell, avant la grande guerre contre le Night King.

PS : je m'excuse pour l'attente sur cet OS, mais comme je l'ai annoncé, je travaille un roman jonerys/kimilia que j'espère sortir dans quelques semaines si le projet vous intéresse, dites le moi en review car j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas :( et retrouvez-moi sur _**lyly ford auteure**_ sur facebook )

bonne lecture

zoubi

* * *

 _ **Résumé : L'hiver est là, la fin est proche, mais c'est une journée spéciale qui s'annonce pour les habitants de Winterfell. Le temps d'une journée, ils vont oublier que dans quelques jours ils seront sur le champ de bataille.**_

* * *

L'hiver était bien là, froid, glacial et terrifiant. La menace des marcheurs s'intensifiait, mais hélas, ils ne savaient pas vraiment où se dirigeait le Night King. Un mois qu'ils étaient de retour à Winterfell, un mois qu'ils se préparaient pour une bataille dont l'issue serait sans doute fatale pour beaucoup. Jon avait pu retrouver sa famille, partageait des moments en leur compagnie avant d'apprendre la vérité sur sa naissance. Il n'était pas le fils d'Eddard Stark, mais son neveu. Il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour se remettre de tout cela, pour accepter la vérité et pardonner surtout. Mais le plus dur ne fut pas cela pour lui, le plus difficile fut de savoir qu'il était aussi le neveu de Daenerys Targaryen, qu'il était lui-même un Targaryen et qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa tante. Si au départ il avait tenté de s'éloigner d'elle, il avait fini par y renoncer. Il s'était rappelé tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis sa résurrection et il en était venu à la conclusion que peu importe le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, il resterait un Stark.

* * *

Quittant Gendry, Jon marchait dans la cour de Winterfell, pensif. Dans quelques jours, ils enverraient des expéditions dans le Nord afin de découvrir où se trouver le Night King. Daenerys avait voulu partir avec Drogon, mais ils avaient réussi à l'en empêcher, du moins pour le moment. Depuis qu'elle savait que Viserion était réduit en esclavage, le sang de la mère des Dragons bouillonnait et elle ne désirait qu'une chose : libérer définitivement son défunt fils. Jon s'en voulait terriblement. Sans l'expédition à Eastwatch, sans leur sauvetage, Viserion serait toujours en vie et le Night King n'aurait pas un Dragon… Pourtant, il avait vu dans le regard de la souveraine qu'elle se battrait au péril de sa vie et il ressentait le même sentiment. Il voulait ramener la paix à Westeros.

Se rendant à l'intérieur du château, il remarqua soudain que la porte menant à la grande salle était ouverte, une lumière se reflétant sur le sol de pierre. Jon se demanda qui pouvait bien s'y trouver et ses pas se dirigèrent vers le lieu.

—Alors, ma sœur me disait toujours. Lorsque l'hiver viendra, lorsque la neige tombera sans s'arrêter, alors il viendra, affirma Gilly, un sourire en coin.

* * *

Installés autour d'une table, près de la cheminée principale, un petit groupe écoutait la jeune femme avec attention. Il remarqua la présence de Lady Mormont, Missandei, Arya, Sansa et d'autres ladies qui séjournaient à Winterfell.

—Je ne crois pas en tout cela, argua Arya. La seule chose qui viendra pour nous tous, c'est la mort.

Des exclamations se firent entendre dans la pièce et la jeune Stark se releva d'un bond.

—Rien ne changera cela.

Et sans une parole de plus, elle s'éloigna. Son regard croisa celui de son frère qui s'approcha d'elle.

—Arya…

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille soupira.

—Cacher la vérité ne sert à rien. Au moins, toi tu me comprends, Jon.

Il se tut, mais approuva et elle marmonna qu'elle allait s'entraîner alors il la laissa quitter la pièce et s'apprêtait à en faire autant lorsqu'il vit Davos, Jorah, Varys, Le limier et Tyrion en train de boire du vin chaud à l'opposé de la pièce. S'approchant des hommes, il fut salué par les nombreuses personnes se trouvant dans la pièce et il inclina platement la tête, avant de rejoindre ses compagnons. Leurs mines étaient songeuses. Chacun se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait arriver dans les prochains jours. Ils remarquèrent sa présence et Tyrion l'invita à s'installer avec eux.

—Venez, Jon, notre compagnie n'est pas si désagréable que cela, je peux vous le garantir !

Il esquissa un bref sourire au Lannister avant de les rejoindre. A peine fut-il assis que Tyrion s'empressa de le servir.

—A quoi trinquons-nous ?

—A la vie ou ce qu'il en reste, déclara Tyrion, pensif.

Approuvant, les coupes s'entrechoquèrent puis Jon but une gorgée de la boisson chaude.

—Gilly n'a pas tort vous savez, Tyrion.

Intrigué, le jeune homme se tourna vers son conseiller, Sir Davos.

—Je ne dis pas qu'elle a tort de croire en une fable. Croire en quelque chose est la clé de toute réussite !

—Mais vous ne la croyez pas ?

—Je ne crois que dans les bienfaits de mon verre, Sir Davos.

Tyrion le leva devant lui avant de finir sa boisson. Intrigué, Jon pivota vers Davos qui lui expliqua que Gilly contait une histoire sur la venue d'un homme de la neige, un homme qui apportait joie et prospérité à tous ceux qui attendaient la fin de l'hiver.

—Elle dit qu'elle connait cette histoire depuis son enfance et elle sent que c'est pour bientôt.

—Oui, bientôt, on sera tous à crever dehors dans le froid, maugréa Sandor.

Tyrion éclata de rire, mais approuva d'un signe de tête.

—Je pense qu'elle a raison de croire en quelque chose de positif. Plus personne ne croit à cela dans ce château, argumenta Davos, un brin agacé.

—Le Night King a une armée de morts ET un dragon, ma sœur a une armée et a engagé des assassins pour tous nous tuer … Dois-je continuer sur ma lancée ? Nous sommes foutus, c'est tout.

Jon resta silencieux. Si même Tyrion Lannister avait perdu la foi, personne ne pourrait la retrouver…

* * *

—Ta main ne croit pas en notre victoire.

—Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour cela, dit Daenerys en se redressant dans le lit, ses yeux se posant sur Jon.

Muet, il glissa ses doigts dans les boucles claires de la jeune femme et elle reposa sa tête sur son torse.

—Je lui ai promis de sauver Westeros et je le ferai, mais ce n'était pas cette guerre-là que je pensais mener.

—Tu as entendu ce qui s'est produit ce matin avec Gilly ?

—Missandei m'a raconté, oui.

Quittant sa place initiale, la jeune femme s'installa à ses côtés, son dos se posant délicatement sur l'oreiller. Jon se tourna vers elle et remarqua son petit sourire en coin.

—Elle a raison de faire cela.

—C'est ce que Davos a dit aussi.

—Tout le monde n'a pas à vivre dans la peur et je crois qu'hélas, nous l'avons communiqué à tout le monde.

—L'hiver est là, murmura, Jon.

—Mais le soleil reviendra, ajouta Daenerys, sa main se posant sur son bras, le sortant de ces tristes pensées.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il réalisa qu'elle disait vrai. Peu importe qui survivrait ou non, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour voir l'hiver disparaître. Il arbora un petit sourire et elle le lui rendit, tendrement.

* * *

—C'est vrai ? Nous allons vraiment faire cela, Majesté, s'enthousiasma soudain Gilly.

Coulant un regard vers Jon, Daenerys reposa à nouveau ses yeux sur Gilly et hocha la tête.

—Le Roi pense que Winterfell serait un lieu favorable pour l'arrivée de l'homme des neiges.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina.

—Et, nous avons décidé de te laisser en charge d'organiser cette soirée, Gilly.

—Moi ?

Daenerys opina du chef.

—Missandei sera ravie d'aider ainsi que toute personne que tu désireras.

La jeune fille lui sourit chaleureusement et prit soudain la main de la jeune Reine dans la sienne. Trop surprise par son geste, Daenerys haussa un sourcil.

—Merci, Majesté.

La mère des dragons posa sa main sur la sienne un bref instant avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Jon. Jetant un bref coup d'œil en arrière, elle vit Gilly qui commençait à organiser la soirée à venir. Une part d'elle enviait Gilly, elle aurait aimé se joindre à elle le temps de quelques heures pour oublier le poids de toute la guerre à venir. Soufflant un bon coup, Daenerys reporta son attention sur Jon qui pivota soudain vers elle et approuva d'un signe de tête. Plus confiante, elle pressa doucement sa main un court instant avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce.

* * *

—Ma Reine, la nourriture commence à se faire rare et organiser une fête pour…

—Cette soirée servira à tout le monde pour se détendre. Depuis combien de temps les mots marcheurs blancs, Night King, guerre sont-ils sur nos lèvres, Tyrion ?

—Depuis des mois.

Elle hocha la tête et marcha dans la pièce puis affirma :

—Des enfants vivent ici, des mères de soldats ou de simples fermiers qui partiront combattre. Cette bataille nous coutera bien des vies et j'en suis consciente. La mienne sans doute aussi.

Chacun leva leurs yeux sur la jeune femme. Jorah l'observa anxieux, Jon et Tyrion aussi inquiets l'un comme l'autre, mais ils restèrent silencieux et elle poursuivit :

—Le Nord sera sauvé. L'hiver s'en ira un jour. Cette fable aussi idiote puisse-t-elle être est un moyen de croire en un avenir plus radieux, à aller au-delà de cette guerre. J'ai mené bien des batailles, j'ai délivré bien des esclaves de la tyrannie et la peur a quitté leurs doux visages. Laissez cette soirée effacer nos angoisses, laissez cette soirée apaiser le cœur de chacun.

Réalisant le souhait de sa souveraine et les raisons qu'elle avait évoquées, il approuva. Il craignait toujours pour sa vie, elle ne devait pas mourir, ils avaient besoin d'elle… Et il ne pouvait nier qu'il était mort d'inquiétude depuis qu'il savait que Viserion avait rejoint l'armée des morts. Daenerys était impulsive et il craignait pour sa survie, pour l'avenir qu'ils avaient prévu à Westeros. Sentant soudain une présence à ses côtés, il leva les yeux et la main de la jeune femme se posa sur la sienne, leurs iris se rencontrant.

—La roue sera brisée, je n'en douterai jamais.

Et il sut à cet instant précis. Peu importe l'avenir incertain. Si la mort devait emporter sa Reine, il continuerait son combat. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Tyrion s'autorisa à respirer normalement et lui sourit.

* * *

L'agitation était grande dans le château. Gilly telle une maîtresse de maison dirigeait sans s'arrêter les gens, donnant des ordres, proposant un repas digne de l'homme des neiges et ils obéirent sans rechigner. Un certain enthousiasme gagna même le lieu si morose. Les enfants arrêtèrent de craindre de voir un monstre de glace apparaître à la porte et s'impatientèrent de la venue d'un homme des neiges. Les femmes se préparant au départ futur de leurs époux se focalisèrent sur leurs tenues, sur la nourriture qu'ils dégusteraient tous en ce soir festif. Davos aida avec joie Gilly, Missandei la conseilla sur la décoration. Sansa bien que dubitative au départ finit par se mettre à la couture, désirant que les tables soient ornées de belles broderies.

La préparation dura plusieurs jours et les angoisses interminables finirent par s'estomper dans le cœur de chacun. Bien entendu, il y avait toujours les réunions, les décisions à prendre pour les expéditions à venir, mais lorsqu'ils quittaient la salle de conseil, la bonne humeur habitait les longs corridors et ils en oublièrent subitement les menaces à venir.

* * *

La fameuse journée tant attendue arriva enfin. Chacun fut libéré de ses obligations afin de profiter au mieux de la soirée à venir. Le bruit de fer se croisant s'était tût dans la cour, les forgerons ne maniaient plus le Verre Dragons. Les Dothrakis étaient partis chasser le gibier pour le repas du soir en compagnie de quelques soldats.

—J'ai l'impression de retrouver notre bon vieux Winterfell, avoua Sansa en posant son regard sur la salle décorée.

Jon sourit, nostalgique.

—Je me rappelle lorsque je fus en âge d'accompagner père avec Robb.

—Vous étiez fiers d'avoir pu ramener un simple lièvre, se moqua Sansa.

—Il nous avait fallu bon nombre de flèche pour l'atteindre.

—Vraiment ? Robb avait pourtant dit qu'il n'en avait fallu qu'une seule, dit sa sœur, amusée.

Ils rirent de concert ensemble et soudain Arya s'approcha, poussant Bran qui fixa la pièce, attentif.

—A quoi riez-vous ?

Echangeant un bref regard avec Jon, Sansa déclara :

—Jon vient de m'apprendre qu'il n'était pas un si bon chasseur que cela lorsqu'il était enfant.

—Ce n'était pas un secret. Personne n'a cru à votre histoire, assura Arya, ses lèvres s'incurvant.

Les trois frères et sœurs se regardèrent puis soudain, Bran s'exclama d'une voix monocorde :

—Père adorait venir ici lorsque tante Lyanna préparait une fête.

Jon eut une brève pensée pour sa mère, celle qu'il n'avait jamais connue, mais écouta attentivement son jeune frère.

—Elle était toujours la première à vouloir célébrer quelque chose : la victoire à un combat d'épée, la couture qu'elle avait réussie. Elle était le soleil de Winterfell.

Chacun resta soudain pensif puis Sansa déclara subitement :

—Gilly est celui de ce jour.

—Elle l'est en effet, affirma Bran.

Sam arriva subitement avec un coffre en main et Jon se précipita pour aider son ami avec sa lourde charge.

—Sam, tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela tout seul.

—Je voulais aider Gilly, dit-il simplement, ses prunelles se posant sur la jeune femme.

Jon lui sourit puis l'abandonna et laissa tout le monde. Il n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide à la décoration de la salle et encore moins à celle en cuisine.

Quittant le château, il fut stupéfait de ne plus être envahi par les bruits incessants du fer, des combats et son cœur se gonfla dans sa poitrine. En chemin, il retrouva Ghost et ils se dirigèrent vers l'arbre sacré. Jon posa sa main sur le tronc et fixa l'horizon. Le vent glissa dans ses cheveux et un bref instant, il eut l'impression que Lord Stark se trouvait à ses côtés. Tournant la tête, il ne rencontra qu'un nuage épais de flocons virevoltant.

* * *

Les rires se firent entendre jusque dans le long corridor, les sons des instruments de musique s'élevant par-dessus les voix. Jon avança devant la pièce et esquissa un sourire. Les tables étaient remplies de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Les murs étaient décorés des emblèmes des maisons Stark et Targaryen tandis que les tables étaient recouvertes d'un tissu rouge aux broderies grises. Sansa avait fait un travail remarquable sur les nappes et il la félicita d'un regard alors elle lui sourit à son tour.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre derrière lui et Jon se retourna pour voir Daenerys s'avancer en compagnie de Missandei. La jeune femme avait laissé de côté ses tenues habituelles et elle était apprêtée d'une robe bleue Roi aux manches mi longues laissant apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine, son cou recouvert d'un collier en forme de tête de dragon. Ses cheveux lâchés tombaient sur le bas de son dos. Seule une épingle accrochée à la droite de sa tenue représentée sa maison. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire et il s'approcha d'elle, ne pouvant cacher davantage ses émotions. Missandei le salua brièvement avant de s'éloigner pour les laisser seuls. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle avoua en faisant un nouveau pas vers lui :

—Missandei m'a fait la surprise de cette robe. Ta sœur l'a bien aidé pour la confectionner. Est-elle à votre goût, Jon Snow, s'amusa-t-elle, soudain.

Il se racla la gorge, mais opina du chef.

—Elle l'est, votre grâce, dit-il, en lui baisant la main.

Leur relation n'était plus un secret pour personne dans ce palais, mais ils montraient rarement leur affection en public, réservant cela à l'intimité de leur chambre. Pourtant ce soir, ils ne semblaient plus s'en soucier. Comblant la distance qui les séparait, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, ses yeux toujours braqués sur lui et il s'empara de sa main avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Chacun se releva à leur entrée, mais Daenerys déclara soudain :

—La soirée vous appartient, profitez-en à votre convenance !

Chacun leva son verre à ces mots et le couple s'approcha de la table où se trouvait leurs proches.

* * *

La soirée était bien entamée. Daenerys découvrit davantage de plats provenant du Nord et elle fut étonnée lorsque Missandei lui présenta un des mets qu'elle avait mangé à Essos.

—Gilly voulait vous faire plaisir, Ma Reine.

La jeune femme en fut touchée et adressa un sourire à la jeune femme qui s'occupait de son enfant.

Le dessert fut le moment préféré de Sansa qui écarquilla les yeux devant le gâteau au citron. Elle s'empressa de demander qui avait eu cette idée et Gilly répondit simplement :

—Lord Tyrion nous a proposé ce gâteau.

Sansa se tourna vers l'homme et il leva son verre pour la saluer, elle inclina la tête et fit la même chose.

* * *

Soudain, la porte principale s'ouvrit en grand, un homme recouvert de neige fit son apparition. Jon et quelques hommes se relevèrent, regrettant soudain d'avoir laissé leurs armes de côté pour la soirée, mais Daenerys posa subitement sa main sur l'avant-bras du Roi et l'obligea à se rasseoir. La silhouette toute de blanc vêtu, s'approcha et lâcha un vif :

—Joie et prospérité dans ce foyer !

Incrédule, Jon observa l'homme face à lui tandis que la Reine se relevait à son tour.

—Homme des neiges, vous êtes le bienvenu à ce repas !

Les visages des enfants s'illuminèrent autant que celui de Gilly qui s'empressa de s'exclamer, enjouée :

—Il est bien venu !

Le bruit de lourdes bottes frappa le sol alors que l'homme à la barbe et aux cheveux blancs s'installa à table face à Jon.

Le repas reprit et le jeune homme chuchota subitement :

—Tormund ?

—Snow si tu te tais pas, je te donne un coup dans ton dard !

Davos et Tyrion ricanèrent alors que Daenerys esquissait un sourire. Gilly était trop occupée à avoir un tas d'enfants autour d'elle pour se rendre compte de la supercherie.

* * *

Après que le dessert fut avalé, la musique reprit, mais alors que Tormund voulut s'éclipser, Gilly s'approcha en compagnie d'une dizaine d'enfants et il dû à contrecœur les toucher à tour de rôle, afin de les protéger de toutes menaces. Jon observa son ami, à la fois amusé et ayant pitié de lui.

—Comment as-tu pu le persuader, demanda-t-il à Daenerys.

—Hmm… Je lui ai promis qu'il pourrait partir en expédition avec Lady Brienne.

—Elle le sait ?

—Elle a accepté pour les enfants. Il est agréable de les voir si heureux, ce soir, ajouta-t-elle son regard braqué sur les chérubins.

Jon prit subitement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et caressa ses doigts. Daenerys tourna la tête vers lui. Il se perdit dans ses prunelles lilas, et repensa à nouveau à leur conversation quelques mois auparavant : Daenerys ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi ce soir, elle voulait préserver l'innocence de ces petits êtres car il faisait aussi parti de son peuple.

* * *

La bonne ambiance se poursuivit et bientôt certaines personnes se mirent à danser dans la salle, Gilly entraîna un Sam rougissant ce qui fit rire Jon. Il fut par contre soulagé de ne pas être convié à une danse. Il n'était pas un bon danseur, Robb l'était. Toutefois, il fut peiné de voir Sansa ne pas prendre part à l'engouement de la soirée. Bien des années en arrière, elle était la première à vouloir virevolter au son d'un luth, mais cette Sansa là était bel et bien partie, tout comme le Jon du passé, tout comme Arya et Bran. Ils étaient tous différents maintenant et ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière.

* * *

Tormund réussit enfin à sortir de la pièce, au grand dam de Gilly. Il revint peu après et reprit sa place face à Jon qui finit par engager une conversation avec le sauvageon. Celui-ci se jeta sur un plat, n'ayant pu se sustenter de la soirée.

—Vous savez que le blanc vous va plutôt bien, Tormund, le taquina Davos.

L'homme maugréa, mais son regard se posa sur Lady Brienne qui lui adressa un franc sourire.

—Vous avez fait un geste admirable ce soir.

Il déglutit et marmonna dans sa barbe, rosissant autant que le vin qu'il avala goulument et plusieurs personnes à table se mirent à rire.

* * *

Quittant la pièce, Jon arpenta les couloirs et finit par retrouver à l'entrée principale du château, Daenerys en compagnie de Ghost. La jeune femme regardait la neige tomber, les flocons se posant sur ses cheveux ainsi que sur sa robe. Par réflexe, il déposa son manteau sur ses épaules, la couvrant du froid environnant.

—Dany tu vas mourir de froid.

La jeune femme pivota vers lui, un sourire accroché au coin des lèvres.

—Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps et puis, Ghost veillait sur moi, le rassura-t-elle, une main cajolant la fourrure de l'animal.

—Je n'en n'aurais pas douté de lui.

Ils se sourirent puis se mirent à regarder ensemble la neige.

—Les enfants semblaient heureux ce soir, murmura Daenerys.

—Ils l'étaient oui.

—Ils sont encore si innocents et ils méritent de le rester autant que possible. Nous n'avons pas eu leur chance hélas.

Jon glissa sa main dans la sienne et elle la serra doucement.

—J'ai passé ma vie à fuir, à me cacher. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître une enfance heureuse, mais je voulais qu'ils aient au moins cette soirée.

—C'est aussi notre soirée, que veux-tu faire, Dany ?

Tournant son visage vers lui, elle glissa sa main sur sa joue puis l'attira à elle et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Son front se posa contre le sien et elle avoua dans un chuchotement :

—Je voudrais retourner sur ce bateau, loin de toutes nos obligations, n'être plus que Dany et non la Reine.

Le jeune homme caressa sa chevelure, pensif.

—Je ne peux pas t'offrir cela.

—Je sais.

Expirant un bon coup, il recula et déclara, sincère :

—Mais nous avons encore la nuit pour nous.

Souriante, elle hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, Ghost les suivant à distance.

Passant devant la grande salle, ils entendirent la musique et les éclats de rire, ils en furent heureux. Demain, le temps reprendrait son cours, mais ce soir, Winterfell était en liesse.

* * *

Allongés l'un en face de l'autre, Jon fit courir ses doigts sur la peau nue de la jeune femme, se rappelant les nombreuses fois où ils avaient pu échapper au monde extérieur dans le bateau qui les conduisait au Nord. Ils avaient passé des heures à s'aimer, à se découvrir, à partager leurs vies et surtout à oublier quelques temps leurs futures responsabilités. Cette nuit, ils avaient l'impression d'être à nouveau sur la mer agitée, n'étant simplement que Jon et Dany.

—Quand la guerre sera terminée, j'aimerai te faire découvrir Essos, avoua-t-elle.

Jon hocha la tête et elle lui sourit, comblée.

—Ma Reine ne veut-elle pas simplement m'enfermer sur un bateau pour profiter de ma présence, s'amusa-t-il

—Je peux très bien t'enfermer dans cette chambre pendant des jours, argua-t-elle, mutine.

Se redressant, elle fit descendre le couvre-chef sur le bas de ses reins puis s'installa à califourchon sur lui et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser s'intensifia et les mains de Jon se glissèrent sur ses hanches alors qu'elle ondulait sur son bas ventre, réveillant en eux, leur désir mutuel, ce feu qui les habitait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en contact. Rapidement, elle se hissa et leurs chairs se retrouvèrent à nouveau. Ses mains toujours sur elle, il la laissa agir comme elle le désirait, ses lèvres s'éloignant des siennes pour se glisser sur son torse, embrassant chaque cicatrice, cajolant de ses doigts fins sa peau frémissante. Daenerys se releva ensuite, ses paumes apposées sur sa poitrine, sa tête rejetée en arrière. Progressivement, la passion augmenta dans leur acte charnel et Jon se releva, attirant le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien, sa bouche parsemant son cou de baisers, ses phalanges caressant son dos cambré. A bout de souffle, elle chercha sa bouche, mais ils furent incapables de s'embrasser, leurs respirations se mélangeant, leurs fronts se collant l'un à l'autre, leurs yeux s'accrochant avec désir. D'un geste vif, Jon la retourna sur le lit et prit possession de sa bouche, alors qu'il augmentait ses coups de reins, la sentant trembler sous lui, frémir, gémir, être sienne. Ralentissant la cadence progressivement, sa tête tomba lascivement sur sa poitrine et elle glissa une main dans ses boucles brunes, un sourire satisfait accroché au coin de ses lèvres.

Sa respiration reprenant un rythme normal, il se redressa et croisa le regard intense de la jeune femme puis se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Jon l'observa ensuite longuement, sa main caressant délicatement sa joue puis il murmura d'une voix douce :

—Epouse-moi.

Surprise, Daenerys écarquilla les yeux et il ajouta, sincère :

—Epouse-moi, avant que cette guerre ne nous sépare peut-être.

—Jon…

—Nous savons que ça peut arriver, et je ne veux pas regretter quoique ce soit.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller et il s'écarta de son corps pour s'asseoir dans le lit, elle en fit autant et prit sa main dans la sienne.

—J'en serai honorée, mon Roi.

Un soulagement l'envahit soudain et il prit son visage en coupe, l'embrassant avec amour puis chuchota :

—Je t'aime, Daenerys.

—Je t'aime, Jon.

* * *

Au petit matin, ils s'éveillèrent en entendant le bruit du fer dans la cour. La soirée était terminée et leurs obligations étaient de retour. Toutefois, alors qu'elle allait sortir du lit, Jon lui attrapa le bras et elle pivota vers lui. D'un regard échangé, elle sut ce à quoi il pensait et elle lui sourit, heureuse.

—Je vais parler à Tyrion de la cérémonie.

—Tu crois qu'il nous en voudra ?

—Probablement. Un mariage royal ne se fait pas en quelques jours, mais il comprendra.

Jon lui adressa un sourire puis ils se levèrent pour démarrer cette nouvelle journée, gardant au fond de leur cœur le souvenir vibrant de la soirée magique.

* * *

Jon laissa Daenerys en compagnie de Tyrion pendant qu'il retournait à l'extérieur, son regard se posant sur le groupe d'hommes déjà prêts à s'entraîner. Soufflant un bon coup, il descendit les marches du château, se préparant pour la grande guerre à venir, mais ne chassant pas de son esprit qu'il aurait encore un bref moment de félicité le jour où il épouserait Daenerys.

L'avenir était incertain pour tout le monde, mais Jon savait en croisant le regard de ses hommes que cette soirée leur avait tous permis de réapprendre à vivre, à respirer normalement et sans doute à se montrer encore plus déterminés à détruire cette menace pour que l'hiver disparaisse complètement.


	24. Do you love him ?

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je m'excuse de mon absence, j'ai passé des mois à écrire ma Jonerys/Kimilia qui s'appellera « sous un nouveau jour » et qui devrait sortir dans quelques semaines sur Amazon**

 **J'espère que cela vous intéressera de la lire et découvrir Chris et Dany en hommage à mon amour pour GOT, Jonerys et Kimilia vu que ma Dany sera un mixte d'Emilia et Dany ;)**

 **Hélas alors que je pensais tout résolu, ma santé m'a joué des tours et je suis encore trop HS pour bosser autant que je voudrais**

 **Mais j'avais BESOIN d'écrire un OS, car ça me manque !**

 **PS : avez-vous fait la convention GOT ? moi oui et j'ai adoré, j'y retourne l'an prochain !**

 **Zoubi**

 **Lyly**

—L'aimez-vous ?

Voilà les mots que Tyrion lui avaient dits une journée alors que le bateau voguait toujours en direction du Nord.

Elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle en avait le droit, elle était une Reine et elle pouvait décider ou non de répondre à sa Main. Il avait soupiré avant de prendre une gorgée de vin et de changer de discussion…

* * *

—L'aimez-vous ?

A nouveau ces mots, prononcés cette fois par Missandei, sa confidente son amie. La jeune femme avait simplement souri et Missandei avait eu sa réponse. Elle avait continué à coiffer sa chevelure, lui proposant un nouveau style, plus Nordiste et elles avaient ri ensemble, partageant un moment complice.

* * *

—L'aimez-vous ?

Jorah avait été celui qui lui avait posé cette question, presque peiné. Daenerys avait pris sa main dans la sienne, ses yeux lilas rencontrant les siens et il baissa les siens. La réponse se lisant sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années.

* * *

—L'aimez-vous ?

La surprise s'était lut sur ses traits lorsque Sir Davos le lui avait demandé à son tour. Ils avaient essayé de rester loin de l'un de l'autre à White Harbor, mais voir les filles du Lord Manderly tourner autour de SON Jon avait réveillé le Dragon en elle… Bien sûr, elle s'était contrôlée, refusant simplement l'invitation à séjourner quelques jours de plus dans la maison Manderly, pourtant il semblerait que le chevalier Oignon avait vu juste dans sa « prestation »…

Elle n'osa pas lui répondre et il avait hoché la tête, ricanant doucement puis avait murmuré :

—Quel beau sentiment !

Il l'avait laissé ensuite à ses songes.

* * *

—L'aimez-vous ?

Deux yeux similaires aux siens, d'un noir profond, la sondant, l'analysant depuis son arrivée à Winterfell. Jon lui avait dit à quel point Arya Stark lui ressemblait, et elle ne pouvait le nier. Il n'avait pas menti sur l'accueil de sa famille. Même si Sansa s'était montrée un peu froide, Arya s'était montrée quant à elle, curieuse et l'avait longuement observée durant les premiers jours…

—L'aimez-vous, répéta-t-elle, ses iris ne la quittant pas des yeux.

—Oui, murmura-t-elle pour la première fois, acceptant finalement la vérité.

Oui, Daenerys Targaryen aimait cet homme et cela depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. Elle l'avait sans doute aimé dès l'instant où il lui avait tenu tête, ou alors lors de ce moment dans la grotte. Elle ne saurait le dire vraiment… Pourtant, elle avait su au moment où il avait voulu partir au Nord, pour sa stupide mission suicide que s'il lui revenait, elle le suivrait n'importe où.

Arya Stark inclina la tête, un mince sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle la laissa ensuite seule, affrontant la seconde étape, la plus terrifiante de toute… Bien plus que d'affronter une horde de Harpies, des Dothrakis, le Night King et son armée… Cette fois, Daenerys savait qu'elle devait avouer à Jon Snow qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit, mais il l'appelait parfois « mon aimée » dans les moments de pure félicité. Elle savait déjà qu'elle avait le cœur du Roi du Nord.

Plissant le bas de son jupon, elle expira un bon coup avant de se relever pour le trouver.

Le loup blanc avait apprivoisé la Khaleesi, la briseuse de chaine, la Reine…

Elle l'aimait tout simplement et elle était un Dragon.

—Soyez un Dragon, se rappela-t-elle les paroles de la défunte Olenna.

—Je suis un Dragon, chuchota-t-elle tout en quittant la pièce, prête à changer une partie de sa vie.


	25. Do you love her ?

_**Bonne année à tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et oui, me revoilà avec la version Jon cette fois « Do you love her »**_

 _ **Je suis désolée de vous avoir abandonné tous ces mois :(**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de revenir plus souvent dès que possible ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos petites reviews :)**_

 _ **PS : si j'arrive à 60 reviews de votre part, je vous ferai un ptit cadeau courant janvier )**_

 _ **Zoubi !**_

—Vous l'aimez ?

Le premier à lui avoir posé cette question fut bien entendu Davos lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre après le départ mouvementé de Eastwatch. Davos lui avait confié que la Reine l'avait veillé jusqu'à son réveil et il n'avait pu masquer son étonnement. Il se souvenait encore de ce moment, Daenerys à son chevet et lui la consolant du mieux qu'il pouvait de la perte d'un de ses dragons. Un de ses enfants avait-elle expliqué. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait déjà quelque chose pour elle. Mais à ce moment précis où elle avait dit qu'elle le suivrait au Nord, abandonnant tout effort de lui faire plier le genou, il avait accepté ses sentiments pour la jeune souveraine. Il ne répondit pas à sa Main, préférant garder encore un peu pour lui ce qu'il éprouvait.

* * *

—Vous l'aimez.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation posée par Tyrion Lannister. La traversée avait déjà commencé et Jon avait passé sa première nuit auprès de Daenerys, quittant sa cabine un peu avant l'arrivée de Missandei, à regret, mais préférant ne pas ébruiter leur nouvelle relation. Pourtant, alors qu'il se rendait en direction de sa propre chambre, il avait croisé Tyrion dans le long corridor et il l'avait invité dans sa cabine, leur servant du vin.

—L'amour est une chose dangereuse surtout quand on y mêle la politique, avait déclaré Tyrion avant de boire une gorgée. Je vous croyais plus intelligent que cela, Jon…

Il avait préféré laisser Tyrion, ne voulant pas s'expliquer sur les raisons de son choix. Il savait qu'il pourrait passer auprès des Nordistes pour un idiot manipulé par une « étrangère », « une putain » de Targaryen comme certains pourraient même dire. Mais Jon n'était pas Robb et Daenerys n'était pas celle qu'ils imaginaient tous. Il lui avait dit qu'ils la verraient pour ce qu'elle est et il ferait tout pour leur faire entendre raison. Tyrion se trompait et il lui prouverait à lui aussi.

* * *

—Vous l'aimez ?

C'était la question qu'il n'avait pas attendu de la part de Jorah Mormont. Il avait connu son père et durant leur traversée pour le Nord, pour Eastwatch, les deux hommes avaient appris à se connaître, à se respecter. Toutefois, il savait aussi que Jorah nourrissait des sentiments profonds pour la Reine et lui-même avait cru au départ que la jeune femme en éprouvait à son égard. Il ne savait pas que répondre, ne désirant pas causer plus de peine à cet homme. Jorah avait incliné la tête en soupirant avant de s'éloigner, le laissant seul.

* * *

—Tu l'aimes ?

Il avait été heureux d'arriver à Winterfell, de serrer à nouveau sa sœur dans ses bras, de prendre aussi Arya tout contre lui, riant à chaudes larmes en se rappelant leurs précédents adieux. Bran avait été différent, plus éloigné aussi, Sansa l'avait mis en garde dans un courrier, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel changement… Mais lui aussi, il avait changé. Sa sœur avait demandé une audience privée et à regret, il avait accepté, laissant Arya escorter Daenerys à sa place, suivant alors la Lady de Winterfell dans le château. Elle lui avait parlé de son dernier message, du fait qu'il avait plié le genou sans la consulter. Il avait eu l'impression un bref instant de voir Catelyn Stark face à lui, le jugeant avec dégoût… Jon avait frappé du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter sa jeune sœur, défendant sa Reine, et Sansa avait lâché ces mots, l'analysant avec inquiétude. Il avait soupiré avant de murmurer :

—Oui, je l'aime.

—Le Nord n'acceptera pas, Jon… Il ne l'acceptera JAMAIS ! Tu te rends compte que tu vas passer pour un…

—Un idiot, je sais ! Mais tu ne la connais pas comme moi, je la connais, Sansa. Daenerys n'est pas notre ennemie…

—Daenerys…. Alors il disait vrai….

Il haussa un sourcil et Sansa secoua la tête :

—Bonne chance à toi, Jon ! Tu vas en avoir besoin face aux Lords !

Furieuse, elle l'avait abandonné dans la pièce, le laissant les poings serrés sur le bois. Sansa ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécu avant de quitter Castle Black, il n'avait jamais pu lui raconter. Et les rumeurs que proliféraient Tormund étaient devenues de simples fables avec le temps. Personne ne l'avait jugé d'avoir quitté la garde nuit et pour lui, cette histoire était du passé maintenant. Dany savait tout. Il lui avait confié cela une nuit lors de la traversée et elle lui avait raconté sa propre histoire, partageant alors ses tourments avec les siens. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger de ce qu'elle avait vécue dans sa jeunesse, mais il la protégerait maintenant, peu importe la menace. Il l'aimait. Il aimait la jeune femme derrière la Reine, tout comme il aimait la Reine qu'elle était, conquérante, mais juste.

Il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer ses sentiments et pourtant, il était certain qu'elle éprouvait elle aussi quelque chose pour lui. Robb aurait su comment l'aider pour qu'il puisse lui avouer tout cela. Avec Ygritte s'était venu dans un moment fort en émotions…Elle voulait le tuer, mais il n'y croyait pas ou il ne l'espérait pas. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aime et qu'elle aussi l'aimait. Il savait que c'était vrai, mais aussi que leur amour ne pouvait pas survivre à leur guerre. Ici, la guerre était à leur porte, menaçant tout futur et Jon était prêt à tout risquer pour rester aux côtés de sa Reine. Il avait déjà affronté Cersei, risquant un armistice pour ne pas laisser Daenerys seule face à cette Reine folle. Il en ferait pareil avec les Lords du Nord. Déterminé, il quitta la pièce pour demander une réunion dès que possible.

Arrivant dans la pièce principale, il la vit, plus belle que jamais, son long manteau blanc la protégeant du froid alors qu'elle échangeait des paroles avec Arya.

Il l'aimait, oui et il avait appris quelque chose depuis sa mort : il voulait vivre pour voir le futur que Daenerys désirait tant donner à Westeros.

Elle pivota vers lui, ses yeux lilas si envoûtants rencontrant les siens.

Il n'avait jamais été Théon Greyjoy, le jeune homme fougueux et impétueux.

Il n'avait jamais été Robb Stark, le futur Lord de Winterfell qui séduisait toutes les jeunes filles avec ces mots et son sourire.

Il était juste Jon Snow, pseudo Roi du Nord, un soldat au service de son peuple, mais aussi un homme prêt à donner sa vie pour celle qu'il aimait, Daenerys Targaryen.


	26. I love you part1

_**Voici enfin la partie qui suit « Do you love him » « Do you love her »**_

 _ **Elle s'appelle tout simplement : I love you et c'est la partie 1**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis svp :) cela me manque de ne pas le lire**_

 _ **Oh je ne vous ai pas dit mais j'ai réalisé l'un de mes rêves le mois dernier**_

 _ **J'ai rencontré KIT HARINGTON ! Oui, Jon Snow en personne et j'ai même eu droit à un câlin de sa part. Cet homme est un amour, je ne peux que l'aimer davantage 3**_

 _ **PS : entre l'écriture de cet OS et aujourd'hui, j'ai ….REVU KIT ! qui s'est souvenu de moi depuis Londres :o il m'a tellement surprise. Je vous conseille son nouveau film à sortir le 13 mars « ma vie avec John F Donovan »**_

 _ **Bisous**_

 _ **Lyly**_

Je t'aime.

Trois simples mots à dire et pourtant si compliqués à révéler à voix haute.

Il le lui disait en la regardant tendrement, ses lèvres scellées, incapable de les ouvrir, son cœur tambourinant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Je t'aime.

Elle ne l'avait dit qu'à un homme dans sa vie, à Drogo et il l'avait quittée, l'abandonnant dans une contrée inconnue, seule. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais la peur l'empêchait pourtant de lui avouer quoique ce soit.

* * *

Il l'aimait.

Jon savait que ce sentiment était réel, terrifiant, mais lui permettait de vivre à nouveau, de se réveiller sereinement le matin. Pas en sueur, pas effrayé de se voir un poignard dans le cœur…

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait depuis l'instant où elle lui avait fait sentir qu'il n'était pas qu'un bâtard à ses yeux, acceptant de le croire dans son histoire, mais ne pouvant se soustraire à son devoir de Reine.

Il l'avait aimée à ce moment-là.

* * *

Elle l'aimait.

Daenerys ressentait ce sentiment envers lui, et elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions, désirant se perdre dans ses bras, laissant le feu qui brûlait en elle se fondre dans la glace de ce Nordiste.

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, pour l'homme altruiste et téméraire, pour l'homme un peu fou de lui tenir tête, mais au combien brave de le faire.

Elle l'aimait depuis ce moment où il avait touché Drogon. Jamais personne n'avait osé approcher ses fils ainsi, jamais personne n'avait pu le faire sans craindre de périr, mais Jon était différent, unique.

Elle l'avait aimé à ce moment-là.

Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient sans honte, sans regrets depuis cette première nuit sur le bateau, oubliant un temps le danger au dehors. Ils s'aimaient, apprenant à se connaître, les souverains derrière les titres, juste un homme et une femme partageant un lien fort et indestructible.

Ils s'aimaient un peu plus chaque jour, appréhendant la guerre à venir, mais n'osant jamais vraiment en parler dans ces moments de bonheur.

* * *

Je t'aime. Des mots beaux et effrayants, des mots qui changeraient leur histoire pour sans doute les conduire à leur perte au-delà du Mur…

Pouvaient-ils risquer de les dire ? Pouvaient-ils se permettre cet égoïsme ?

Aimer était dangereux, Tyrion le leur avait dit.

Aimer était un sentiment magnifique, Davos le leur avait dit.

Aimer c'était s'oublier dans l'autre, les mots de Missandei à sa Reine.

Aimer c'était de la folie, un peu le ressenti de Sansa envers la stupidité de son frère aîné…

Aimer tout simplement c'était vivre.

—Avant de mourir, nous devons vivre, lui avait dit un jour Ygritte.

Il allait sans doute y passer, mais il ne voulait rien regretter avant son trépas.

* * *

Elle ne survivrait peut-être pas à cette guerre, vengeant son fils tout en détruisant le Night King, elle s'y était préparée. Maudite depuis des années, maudite par son nom, maudite par ses actions… Pouvait-elle connaître un peu de bonheur avant son dernier souffle ? Elle le désirait ardemment.

Arya d'un simple signe lui avait donné sa bénédiction, acceptant ses sentiments pour son tendre frère.

Nerveuse, elle s'approcha de la porte de son bureau, celui où parfois ils se réunissaient pour parler de tactiques, des armes en constructions massives ou des prochaines attaques à mener. Elle savait qu'elle le trouverait ici, penché sur sa carte du Nord, à méditer, à broyer du noir, chose qu'il faisait si souvent.

Soufflant un bon coup, elle toqua à la porte d'une main tremblante.

De quoi avait-elle peur ? Elle ne le savait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jon, ses yeux si sombres se posant sur elle. Elle en oublia subitement les battements effrénés dans sa poitrine, le feu la consumant pour cet homme.

En silence, il la laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur, le bois se refermant derrière elle, ses bras l'emprisonnant contre la porte, son souffle chaud proche de sa bouche.

—Dany, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

La jeune souveraine frissonna avant de combler l'espace les séparant pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Elle savait qu'on parlerait sans doute de sa visite auprès de leur Roi, les commérages se faisant multiples depuis leur arrivée ici, mais elle n'en avait cure. Jon avait même passé toutes ses nuits dans sa chambre, la quittant au petit matin avant l'aube. Le plus discrètement possible, mais pas assez pour les servantes du château. Il se moquait des remarques, de leur avis à tous.

Sa main glissa dans sa chevelure, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui, savourant son parfum épicé, sa chaleur naturelle qui réchauffait son cœur un peu plus chaque jour. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, son front se collant au sien, ses yeux clos, profitant de ce moment en compagnie de la jeune femme. Ses doigts se posèrent alors sur sa barbe, le sortant de sa transe et il s'écarta pour lui faire face, soudain inquiet.

Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il sut qu'il se méprenait sur sa venue ici. Soulagé, il continua à l'observer en silence, incapable de se détacher de son regard si envoûtant.

—J'étais en compagnie de ta sœur, dit-elle de sa voix douce.

—Sansa ?

Elle secoua la tête.

—Arya. Elle est…

Daenerys esquissa un sourire, se rappelant sa conversation avec la plus jeune des filles Stark.

—Elle est très protectrice, termina-t-elle, ses prunelles se posant sur lui.

—Elle l'est oui.

Un silence prit place et il se détacha complètement, lui laissant un peu plus d'espace. Pensive, elle s'éloigna vers la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos, fixant la cour. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre entre-ouverte, laissant le vent frais l'envahir, les flocons tombant sur ses phalanges. Son esprit vagabonda au lointain, vers le Mur, se rappelant brièvement ce jour fatal, le cri de ses enfants. Ravalant ses larmes, elle préféra refermer la vitre, et pivota vers Jon.

Il était toujours à la fixer, en silence, sans rien lui demander, n'arrivant pas à cacher son angoisse et elle fit quelques pas pour se trouver à nouveau à ses côtés.

—Elle tient à toi, Jon, beaucoup…

—Arya et moi nous partageons un lien fort depuis toujours, expliqua-t-il.

—Je sais.

—Elle t'a menacée ?

Daenerys tenta de masquer son rire avec difficulté, mais le rassura :

—Non, je suis la mère des Dragons, l'as-tu oublié ?

Il arbora un sourire en coin, ses mains prenant les siennes.

—Je ne pense pas que je pourrai l'oublier, non.

Ils se regardèrent, se souvenant leur première rencontre et leur entêtement à tous les deux. Des mois depuis tout cela, des mois depuis que leurs sentiments avaient évolué…

Aimer était une chose terrifiante…

Et Daenerys se retrouva à nouveau incapable de prononcer une parole. Avec espoir, elle attendit qu'il puisse avoir le courage de le faire à son tour. Hélas, Jon n'avait pas encore trouvé comment faire cela.

Trois simples mots, trois mots si difficiles à avouer…

Déçue par elle-même, par lui aussi, Daenerys retira ses mains, les serrant l'une contre l'autre.

—Je dois aller voir mes Dothrakis, murmura-t-elle, distante.

Il hocha la tête et elle leva les yeux sur lui, ses iris tentant de déchiffrer son regard encre.

—Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Elle secoua la tête et passa à côté de lui. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et il l'appela subitement. La Reine se tourna vers Jon. D'un simple regard, elle fut happée par l'intensité de ses prunelles noires et sa gorge se noua.

Jon marqua la distance les séparant et s'empara de ses mains, ses yeux ne la quittant pas. Leurs poitrines battant à l'unisson.

—Bientôt nous devrons…

—Je sais… On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire derrière ces murs. L'armée des Lannisters ne viendra plus.

—Je n'aurai pas dû la croire, j'étais naïf… Sansa avait raison.

Ses doigts serrèrent les siens, lui apportant un peu de réconfort.

—Je l'ai crue aussi. Si nous regardons en arrière, nous sommes perdus, murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement.

—J'aurai aimé te rencontrer avant tout ça, avant cette guerre qui va…

Elle le fit taire d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

—Nous vaincrons, Jon, ensemble.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et elle éloigna sa main.

—Ensemble, répéta le jeune homme, avant de se pencher pour sceller cette promesse par un baiser.

A regret, il se détacha d'elle, lui témoignant son amour d'un simple regard.

Trois simples mots, trois mots si difficiles à avouer…

—Je te verrai ce soir, Jon.

La porte se referma à nouveau et il se trouva seul, avec ses pensées, son manque de courage.

Il n'était pas Robb…

Il n'était qu'un bâtard, amoureux d'une Reine.

Soupirant, il s'éloigna pour reprendre ses recherches sur le plan qui l'attendait sur le bureau.

* * *

Enfilant ses gants pour sortir vers le camp, Daenerys laissa échapper un soupir.

Elle était une Reine, une conquérante, une libératrice, et elle était effrayée de lui dire ce qu'elle éprouvait.

Il n'était pas qu'un bâtard pour elle, il était celui qu'elle avait choisi d'aimer.

* * *

Aimer, un sentiment merveilleux…

Trois simples mots, trois mots si difficiles à avouer…


	27. I love you part2

**Coucou tlm**

 **Me revoilà avec la suite de « I love you »j'espère que vous aimerez toujours**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

 **Dans un mois tout pile, GOT revient pour son dernier voyage !**

Il l'aimait et cela malgré la révélation de Bran, son « frère ».

Il n'arrivait pas à effacer ce sentiment, ancré en lui. Une marque invisible à l'œil nu, mais marqué au fer chaud dans son cœur. Il l'aimait et ne renoncerait pas à elle. Le destin les avait réuni pour une raison, Dany le lui avait dit un jour et il la croyait maintenant.

Elle l'aimait et la révélation de Bran n'avait rien changé à cela. Son cœur s'était même mis à battre la chamade à l'idée qu'elle n'était plus seule, plus l'unique Targaryen. Elle le feu, lui la glace. Ils se complétaient, il était la partie manquante dans son cœur.

—Tu es un Targaryen, Jon.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui :

—Et un Stark.

Un Stark… Plus un bâtard, mais bien un noble et pas uniquement parce qu'on lui avait donné ce titre. Il avait toujours rêvé être un Stark, être vu aux yeux de tous comme un membre de la très respectée famille Stark, mais il était né « Snow » et avait fini par l'accepter.

—Jon ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, reportant son attention sur Daenerys. Bran avait quitté la pièce en compagnie de Sam, les laissant seuls. D'un regard, il lut l'appréhension sur son beau visage et chercha à la rassurer. Il s'empara de sa main, caressant délicatement ses doigts.

—Toute ma vie, je me suis demandé qui était ma mère et pourquoi…pourquoi elle m'avait abandonnée….

—Je sais, mais elle ne l'a pas fait, Jon, elle t'aimait.

Son cœur fit une embardée, sa mère l'avait aimée. Il n'était pas une erreur, pas un rejet. Il avait été aimé.

La pression se fit plus forte sur les phalanges de la jeune reine et elle posa sa main sur sa joue, un tende sourire accroché aux lèvres.

—Je t'aime.

Les mots étaient sortis naturellement, sans honte, sans peur d'un sentiment non partagé. Il s'était libéré, un peu comme ce soir là lorsqu'il avait osé la rejoindre dans sa cabine. Jon n'avait jamais été courageux dans les relations amoureuses. Il n'avait pas le charme de Robb, les filles ne regardaient pas un simple bâtard, jamais. Pourtant, il avait su attirer l'attention d'une reine et elle l'avait regardé avec respect. Il n'était certes plus un bâtard, il avait un héritage, un titre, mais cela lui importait peu. Seul, la tendresse de Daenerys avait un intérêt à ses yeux.

Il l'aimait et le lui avait enfin dit.

Il n'attendait pas qu'elle lui retourne ces même mots, il n'avait jamais rien attendu de personne pour ne pas être déçu, pour avancer sans regrets.

Sa bouche se posa sur la sienne, un bref instant et il fut envahi par son parfum épicé et si particulier. Daenerys se détacha lentement, ses prunelles lilas rencontrant les siennes.

—Je t'aime aussi, Jon.

Elle le lui avait dit, naturellement. La bravoure du témoignage de son amour lui avait donné la sienne, osant, acceptant, délivrant ces mots si baux et si doux.

Elle l'aimait d'un amour peut-être dangereux et tragique, mais elle s'en moquait.

La mort étai à leur mur et elle ne voulait rien regretté de sa vie. Elle avait été une Khaleesi, une mère des dragons, une libératrice, une reine et elle ne voulait être que Daenerys. Une heure ou bien cent, mais juste Dany, sa Dany.

—Je ne te mérite pas, murmura-t-il, ses doigts glissant dans sa chevelure d'argent.

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser passionné, elle était celle qui ne méritait pas un tel homme et pourtant, il l'aimait.

—Tu mérites tellement plus, Jon.

—Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus que toi, Dany. Toi et ma famille.

Elle sourit, ses lèvres retrouvant les siennes avec tendresse.

—Alors je n'ai besoin de rien de plus moi non plus, avoua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

—Le trône, je n'en veux pas, n'en doute jamais.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle non plus elle n'en voulait plus, elle avait trouvé ce qui manquait à son existence. C'était bien plus qu'un royaume, bien plus qu'un trône de fer, c'était une maison.

Sa maison, c'était où Jon irait et si c'était au-delà du Mur à se battre, elle le suivrait.

—Tu ne veux pas une belle couronne sur ta tête bouclée ? le taquina-t-elle.

—Je pense qu'elle sera plus belle sur la tienne, Ma Reine.

Elle arbora un sourire en coin qu'il lui rendit.

* * *

L'amour, un sentiment beau et doux.

L'amour est dangereux, mais aimer c'était vivre avec passion.

Elle le feu, lui la glace.

Ils succomberaient peut-être à cette guerre, mais ils s'aimeront jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.


	28. Winterfell is yours, your grace

_Coucou tout le monde_

 _Plus que 10 jours ! et GOT revient pour la dernière fois :O_

 _Mon dieu j'ai hâte et en même temps non… et vous ?_

 _Voici un nouvel OS que j'ai écrit en début d'année, mais pas eu le tps de vous poster avant, je m'en excuse !_

 _Le teaser 2 m'a inspiré cet OS sur l'arrivée de Dany avec Jon à Winterfell et sa « confrontation » avec Sansa Stark ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review car vous ne me dites plus si mes OS vous plaisent ou non_

 _Zoubi_

Jon fixa l'horizon, pensif. Une part de lui était ravie de se retrouver à Winterfell, chez lui, près des siens. Il pourrait bientôt revoir ses sœurs et son petit frère, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'ils se rapprochaient tous de la bataille finale, celle contre les marcheurs blancs, contre le Night King…

Il était préparé depuis des années, il ne vivait plus que pour cela, mais c'était avant son voyage dans le sud, avant sa rencontre avec Dany. Le temps de quelques semaines ils avaient oublié un peu leur devoir, profitant de la traversée pour se connaître davantage, pour s'aimer sans honte, ni regret, pour vivre tout simplement. Jon se rappelait les paroles d'Ygritte : Avant de mourir, nous devons vivre. Et c'était chose faite, il vivait, il respirait et cela grâce à la jeune Reine.

Soudain une main gantée se posa sur son bras, le sortant de ses pensées. Il coula un regard sur la jeune femme et esquissa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit chaleureusement.

—Winterfell est encore plus beau que tu me l'avais décrit, Jon.

—J'espère que tu t'y sentiras comme chez toi, Dany.

—Peu m'importe où je suis du moment que nous sommes ensemble.

D'un geste tendre, il porta sa main à ses lèvres pour lui témoigner son amour et sa reconnaissance avant que leurs chevaux ne s'éloignent vers l'entrée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, scandant que le roi était de retour. Si autrefois Jon ne se sentait pas à l'aise de cette forme de démonstration de ses gens, il n'en n'était plus rien. Il échangea un bref regard avec Dany, puis ils descendirent de cheval dans la cour principal.

A peine fut-il à terre qu'il entendit des pas. Il fit volte-face pour apercevoir Sansa, sa sœur accompagnée de Brienne. Sans réfléchir, il marqua la distance les séparant et la serra contre lui, heureux de la revoir, heureux d'être chez lui. Il se détacha ensuite de la cadette et remarqua qu'elle avait le regard fixé derrière lui. Jon tourna brièvement la tête pour voir Daenerys au côté de Sir Jorah Mormont. Il inclina la tête puis se tourna vers sa sœur à nouveau, affrontant finalement son regard.

—Merci d'avoir pris soin de Winterfell pendant mon absence, Sansa.

—Je n'ai fait que ce que je devais, Jon. Protéger NOTRE peuple.

Il sentit la pique dans les derniers mots de la jeune femme et soupira. Il savait que Sansa ne serait pas facile face à sa décision, qu'elle serait sans doute déçue. Il n'avait pas le temps pour gérer une de ses énièmes querelles, alors il s'écarta et posa son regard sur Les Lords, les soldats, les habitants de Winterfell.

—Je suis parti pour le Sud malgré vos objections, malgré vos craintes… Nous avons une guerre à mener, une qui sans l'aide de la Reine Daenerys Targaryen serait vaine. Elle a accepté de nous aider lorsqu'elle a su le danger qu'encourrait son peuple, tout son peuple.

Un brouhaha commença à naître et Jon n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour sentir le regard de Dany sur lui.

—J'ai choisi de porter mon allégeance à la Reine Daenerys Targaryen pour la soutenir dans sa quête du trône parce qu'elle a un bon cœur, parce qu'elle est l'espoir de Westeros.

Des exclamations se firent entendre. Jon savait que les Lords réagiraient ainsi, alors il haussa le ton, mettant un terme à cette haine envers la jeune femme qu'il aimait :

—Nous devons tous rester unis, ensemble, contre cette guerre à venir, contre ses marcheurs blancs ! Je vous demande de me faire confiance, comme j'ai pu faire confiance à cette étrangère.

A ces mots, il fixa Sansa dont les lèvres étaient serrées et il ne savait plus quoi ajouter, il n'était pas le meilleur des parleurs…

—Je ne suis pas venue pour conquérir le Nord, je suis venue pour le sauver.

Il pivota vers Dany qui affichait un petit sourire. La mère des dragons s'approcha de lui et Sansa, venant le soutenir, l'épaulant. Ensemble, avait-elle dit. Ensemble, nous les convaincrons. Il croyait en elle.

—Je sais l'histoire de nos familles, Lady Sansa. Je sais que mon père était un homme fou et non digne du trône. Je vous prie de pardonner les erreurs passées pour les souffrances que ma famille vous a fait au cour des années.

Jon remarqua la surprise sur les visages des Lords autour d'eux et il sourit, confiant. Dany avait raison, ils l'avaient fait, ensemble.

Il y eut un long silence, chacun attendant la réaction de Sansa. Jon aurait voulu prendre la main de Dany pour l'aider à affronter les Nordistes et en particulier sa sœur, mais il savait qu'elle n'en n'avait pas besoin.

Après de longues secondes, Sansa baissa brièvement les yeux au sol avant de les relever, s'efforçant de garder un air calme et déclara avec une pointe de sarcasme :

—Winterfell est à vous, votre grâce.

Dany opina du chef, gardant toujours son image de Reine, digne et imperturbable. Elle n'avait pas peur de Sansa Stark ou de ses Lords autour d'eux qui les observaient. Elle avait affronté bien pire par le passé et Jon lui avait à nouveau témoigné son amour, son soutien. Peu importe les difficultés, elle y arriverait.

—Non.

Sansa ne fléchit pas et Daenerys ajouta plongeant son regard dans le sien :

—Je ne prendrai pas la maison de quelqu'un, Lady Sansa. Ceci est votre maison, à vous, à Jon, à votre famille. Je suis une invitée et vous êtes sous ma protection maintenant.

La Lady de Winterfell fut celle qui hocha à son tour la tête. Était-elle reconnaissante ? Non, mais cela suffirait à Daenerys pour le moment. Se tournant vers Jon, elle croisa son regard, se perdant brièvement dans les iris sombre de Jon, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur Sansa et ajouta, sincère :

—Votre frère est un homme têtu et inconscient, mais aussi brave et convainquant. Mon armée et mes dragons vous aideront dans cette guerre, parce que c'est la guerre qui importe le plus

Puis, elle attendit, sans la lâcher du regard, sentant Jon à ses côtés, mais n'ayant nullement besoin de son aide dans cette « bataille ». Soudain, Sansa arbora un sourire, un de ceux qu'elle connaissait pour être tout sauf sincère, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Dany savait que la jeune femme avait eu des épreuves difficiles et qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à protéger les siens. Elle ne pouvait que la comprendre.

—Peut-être pourrions-nous vous montrer vos appartements, votre grâce ?

—Cela serait fort agréable, Lady Sansa.

A ces côtés, l'atmosphère se détendit un peu plus, les deux femmes continuèrent à se défier du regard sans un mot puis Sansa s'écarta pour la laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur du château suivi de Jon et ses conseillers.


	29. Home

_**Dernier OS, avant le dernier jour qui nous sépare de la s8.**_

 _ **Je sens que le début de saison sera plein d'émotion et il me tarde tellement !**_

* * *

Winterfell se dressait au lointain. Sa maison, là où l'attendait Sansa, mais aussi Arya et Bran… Il ne s'était jamais autant senti apaisé de sa vie. La guerre était à leur porte, mais pour la première fois de son existence, Jon se laissait envahir par des pensées sereines : Bientôt, il serait réuni avec sa famille.

Un mince sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il pivota vers la jeune femme, celle avec qui il partageait bien plus qu'une simple alliance politique. Au fil des semaines, ils avaient su se familiariser l'un à l'autre, mais aussi à se livrer leurs secrets les plus intimes. Ils avaient comblé les années d'absence, s'oubliant l'un avec l'autre dans le bateau qui les conduisait au Nord. Jon savait qu'il lui devait cette nouvelle confiance en lui.

—Tu es toujours un Roi, Jon, avait-elle murmuré, sa main glissant sur sa joue.

Il avait plié le genou et pourtant, elle le voyait comme son égal, son partenaire.

Presque instinctivement, il s'empara de sa main gantée, ses yeux lilas accrochant les siens.

—Nerveux ?

—Honnêtement, non.

Elle sourit chaleureusement, ses phalanges caressant les siennes.

—Winterfell a toujours été ma maison et je ne m'y suis jamais senti aussi proche que maintenant.

—Ta famille t'y attend, Jon.

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête, mais ajouta sincère :

—Ils t'aimeront, Dany. Winterfell sera ta maison aussi, je te le promets.

Une douce chaleur monta en elle comme à chaque fois qu'il l'associait à sa famille. Jon connaissait son histoire, jamais elle n'avait eu une vraie maison et pourtant, lors de leurs instants seuls, il lui avait parlé de Winterfell, d'endroits précis et lui avait promis de lui montrer, lui assurant qu'elle serait comme chez elle.

Jon Snow n'était pas un grand parleur, mais lorsqu'il s'exprimait, elle chérissait ses mots.

—Me Montreras-tu l'arbre sacré ?

—Je vous montrerai tout ce que vous désirez, ma Reine.

Son cœur fit une embardée et elle fit un pas de plus, se rapprochant de lui.

—Plierez-vous le genou, Jon Snow ?

—Je le plierai devant les anciens comme les nouveaux.

Il s'avança à son tour, comblant la distance entre eux, ses iris sombres sondant les siens. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de l'après, de ce que leur histoire adviendrait une fois arrivée à Winterfell, mais cet échange entre eux en disait long sur la suite. Peu importe que les Lords l'acceptent ou non, Jon voulait qu'elle fasse partie de sa famille, que sa maison soit aussi la sienne et cela confirma sans une réelle demande leur avenir. Ensemble.

—Embrasse-moi, chuchota-t-elle tendrement.

Il ne se laissa pas prier, sa main s'empara de son visage, ses lèvres si douces rencontrant les siennes. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ces instants, de son souffle se mêlant au sien, de son parfum si enivrant. L'hiver était là et pourtant, Jon sentait la chaleur, le soleil qui ravivait son corps.

A regret, il se détacha d'elle, son front collé au sien, ses pupilles cherchant les siennes.

Peu importe les complications à Winterfell, il avait promis qu'elle serait en sécurité ici et il tiendrait sa promesse.

Sa main toujours dans la sienne, ils pivotèrent vers la route, fixant le château plus proche que jamais. Jon n'avait peut-être pas peur, mais Dany était terrifiée de rencontrer sa famille, bien plus que de les Lords et leur hostilité. Si un membre des Stark la détestait…. Devrait-elle renoncer à ce futur qu'elle aspirait tant ? A cette maison où elle pourrait enfin poser ses bagages ?

—Es-tu prête ?

Expirant un bon coup, elle opina du chef.

—Tout se passera bien, Dany. Je te le promets.

Il y eu un long silence puis la souveraine fit volte-face.

—Nous pouvons y aller, dit-elle déterminée.

Il inclina la tête, ses doigts caressant les siens puis il la relâcha, la laissant admirer l'horizon et s'imaginant déjà la voir arpenter Winterfell.

Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Il était vraiment de retour à la maison.


	30. The Truth

**_Voilà, GOT is back et moi aussi :)_**

 ** _J'ai beaucoup aimé le premier episode, y avait des bons moments, quelques trucs m'ont manqué : Ghost, Dany qui ne peut pas digérer pour l'annonce de Viserion, mais à part ça, c'était vraiment un bon episode. Et puis quoi dire de Jon qui monte Rhaegal omy !_**

 ** _Bref_**

 ** _Here we go, j'ai imaginé ce qui se passerait cette nuit lorsque Jon en parlerait à Dany (ou ne va-t-il pas le faire ? je ne vois pas Jon lui mentir, c'est pas Jon ça)_**

* * *

—Tu es Aegon Targaryen, l'héritier du trône.

Les mots se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête. Ned Stark, l'honorable, l'homme le plus honnête qu'il connaissait lui avait menti toute sa vie. D'abord il avait eu de la colère, envers Sam, envers Ned, puis la compréhension était venue. Ned l'avait fait pour le protéger… Il le réalisait, mais cela n'était pas simple à accepter pour lui. Il avait écouté le conseil de Tyrion, porte ton titre de bâtard comme une armure et il avait réussi au fil des années. Acceptant d'être Jon Snow, le bâtard d'Eddark Stark, puis il était devenu le Lord commandant , et enfin le Roi du Nord. Des titres prestigieux, mais qui ne représentaient rien à ses yeux, il ne désirait qu'une chose : sauver le Nord, sauver tout le monde. Etre Roi des sept royaumes ne l'aiderait pas à tout cela, car il n'y aurait rien à gouverner si la menace des marcheurs blancs n'était pas éradiqué pas et puis, il y avait Daenerys… Sa Dany, sa Reine, la femme qu'il aimait.

—As-tu plié le genou pour sauver le Nord ou parce que tu l'aimes ?

Il n'avait rien répondu à Sansa. Il n'avait pas à se justifier de ses actions. Il comprenait l'attitude de sa sœur….non, sa cousine…

Jon soupira.

Arya, Sansa et Bran n'étaient pas sa famille, plus vraiment…

Il se rappela subitement Robb, puis Rickon et aussi Theon Greyjoy.

Il réalisa soudain. Il n'était pas qu'un Targaryen, il était aussi un Stark et pourtant, il se sentait plus perdu que jamais… Levant les yeux, il vit la statue de marbre d'Eddard Stark.

—La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je te parlerai de ta mère, je te le promets.

Est-ce que Ned Stark lui aurait vraiment dit ? Il ne l'avait pas arrêté quand il était parti pour le Mur, sans doute cela le protégeait, mais vouer sa vie à la solitude, à l'éloignement… Ned lui avait un peu volé de sa vie. Oui, il avait eu de bons moments là-bas, il avait eu des amis, des frères, il avait connu aussi l'amour et puis il avait été trahit, poignarder, détruit… Jon serra les poings, ne voulant pas se rappeler cet épisode de sa vie. Cette époque était révolue et il voulait oublier, tout oublier, cela n'avait plus eu d'importance après sa résurrection. Il voulait même quitter Westeros, partir loin partir pour Essos ou ailleurs.

Essos… Il aurait pu rencontrer Dany là-bas. L'aurait-elle aimé comme elle l'aime à ce jour ?

Il ne savait pas, ne saurait jamais et maintenant ?

Maintenant n'avait plus d'importance, maintenant n'existait plus. Il sentait le froid l'envahir, sa respiration se saccader à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient dans cette crypte sombre. Enfant il n'avait jamais eu peur de venir ici, s'amusant à faire des farces avec Robb, avec Théon. Pourtant à cet instant précis, il ne s'y sentait pas en sécurité, observer par ses pierres, par ses visages inconnus, par le visage inconnu de celle qu'il pouvait maintenant appelé « mère ». Il s'était toujours demandé : Ma mère m'a-t-elle aimé ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ?

Il savait. Lyanna Stark l'avait aimé, la première femme à l'aimer et il n'avait jamais pu connaître cet amour, remplacer par le regard haineux de Catelyn Stark…

Il n'avait jamais rien attendu de personne, de cette vie, il avait juste accepté ce qu'il était, ce qu'il ne serait jamais et puis tout avait changé… Il avait repris le Nord avec Sansa, avec cette sœur qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé ou du moins n'avait pas tenté et il s'était senti chez lui, dans son foyer…

Il avait choisi de se battre pour les vivants, il était plus mort que vivant alors qu'importe son destin.

—Je suis la dernière Targaryen, Jon Snow.

Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres aux souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Daenerys Targaryen, la terrifiante, mais au combien fascinante mère des dragons. Il n'avait pourtant pas céder à cette attraction, à ce sentiment de vouloir la connaître, il pensait au Nord, à la guerre. Pas de temps pour cela avait-il déclaré à Davos qui n'arrêtait jamais de lui mentionner les faits de la Reine et à chaque instant, son cœur manquait un battement. Il avait lutté, des semaines, puis il avait encore failli mourir et il avait choisi. Il l'avait choisie.

—Nous allons détruire le Night King et son armée, nous le ferons ensemble. Vous avez ma parole.

Il avait cessé de lutter à ces mots, acceptant l'inévitable : Il était amoureux d'elle.

Jon avait voulu quelque chose pour la première fois de sa vie : Elle. Uniquement elle.

Il avait enfin pensé à lui, à son désir, à ses sentiments, laissant un temps, juste un temps le poids du pouvoir, des responsabilités et il avait été heureux. Elle l'avait rendu heureux et maintenant ? Pourrait-il encore la regarder sans peur ?

Il avait peur oui, peur de perdre cette vie, son identité. Il n'avait pas compris comment il avait pu s'approcher des dragons si facilement, sans crainte véritable. Un jour sur le bateau, Dany lui avait suggéré que sa mère avait peut-être un peu de sang Targaryen et il s'était alors demandé si cela était possible, si une infime partie de lui avait un héritage. Mais il n'avait pas désiré CET HERITAGE.

Aegon Targaryen, héritier des sept royaumes…

Protecteurs du peuple…

Non, il n'était pas cet homme… Mais il n'était plus non plus Jon Snow. Qui était-il maintenant ?

Des pas se firent entendre et il se redressa subitement, reconnaissant clairement le bruit pour les avoir entendu si souvent depuis des semaines… Jon n'osa pas se retourner et resta silencieux.

—Jon ?

Ses lèvres restèrent sceller, il lui était impossible de prononcer une quelconque parole.

—Pourquoi te caches-tu ici ? La nuit est déjà tombée et je… m'inquiétais.

—Je suis désolé.

Il avait murmuré ces mots avec difficulté, révélant bien plus qu'une simple excuse. Daenerys marqua la distance les séparant et sa main gantée se posant sur lui.

—Ta sœur m'a annoncé que certains Lords sont partis… Je sais que tu t'en veux, mais… ce n'est pas ta faute. Vous êtes bornés, vous les Nordiens, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je ne peux que m'en rappeler.

Elle faisait référence à son attitude têtue au fil des semaines durant son séjour à Dragonstone. A un autre moment, il aurait pu sourire avec elle, mais pas là. La jeune femme perdit automatiquement le sien. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son bras et elle chuchota peinée :

—Ils me détestent tous… Tu avais tort de dire qu'ils me verraient pour qui je suis… Et ce soir, j'ai… Je suis une Targaryen, j'essaye de faire ce qui est juste, mais parfois je fais des erreurs.

Il posa son regard sur elle et il vit ses yeux peinés, sa main se posant automatiquement sur sa joue, essayant de chasser sa tristesse.

—Nous faisons tous des erreurs, Dany.

—Ton ami, Samwell… J'ai souvent tué des gens, des gens qui me voulaient du mal ou ne me respecter pas, mais je pensais bien agir… Pour le bien de mon peuple, pour ne pas risquer une trahison future… Il avait déjà trahi la Maison Tyrell…Je ne pouvais pas prendre de risques.

—Sam comprendra.

Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue.

—Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment la Reine que tout le monde attend… le trône me revient, mais parfois… Parfois tout serait plus simple si je n'étais pas celle que je suis. Mais qui pourrait briser cette roue ? Qui à part moi, Jon ?

Jon écarquilla les yeux, et sentit une douleur s'abattra sur son cœur. Ses phalanges caressaient toujours le visage de Daenerys mais ses yeux ne le regardaient pas, fixant un point inconnu.

—Je ne veux pas de ce trône.

Surprise, elle pivota son regard sur le sien, l'incompréhension se lisant sur ses traits. La main de Jon quitta sa joue et il soupira.

—Je veux juste… sauver tout le monde et ensuite… Je ne sais pas s'il y aura un ensuite, je n'y ai jamais pensé… Enfin parfois, mais c'est si incertain… Mon futur est incertain.

La jeune Reine glissa ses doigts dans les siens, attirant son attention.

—Ton futur est avec moi, Jon. Ensemble, tu te souviens ?

Il la dévisagea, la bouche entrouverte, essayant de trouver clairement comment lui dire les choses…Comment ne pas la briser davantage…

Expirant un bon coup, il déclara subitement :

—Sansa m'a demandé ce soir si j'ai plié le genou pour sauver le Nord ou parce que je t'aimais.

Daenerys cligna des yeux et elle l'interrogea du regard, l'incitant à continuer.

—Je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier devant elle, je savais qui j'étais, je savais ce qui m'importait et…Sam…

—Sam ? Il est venu te parler ? Il me déteste, non ?

Jon repensa à sa conversation avec le jeune homme, avec son frère de cœur qui tentait de lui monter la tête sur la femme qu'il aimait.

—Sam… Sam a découvert qui était ma mère.

La surprise se lut sur les traits de Daenerys et elle serra instinctivement sa main. Jon baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts et soupira.

—Est-elle… morte ?

Il hocha la tête.

—Jon, je suis désolée, je sais que tu…

—Elle s'appelait Lyanna Stark…

—Quoi ?

Expirant un bon coup, il reporta son attention sur elle et déclara :

—Ma mère était Lyanna Stark et mon père…

Clignant des yeux, elle répondit à sa place :

—Rhaegar Targaryen…

Il inclina la tête et continua de l'observer avec appréhension. A sa grande surprise, il vit ses yeux lilas se mettre à briller.

—Tu es un Targaryen.

La vérité le frappa à nouveau et une douleur lancinante le saisit.

—Rhaegar aimait ta mère…. Il n'aurait jamais pu lui faire de mal, crois-moi, le rassura-t-elle.

—Ils étaient mariés…

La jeune femme resta sans voix.

—En secret, mais ils l'étaient…

—Tu es…

—Je ne veux pas du trône, Dany. Il te revient de droit.

Comblant le peu de distance les séparant, elle murmura :

—Toute ma vie, j'ai attendu de pouvoir reprendre le trône, pour ma famille, pour restaurer ma maison… C'était ma motivation, c'était ce qui m'a aidé à survivre quand j'ai perdu Rhaego et Drogo…

Il resta silencieux, la fixant longuement.

—Mais ce que j'ai toujours désiré… C'était un foyer, une famille.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et elle glissa ses doigts sur sa joue, son front se collant au sien.

—Tu es tout ce que je désirais Jon Snow, tu es mon sang, tu es ma famille, tu es mon amour, tu es mon roi.

Elle se décolla de lui et plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes.

—Quand cette guerre sera terminée, nous briserons la roue ensemble.

—Ensemble, chuchota-t-il.

Elle esquissa un mince sourire et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Le poids sur les épaules de Jon se dissipa subitement. Il ne savait pas encore qui il était, mais il savait une chose : s'il devait survivre à cette guerre, il se battrait aux côtés de sa reine parce que c'était le destin qu'il avait choisi pour lui. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il choisirait son propre destin.

Aegon Targaryen ou Jon Snow. Peu importe, il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux se trouvait face à lui. Une famille, une personne à aimer. Il eut une brève pensée pour Arya, pour Sansa, pour Bran. Il devait l'annoncer aux deux jeunes femmes, et il espérait de tout cœur que cela ne changerait rien à leur relation parce que pour lui, il était à la fois un Stark et un Targaryen. Un bâtard et un Roi, mais avant tout, il était un homme, un homme prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.


	31. A lie

**_Coucou tout le monde :)_**

 ** _J'ai eu une semaine de dingue au travail et hélas cet OS ne m'a pas quitté depuis la diffusion du 802_**

 ** _Mon dieu quel épisode !_**

 ** _Tellement d'émotions quand on sait que c'était sans doute pour beaucoup leurs dernières scènes… On se doute que la bataille sera sanglante et on va finir en PLS lol (en plus je vois Avengers ce we… Bref, je vais investir dans des actions de mouchoirs je crois lol)_**

 ** _J'ai été triste dans l'épisode pour Dany et Jon bien sûr et surtout je me suis demandée ce qu'elle allait faire de sa nuit car on ne la voit pas beaucoup, on la voit uniquement à la fin et voilà donc ce que j'ai imaginé de notre Reine puis sa réaction suite à la découverte sur Jon et son héritage car beaucoup dise que Dany a parlé du trône etc… Mais il faut lire entre les mots et les regards sont aussi très clairs pour moi : de la détresse dans le regard de Dany…._**

 ** _So here we go !_**

 ** _PS : j'ai écris cet OS avant le 803 mais je ne change pas mon avis sur ce que j'ai vu lundi dernier ;) ils s'aiment tjrs et veulent se protéger mutuellement_**

 ** _Ice &Fire forever 3_**

—Nous devrions tous nous reposer.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la matinée, le procès de Jaime Lannister, un homme qu'elle avait haï pour avoir détruit sa famille, Viserys contant chaque jour comment il rêvait de le détruire, puis Tyrion lui avait appris la vérité. Il n'avait pas agi sans raison. Comment pouvait-elle lui pardonner malgré tout cela ? Elle avait espéré le soutien de Jon, connaissant sa peine de ne pas avoir eu une famille à elle et pourtant, il avait plaidé pour Jaime Lannister… Comme tout le monde présent. Elle ne pouvait nier, ils avaient besoin d'hommes, mais il n'était pas facile pour elle de se trouver dans la même pièce que cet homme qui avait aussi tenté de la tuer quelques mois auparavant.

Elle attendit patiemment que Jon porte son attention sur elle, qu'ils puissent passer cette dernière soirée ensemble. Ils avaient tellement passé de soirées, de nuits ensemble depuis leur départ de Dragonstone et hier soir, il n'était pas venu. Sa présence lui avait manqué, mais elle s'était imaginé qu'il l'avait passée avec sa famille. Une famille qui la détestait. Elle semblait avoir fait quelques progrès avec Lady Sansa, mais la jeune femme ne lui faisait pas confiance en tant que souveraine.

—Tu gagneras sa confiance, Dany. Sansa a vécu beaucoup d'horreurs et le Nord lui importe plus que tout au monde maintenant, mais elle t'acceptera.

Elle le comprenait et aurait voulu lui expliquer un peu ce qu'elle comptait faire une fois le trône sien, Lady Sansa serait sa gouvernante et le Nord serait à elle, elle savait que les Nordiens avaient soufferts et elle voulait qu'ils lui fassent confiance. Quelle meilleure façon que de leur laisser leur indépendance ? Un royaume indépendant comme Yara pouvait gérer de son côté les Iles de fer… Mais elle n'avait pas pu continuer sa conversation et avait assisté à des retrouvailles émouvantes avec Théon Greyjoy, plaidant pour se battre pour la famille Stark, famille dont il faisait partie. Son cœur s'était serré, sa seule famille depuis quelques semaines c'était Jon et même Jon lui tournait le dos… Elle les avait laissés à leurs moments d'intimités, préférant retrouver ses fils, se rappelant la veille quand Jon l'avait conduit dans ce lieu magnifique où il venait chasser enfant et s'imagina remonter le temps, le figeant sur cet instant… Pourquoi s'était-il éloigné ? Elle avait appris à le connaître au fil des mois à le côtoyer et encore plus pendant la traversée, Jon parlait peu, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher ses émotions facilement.

—Votre Altesse.

A sa grande surprise, il s'éloigna à nouveau. Elle en fut prise au dépourvue, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction de sa part. Il la fuyait véritablement.

—Khaleesi ?

Expirant un bon coup, elle pivota pour retrouver Sir Jorah qui lui adressa un faible sourire qu'elle lui rendit, le cœur n'y étant plus.

En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre que Lady Sansa lui avait attribuée à son arrivée et ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte dans le même couloir, la chambre de Jon… Il lui avait montré quelques heures avant de partir s'envoler sur ses dragons, lui volant même un baiser alors qu'elle découvrait la pièce et lui promettant d'explorer davantage l'endroit un peu plus tard. Elle se souvenait son petit rire alors qu'il s'emparait de sa bouche, lui faisant une promesse. Il lui en avait tellement fait au cours de leur voyage et pourtant, il les avait rompues les unes après les autres…

Sa main gantée se posa sur le bois puis elle pénétra dans la pièce suivie par son cher ami.

—Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Khaleesi ?

—Non,merci, Jorah.

—Voulez-vous un peu de compagnie ?

—Vous ne deviez pas aller voir votre cousine ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

—J'ai ouïe dire qu'elle veut combattre, c'est une enfant et…

—…J'ai aussi été une enfant, mon ami. Il serait bon que vous puissiez comprendre ses motivations avant de la juger incompétente, non ?

—Vous avez raison, ma Reine.

Ma Reine… Les mots la ramenèrent à Jon, il les lui disait si souvent, un tendre sourire accroché aux lèvres, ses yeux si intenses la fixant telle une proie qu'il ne rêvait que de dévorer.

—Khaleesi ?

Elle cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur l'homme.

—Je vais… tenter de me reposer un peu, Jorah… Vous devriez en faire autant après avoir vu votre cousine.

Il inclina la tête puis s'approcha et lui assura sincère :

—Je sais que Lord Snow semble distant, mais… Il doit être préoccupé par cette guerre à venir… Jon est un homme bon, Daenerys.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et opina du chef.

—Vous lui confierez votre vie ?

—Je lui confierai la vôtre sans hésitation, Ma Reine.

Il se pencha, déposa un baiser sur ses doigts puis la laissa à ses pensées. Daenerys s'approcha de l'âtre crépitant et retira ses gants, laissant le feu glisser entre ses doigts, appréciant la chaleur qui l'envahissait à ce contact.

On toqua à la porte et elle pivota pour voir Missandei la rejoindre.

—Votre Altesse, désirez-vous que je vous fasse couler un bain ?

Hésitante, elle finit par secouer la tête, ses doigts jouant toujours avec le feu. Elle sentit la présence de son amie dans son dos.

—Lord Snow ne vous a toujours pas adressé la parole ?

—Non.

—Il semble préoccuper. Greyworm m'a dit l'avoir vu dehors avec son grand loup et ses amis, Samwell Tarly et Ed…

—Samwell ? s'exlama-t-elle en faisant volte-face.

—Oui, ils étaient en grande discussion tout à l'heure.

Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et elle réalisa soudain la raison de l'éloignement de Jon. Il savait… Il savait ce qu'elle avait fait à la famille de son meilleur ami et il la détestait à son tour…

—Votre Grâce ?

—Missandei, j'ai fait quelque chose de terrible à un proche de Jon…

La jeune femme métisse l'invita à s'asseoir en sa compagnie et Daenerys lui raconta ce qui s'était produit pour la maison Tarly. A la fin, elle attendit avec appréhension la réaction de sa conseillère et amie.

—Il avait trahi la maison Tyrell, n'était-ce pas un crime ?

—Ca l'était, oui. Mais… Son fils n'avait fait que suivre son père et Tyrion m'avait dit de le laisser en vie, mais je ne pouvais pas montrer une faiblesse… Il aurait pu se venger et attenter à ma vie, non ?

—Il aurait pu en effet, Majesté.

—Depuis notre arrivée au Nord... Je savais que ces gens étaient méfiants, mais… Tu ne t'y sens pas bien toi non plus ?

Missandei resta silencieuse et Daenerys posa sa main sur la sienne, attirant son attention.

—J'ai choisie de vous suivre, Altesse et puis Greyworm… Greyworm a juré de vous servir.

—Tu devrais le rejoindre avant qu'il ne parte, Missandei.

—Et vous, vous deviendrez aller voir Lord Snow, Majesté.

Pensive, la reine ne dit mot.

—N'a-t-il pas aussi exécuté des hommes pour trahison ?

—Il l'a fait oui. Il me l'a raconté.

—Il comprendra. Il vous aime.

Ses yeux lilas se posèrent à nouveau sur son amie.

—C'est peut-être votre dernière nuit, ma Reine. Vous devriez être avec lui.

—Je doute qu'il veuille de ma présence, Missandei…

—Vous ne saurez pas si vous restez dans votre chambre, Altesse.

La jeune Targaryen approuva d'un signe de tête et se releva pour aller enfiler sa fourrure.

—Merci, Missandei, dit-elle en la serrant tout contre elle.

La jeune femme lui sourit puis elle sortit à la suite de sa Reine.

Daenerys laissa rapidement Missandei rejoindre Greyworm, les observant à distance et s'en voulant de les séparer à nouveau. Si Greyworm survivait ce soir, elle lui proposerait de quitter Westeros avec Missandei. Ils méritaient d'être heureux et ils ne l'étaient pas depuis leur arrivée à Winterfell. Son cœur serait déchiré de les voir s'éloigner, mais Missandei était avant tout une amie et elle désirait le meilleur pour son peuple. Peu importe les sacrifices.

* * *

S'avançant dans la cour, elle croisa certains de ces soldats qui la saluèrent respectueusement puis en chemin, elle vit ceux des Nordiens, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement sans une marque de respect et Daenerys serra ses mains les unes contre les autres, gardant la tête haute, essayant d'oublier leur attitude si décevante et ingrate. Elle était venue pour les sauver, pour les aider et si elle ne savait pas que cette guerre était la plus importante, la plus indispensable pour la race humaine, elle serait déjà repartie sur Drogon. Après tout, même Jon lui tournait maintenant le dos.

—C'est la fille du roi fou… Le Roi du Nord a plié le genou, elle a dû l'ensorceler, murmura soudain une paysanne.

Daenerys lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, mais continua d'avancer.

Un rire se fit entendre.

—Je le comprends, moi une femme comme elle, je ne rêverai que de la culbuter et… regardez-moi ce corps, à Essos elle devait se balader nue, argumenta un soldat Mormont.

—Il parait oui et ça se trouve que ces sauvages la suivent car elle les a laissé la prendre tous à la suite, lâcha un paysan.

—Peut-être qu'elle a fait pareil avec l'équipage du gouverneur du Nord et voilà pourquoi ils sont tous à ses pieds ! déclara un garde de la maison Stark.

—La putain de Lannister et elle sont les mêmes, toutes des femmes qui se servent de leur corps pour manipuler les gens, ajouta un autre soldat du Vale.

Les rires se firent plus forts et la jeune femme serra les poings, les larmes commençant à perler dans le coin de ses yeux. Voilà comment on la voyait même ici, la putain de Targaryen, la putain qui avait obtenu son pouvoir grâce à ses compétences sexuelles… Elle accéléra le pas et tomba finalement sur un petit groupe d'enfants. Son cœur fit une embardée en les voyant, en s'imaginant les voir périr demain. Non, elle ne se pardonnerait pas cela. Elle esquissa un sourire et s'approcha d'un petit garçon, environ 6 ou 7ans aux cheveux bruns, elle s'imagina Rhaego. Son fils, son unique enfant…

—Tu devrais rentrer te mettre au chaud, les nuits sont fraiches, dit-elle d'une voix douce en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Il la fixa longuement puis une petite fille un peu plus âgée s'approcha de lui et le tira par la main, elle s'inclina sèchement devant Daenerys puis ils s'éloignèrent. Le reste des marmots en firent de même et la Reine se releva, bouleversée.

Elle continuait encore d'entendre au lointain les rires gras des hommes et une part d'elle souhaita les voir mourir au combat un bref instant… Elle se reprit et arpenta la cour, cherchant du regard Jon. Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, de ses mots qui pourraient éloigner ceux si cruels et crus de tous ces hommes, de son peuple qui la détestaient tant…

—Votre Grâce ?

Pivotant, elle croisa finalement un visage amical.

—Sir Davos.

—J'allais me rendre à l'intérieur pour me réchauffer. Désirez-vous vous joindre à moi ?

—La proposition est tentante, mais je… je cherche Jon, l'avez-vous vu ?

—Oh, le pauvre homme était avec son loup tout à l'heure dans cette direction, pointa-t-il du doigt. Il semble encore plus morose que la première fois que je l'ai vu… La bataille doit le peser. Votre présence lui fera du bien, Majesté.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire, mais n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle doutait de cela et il la salua avant qu'elle s'éloigne dans la direction indiquée.

* * *

Malheureusement pour elle, lorsqu'elle arriva à l'endroit, elle ne trouva personne et s'apprêtait à repartir. L'idée de rentrer se réchauffer n'était pas si mauvaise après tout. Soudain, un grand loup blanc comme la neige s'approcha d'elle. Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré le compagnon de Jon, mais elle ne fléchit pas lorsqu'il s'approcha. Délicatement, elle posa sa main au-dessus de son museau qu'il huma avant de faire un pas de plus, ses poils rencontrant la main gantée de la reine.

—J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Ghost.

L'animal se frotta à sa main et elle arbora un franc sourire.

—Peut-être pourrais-tu me dire où se trouve ton maitre ?

Jon lui avait dit que Ghost était très intelligent et elle en eut la confirmation quand il se redressa, les oreilles toute droites avant de l'entrainer à l'intérieur du château.

* * *

Les pas de la Reine se firent entendre dans les escaliers, descendant plus en profondeur dans la crypte ancestrale des Starks. Ghost l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à l'entrée puis il s'était couché, lui indiquant la route à suivre, seule.

Marchant dans le long corridor, elle vit des statues représentants les ancêtres de la maison de Jon et se sentit quelque peu oppressée dans le lieu, tous ces visages de pierres qui la dévisageaient dans un silence mortuaire… Portant une main sur son cœur, elle les ignora, espérant trouver rapidement le jeune homme et oublier un instant la guerre à venir.

Après quelques minutes à errer, elle finit par l'apercevoir, pensif à regarder une statue. Avançant vers lui, elle le vit pivoter vers elle et pour la première fois depuis ce matin, il lui adressa un faible sourire. Elle chassa subitement toutes les pensées négatives qui l'avaient envahie et s'approcha de lui, attendant une réaction de sa part, ne voulant pas imposer sa présence s'il ne la souhaitait pas vraiment. Jon la regarda brièvement alors elle combla la distance, ses mains l'agrippant doucement, sa tête se posant sur son épaule. Elle se sentait à nouveau sereine. Missandei avait raison, Jon la comprendrait peu importe ce que Sam lui avait raconté. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas comment amener le sujet sans le faire fuir à nouveau, alors, quand il posa sa main sur la sienne, Daenerys porta son attention sur la statue de pierre face à eux.

—Qui est-ce ?

—Lyanna Stark.

Un ange passa, la jeune femme dévia son regard sur Jon et se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle connaissait l'histoire de la jeune Stark, l'histoire tragique et aussi l'implication de sa famille dans tout ceci, de son frère qu'elle aimait tellement alors que tout le monde lui disait qu'il avait violenté Lyanna...

—Mon frère Rhaegar… Tout le monde m'a dit qu'il était décent, gentil. Il aimait chanter, donner de l'argent à de pauvres enfants…

Oui Sir Baristan lui avait confié tout cela et elle avait apprécié d'en savoir plus sur son frère bien aimé.

Les yeux de la Reine se posèrent sur la statue. Lyanna Stark…

—Et il l'a violée.

C'était un fait. Peu importe ce qu'on lui avait dit. Son père était un Roi fou et ses deux frères des monstres…

—Il ne l'a pas fait, déclara subitement Jon.

Surprise, elle détourna sa tête vers Jon.

—Il l'aimait.

Soudain, Jon la libéra de ses bras et lui fit face, leurs yeux se rencontrant à nouveau.

—Ils ont été mariés en secret.

Mariés ? Elle resta muette devant cette nouvelle. Une part d'elle soulagée que l'un de ses frères ne soit finalement pas une erreur de la nature.

—Après que Rhaegar soit tombé au combat du Trident, elle a eu un fils. Robert aurait fait tuer l'enfant s'il l'avait su et Lyanna le savait. Donc la dernière chose qu'elle a faite alors qu'elle baignait dans son sang, elle a donné le bébé à son jeune frère Ned Stark.

L'expression de Daenerys se modifia subitement et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Elle commençait à comprendre l'attitude de Jon…

—Pour l'élever comme son bâtard.

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, l'air lui manquant cruellement.

—Mon nom, mon vrai nom c'est Aegon Targaryen.

Choquée, elle recula.

—C'est impossible.

—Je souhaiterai que cela le soit.

—Qui te l'a dit ? demanda-t-elle.

—Bran. Il l'a vu.

—Il l'a vu ?

—Et Sam l'a confirmé. Il l'a appris leur mariage dans un ouvrage de la Citadelle sans faire le lien sur le moment

— Un secret que nul au monde ne partage. A l'exception de ton frère et ton meilleur ami, pointa-t-elle, amère.

Samwell savait lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré… Il savait, il la détestait maintenant et il voulait monter Jon contre elle avec des fables, avec un mensonge.

—N'est-ce pas étrange selon toi ?

Jon s'avança subitement, ses iris sombres se posant sur elle et elle sut qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il avait véritablement appris quelque chose…

—C'est la vérité, Dany. Je le sais.

Et elle savait, elle savait à son tour ce que cela impliquerait…Jon était l'héritier MALE de sa lignée…

— Si jamais c'était vrai, cela supposerait que tu es l'héritier MALE de la dynastie des Targaryen.

Toute sa vie était un mensonge, tout ce pourquoi elle s'était battue, toutes les souffrances, les peines tout ceci pour rien. Qui voudrait de la putain de Targaryen lorsqu'ils pouvaient avoir un homme comme Jon comme futur Roi ? Un homme merveilleux, juste, respecté et soutenu… Un homme qu'on ne jugerait pas s'il devait s'accoupler avec « l'ennemi »…

— Tu pourrais revendiquer le trône de fer.

Elle aurait préféré ne jamais savoir… Jon était déjà sa famille à ses yeux, mais il l'était davantage maintenant et il avait des droits sur le trône, des droits bien plus forts que les siens, elle la femme étrangère, elle l'intrigante… Un héritier, un homme qui pourrait continuer leur lignée.

Daenerys remarqua la surprise dans ses yeux et elle tenta de lui faire comprendre ce que cela signifiait, pour lui, pour elle, pour eux. Peu importe leur amour, peu importe qu'il ne s'intéresse pas au trône, c'est lui que le peuple voudrait voir régner, c'est LUI qui pourrait donner un hériter à leur maison, pas elle, plus elle, pas ensemble… Elle avait cru perdre Jon au-delà du Mur, réalisant à ce moment-là qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et elle revivait à nouveau ce sentiment, elle venait de le perdre, Jon n'était plus. Il était Aegon Targaryen, l'héritier du trône, l'homme qu'elle ne pourrait plus aimer et qu'elle verrait un jour au bras d'une autre.

Elle attendit avec espoir qu'il lui dise qu'il ne croyait pas en tout cela, que c'était des mensonges, qu'il n'était que son Jon, que l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais soudain, les trompettes se firent entendre et elle sut qu'ils ne pouvaient plus en parler. Elle devait dire adieu à Jon Snow, à ce bâtard à cet homme qu'elle aimait pour partir affronter leur pire ennemi et ensuite… s'ils devaient survivre, elle devrait accepter de le laisser partir pour le bien de leur maison. Reprenant son masque de Reine, elle le précéda pour quitter la crypte.

—Dany !

—Pas maintenant, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Jon lui attrapa subitement le bras et elle rencontra son regard perdu.

—Nous avons une guerre à mener, argumenta-t-elle. Ensemble.

Il hocha la tête et murmura en la libérant :

—Ensemble.

Ils s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre leurs troupes.

Alors que le vent fouettait son visage, la jeune femme mémorisa le visage de Jon dans son esprit, se donnant la force pour affronter la nuit à venir et espérer le revoir à nouveau demain matin. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle se réveillerait dans ses bras sur le bateau ?

Secouant la tête, elle chassa ses stupides pensées de son esprit. Elle était maudite et peu importe qui l'aimait en retour, elle ne pouvait que faire souffrir ceux qui comptaient pour elle.

 _Je m'étais habituée à toi, Jon_ , pensa-t-elle alors qu'ils approchaient de Tyrion.


	32. Last hope

**_Bonsoir tout le monde_**

 ** _Je ne vous parlerai pas du 8x04 qui m'a brisé complètement, on est en train de détruire le personnage de Dany et c'est dur à voir :( je ne suis mm pas excitée pour le 805, j'attends juste de voir, j'attends plus rien de la série à ce stade…._**

 ** _Bref, cet OS ne sera pas le plus beau, mais c'est celui que j'ai en tête depuis les photos promos du 805_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, à me parler de votre ressenti aussi, car je suis complètement vidée depuis lundi…._**

La chaloupe venait de se poser sur la terre ferme. Jon fut l'un des premiers à mettre le pied à terre. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser le message qu'ils avaient reçu quelques jours auparavant :

 _Euron Greyjoy a tué Rhaegal. Missandei a été capturée et décapitée sous les yeux de la Reine. Notre Reine a besoin de vous, Jon._

 _Tyrion Lannister_

Même si Tyrion ne l'avait pas supplié de venir, il l'aurait fait de lui-même, laissant l'armée en arrière, ne se souciant que d'une chose : Sa Reine, sa Dany.

Il se rappelait encore quelques semaines auparavant leurs derniers instants ensembles. L'alcool n'avait pas aidé à ce qu'il puisse clairement s'exprimer et il avait senti qu'il l'avait blessée. Pourtant, il se devait de dire la vérité à ses sœurs, elles étaient sa famille et il détestait le mensonge. Arya avait accepté, disant qu'il était toujours son frère, mais Sansa avait été la première à lui parler du trône, à son héritage et il avait eu une brève pensée pour Dany, se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait dit la nuit auparavant. Sansa voulait-elle vraiment la voir partir ? Il commençait à se le demander et c'est pourquoi lorsqu'il avait quitté Winterfell, il ne se sentait plus vraiment à sa place chez lui. Ghost méritait un meilleur foyer et il l'avait confié à Tormund, il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir pris dans ses bras un court instant, mais ses pensées étaient déjà loin, pensant à cette future bataille, vers ce dernier combat à mener et ensuite ? Ensuite il ferait la paix avec lui-même et essaierait d'accepter qui il était vraiment. Et peut-être pourrait-il aussi accepter qu'il était amoureux de sa tante. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée, mais il était tombé amoureux d'elle sans le savoir et il se rappelait un jour ce que lui avait dit Davos alors qu'il était sur la route : L'amour est un sentiment unique et inexplicable, il faut le saisir quand il est devant nos yeux.

Davos avait bien vu qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais Jon ne voulait pas lui confier ses émois, pas encore, pas avant qu'il puisse revoir Dany, qu'il lui parle et cela n'arriverait qu'une fois à King Landing, une fois la bataille prête à commencer.

La compagnie de l'homme lui avait fait du bien, et plus il approchait de King Landing, plus il se disait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision de la rejoindre, de se battre pour elle, pas pour une simple promesse, mais parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait en un monarque, une personne qui avait du cœur. Sansa le verrait à son tour, comme Arya, il en était persuadé.

Hélas, voilà qu'il se trouvait à nouveau sur Dragonstone et qu'il n'avait pas fermé les yeux depuis des jours, inquiet. Il aurait aimé pouvoir appeler Drogon pour le supplier de le laisser monter et rejoindre l'île au plus vite. Elle avait vraiment détruit tout moyen de locomotion pour lui et hélas, il ne reverrait plus jamais le majestueux dragon vert dans le ciel, il ne pourrait plus repartir sur son dos pour une balade, pour découvrir un nouvel horizon…

Quittant ses pensées, il remarqua subitement la présence de Lord Varys. Il le salua puis l'araignée s'approcha de lui.

—Mon Lord, votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

Jon haussa un sourcil, mais il resta poli puis s'avança vers l'homme et commença à marcher à ses côtés.

—Comment va la Reine, s'enquit-il.

—La Reine est… La Reine ne semble plus être capable de réfléchir clairement, mon Lord.

—C'est compréhensif, elle a perdue Missandei et un autre de ses fils qui pourraient penser clairement ?

—Hmm… En effet, mais je crains que nous l'ayons perdue définitivement.

Jon s'arrêta subitement et fixa l'homme, surpris.

—Elle est en vie, et nous allons gagner cette guerre pour venger tous ses innocents qui sont morts, Lord Varys.

—En effet, en effet, mais que ferons-nous de ceux qu'elle veut brûler vivant ?

Jon écarquilla les yeux stupéfait. Varys en profita pour s'approcher et assura en posant une main sur son épaule :

—Je crains pour la santé MENTALE de notre Altesse, Mon Lord... Il serait peut-être bon que quelqu'un d'autre prenne des décisions, des décisions pour le bien du peuple…

—Elle a juste besoin de temps.

—Le temps n'est plus son problème majeur…. Mais qui suis-je pour juger un monarque ? Je n'ai simplement que trop vu le peuple souffrir aux mains des mauvaises personnes, expliqua-t-il.

Jon secoua la tête, chassant les paroles de l'araignée de sa tête.

—Où est-elle ?

* * *

Elle entendait Drogon pleurait, hurlait sa colère et la sienne était toujours bien présente. Elle avait échoué, elle avait échoué dans son grand projet de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait et les uns à la suite elle les avait vus disparaître sous ses yeux. Fermant brièvement les paupières, elle vit le corps de Viserion s'effondrer dans la glace, Jorah tombant à genoux, Rhaegal s'écrasant dans la mer et Missandei, sa tendre et douce Missandei, sa tête tombant sur le sol de cette terre qu'elle désirait tant, souillant de son sang la pureté de son âme…

Elle avait failli à son devoir, faillit à son peuple, regardant celui-ci mourir pour une guerre qui n'avait pas été la sienne, pour une guerre étant plus importante que la sienne et pourtant, elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir accepté de partir au Nord. Ces Nordiens ingrats qui avaient méprisé son peuple, sa famille parce qu'ils étaient « différents »… L'amour lui avait monté à la tête et elle en payait lourdement le prix. Un prix trop lourd pour une jeune femme comme elle… Elle avait tant rêvé de son retour à Westeros, espérant non pas comme Viserys le croyait qu'on chante ses louanges, mais qu'on apprenne à voir au-delà de son nom, de sa maison, de son fardeau et qu'elle puisse être aimée et trouver enfin sa place.

Jon lui avait promis un foyer. Sa maison serait la sienne, et elle l'avait cru, espérant enfin avoir un endroit où elle se sentirait chez elle. Avec lui elle l'avait été, un temps, quelques mois et puis tout avait disparu.

Rouvrant ses yeux larmoyants, elle se répéta mentalement ce qu'elle se disait souvent :

Si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdue.

Mais ne l'était-elle pas déjà ? N'avait-elle pas TOUT perdu ?

Le cri de Drogon attira son attention et elle fixa au lointain sa silhouette qui s'envolait dans le ciel, seul, sans Viserion, sans Rhaegal. La mère des dragons n'était plus, la briseuse de chaines non plus, la Khaleesi encore moi. Qui était-elle à ce jour ? L'héritière du trône ? Là encore on lui soufflait que ce n'avait jamais été son destin, c'était le sien, à lui, à Jon, à Aegon Targaryen, à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé si passionnément et qui avait brisé son cœur en quelques mots.

Seule, si seule et perdue…

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, mais ne se retourna pas, ignorant Tyrion comme tous les précédents jours.

—Votre grâce, vous devriez…

Daenerys lui tourna complètement le dos et elle l'entendit soupirer avant qu'il ne la salue et s'éloigne. Elle n'était plus la reine d'antan, mais elle n'était plus non plus la petite fille paumée d'Essos. Elle était tout simplement brisée, épuisée et pourtant, elle devait tenir sa promesse à Missandei.

Dracarys

Elle lui devait bien cela. Un dernier combat, une dernière bataille et ensuite ?

Ensuite il n'y avait plus rien dans son esprit. Ensuite elle verrait ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle, de son futur mais tout ce qui comptait c'était honorer la mémoire de son amie, de sa sœur de cœur.

A la pensée de Missandei, elle se mit à chantonner une mélodie, se rappelant leur temps à Meereen, là où son amie était en sécurité, où Jorah était en vie, où ses fils étaient sains et saufs volant dans le ciel en compagnie de Drogon…

* * *

Il avait laissé Varys rapidement, ne se souciant plus des paroles de l'araignée et avait grimpé les nombreuses marchent menant au château. Levant les yeux au ciel, il vit Drogon, seul et son cœur se serra en se rappelant de sa première venue ici, de ses trois créatures majestueuses qui volaient dans les airs. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la peine dans laquelle Dany pouvait se trouver, elle avait tellement perdu en si peu de temps…

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'intérieur, il se rendit dans la salle du trône, mais ne vit personne alors il poursuivit son chemin et finit par découvrir Greyworm gardant la salle de conseil, le regard fermé, fixant un point à l'horizon. Il s'approcha de l'homme et ressenti une profonde tristesse pour lui, il ne le connaissait pas bien, mais il avait pu voir l'amour que Missandei et lui se portaient et Dany lui avait même expliqué un peu leur histoire. Il avait déjà assisté à la mort d'une femme qu'il avait aimé et il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Il ne désirait plus jamais vivre cela.

Greyworm remarqua finalement sa présence et le salua brièvement avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer. Jon hésita à lui parler, mais il ne trouva pas les mots et quoi dire de plus à part qu'il était désolé ? Il inclina simplement la tête et pénétra dans la pièce.

A peine eut-il franchit le seuil qu'il entendit sa voix, douce et mélancolique qui chantonnait, mais ce qui attira davantage son attention vu sa stature, elle la Reine si brave, si courageuse tout ceci semblait si lointain… Ses magnifiques cheveux étaient lâché, laissant ça et là quelques tresses, elle ne portait pas ses chaines, pas une de ses belles tenues, et son visage était vide d'expression. Il déglutit et fit quelques pas dans la salle, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour apaiser ses tourments. Rapidement, il se trouvait juste derrière elle et d'un geste presque hésitant, il posa sa main sur son épaule, elle eut un sursaut et arrêta net sa mélopée, ses épaules se contractant à ce contact.

—Dany…

Elle ne dit rien et resta le regard figé sur l'extérieur. Jon soupira puis murmura simplement :

—Je suis tellement désolé de tout ce que tu as dû endurer.

La jeune femme resta muette, ignorant sa présence ou du moins essayant de ne pas y songer. Jon était son passé et elle ne regardait jamais en arrière.

—Je sais que tu souffres, mais tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Laisse-moi t'aider, Dany.

—Tu ne le peux pas, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Déterminé, il fit quelques pas pour lui faire face et regretta presque aussitôt lors qu'il vit son visage si désemparé, ses yeux si vides, sa peau plus blanche que d'ordinaire. Instinctivement, il glissa une main dans ses boucles, les dégageant de son visage.

—J'aurai dû partir avec toi, j'aurai pu protéger Rhaegal ou…

—Tu serais mort avec lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle le coupa net :

—Elle est morte enchainée, elle est morte comme une esclave alors que je l'avais libérée y a tellement d'années… La briseuse de chaine…

—Tu ne pouvais rien faire, tu le sais.

—Tu crois ? J'aurai pu prendre Drogon et brûler cette cité et la libérer.

Il se rappela brièvement les paroles de Varys, mais secoua la tête.

—Tu as peur de moi, murmura-t-elle. Comme tout le monde ici… La fille du Roi fou…

—Non, Dany, jamais.

—Tu le feras toi aussi, dit-elle en se dégageant de son emprise, lui tournant à nouveau le dos pour fixer la mer. Je n'aurai jamais dû venir ici. Si j'étais restée à Meereen, ils seraient tous en vie, tous…

—Si tu n'étais pas venue, nous serions tous morts à ce jour, tenta-t-il d'argumenter.

—Je sais, mais ai-je pris la bonne décision pour mon peuple ?

—C'était une question de survie, la survie de l'humanité.

Elle eut un sourire amer.

—L'humanité… Crois-tu que Cersei Lannister a encore une once d'humanité ?

Il voulut répondre et ajouta en pivotant vers lui :

—Crois-tu qu'il en reste en moi, Jon ?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait et s'empara de son visage à deux mains, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

—Tu es la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse, Dany. Tu es une bonne Reine.

—Et que penses-tu d'une Reine qui veut brûler une cité ?

Il reste interdit et elle ajouta :

—Est-il mieux d'attendre un siège et de les voir mourir de faim ? Quel choix ai-je, Jon ?

—Tu peux…

—Je ne peux pas attendre, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire… Le dernier mot de Missandei était « Dracarys », sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

Il secoua la tête et Daenerys déclara avec rage :

—Feu. Cela veut dire de tout brûler, de déclencher ce feu que Drogon peut produire et de tout détruire.

Jon resta silencieux et elle ajouta dans un murmure :

—Peu importe ce que je fasse, elle a déjà gagné, elle le sait.

—Qui ?

—Cersei. Si je brûle la cité, elle aura gagné, si je ne fais rien, elle aura gagné. Peu importe, Jon…

—Dany, c'est faux tu…

—Je dois venger Missandei, je lui dois bien cela. J'aurai dû lui ordonner de partir à Naath comme elle le désirait tant… Elle et Greyworm au lieu de venir ici, au lieu de tout détruire de nos vies…

Il caressa sa joue, une larme s'échappant de ses yeux et elle lui demanda bouleversée :

—Que penseras-tu de moi, Jon ? Que pensera ton peuple de moi ? Notre peuple ?

Sans attendre une parole, elle se dégagea et assura :

—Rentre chez toi, Jon. Retourne auprès de ta famille, ne meurs pas pour cette guerre stupide.

D'un geste rapide, il la retourna à nouveau vers lui, ses yeux sombres rencontrant ceux de la Reine.

—Tu es ma famille aussi, Dany. Je me battrai pour toi, pour cette guerre, je te l'ai promis. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, peu importe ce qui arrivera.

Un sourire triste sur les lèvres, elle glissa sa main sur sa joue et chuchota :

—Tu le feras, Jon. Ils l'ont tous fait qu'ils l'aient désiré ou non… Je serai ta perte, Jon Snow.

Elle quitta la pièce, le laissant seul à ses pensées.

Jon mit quelques instants à réagir, mais elle était déjà partie dans ses quartiers et il doutait qu'elle veuille à nouveau de sa présence. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et fit volte-face pour rencontrer Tyrion qui approchait de lui avec un pichet de vin. Il lui servit une coupe qu'il prit et il fixa le breuvage, pensif.

—Nous sommes dans une impasse et j'ai beau boire, rien ne me vient comme solution, expliqua Tyrion en tirant une chaise puis l'invitant à se joindre à lui.

Jon hésita puis finit par prendre place à ses côtés, ses doigts tenant toujours le gobelet.

—Pensez-vous que nous l'ayons perdue, Jon ?

Sortant de ses pensées, il fixa Tyrion, stupéfait.

—Non jamais de la vie, elle est… Elle souffre…

Il but une gorgée.

—Et je n'étais pas là pour elle.

—Il ne faut pas toujours reporter la faute sur soi-même, Jon. Parfois il faut aussi accepter ses erreurs et se dire que nous devrions plus écouter notre tête que notre cœur… J'ai échoué dans ma mission de Main et cela a couté la vie à des alliés, des amis…

—Elle ne vous déteste pas, Tyrion.

—J'ai sous-estimé ma sœur par deux fois et cette fois-ci cela nous a couté bien plus…

Ils restèrent silencieux puis le Lannister ajouta :

—J'ai toujours voulu croire qu'il restait du bon en elle, je me suis trompé… Mais je veux croire qu'il reste encore un espoir pour notre Reine.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

—Vous l'aimez toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Jon répondit un simple oui. Oui il l'aimait toujours, et il aurait aimé pouvoir remonter le temps pour effacer ses erreurs, pour ne pas la laisser seule ce soir-là, pour essayer de la réconforter un peu plus, pour changer ce futur si tragique pour Rhaegal, pour Missandei.

—Aidez-la, Jon.

Surpris, il observa Tyrion qui baissa simplement la tête sur son breuvage :

—La guerre est inévitable, mais nous avons besoin d'elle, de Daenerys Stormborn, de la puissante et courageuse femme car ma sœur ne faiblira pas, car ma sœur n'a plus rien d'humain, mais Daenerys… je crois en elle. Aidez-la là où j'ai échoué Jon Snow ou peu m'importe qui vous êtes vraiment cela n'a plus d'importance.

Il se releva pour quitter la pièce, mais croisa le regard choqué de Jon.

—Sansa, répondit-il à sa question silencieuse.

Le gobelet dans ses mains tomba au sol alors que Tyrion l'abandonnait et il se prit la tête entre ses mains, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté Dany ce jour-là.

— _Même si cela nous détruit ?_

Il ne pouvait plus effacer ses erreurs, comme Tyrion lui avait dit il devait penser plus avec sa tête qu'avec son cœur maintenant. Il avait peut-être perdu l'amour de Dany, il avait peut-être perdu sa chance d'être enfin heureux, mais s'il devait mourir au combat, il le ferait pour elle, pour sa Reine, pour celle qu'il avait choisie d'aimer et de suivre.

— _Aidez-la, Jon_

Pourrait-il vraiment faire quelque chose ? Il n'était pas Missandei, il n'était pas Jorah…

Pourrait-il vraiment l'aider ?


	33. Viserion

**Viserion**

 **Voici une missing scene qui m'a manqué dans le 801… Bon je sais qu'on n'a pas le temps de tout voir, mais bon, c'est dommage…**

 **Je l'avais écrit avant le 803, mais pas eu le tps de le poster, je pense faire Rhaegal et Missandei puis je vais sans doute réécrire MA saison 8 car ce qu'ils ont fait à Dany est juste horrible et je ne l'accepte pas… Je peux accepter qu'elle meurt, je l'imaginais même, mais pas comme ça ! et que des dire des persos de Jon (un soldat, un robot) Tyrion (elle est parti en fumée son intelligence ?) Jaime (je m'en foutais des gens de KL…) et j'en passe**

 **Bref**

 **Enjoy ce missing pièce !**

 **Bisous**

 **Lyly**

* * *

—Nous n'avons pas le temps pour tout ça, le Night King a votre dragon !

Daenerys entendait encore la triste vérité. Son fils, le plus doux de tous était maintenant un esclave.

—Zadrizes buzdari iksos daor….

Elle avait eu tort de croire qu'elle pourrait simplement se battre contre le Night King…

Maintenant elle devra affronter Viserion aussi…

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle, après l'annonce de Bran Stark ils s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle de Winterfell.

Les yeux fixés sur l'âtre, elle écoutait d'une oreille les paroles de Lady Sansa, revoyant des images de son fils à ses premiers jours, ses premières nuits nichées entre ses seins…. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et elle ferma les yeux un court instant.

—Etes-vous un mouton ? Non, vous êtes un dragon, soyez un dragon.

Ses prunelles lilas se rouvrirent subitement, elle pivota sur elle-même et prit place aux côté de Jon. Il échangea un bref regard avec elle et son cœur se réchauffa. Elle n'était pas seule et peu importe l'accueil glacial au Nord, elle restait un dragon.

*Je te vengerai, Viserion*


End file.
